You're On
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Carmen gets in a bet that may very much ruin her life. 4 guys 3 weeks and her most prized possesion on the line. She has to sleep with all four Big Time Rush Guys, but will she be able to go through with it?
1. Super Slutty

**A/N Warning: the game mentioned in this story is dangerous and not recommended to be played. It is made up and has not been played by the author or anyone associated with the author. Again, this game should not be played by anyone so DON'T TRY IT AT HOME! Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Joy Lewis, Carmen Rodriguez, and Rosalie Lewis. The game Super Slutty is made up by me too so yeah. My plot of course is also mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**(Super Slutty)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Damn it! Rock, paper, scissors shoot!"

"Ha, I win again."

"Whatever. Best 17 out of 33." I say. Me and my best friend Rose were playing rock, paper, scissors on the plane. We've been playing for like an hour now. We're headed to L.A to stay with Rose's aunt for the summer. Maybe you've heard of her. Joy Lewis. As in one of the most famous international super models in the world.

Well we are going to be staying with her at the Palm Woods. Oh yeah, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Carmela Estela Alma Rodriguez, but you can just call me Carmen. I'm 16 and as you probably guessed I'm Hispanic. I'm the younger of 2 and I live with my dad.

I was losing at this stupid game and I was starting to get a little frustrated. I had only won 2 times out of 16.

"You, my friend, are horrible at this game." Rose says.

"I'm tired of this stupid game. You, keep cheating each fucking time." I say.

"How do you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?" she asks exasperated.

"Your ugly god damn face is throwing me off!" she rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat. I hear her mumble something like sore loser. Sore loser my ass. She was cheating and I know it. I pull out my iPod and start blaring songs by Outkast.

_**Roses by Outkast**_

_Caroline! Caroline!_

_All the guys would say she's might fine_

_But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time_

_And the other half only got you cursed out, or coming up short_

_Yeah, now dig this, even though_

_You'd need a golden calculator to divide_

_The time it took to look inside and realize that_

_Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_

_**(Chorus-repeat 2x)**_

_I know you'd like to thank yo shit don't stank_

_But lean a little bit closer _

_See that roses really smell like poo-oo-oo_

_Yeah, roses really smell like poo-oo-oo_

_Caroline! See she's the reason for the word "Bitch"_

_I hope she speedin on the way to the club_

_Trying to hurry up to get to some_

_Baller or singer or somebody like that_

_And try to put on her makeup in the mirror_

_And crash, crash, crash…into a ditch! (Just playing!)_

_She needs a golden calculator to divide_

_The time it took to look inside and realize that _

_Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!_

_**(Chorus)**_

_Well she's got a hotty body, but her attitude is potty_

_When I met her at a party she was hardly acting naughty_

_I said "Would you call me?"_

_She said "Pardon me, are you ballin'?_

_I said "Darling, you sound like a prostitute pausing"_

_Oh so you're-_

I get puched in the shoulder and my ear buds get yanked out of my ears by Rose. That wasn't very nice.

"Ouch!" I say while rubbing my ear. Rose was grinning from ear to ear and pointing out of my window excitedly. I look out and all I see are palm trees and water below us.

"Oh my fucking gosh! We are actually landing. This is going to be fun as hell!" she says almost jumping out of her seat.

"You're acting like this is your first time here in L.A." I tell her while snatching my electric yellow iPod out of her hand.

"That's because it is! I've been living in boring ass Arkansas all my life. Farms and fields and countryness. The farthest I've been from home was to Little Rock. It's cool and all but it's not like L.A." she says wide-eyed. I pat her shoulder.

"Same here amiga…same here." I say.

***At L.A.X***

Once our plane touched down Rose and I both immediately shut our mouths. The excitement was so over bearing that we couldn't say anything. We got off the plane swiftly and quietly. For some reason I was kind of nervous. I know that Joy is practically family but she's a fucking celebrity! Family or not she's famous!

Neither Rose nor I brought clothes or anything with us. Rose promised that her aunt would take us shopping or provide us with clothes when we arrived. We walked around the airport aimlessly for a while, looking for somebody holding a sign that says our names.

"This is useless! Are you sure its not under an undercover name or identity? I mean should could be trying to keep us ninja secret." I suggest.

"That's stupid. Joy isn't the kind of person to use 'secret identities'" She says with air quotes and a snort. Psh yeah right.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me-_

Rose picks up her cell phone and reads her text message.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"What?" I ask. she puts her phone up in her pocket and then faces me.

"She used the name Rachel Mead for our ride." She says. I look at her and smirk. Ha, I knew I was right. She sighs but smiles. We finally find our driver. A nice looking man in a tux greets us.

"Hello kind sir." Rose says while bowing.

"We are pleased to meet you." I say. I follow Rose's lead but I curtsey slightly. The driver cracks a smile and leads us to the limo. What, wait…a limo? Yeah buddy.

"Now that's riding in style." Rose whispers to me. I nod my head in agreement. The sleek black limo was clean and smooth. The driver opens the door for us. Rose and I share a look for a split second before we both dive head first into the limo. When we both sat down comfortably in the leather seats, we took a good look around. The seats were white leather and stuck to my legs. It was big enough to stand up in. there was a mini refrigerator in-between the seats. Curious, I open it up to find a bunch of champagne bottles and 2 juice boxes. Well ain't that a bitch.

"Does she really think we are this young?" I ask while trying to get my straw into the top. I was failing miserably.

"I mean really." Rose agrees. "It's not like we haven't drunken alcohol before! I'd at least expect her to understand that." she says while sipping on her juice. I nod in agreement. God I hate juice boxes. Why is it so hard to put the freaking straw in?

"Shit!" I say. I put my box down and give up. once you have stabbed yourself with a juice box straw that's it. I'm not doing this anymore. the driver lets down the window thing seperatingthe 3 of us.

"We are here ladies." He says in a british accent. Cool. British accents are smexy. He stops the car, steps out, and then opens our door.

"Thank you Mr. erm…sorry we didn't get your name." I say.

"Sebastian. The names Sebastian." He says in his awesome accent.

"Thanks Sebastian. You have been a great driver." Rose says. he smiles and climbs back into the smexy limo. Me and Rose wave as Sebastian drives off. Well he was very nice. Rose links her arm through mine and we walk into the Palm Woods Hotel. Whoa…

"Oh." I start.

"My." Rose says.

"Gosh." We conclude together. We walk through the lobby taking in the kids and teens just hanging out around the place. Rose almost wanders off but I lead her to the check-in desk. I see someone who was is a dress and Rose and I bump into the counter. Rose rings the bell.

***Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, di-***

A hand swats her hand off the bell. A pudgy man in a suit greets us with a scowl. Some customer service.

"What?" he asks monotonously. Rose and I share a look. Rose clears her throat and puts on a very convincing smile.

"Sorry to bother you uh…" she looks at his name tag. "Mr. Bitters sir." The name fits. "Yes, Mr. Bitters, me and my friend Carmen here." she gestures to me. I wave. "We are here to get our room keys. My aunt called earlier, a Ms. Joy Lewis." She says with a mischievious glint in her eye. Mr. Bitters's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh-oh you are miss Rosalie Lewis." He says with a nervous smile. He fumbles around for a room key. He finally finds two and puts them in Rose's hand. "Room 3B. Have- have a Palm Woods day." He says. I bite my lip to repress my laughter. We take the keys and wink at him as we walk off.

We walked off towards the elevator laughing. I pushed the up button on the elevator. Out the corner of my eye i saw a pool. We need to head back down here after we say hi to miss Lewis.

"Okay Carmen. Just act normal around Joy, she's cool. So don't freak out if she hugs you or some sentimental shit like that, she can be real lovey dovey like." Rose tells me. I nod my head with a smile on my face. she hesitantly grabs the handle of the door.

"Just open it already!" I command. She smiles and then opens the door. "Whoa…" this apartment is like the shit! Oh my gosh there is a trampoline and an indoor swing set! I look around some more. A flat screen T.V? I looked around wide eyed at the huge apartment.

"Close your mouth before a fly flies in." Rose says. I hadn't even noticed that my mouth was open. I quickly close it. Next thing I know my brains are getting squeezed out.

"Can't…breathe…lungs…blocked!" I choke out. My attacker lets go and puts their arms on my shoulders. Once I catch my breath I take in the person. Standing in front of me is none other than Joy Lewis and all her glory. Her 5' 10" frame was curvy and muscular in the right places. She was like the definition of brick house 36-24-36. Her short brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and her glossy brown skin was radiant. Her smile lit up the room and she looked every bit the model she is.

Just being in her presence made me feel self conscious about myself. I just realized something. She hugged me! Me! You know what I should calm down and treat her like I would any family member. I mentally prepare myself.

"You must be Carmela. Rosalie has told me so much about you!" she gushes.

"Yeah I'm Carmela, but you can just call me Carmen." I say. She smiles and hugs me again.

"Well its nice meeting you Carmen." She says. she looks over to Rose and then gives her a big hug. Rose awkwardly pats her back, and I snicker a little. After she lets go of her she faces the two of us. "I know you two probably want to take a look around the place. Personally I suggest the pool area. By the way I got this apartment for you guys. Mine is next door and I know you two can take care of yourselves. I got you guys a couple of outfits and I hope you don't mind a few bathing suits." She raises her eyebrows.

"They're ones that I have left over from shoots and stuff, so knock yourselves out." She says. me and Rose look at one another with smirks. "We'll meet back up for dinner at my place later. See you guys later." She winks and then walks out of our place.

Both me and Rose scream and jump up and down. We run to our respective rooms with our names on the door. Mine says Carmela though. I'll change that tomorrow. I get in the room and stop in my tracks. It was all purple and black with splashes of blue every now and then. I grin ear to ear and head to my black dresser and open it up. I find a pink and green 2 piece swim suit. I polka dotted bikini top and solid green bikini bottoms. I pull my black hair up and slip on a visor.

I run out of my room to see Rosalie clad in a black and white stripped one piece with huge sun glasses.

"2 hot mamacitas." I say. She laughs and we walk out of 3B. "Race you to the pool." I say.

"You're on." She says. We get in racing position. "On your mark…get set…"

"GO!" I shout. We take off to the pool. I narrowly missed running straight into two girls. "Sorry!" I yell behind me. The pool comes into my line of vision. I jump up in the air and curl into a ball. "CANNON BALL!" I land with a splash. I resurface and brush the hair out of my eyes. I see Rose on her tippy toes at the edge of the pool. She was on the verge of falling in but she got her footing back and then backs up.

"I'm not wet!" she shouts triumphantly.

"That's what she said!" I shout back while laughing. I get on my back and float on the water. She shakes her head and then smiles.

"I mean the water didn't touch me. I don't want to get water wet. And you should know Carmen, you _are _after all that she." She says with an evil smile.

"It was ONE time!" I shout. She smirks and then mouths 'sure'. I roll my eyes. Rose sits down at a pool chair and I climb out the pool. I get next to her and shake off the water like a puppy. I plop down in the seat next to her. I grab a towel and dry off my hair. Rose starts hitting my arm over and over again. I look at for an explination.

"I think that its boy time." she says while smirking and looking at the other side of the pool. I follow her gaze and it ends up on 4 teenage guys probably around our age.

"I see what you mean." I say. The four teenage guys were hoarsing around. "Call em out." I say.

"Tall, brunette, lean, and tan…hazel eyes?" she asks. I nod.

"Shortest, latino, black hair…and why is he in a helmet?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"Uh, second shortest, spikyish brown hair, brown eyes, and pretty adorkable." She says.

"Yes true. Second tallest, tall…duh. Blond, large eyebrows and eye color is unclear." I state. She tilts down her glasses. Then she takes them all the way off with a devilish grin.

"Carmen, how would you like to play a game?" she ask.

"What kind of game?" I ask reluctantly.

"You've played it before. It's called Super Slutty. Does it ring a bell?" she asks mischievously. God damn it. I despise this game, and if you're in a realationship this game really isn't for you.

"What are the stakes, reward, and how many people?" I ask while closing my eyes.

"Fuck all four of those guys by the first of July. I you win you get 30 dollars. If you lose or fail to have sexual intercourse with all of them you must give up anything and everything alcohol related." She says. I squeal.

"Not my babies." I say clutching myself.

"so do you accept the bet?" she asks with her hand out. I look from her hand to her and then back to her hand. Sleep with four unusually hot guys of give up my alcohol?...decisions, decisions.

"Youre on!" I declare. She smirks.

"Great. Heres your chance to meet your fuck buddies. They are headed over here." she says while pointing. True to her word the guys were indeed coming over.

"It's go time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay again, if anyone tries super slutty I can't stop you but it is my duty to say I am not responsible for any mishaps. Well chapter 2 will be up soon. I'll metaphorically see you guys later.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	2. Lovely Lady Lumps

**A/N Chapter 2! Away! Up till 4 in the morning typing for all of my Fan Fictions. Its exhausting but worth it in the end. **

_**WARNING!: Do NOT actually play super slutty! It is dangerous and can result in your arrest.**_

**Disclaimer: You already know. If you don't, go to the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Lovely Lady Lumps)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Hi there fellas." I say to the guys.

"Hi." They reply together.

"Well I'm Carmen, and this here is Rose. You guys are?" I ask.

"Well I'm Kendall. And these are my three best buds." The blond says. I smile at the guys. "This is Carlos." The short latino. Mi hermano por una otra mama. "James" the tallest and the brunette. "and Logan." The adorkable nerd. Rose and I smiled bigand said hi to all the guys again.

"Would you guys like to have a seat?" Rosalie asks while patting the chairs next to her. They all have a seat around us.

"So what are you two lovely ladies doing here at the Palm Woods?" James asks with a flirty smile. It'll be pretty easy to get into his pants alright…I look him over. He's lost his V card already I can tell. One he's way to comfortable around us when he barely knows us. Two, he has a cocky air about him.

"We're here visiting my aunt Joy here." Rose states simply.

"Wait, what is your last name?" Carlos asks with a look that says he's piecing it together.

"Lewis?" she says hesitantly.

"lewis? Joy Lewis? As in _the _Joy Lewis?" Logan asks.

"The one and only." Rose says with a smile.

"Your aunt's a super model!" Carlos exclaims. Rose shrugs her shoulders. Carlos tilts his head to the side. "You look just like her." He says with a smile. Rose starts blushing. That's the first time someone has ever told her that. That's…interesting.

_All my life I've been good but now,_

_I'm thinking 'What the hell'_

_All I want is to mess around,_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You cant save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now,_

_Whoa 'What the hell'_

_What,_

_What,_

_What-_

I pick up my ringing phone and put it on speaker.

"CARMELA ESTELA ALMA RODRIGUEZ! Why haven't you called me yet? I know you've landed already!" my mom yells into the phone. I fumble with it a few seconds until I turn off the speaker.

"Sorry it's my mom." I whisper to the guys. "Hi mom, I'm fine thank you." I say into the phone. I hear her take a few cleansing breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Carmela, I told you to call me as soon as you landed. I'm glad to know that you are okay though." she says.

"Sorry, I was just kind of occupied at the moment." I say. I get up and walk away from everybody.

"Well…It's okay now. I was just a tinnnyyy bit worried." She says. I chuckle.

"Okay mom. I'll talk to you later, after I get settled." I say.

"Okay sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." and then I hang up. I walk over to Rose who's now by herself. I sit in my chair next to her. "Where'd the guys go?"

"Something about a producer, a studio, and harmonies." She says.

"Oh." I say.

"I overheard them talking about going to the beach over their day off. You up for some 'Sight seeing'?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"When am I not?" I ask. I look around the pool area and see that it's starting to thin out. "Maybe we should head back in. Besides, I'm getting kind of hungry." I say while rubbing my belly.

"Me too. I guess the food should be ready." She says while getting up. We both head to the elevators once we're dressed. Wait a second…I groan when the elevator starts moving.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't want any fancy food." I whine. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Well too bad suck it up." she tells me. I stick out my tongue at her. I hate rich ass food. except lobster and steak…but only on special occasions. We get up to the room and I smell something familiar. I sniff the air.

"Dough…greasiness…and…cheese!" I run into Joy's apartment room and I see my one and only true lover.

"Pizza, my beloved pizza." I say. I run into Joy and give her a huge hug. "I love you…I love you so much." I whisper. Joy laughs and then pushes me off.

"I guess there's another pizza lover here. I can finally share my love of pizza with someone else now." She winks at me and then looks at Rose. "Cause someone, despises pizza." I chuckle at Rose's look. Rose is funny.

:

:

:

***Next Day***

"Wake the fuck up!" someone shouts while pushing me out of my bed. I and with a big thud.

"Ouch!" I say. "You know this floor isn't carpeted!" I shout.

"Come on! We need to go to the beach! I saw the guys heading out. Get up sleeping beauty." She says.

"Well someone's eager to get to the beach." I stand up. She's already dressed and ready to go. Rose had on an orange bikini top and orange skirt swimsuit bottom thingy. I scratch my messy hair. "What about breakfast?" I ask.

"We'll get Poptarts." She says.

"Fine with me." I stand up and push her out of my room. I search around until I find a purple halter neck one piece. I pulled some white shorts on, on top of it. I brush out my hair and grab a pair of sunglasses. Trudging out of my room I plop down on the couch in the living room.

I curl up and try to go back to sleep. Rose has other plans though because she grabs my wrist and yanks me to my feet. She slaps two s'mores Poptarts in my hand and pushes me out the door.

I munch on my mini breakfast as we got to the yellow Camero.

"Fft iv mp limmy mmph far!" I say through a mouthful of chewy goodness.

"What?" she asks while unlocking the car door. I swallow my food.

"I said, this is a really nice car." I repeat.

"I know right!" she says. We climb into the car and head to the beach.

:

:

:

***At the Beach***

We found a great spot on the beach and put our stuff down. I put an umbrella in the ground blocking people from seeing or staring at us. I take out 2 pairs of binoculars. I keep one and hand the other to Rose. We were set up and ready for stalking.

"Any sightings?" I ask while looking around through my binoculars.

"Not yet…oh wait, I see Kendall and Logan." She says pointing near the food court.

"Aha! I see Carlos and James now!" I say pointing in the direction Kendall and Logan are headed. All of them seem fit that's great!

"Okay, okay. Who will your first victim be?" Rosalie asks while looking at the guys.

"Easiest first." I say.

"Well Logan looks like he'll be a challenge to be with. Or possibly very easy. He'll either be worried bout the negative side or he'll comply easily. You know what they say, nerds are usually horny 24/7 and they have bigger hard drives." She says with a sly smile. I giggle.

"True dat."

"James, well James seems like he's a man whore. He'll be pretty easy I guess..."

"Okay."

"Carlos,…Carlos looks like he'd be willing but…I wouldn't do him first you know since James is easier." She says. I look at her and she was bitting her lip. Oh snap. This may be a good thing.

"Kendall looks strong headed, but if you seduce him enough he will oblige. One thing though, it may take longer than the rest…" she says trailing off.

"So James and Carlos are going to require less effort." I state. She nods and puts her hair up. "I'm going after James first." I tell her. I look up in the binoculars and spot the boy in the water. "I'm going in." I say determined. I'll need a drink after this.

"Use Gem for this game…you'll need her." Rose says. If you don't know, which you don't, I have like 3 different personalities that I control at my will. Gem is the ditzy, girly girl, nice, like's flaunting, and flirting type of girl. Ina is my curdy like side. smart, cool, funny, and talented. She's like the whole package. Regular Carmen is just little old me!

"Gotcha!" I say happily.

"Make sure to work…" she trails of for me to finish.

"My lumps, my lumps, my lovely lady lumps." I sing. I stand up and start singing to the Black Eyed Peas song and dancing-slash-skipping.

"What you gonna do with all that junk all that junk inside yo trunk? Imma ge-ge-get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump."

"Oomph!" James says once I bump into him, successfully knocking him to the ground. He was lying on his back and I was lying on top of him. I smile and stand up nervously

"My bad." I say while standing up. He gives me a flirty smile. Yes, yes little spider, come into my little trap.

"It's okay." he says while dusting sand off his chest. He gives me the old once over. "hey, didn't I see you yesterday with your friend at the Palm Woods?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're James right?" I ask while twirling some hair around my finger.

"Yep. The one and only. And you're Carmen." He says. I give a little girlish giggle.

"You know my name, that's so awesome." I say still giggling. I act as if I got the greatest idea in the world. I widen my eyes and put a huge smile on my face. "Oh my gosh! Would you ever date a fan? That's right I do my research. All four of them are in a band called Big Time Rush.

After I ask, his smile get's bigger. Hook and sinker. "Sure. Why do you ask?" he finally asks. I shyly kick around some sand with my hands behind my back.

"Well I like so totally love your music, and you're like…so hot. You are like my fav BTR member." I start. "And I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come to my house and watch a movie or something."I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He says.

"Great!" I exclaim. I whip out a pink sharpie from my bosom. "Here's my number. Call me." I say as I write my number on his hand. "TTYL." I say winking and walking away. I flip my hair over my shoulder for extra effect.

I walk over to Rose who is looking intently at something in the distance through her binoculars. She's facing the other way and is not noticing me comeing behind her.

"Who are you looking at?" I ask. She almost jumps out of her skin. She threw her binoculars away.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Rosalie Tramaine Lewis! You better tell me who you were looking at." I demand with a smirk. She starts blushing. I pick up my binoculars off the ground, and look in the direction she was looking. All I saw was Carlos in the sand and Logan reading a book next to him. haha oh, this is going to be _very _interesting…

**Chappy dos es finished! Sorry for it's brevity. The next chapter should be longer. And I'm warning you now this story contains some smut! So if it's not your thing I suggest abandoning this story now. Or at least skipping any smutty parts.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	3. Bitch Please

**A/N Heyo! What's Cracka-lackin? Sorry I took so long to finally update. I don't really have internet, and the place I upload at (boys and girls club) is being an ass by not letting us get on the internet! So I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. And now I lost the FUCKING NOTEBOOK I HAD WRITTEN THIS STORY IN! I had 5 chapters written but untyped, now…I got nothing but my memory. Which is horrible because my memory is about as short as a goldfish's. **

**I got nothing to say for this chapter except for a bit of smut…kind of. Not technical smut but I don't really know. This is my first smut anything so I'm not sure how I did. I know that's kind of what the whole story is about, but I've never actually written. Read on though okay. You should know by now to review. Translations at the bottom.**

**P.S I don't really speak Spanish so don't kill me if I type stuff wrong. I'm only a Spanish beginner!**

**WARNING: A partial lemon…**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs and plot…nothing else. **

**Chapter 3**

**(Bitch Please!)**

***Carmen's POV***

**-Still At Beach-**

"Hey! OMFG! Are you related to Carlos Garcia?" Some blonde girl says as she walks up to me. I had gotten comfy in my spot. Why must I always be interrupted when I'm getting comfortable? I tilt down my sunglasses.

"Bitch please! Do you know how racist that comment is? _Tú asno_! Tú necesito _vete al infierno_! Are you asking me that just because I'm Latina. You got something against a girl like me sitting on the beach, huh son?" I get up off the ground. "You got a problem? I can't be on a beach without being related to someone famous? You saying I don't have enough money for that? Say something _maldito sea_! You know what, don't say nothing. _Me importa un pito_…" I say. The girl's eyes go wide and her mouth agape. Rose starts giggling and then she clears her throat.

"When keeping it real goes wrong." She says smiling. I laugh out too. Poor girl looks so confused. Looks like she's never seen the Chappelle Show.

"No I'm not related to Carlos. Try someone else." I say with a smile. I lie back down on my towel. The girl starts backing away, slowly at first, and then she takes off in a sprint. Rose and I look at each other, and then burst out laughing again.

**-Saturday Evening-**

**-6:00pm At Palm Woods-**

"Hey, Rose. James is coming over in a while and well…how do I say this nicely? Ah! You don't have to leave the Palm Woods, but you got to get the hell up out of here." I tell her. I start walking around the apartment fixing things up. I can't do my thing in a cluttered area…well I can but I prefer not doing that if possible.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asks me. She starts to walk behind me.

"Boy's apartment. 2J." I say. She gives me a confused look and stops in her tracks.

"How do you know each other's apartment numbers?" she asks.

"Ever heard of texting?"

"…how long do I have stay there?"

"Until I send you the code message."

"Which is…?"

"What."

"That's what I'm asking you."

"The password is _what_."

"I'm trying to ask you that!"

"It's what."

"Damn it. Say the password."

"What!"

"Say the password apple head.

"The password is what."

"What?"

"It's the password."

"The password is _it_?"

"No, the password is-"

"What?"

"Right!"

"_It_ or _right_?" she asks. I face palm. I take in a deep breath.

"You know what Rose…when I send you a text that says _I don't feel like a tiger_ you can come back up here." I tell her. She throws her hand in the air and then sighs.

"That's all you had to fucking say man!" she exclaims. Lord kill me now. "It's almost 6:20. What time is he coming over again?" she asks. A knock sounds at the door.

"Now." I say with a smile. "COMING!" I yell at the door. "Get, get, get. Time for mama to work her magic." I say wiggling my eyebrows. She sticks her finger in her mouth in a barfing motion. I push her to the door and laugh along the way.

I open the door and shove her out and pulling James in simultaneously.

"Hey no fair!" she starts, but she doesn't get to finish. I slam the door in her face. James points to the now closed door.

"Ignore her. So what do you want to watch Jamie." I ask while batting my eyelashes.

"I don't know. What movies do you have?" he asks. I shrug and guide him to the TV.

"You know. I don't really feel like watching any movies. I just got the newest version of _Just Dance_ and I've been dying to test it out." I say.

"Cool let's play it then." He says with a smile. We both sit down and I turn the _Wii_ on. We play _Just Dance_ for about an hour. We are BEASTS at that game. When we finished we just sit down on my couch.

"You know you're really good at that game." James tells me. Ah the opportune moment. Perfect…

"That's not all I'm good at." I say with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh really?" he asks raising his eyebrow and smirking. I kiss his lips once…twice…on the third time he deepens the kiss and threads his hand in my hair. No turning back now.

I crawl onto his lap and continue kissing him. He nips at my bottom lip with his teeth asking for entrance. I immediately abide by his wish and open my mouth slightly. His tongue licks the roof of my mouth and then goes to massage mine slowly and sensually. In turn earning a moan from me. We went into a full out war for dominance as our tongues fight valiantly, but I lose. I push him on his back and straddle him on the couch. I run my fingers along the hem of his shirt then under lightly letting them slide against his skin every now and then. He shivers in pleasure. I let my fingers slide along his torso. He attaches his lips back to mine as I tug at his shirt.

"Oh, this has got to go." I mumble against his mouth. I take his shirt off. We go back to making out and he starts to knead my breasts through my shirt. My breath catches in my throat. He brings my shirt up and over my head. Both of us sit there topless now. He brings his head down to bite and suck on my neck, placing opened mouth kisses along it. My head falls back in ecstasy. He bites hard down on my pulse point. Damn it. That's going to leave a mark.

I start to feel the bulge in his jeans against my leg. Someone's getting excited huh? I take my hand and run it down from his pectorals, to his abs then down to his growing erection. I palm his clothed erection. It elicits a strangled moan from the boy. I add a bit more force to his groin and his breath hitches in his throat.

"Fuck, Carmen." He groans. I pepper kisses down his jaw line and to his neck. He starts shamelessly thrusting himself into my hand. I lift my head to look him in the eyes. His hazel eyes are glazed over with lust. Both of our breaths are ragged, short and raspy.

"Let's go to my bedroom." I state my voice dripping with sex. He nods and I get off him so that he can stand up. I grab his hand and bring him to my room. I shut the door behind us and push him onto my bed. I crawl on top of him and he helps me slide out of my skirt. He squeezes my ass and I bite back a moan. I help him out of his skinny jeans then he flips our position so that I'm underneath him.

He unhooks my bra from the back and throws it to the side. He stares at my chest for a second before growling and latching on to my left breast with his lips. He swirls his talented tongue around my nipple. I arch my back and my mouth falls open in pure bliss. The throbbing coming from my soaked pussy is becoming a little too uncomfortable for me. I start grinding my hips against his pre-cum stained boxer briefs. Both of us moan from the delicious friction. I grab a fist full of his brown hair and pull James's head down to mine.

"I want you inside of me now…" I whisper seductively. He gives a low growl. That is so sexy. He helps me shimmy out of my underwear. I help him out of his undergarments releasing his full manhood. I take a full look at him.

"Whoa…this is going to be a long night." I say with a smile. Damn Skippy.

:

:

:

_I don't feel like a tiger_

I send the text to Rose and look around the apartment for my discarded clothes. James had left about 5 minutes ago and now I can't find my clothes. I find my bra under the bed and my underwear on top of the bed post lamp. Fucking hell! How the fuck did they get there. I decide not to think much of it. I grab them and slip them back on. My phone rings and I pick it up to see a new text.

**1 new message 7:05pm From Rose**

_On mah way_

I throw it on the couch and go into the closet to find a new outfit to wear. I decide on some green shorts and a black tank top. I walk into the kitchen and crack open the fridge. I grab a Corona and a slice of cut up lime. I drop it into the beer bottle and watch as the drink bubbles up. The front door opens and incomes Rose. She shuts the door and walks in. She stops and stares at the bottle in my hand.

"It was either really good or really bad." She says simply. I take a sip of the alcohol beverage.

"The former." I say. She smiles a quick sly smile.

"Interesting." She says. She goes to sit on the couch.

"How was it hanging out with the guys?" I ask her drinking half of the throat burning liquid.

"Awesome! Kendall and I just like talked about anything and everything. Then Logan and I had a swag off. I mean I tried, but he won. For a so called nerd he has some serious swag." She says. He doesn't seem very swaggy, but I'm not that surprised. She flicks on the T.V and starts to channel surfing. I make my way over to the couch to sit next to my friend. "Then Carlos and I played some video games. We played _Mortal Kombat_! He taught me how to do the X-ray move and how to do fatality moves! It was so cool! I was so happy about it!" she says smiling still looking through channels.

I place my empty bottle on the table.

"So where'd James go?" she asks me. I shrug.

"2J or wherever else James's go after having sex with Carmen's." I say simply. She chuckles and rolls her eyes. Her eyes widen.

"I just remembered something." She says looking at me. I turn my attention away from the T.V to look at her.

"What?"

"The guys invited us to go to the park with them tomorrow."

"Sounds cool. I'll be there." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"Won't it be weird seeing James after tonight. I mean can't he ruin the whole plan?" she asks. Her voice had begun to rise in pitch from her internal panic.

"No not at all. We both came to agree that this was only a simple fuck. Nothing more. Just a fun little night to forget about random shit happening in life, and to be kept between us." I say. She takes a deep breath.

"Okay then." She says.

"Carlos is next." I tell her with a small smirk on my lips. I see her flinch a little bit. She shrugs unsuccessfully acting unaffected.

"So."

"Just thought I'd remind you. So you can have a record of Carlos being my next victim." I say nonchalantly. She scrunches up her face.

"Yeah whatever." She tells me. "Aunt Joy called me and told me she's going to be in Paris for a week. She said don't kill ourselves while she's gone. She also said there are condoms in the bottom drawer." I laugh and then walk away to my bedroom. Joy fucking invented Super Slutty. I'm not surprised she knows we are playing it. I collapse on my bed and look at the roof. 1 down 3 to go. At this rate I can win the bet by the end of the week.

**A/N Whoo *wipes sweat off brow* you guys have no idea how hard it was to get this scene out. I am soooo like not a smut writer. For my first one though I think I did pretty damn good. Who's with me? *Holds out hand* no one? Okay then. Well I know a lot of you are like pissed at me for not updating in like…months. I swear I'll try to update faster! If I don't I give you permission to slap me…virtually…So yeah. ¿Review and let me know how I did por favor? (I know that was right****)**

_**Translations: **__Tú asno!_ = You ass!

_Vete al infierno!_ = Go to hell!

_Maldito sea!_ = Damn it!

_Me importa un pito…_=I don't give a damn

**~Love,**

**Adorkable~**


	4. Really Now?

**A/N Bada ba ba baaa! Yeah randomness. Here is the next chapter and it starts with the park scene. Can any of you guess what's going to happen later on? It might be obvious now, but then again it isn't…BWAHAHA! *puts on camouflage hat* -Disguises my thoughts- You don't know what the fuck I'm thinking. Okay now the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Carmen, Rose, Joy and my plot. Super Slutty is a game invented by me and again DON'T FREAKING PLAY IT! I take no responsibility in you guys' actions. I know it seems ridiculous how much I'm worried about this, but someone somewhere is going to be stupid enough to play and then come and try to blame me for it. I'm NOT REPONSIBLE FOR IT!**

**Chapter 4**

**(Really Now?)**

***Carmen's POV***

I woke up the next morning at like 11. I yawn and sit up in bed. I scratch at my bed hair and stand up. I walk out of my bed room and to the bathroom in a slow dragging walk/trudge thing. I take a quick piss…Everyone does it, so don't get a weird look on your face. After finishing my _urination_ I take off my clothes and jump in the shower. I pull on a shower cap so I don't have to go through any hair washing, drying process. I soap up and rinse off then step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my torso and I sprint back into my room. The apartment is weirdly quiet this morning. Usually Rose would have the T.V on 100 watching cartoons or something.

I look through my closet and find a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue sundress. I grab a pair of sandals and check to make sure my toenail polish isn't terribly chipped or anything. I brush my hair back so that it covers my neck. I had a mean hickey on my neck thanks to James. I make sure it can't be seen and then look in the mirror one last time. Did I ever really tell you guys anything about me? I mean really? I'm being all mysterious and shit with you guys. Well I guess I should tell you my life story and all that crap. Random timing right?

Well like when I first introduced myself I told you I'm the youngest of two and live with my dad. I didn't tell you anything about my mom. I mean she called me first thing when I got here in L.A. She actually lives about 30 minutes away from me in North Little Rock. I was born and raised in Conway Arkansas, USA. My dad was born there and my mom was born in Madrid, Spain. She moved here when she was in college in some traveling program. She met my dad and they fell in love. They had my sisters and then finally me. My mom is like 5'8 with long black hair. She has light green eyes and her skin is olive colored. Her name is Marie Alma.

My dad has dark brown eyes and brown hair. He's half Hispanic and half black too but his dad –my grandpa- is the Hispanic one. He's like 6'2 and he's really big and buff and tan. He looks like a football player. At first glance he looks black, and his name is Samuel Rodriguez. My two sisters Alexa and Isabelle got the brown eyes and sandy brown hair. Me on the other hand I don't really look like them.

My eyes got a combination of both of my parents, resulting in a forest green color. Yes I have dark green eyes. My hair is like black. Super black just like my mom's. And my skin is naturally tanned like the rest of my family. And my alcohol thing? Well I'm not an alcoholic but my parents don't just let me drink either. I kind of sneak when I do it but I still love it. Yes it's wrong but I can't help it. So know you a bit about me. But anyway back to me and getting ready.

I grab my cell phone from under my pillow and check for messages.

**1 new message 10:32pm From Rose**

_Where da heck r ya? Im da park wit da guys & I need sum help_

Reply: _im cumin…pervness not intended._

I stick my phone in the front of my bra. My pockets aren't that big. I walk out of the apartment and jog to the Palm Woods Park.

After a good 5 minutes of searching I finally find the people that I'm looking for. Kendall, Carlos, and Rose are arguing with each other in a heated debate. I spot Logan talking to someone else away from the others. I walk over to Logan as he seems to finish up his conversation with the other person.

"What's up Logan?" I ask him. He turns to me.

"Oh hey Carmen." He says with a dimpled smile.

"Do you know where James is?" I ask him. Truthfully I don't want him to be here. It'd be a bit awkward.

"Yeah, he's at the pool. Why?"

"Just asking…what's got Kendall and Carlos's panties in a bunch?" I point to the trio. Logan sighs.

"Carlos brought up hockey and Rose said that it was stupid so now they are all arguing." He states simply. I snort and laugh slightly.

"Well it is stupid. I mean who wants to play a sport where you have to get a puck into a net by knocking out the teeth of other players? It's so pointlessly violent. I'm surprised this even sparked an argument." I say. Logan gasps. "What?" I ask. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"We've been playing Hockey since pre-school." he says raising an eyebrow challengingly. My eyebrows shoot up in shock and I laugh nervously.

"Did I say hockey was stupid? Tsh, ha, funny thing…I..uh…erm…sorry." I say blushing slightly. I rub the back of my neck.

"Its okay you didn't know." He says patting my shoulder. I look over to Rose who is getting frustrated.

"I guess I should go bail her out. I'll be back over in a sec." I tell Logan. He gives me an 'okay' sign. I walk over to my new friends.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerily. They all look up at me with glares. Well damn. Good fucking afternoon to you guys too. Rose stands up and puts one hand on my shoulder and the other one points at the two teenage guys sitting on the bench.

"Carmen! _Please_ help me explain to these guys why hockey is _stupid_!" she says. Kendall jumps off the bench.

"Take it back!" he exclaims. Rose looks at me.

"Hockey is awesome! How could anyone not like Hockey! I mean it's the perfect sport." I gush. Rose stares at me wide eyed and the guys look triumphant.

"Ha! Told you so!" Carlos says.

"One moment guys." I say. I pull Rose aside.

"What the hell? You were supposed to be on my side. What the fuck was that?" she yells.

"The guys are hockey fanatics. They've been playing hockey since like pee wee hockey." I whisper. She face palms.

"Fucking hell. I didn't know that…"

"I didn't either. Logan just told me. Don't worry though I can bail you out." I say with a smirk. She raises an eyebrow suspiciously. We walk back over to the guys.

"I just explained to Rose that you were talking about ice hockey. She thought you were talking about…moon hockey. Yeah moon hockey." I say with a smile. Rose looks at the ground confused then looks back up.

"Ye- yeah! Moon hockey! My friends use to play it in Arkansas! It was just a big misunderstanding!" Rose says throwing her hands the air, and the two guys share a look. They shrug and accept our excuse. I mentally sigh.

"Oh, well what's your favorite team?" Carlos asks.

"Minnesota Wild." I say in a cough.

"Minnesota Wild." Rose says. I smile and shrug shyly. The guys give us approving nods.

"Yeah, I'll go over there with Logan for little bit. I just kind of left him hanging." I tell them. I chuck up the deuces. I go back over to Logan.

"Sorry I just left you over here." I say when I get over to him. He shrugs.

"So, does Carlos always have that helmet?" I ask.

"Yep…unfortunately." He mumbles the last part and a small smile finds its way onto my face.

"I'm officially declaring you my best friend in this band." I tell him. He looks at me confused.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Right now though, I seem to talk easier with you. So you're my new best friend regardless of what you think or say." I tell him.

"Um, okay then…"

"Okay then what?"

"Uh...buddy?"

"That's better." I say. I give him a hug. He pats my back awkwardly. "Okay well tell Rose I'm going back up to my apartment." I say letting go. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"See you." He says waving. I go back into the Palm Woods and creep around like a bone-a-fied ninja. I find a supply closet in the lobby near the elevator and slip inside. I close the door and sit down on the floor. Now all I have to do is wait.

***Half an hour later***

I hear some noise outside of my little closet. I stuff my phone back into my bra and press my ear against the door.

"Carlos, for the 50th time Wal-Mart doesn't have any type of helmet polish!"

"Have you ever looked for any?"

"No…"

"Well then how do you know?"

"…I just do!"

"You can't just say they don't have it when you haven't even looked Logan."

"He does have a point."

"Shut up Kendall."

"Whoa chill dude."

The conversation gets closer and I hear the elevator button get pushed. I crack open the door and catch Kendall, Logan and Carlos by the elevator. The doors open and I grab the back of Carlos's shirt and yank him back. I shut the door and he yelps. His eyes widen and his mouth opens as if he's going to scream. I cover his mouth with my hands.

"Don't scream! It's just me…" I whisper. I flick on the light, and I slowly take my hands down from his mouth.

"What'd you do that for?" he whisper yells.

"I needed to talk to you in private. It's important."

"What is it?"

"Well…, it's complicated. I'm kind of in this bet with Rose to sleep with all of you guys before July 1st. If I don't then I have to give up alcohol, which I can't because I love it too much. I've already slept with James and truthfully you were supposed to be next." I say. He looks shocked. "Yep, it's true. I can't do that to Rose though. It seems as though she has acquired some feelings for you, and I can tell tú tienes some feelings por mi amiga tambien." I say. He looks at the ground and I swear he is blushing. I smile a little. "Anyway, I can't do that to my best friend so I'm not really going to sleep with you. I can't lose the bet either so we have to make it seem like I did sleep with you."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well I have an idea, but she might be pissed at you for a while…or at least until she admits her crush on you to me. Then I'll tell her we faked it. I need you to meet me at my apartment 3B at 8'oclock tomorrow. So are you in?"

"Yeah. I'm in." no hesitation. I like this guy already.

"Thanks Carlitos! You're awesome." I say.

"No prob…um, can I leave now?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm tired of sitting in here too. You go ahead go out. I have to sit here for a second so we don't end up in some weird situation." I say furrowing my eyebrows. Someone could think we were getting it on in the closet. It wouldn't be the first time its happened to me, but still. I don't need _any _rumors going around. He laughs and walks out.

"Adios Carmen."

"See ya." he closes the door and I sit staring at an increasingly interesting roll of toilet paper on a shelf. I know it's weird to be staring at tissue, but I starting getting weird visions in my head…don't ask. I blink rapidly and open the supply room door. I turn to face the door so I can lose it quietly.

"Did you just come out of that closet?" I turn and face the person who came up behind me. Kendall. I look from the door to him.

"Yeah…" I say slowly. He raises one bushy eyebrow.

"And why?"

"You know, just needed some alone time…I talk to myself, and I wanted to do it in piece." I say quickly.

"Um…okay then?"

"Why are you near this supply closet?"

"I was looking for Carlos. He just disappeared somewhere over here. Have you seen him?" he asks. I point to the door signaling 'I've been in there the whole time'. He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was just asking…are you hungry?" he asks. I look at him and smirk.

"Random much?" he rolls his eyes.

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"If you must know yes I am. I haven't eaten yet today." I say.

"Well do you want to accompany me in lunch?"

"Yeah sure…where at?" I ask.

"A new place I found down the street."

"So you're testing this place out on me? Oh, I see how it is Knight."

"No it's like that, I just…well yeah I guess I am testing it out on you." He says with a smirk.

"I don't have anything better to do, but if this food kills me I'm coming back from the dead to kill you too." I threaten. He just laughs. I glare at him and then my stomach growls. Perfect timing stomach. I hold my belly and pout. "Yeah lets go before I starve to death." I say.

:

:

Kendall walks me to some place called _Linger_. It was a local restaurant and it was covered in decorative vines.

"Huh, this place seems pretty cool." I say when we get to the door. He opens it for me. "Thank you."

"No problem. See its not as bad as you thought." He tells me.

"I don't know that yet. Cool looking places can have terrible ass food." I say back. We walk to the ordering counter.

"Hi! Welcome to _Linger_. How may I assist you in ordering today?" a man around 40 years old asks us. I squint and look up at the menu.

"Ummmmm…can I uhhhh…get a sandwich? Without tomatoes. And a coke?" I ask. I look to Kendall.

"I'll have what she's having." He says. I notice the menu has a little heading that says something about secret sauce. I raise an eyebrow. I bet it's gross.

"It's be ready in 5 minutes." He says. I nod and we walk over to find a seat. We get a booth near the window closest to the front door.

"So Carmen, how old are you?" he asks. Yeah, well I'm not the best at small talk, so we'll see how this goes.

"16. But I'll be 17 in November."

"Really? Me too! I'll bet I'm older than you." He says smirking, his eyes just screaming competitive.

"How much?" I ask. I can't turn down a perfectly good bet.

"20 bucks and loser pays for lunch." He says.

"I accept that bet." I say putting out my hand. He shakes it. I've got this in the bag. "November 12th." I say. His smug grin stays there.

"November 2nd." He says triumphantly.

"Fucking hell man." I say banging my hand on my table. He laughs.

"I win." He says with a cocky grin.

"Yeah whatever. Next time I _shall_ win. I refuse to lose. You just got lucky this time." I say with a roll of my eyes. A person comes over to our table and puts down our drinks and sandwiches. I stare at it for a second and then I lift up the top slice of bread. Some nasty green shit sits on top of my meat. I poke it and it sticks to my finger.

"Ewww." I whine. I wipe my finger across my plate and stare at the suspicious slime. "What is this?" I ask Kendall. He scrunches up his nose.

"I think…this, is the secret sauce." He says. He grabs his fork and pokes the offending gunk.

"Well _I'm_ not trying it." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"And you expect me too?"

"You know it eyebrows."

"_I_ don't want to risk health problems."

"Neither do _I_."

"You ordered the sandwich with the sauce though."

"_You_ got it too."

"You got it _first_."

"And you followed."

"No I didn't."

"Um, yeah you did."

"Um, no, I didn't."

"You did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Guess what." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"You win." I say with smile. He smirks.

"I always do." I push my plate away and flip my hair over my left shoulder. I should have brought a mother fucking rubber band or something, it is hot as hell and it's only the first weekend of June. Kendall tilts his head to the side then points at my neck.

"Is- is that a…hickey?" he asks. My eyes widen and I bite the inside of my cheek. My cheeks start to burn uncomfortably.

"Tsh, psh, no. I- I- I just burned myself when I was doing my hair. That crazy hot curler." I say. I move around my hair so that it covers my damn hickey back up. I should have used some cover up. I mentally slap myself for such carelessness.

"Yeah, hot curler." He says unconvinced. I bite my lip.

"It's the turning kind, the Instyler." I say still blushing like an idiot. This isn't even a blushing type of moment! What the heck?

"You blush a lot." he observers.

"Yeah, not really." I say. He laughs and sips on his coke. I fiddle with my straw in my drink. Gosh…

**A/N Now does anyone have any idea what's going to happen. I doubt it…if you can guess I'll give you a preview of a future chapter. I kind of borrowed…okay stole the little 'no, yes, guess what?, you win' part from AllForLoganBTR., and I'm not sure if I should give credit or apologize for using it without permission. Don't want to start any type of rivalry with her so I'll just let you know I got it from her... Now review. Review because Gir says to review. If you don't know who Gir is…please go see a doctor. But yes REVIEW) REVIEW)REVIEW))))):D**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	5. I Fake Rocked Your World

**A/N This chapter I need to give some credit to Easy A. If you've seen the movie then you know how the whole thing plays out. I love that movie…Todd the woodchuck Ha! Funny stuff. Enough random babble I know you want to get on with the story, otherwise you wouldn't be here reading in the first place. The absence of evidence isn't the evidence of absence o_O"**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to start just putting the same disclaimer and warning for now on… I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(I Fake Rocked Your World)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Okay, here's the plan. We need to convince Rose we're having sex…which shouldn't be that hard. She's already going to be imagining what's going on behind the door." I tell Carlos. He and I are sitting on my bed as we speak. Rose is outside pissed beyond belief on the couch. Normally I would find this funny, but seeing as I have to stay neutral about the situation, I have to laugh on the inside. We are about to perform our magnificent sex play thing as we speak.

"Alright." Carlos responds.

"Just follow my lead okay?"

"Okay. You owe me big time after this."

"Don't worry; it'll be worth it in the end." I say. I stand up on my bed and he stands up too.

"First I need to hear what your grunt and moans sound like." I whisper. He takes a deep breath and starts making sex noises. I nod in approval.

"Pretty damn good." I say. He smiles a big smile. I wink at him and then start jumping up and down on the bed making it squeak. Carlos catches on to what I'm doing and starts doing the same.

"Oh yeah!" I shout. I signal for Carlos to start with his noises. He grunts and stuff and I nearly laugh at our situation. I start hitting on the wall.

"¡Ay papí! Sí. Right there." I moan out. Carlos looks at me wide eyed. I shrug with a sly smile and continue banging my hands against the wall. Girls have to know how to make convincing sex noises. Sometimes you don't want to hurt a guy's pride. I motion for him to say something. He nods and jumps faster on the bed.

"Say my name!" He growls while smiling.

"Carlos!" I respond. He giggles and I hit him in the chest.

"Don't giggle." I whisper. He claps a hand over his mouth, but his eyes still shine with amusement. I jump faster on my bed sheets.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I whimper. "Say something else!" I whisper. He looks in the air. I roll my eyes. "Come on. I know you know some other things to say. Nothing is too disgusting just come on with it man!"

"Fuck, you're so wet." He groans shrugging. I give him a thumbs up.

"Yeah?" I whine.

"Yeah, um…I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll need a wheel chair." He says. I stop bouncing and stare at him my mouth agape. He stops too. "Too much?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No…I- I'm just shocked." I say truthfully. I smile again and we start jumping again. "Ready for the finale?"

"What final-" I punch him square in the balls to make it sound like he busted a nut.

"Ohhh yeeaaahhh!" I moan exaggeratedly while he groans in pain. He falls to his knees while holding his poor punched nuts. I jump down. "Sorry Carlos. Had to make it convincing." I say. I wipe at my forehead which is now sweaty from all that jumping. I shake my head around and whip my hair to give it that 'I just had sex' look. Carlos finally stands up and whimpers.

"Ouch." He says with a pout. I rub his hair.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't punch you super hard. You'll feel better in about a minute or two." I say with a sympathetic smile. "Okay. Prepare to possibly get glared at." I warn. He nods.

"I just want to go home now." he says. I chuckle.

"Let's go." I instruct. I open my bedroom door and Carlos and I step out to emptiness. Well I guess she left in the middle of it. I wouldn't blame her. I sigh. "Well bye, Carlos. Thanks for helping out. I'll see you later." I say. He gives a small smile and walks out. I run a hand down my face and walk to the refrigerator. I grab a bottle of Hennessy and open it. I take a few gulps from the bottle and set it down. It's a wonder I'm not an alcoholic yet…I don't want to be one either though. I grab my Hennessy and plop on the couch.

I click through stations until I find _Kenan & Kel_ on Teennick. I miss that show. I'm surprised it's even on right now. I sip from my bottle and watch as Kel talks about orange soda.

"_Who loves orange soda? Kel loves orange soda. Is it true? Mmmhhhm, I do, I do, I do-oo"_ I keep watching the T.V until I slowly fall into an alcohol induced sleep.

:

:

"Hey. Hey get up!"

I groan and roll over to face the person interrupting my beautiful sleep. I crack open my eyes and see Rose standing above me. Her brown eyes where shooting daggers at me. I sigh and sit up.

"You smell like liquor and piss." She says. I move my hand to my crotch and feel for any pee stains. Nope, I didn't wet myself in my sleep.

"Well I can explain the liquor part. I don't know where you got piss from." I state. She rolls her eyes, and sits down with her arms crossed over her chest next to me. "What's got you all upset for?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Or something?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"…" she keeps her lips sealed shut. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"You set me up in this bet in the first place. If you liked Carlos you should have told me. If you had said something before I would have stopped and not slept with Carlos." I say.

"I- I don't like Carlos." She says looking away. A blush splays across her cheeks. Don't like him my ass.

"Dude. You whisper his name in your fucking sleep." I smirk.

"Damn." she mumbles.

"Having dirty thoughts about a certain Latino. The black girl and the Hispanic boy. Your baby would have that pretty hair." I tease.

"Gah. Shut your face." she says blushing again.

"So you admit to liking him!" I declare.

"Well I can't like him now. You slept with him! Doesn't that like go against the girl code. You can't date someone your friend slept with?" she asks.

"Yeah…luckily for you though it doesn't apply to us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't really sleep with him. We faked it…"

"You faked! What kind of sick shit is that? I was freaking out."

"My bad."

"You know that means you lost already?"

"No! I didn't sleep with him because of _you_. I can still win _if_ I get into Logan and Kendall's pants. I'm getting buddy buddy with them already so everything is going according to plan. I'll have won by the 18th."

"2 weeks? Getting cocky are we Carmelita?"

"No. I'm just confident. Nothing wrong with being confident in your seduction abilities. 3 days and HALF of the band have 'slept' with me." I say.

"Can someone say slut."

"It's the purpose of the game isn't it?"

"Yeah but you always agree to play it."

"Two reasons. One, I never turn down a challenge. And two, I like playing it. I can't help it." I say shrugging. She rolls her eyes.

"Any yet you've never been pregnant or had an STD." she says. I smirk. I'm one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN this was terribly short and I'm super sorry. I'm probably going to skip about a week next chapter. I'm not sure if I want to do it though. I guess I'll figure it out by the time I start writing the next chapter. My sister and I wrote out what we want to happen and she just added in a whole another idea. This was going to be like 10 chapters but now it looks like it might end up being a good 20 to 30 chapters. So again I thank my 11 year old sister for being my editor again. (I've gotten her addicted to BTR. She can't stop reading Carlos or Logan fics.) **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	6. Rape, Revenge, andRats?

**A/N *Sigh* I'm really sorry to tell you guys this…I'm stopping this story. I just have way too much on my plate right now. I thought I would stick to this one and I know a lot of you were expecting like 30 chapters. Sorry. I can't be working on 10 stories at the same. It's too much for a kid like me to handle! So yeah sorry.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**I'm just kidding! I love this story too much to just stop! I do have a bunch of other story ideas in my head but I won't start those until I finish some of my other ones. It's killing me on the inside but I can't just stop in the middle of it. Yeah I'm skipping like a week. I'll just tell you guys what happened over that week. Well Carmen still hasn't slept with Logan or Kendall but she's gotten closer to the guys…Rose and Carlos are dating now. And James and Carmen still act as if that day never happened. Anyway, I'll let you read on now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

…**Told you it'd just be kept the same…**

**Chapter 6**

**(Rape, Revenge, and…Rats?)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Does anyone know how to play speed?" I ask. Rose and I had gone over to the guy's apartment for some chill time with our new L.A friends. Joy is at a Marc Jacobs photo shoot as we speak.

"I do." James speaks up.

"Really? Are you good at it? I'm a Super Speed Playing Queen of Speed." I say. Rose looks over to me from her game of arm wrestling with Carlos.

"You said speed twice."

"You bet I did." I say. "Does anyone have any playing cards?" I ask the guys.

"Katie might have some." Kendall says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who's Katie?" Rose asks.

"My little sister. My mom and her are at the store right now. I'll go look for some cards. I call next." He says running to this Katie's room. James and I sit down at the table in the dining room. I glare at James and he glares back.

"You're going down Pretty boy." I say with a smirk.

"You wish." He says smirking back. Kendall comes back and hands us a deck of 54 playing cards. I play with jokers. Kendall sits down next to James.

"Okay so I play with jokers because I like them. You know the rules, 1st one to get all their cards down first wins. No cheating. You look like someone who will cheat Pretty Boy." I say. He rolls his eyes. I grab the cards and shuffle. I deal the cards and pick up my hand. I put my 5 cards in order and then get ready to flip. James flips his hair and gives me one last glare.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods his head. "GO!" we flip our cards and begin to play like maniacs. A six here and a 7 there. I get down to two last cards. A joker and a king. I send a grin in James's direction. I slowly put down my cards.

"Speed." I say simply. I'll never admit this to anyone, but I'm unbelievable competitive. I can't stand losing. It's like a little piece of me dies each time I can't say 'I win', so when I can say it I gloat. James throws down his last 10 cards angrily. "Ha, I win. I win. I win! Told you! Can you feel that?" I ask. He scowls. "That's the feel of a Loo-hoo-se-her. Loser." I say. I start laughing. Yes I'm a terribly soar winner. Sue me.

"Rematch!" he shouts.

"Nope. I don't do rematches. One and done." I say with a huge smile. The high of winning… I LOVE IT! "It's Kendall's turn to lose." I say.

"Damn it." James mumbles. He stands up and trades seats with Kendall. He has a cocky grin on his face.

"You're going to lose Carmen! Take it from a friend." Logan says coming to sit at the table with us.

"Yeah, I'm the best speed player at the Palm Woods." Kendall says. I scoff.

"_Was _the best player." I say. Carlos and Rose sit at the table with us.

"I'm telling you guys. She's never lost a game of speed." Rose comments. Thank you Rose for letting them know the haps.

"And neither has Kendall." Carlos chips in. I crack my knuckles. I got this one in the bag.

"Well we'll see who the real speed champion is right now. Won't we eyebrows?" I smirk. He sighs. He doesn't like being called eyebrows.

"Let's just get on with it Carmen." He says. I push the cards his way.

"You shuffle." I demand. He takes the cards and shuffles the cards without breaking the challenging glare he was directing to me. He hands me my 21 cards and I grab 5 to put in my hand.

"This should be interesting." Rose says. I roll my eyes as I put my cards in order. We both put our hands on the two middle cards.

"Flip!" I say. We flip our cards simultaneously. All you can see is a blur of hands and cards. Color with no clear detail. The tension was rising…well as much as it can rise while playing a card game like speed, but it was rising none this less.

"Speed!"

I lift up my hand. I. The Super Speed Playing Queen of Speed has…

Won.

I then jump out of my seat and start doing the running man. I'm not the best of dancers so I'll say I _tried _to do the running man. I may have been failing epic but I think I did great. Rose stands up and cheers with me. We both jump up and chest bump, resulting in injured boobs for both of us. Not the smartest thing to do if you have womanly parts…or even if you have man boobs. I sit back down with a sore pair of boobs. Yeah, not the best idea I've had.

"Nice try eyebrows. You're good, but I am better." I say with a smile.

"I applaud your speed skills Carmen." Kendall says getting up to shake my hand.

"Thank you…Loser!" I yell hitting his hand away from me. "I won! I'm rich biotch!" I say running to the door. I turn around and put on a straight face. "Keep your spirits up." I say. I turn around and make a fart noise with my mouth. I wave my hand behind my ass. "Oh it sprayed." I laugh. I cackle like Dave Chappelle laughs and run like him down the hall.

"Okay, what was that?" Kendall asks confused. I smile and turn around to see everyone looking at where I was. I run some more to my room. "I feel like going swimming now." I say aloud to myself when I open the door to 3B. The door reopens a few seconds later to reveal Rosalie.

"What the hell was that?" I hear Rose say with a murderous glare in her brown eyes. "I know you like winning and everything, but was all that really necessary?" I shrug and walk to my room.

"I just felt like it, I'm going swimming now. You wanna go?" I call back grabbing a towel from my room.

"Sure!" she says when I get back into the room. The death glare was gone and her usual smile was back. And I'm the insane one?

"Okay, c'mon" I say pulling on my black and gold tankini. After pulling a pair of sweat pants on, on top of my swimsuit I grab a magazine off of the kitchen counter and my iPod. "Meet you down at the pool." I say walking down the hallway. I head to the elevator and tap my foot to the stupid song playing. The elevators 'dings' as it reaches the lobby. The doors open and I walk out. I find a chair in the sun and claim it as my own. If anyone dares to sit with me they will receive a glare that says 'back the fuck away from my seat'. It's happened before when people like to make conversation with a Latina hottie like me. Yes I am calling myself a hottie. Best to be confident about yourself right?

I put on my ever present pool shades and start to read up on Fat Biscuit and how he sold his bulletproof R.V to some guy in Pop Tiger magazine when a shadow approaches me. I look up and my eyes instantly spot none other than…

Kendall.

"What's up buddy?" I say with a smile before going back to focus on my magazine.

"What the fuck was that?" he asks pointing to the door. Whoa I didn't know Ken had such a colorful vocabulary.

"Nothing." I say simply.

"That was not nothing? You were acting like you were on drugs back there." he yells.

"Dude, calm down, you're starting to get on my nerves." I say lifting my shades so that they rest on top of my head.

"You have problems." he finally says. He runs his hand over his face and I stand up cracking my knuckles. I sigh and push the guy into the pool. He lands with a splash. I watch with a smirk as he resurfaces with his dirty blonde hair sticking to his face in a bunch of places. He pushes his hair out of his face.

"What is your problem?" he asks while splashing the water like a 3 year old. Cute.

"I told you, you were getting on my nerves and you were standing near the edge of the pool. It's not my fault. Sorry." I say with a smile. He sighs and starts smiling too.

"You are insane." He says. I smirk and slide out of my sweats. I get a running start for the pool. I tuck my knees and cannonball.

I hold my breath and swim back up. I blink out the water from my eyes and cough out a little bit water. When I get back up and catch my breath I look at Kendall. I just now realized how pretty his eyes are. They're like emerald green with gold specks in it. We sit there like that for like 5 more seconds before I realize I'm just staring at him. I blink rapidly a few times and start blushing. Shit man. He starts coughing and looks away. No emotional attachment to the people you're supposed to fuck is a big part of the game.

"Um, yeah. Sooo…" he says. People only do this when the conversation is getting weird but they don't want to end it yet. Mutual feelings here.

"Sooo…"

"Hey! There you are! I was looking for you." I turn around in the pool to see Rose again at the edge. The girl has issues with water. I don't know why. She stops and looks at a fully clothed Kendall and a probably nervous looking me in the water. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Am I interrupting something here?" she asks with a fat ass grin. Again I blush. Fucking hell.

"I'll see you girls later. Bye Carmen." He says. He climbs out of the pool. He waves and walks into the lobby dripping water. I face palm.

"Oops. What I do?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I say deadpanned. She shrugs and looks at the pool.

"I want to get in, but I don't at the same time." she says. I look behind her and spot James and Carlos coming up slowly to most likely throw her in the pool. I'd tell her to watch out _but_ she kind of killed a moment there.

"Time to get into the pool." James says when they reach her. He grabs Rose's upper body and Carlos grabs her feet and waist. I watch with a sick satisfaction as the guys swing her about to let her go. She starts kicking and screaming and yelling.

"LET ME GO! I WILL MURDER YOUR ASSES IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! I'M BEING INVOLUNTARILLY RAPED! AHHHH!" the guys start to swing her back and forward over the pool.

"1, 2…" they start together. She screams again and the guys let go of her sending her flying into the pool. She lands with a splash next to me. I shield my eyes from the cascade of water that came my way. She resurfaces and spits water out of her mouth. I giggle at her demeanor. Her usually straightened hair had gotten curly from its newly found water. She pushes the curls out of her face.

"You guys are soooo dead when I get out." she growls. She turns to face me. I put on an innocent smile and shrug my shoulders. She glares at me. "And you didn't even _warn_ Me." she says.

"Sorry?" I say lamely. She smiles an evil smile and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll forgive you…right after this!" she says. She dunks me under water and then swims away. I come back up and hear some fairly feminine screams I look around and see Rose running after James and Carlos around the pool…it wasn't her screaming. I shake my head and drag myself out of the pool. I grab my towel and dry myself off.

I plop into the pool chair and sigh. What just happened back there? Physical attraction is all. Happens all the time. I laugh at myself. I almost scared myself for a second there. I don't get feelings for people. It just doesn't happen. Pigs will fly by the time I ever fall in love with anyone. I roll my eyes and pull out my electric yellow iPod. I go through my playlist until I find _Love the Way You Lie_ by _Eminem_ and _Rihanna_. I click the song and sit back as it plays.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Jut gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my wind pipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight well I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me, and I love it-_

My earphones get yanked out of my ears in the middle of my song. Can I not listen to any song in peace? I glare at my interrupter who just happens to be Rose…again. She must have a problem with me being with my iPod.

"Big surprise there." I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Oh nothing. What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Well I need your help." She starts.

"With what?"

"Revenge."

"Keep talking. I'm becoming a bit more interested."

"Well I need to get back at James and Carlos…"

"About the pool thing? Don't you think revenge is a bit much?"

"Hell no! If you don't want to help I could always find someone-"

"I never said I wouldn't help. First off we'll need some inside help. Maybe we could get Kendall and Logan on our side to help."

"Yeah. We'll do that." She says. She shakes her hair like a dog to get rid of the water. She sits down next to me and pulls her hair up. "Dude, now I have to go back to a salon. Fml."

"It's not that big a deal. Just wash it again and put some oil in it to keep it curly. It looks good curly." I tell her. She shrugs.

"I guess so. Then at least I won't have to brush through it every day."

"Yep, and you can actually go in the pool and _swim_. You won't have to tip toe in every time." I say. She nods.

"…so how are we going to get back at the guys?"

"Well I was thinking we could get a mouse or something, but I don't know if they are afraid of mice. So we've got to ask Logan or Kendall about that." I tell her. She laughs evilly.

"Revenge is a bitch." She says. I chuckle slightly. "I'll go ask Logan about the mouse thing. You can go back to your music or whatever you were doing." She says uninterested.

"Thanks it means a lot." I say sarcastically. She just smiles and then walks away. I put my ear buds back into my ears and _Love the Way You Lie_ has gone off and _Tonight, Tonight_ by _Hot Chelle Rae_ starts.

_It's been a really, really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

_La, la, la, whatever_

_La, la, la, it doesn't matter_

_La, la, la, oh well_

_La, la, la_

_We're goin' at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop on top of the world _

_Tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

_And kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis_

_La, la, la, whatever_

_La, la, la, it doesn't matter_

_La, la, la, oh well_

_La, la, la_

_We're goin' at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop_

_On top of the world tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singin' like whoa, come on_

_Whoa, come on_

_Oh, it doesn't matter_

_Whoa, everybody now, oh_

_Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party, dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy, let it all out_

_It's you and me and we're runnin' this town_

_And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go_

'_Cause this is our show_

_Everybody_

_Whoa, come on_

_Oh, al you animals_

_Whoa, let me hear you now, oh_

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop on top of the world _

_Tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_It's all right, all right tonight, tonight_

_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singin' like whoa, come on_

_Oh all you party people_

_Whoa, all you singletons_

_Oh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party, dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy, let it all out_

***2 Days Later***

"Okay I let the mouse go in 2J."

"Are you sure he said they're scared of mice?"

"Positive."

"And you put it in the right room?"

"…"

"Oh god. You didn't just let it go in the middle of the place?"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"Fuck. Now it's going to be harder to catch it."

"I'm sorry! You just said to let it go in the room. I assumed you meant the living room." Rose says. I face palm.

"Well we don't want Katie and Mrs. Knight finding out about the mouse. It's just a mouse though so it shouldn't be much of a big deal." She bites her lip.

"Well I mean it's a pretty big rat." Rose says.

"But it's just a rat mouse either way." I say.

"Well good luck though. It scares me shitless with its eyes." She says shivering. "Nobody is in there now. I had to get in by telling Mrs. Knight that I had to leave something for Carlos before she went to the spa. She locked the door back. So you need to find a way back in."

"And where is Katie?"

"Poker with the staff near the pool." I nod and walk out of 3B. I go down to the pool to find one of the guys so that they can let me into the apartment. I find Kendall sitting in a chair.

"Hey Kendall!" I yell from the lobby. He looks over to me and I walk to his seat. "I need to get into your apartment. There's a mouse in there." I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"How did a mouse get in our apartment?" he asks.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you on the way to your room." I say. He sighs and stands up.

"Okay." he walks next to me as we go to the elevator. "So now can you tell me how a mouse got into the apartment?" he asks as he pushes the button for the second floor. I take a deep breath.

"Remember yesterday after we were in the pool? Well after you left, James and Carlos threw Rose into the pool and it messed her hair up. She wanted revenge even though I think it's kind of too much but I agreed to help. She went and asked Logan if they were afraid of mice and then bought a rat and just let it go inside of your house. So I'm going to go and catch it so it doesn't mess up your whole apartment." I tell him.

"So there's a rat in the house because of a prank?"

"Pretty much. So do you mind trying to help me find it?"

"Not at all. It's only a mouse." He says. That's what I'm saying. We get to 2J and he opens the door to absolute silence.

"It quiet…too quiet." I whisper. Kendall looks around.

"You go check in Carlos and James's room, I'll check the kitchen." He says. I nod and walk to where I assume Carlos and James sleep. The room has shoes, sweats, shirts, pants, trash, and a pizza box on the floor.

"Of course." I mumble to myself. I get on my knees and check under the bed that smells like cologne and hair products. James's probably. I look under the mattress and feel around blindly for anything fury or any movement. My hand touches something squishy and wet. I grab it and pull it out from under the bed.

"A condom. That's gross." I say to myself. I toss the used condom into a trash bin near the door and wipe my hands off on my pants. Should have seen that coming. I roll my eyes and look around the room. I scan the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!"

My head snaps to the door as I hear Kendall yelling. I run out of the room and go to look in the kitchen where Kendall is not. I hear a repeat of his girly scream coming from another room. I swing open the door to find Kendall holding a mop in his hands standing on top of one of the beds in the room.

"Dude! Why are you screaming?" I ask looking around.

"The mouse…" he hisses. "That son of a bitch is _huge_."

"You're scared of the mouse? What happened to it's 'just a mouse?'" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"You haven't seen it. It-it's huge! Like mega monster rodent huge. It's like the King Kong of rats!" he squeals. I raise an eyebrow and point to the mop.

"And were you going to do with that? Mop it to death?" I ask. He scowls.

"Not funny. It could be anywhere!" he says wide eyed looking around the room. There room is a lot cleaner than the other two's room. A few socks now and then, but who doesn't have socks and stuff on the floor.

"Yeah well it can be that scar- did those pants just move?" I ask pointing to some skinny jeans in the corner.

"Mother of God." He says. I crinkle my eyebrows together.

"Let me see the mop." I say. He hands me the mop and then recoils back. Wuss. I poke the pants and nothing happens. I sigh from relief. "See nothing to worry-" I get cut off by twin screams. This time I'm included in the shrieking. Both Kendall and I see the rat clearly for the first time. "SHIT! OH MY FUCK! OH MY FUCK!" I shout when a white blur scurries across the floor lightning fast. I drop the mop and jump onto the bed with Kendall. "That's a mouse!" I ask. My heart starts beating fast and it feels like it's about to go on overload.

"I know right! I tried to tell you!" he says.

"You didn't tell me its two freaking feet long! And that's without the tail!" I screech. I look at the mop in the middle of the room. "You have to get the mop." I say hitting him. He looks at me terrified.

"Do you see how far away that is? I am NOT going down there." he says looking at the floor.

"Oh God we are going to die. I read this book in 6th grade called 'Rats' and the rats were crawling on the people and then eating their skin…but they'd eat the eyeballs first then crawl inside of them and eat their insides. The they'd lay their little mouse eggs inside of the people's stomachs then the babies would fuck each other and make more rats and then they'd keep killing people by crawling out from the toilets and going into the people asses and-" Kendall puts a hand over my mouth to stop my rant.

"Please. Don't say anymore. What kind of books we're _you _reading?" he asks. I shrug.

"Mgh grumb hff." I say through his hand. He retracts his hand from my mouth. "Thanks. I said I don't really know." I say.

"Mouse eggs?"

"I told you I don't know what stuff I was reading."

"Mice don't lay eggs." He tells me.

"Eggs, live babies, sacks. It doesn't matter! THIS IS NO ORDINARY RAT! All I know is the mouse is going to jump us then chew out our legs so we're immobilized then it's going to chew out our vocal chords so that we can't scream for help! After that it's going to lock the door with its tail and rape us in the booty-" he puts his hand back over my mouth. He laughs a little.

"I like you better when you aren't talking." I blush a bit as he takes his hand from my mouth. I sigh and then take in a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll stop talking about the book." I say. "Whose bed is this?" I ask.

"Mine."

"Oh well sorry for stepping on it with my shoes."

"It's okay. You have a good excuse." He says.

I sigh and then I gulp. "I'm actually happy we haven't killed it with the mop." I say.

"Yeah, if we had squished it we'd have mutant rat guts all over the room." Kendall says. We both shiver at the thought. A deep squeak comes from our side of the room. "How does it deep squeak? That's not fucking possible!" he whispers. I nod in agreement. The mouse beast comes out from under our bed and just goes to the other bed. Kendall and I scream again and then we grab on to one another for dear life. A shock goes through my system and we both tear apart. The fuck was that?

"I have a plan." Kendall says suddenly.

"What?"

"What if we lure the rat out with food?"

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something when we lure it out."

"Cool…what will we use for bait?" I ask. He snaps his fingers and then reaches into a drawer near his bed and pulls out a bag of hot cheese puffs. He opens the bag and then puts them on the bed. "And now we need a wire hanger." I say. Kendall reaches into another drawer and gives me a wire hanger. Why does he have all this stuff in a dresser? I ignore it and straighten out the hanger. He puts a puff on the end of the hanger and reaches as far out as he can.

"I'll hold it for a while, and then you will. Okay?" he asks.

"O-okay." I stutter. After a good 20 minutes the rat comes out again. It walks slowly to the middle of the room. It sits there and stares at us with beady blood red eyes. I think it's an albino rat. Kendall and I gasp as the man eating-King Kong-mega-monster beast stays still and looks at us.

"I hope you didn't give it any ideas." Kendall whispers. The rat does its weird deep squeak. I jump and grab Kendall's shirt as he holds me by my shoulders. The rat sends us a death glare. Don't ask how. It's a super rat. It crawls closer to the bed and sits right in front of the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and stare back at the rat. Kendall pulls me closer to him as we stare down the mouse.

:

:

After a good 30 minutes we both fell asleep. The rat didn't take its eyes off us the whole time we were awake and I'm guessing nothing changed during the little nap.

I woke up to the sound of crunching. I crack open my eyes and see the rat biting on the hot cheese puff. I shake Kendall who is still asleep.

"Kendall." I whisper. He groans. "Get up! The rat…its eating the puff." I whisper. His eyes fly open and he sees our mutant rat eating the puff.

"Okay, okay. I got another idea." He says. He grabs the end of the hanger and snaps his arm to Logan's bed. The rat goes flying through the air with a -shockingly- high pitched squeak. It hits the wall with a sickening thud and leaves a hole in the wall. It falls to Logan's bed…unmoving. Kendall climbs down off his bed and walks to the rat. I climb down hesitantly and walk behind him.

"Is it dead?" I whisper. He nods and then pokes the mouse with the hanger.

"I think so." He says. He sighs and smiles. "Well thank goodness that's over." he says with a smile. We both start laughing.

"That was kind of fun." I say. He starts laughing again. We both double over in laughter.

"_HISSSSSSSSSSS_." We both look at the bed where the once dead rat is standing on all fours hissing at us. Our eyes widen at its menacing look.

"Fucking hell." We both say.

Do you know how in Tom and Jerry in the beginning credits Tom does some fft fft noise thing and then meows? Well that _demon_ rat starts doing that fft fft noise and jumping up and down. No shit. I'm dead serious. That rat has got some serious issues. We both scream and run out of the room with the rat scattering behind us. We get to the bedroom door and out the door. Kendall tries to slam the door before the mouse can get out but instead of a crisp slam we hear a sickening crack, slam, and squish. He lets do of the door handle and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Please tell me you didn't squish the rat in the door." I say.

"I didn't squish the rat in the door." He says. I let out a puff of air. "I killed the rat in the door." He says. I scrunch my face and open my eyes. I turn around and see the _really_ dead rat in the door way cut in half. Its rat guts start spilling out of its body and a pool of blood surrounds it. I nearly barf at the sight. I've always been squeamish when it comes to blood. And that dead rat has _a lot_ of it

"I think I'm about to faint." I mumble. My knees start feel wobbly as black spots appear in my line of vision.

"No, no. No you're not. Stay with me come on. You aren't going to faint." Kendall says. The black creeps in closer to the middle of my sight. I start to sway a little before the black takes over.

**A/N Yeah that's it for now. I hope you guys liked it cause I know I did. It's all in good fun. Oh and I bet those of you who have read my other stories have probably noticed I have this thing with fainting. I don't know why but since I almost fainted at color guard practice its just has been stuck in my head. Well I'll let you review now cause I know you have something you want to say. Can anyone guess who wrote the song with these lyrics in it and finish the stanza? If you love the 80s songs you'll probably guess who it is easily. I'm obsessed with this person; they're my favorite artist ever...even more than Michael Jackson.**

'_**How could you just leave me standing/ Alone is a world that's so cold/ Maybe I'm just too demanding/ Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold/ Maybe you're just like my mother/ She's never satisfied/ Why do we scream at each other?/ This is what is sounds like _**_**'**

**~Love, **

**I'm Adorkable~**


	7. Just Let Me Take Over

**A/N How do you do on this glorious time of day? I was about to say morning but I have no idea where you are at this moment and I always type my authors notes when I first write my chapters and I'm writing this A/N at 3:47pm July 27, 2011. So let's see how long it takes for me to put this up. Carmen seems like a total heartless bitch to me kind of. Has anyone else gotten that from her? …I kind of just now realized how weird the BTR guys really are. I was going through some quotes they've said that one girl types down (on twitter xBTRquotes) and they are so retarded. It makes me love them even more. They really seem like fucking 16 year olds even though in reality they are damn near 25 years old. It's hilarious. BT-dubbs there is another **_**almost**_** smut scene and yada yada. I don't feel like writing the sex so it's going to stop pretty early on. Like right when it's about to start. So no major problems there if you're uncomfortable with smut. This is the longest chapter yet and I'm actually very proud of it. **

**Oh and the lyrics, artist, and song from last chapter? Well the rest of the lyrics were **_**/This is what it sounds like **__**when doves cry.**__** /**_** The song was **_**When Doves Cry**_** by Prince or The Artist Formerly Known As Prince. And the person(s) that guessed right are/is: **_**Anonymous **_**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**(Just Let Me Take Over)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Ngh. What happened?" I ask sitting up. I notice the washcloth on my forehead. I groan but someone shushes me.

"Lay back down. You blacked out." the person cradling my head says. I lie back down and rest my head on their lap. I take a breath and turn my head to see Kendall as my nurse person. He gives me a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod.

"I guess so." I say. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to remember why I might have fainted. There was the mouse but that was scary not nasty. The killing of it? Probably. I open my eyes. "Was there a lot of blood?" I ask.

"Yeah…you could say that." he says. I nod. Thought so.

"So you have a problem with blood?" he asks.

"Kind of. In movies and stuff no, but in real life yes. I don't know why but it just freaks me out." I say shivering in disgust. "Is the rat gone?" I ask.

"Yep. Buddha Bob came and cleaned it up." he tells me running his fingers through my hair. I let him do it a few more times before I scold myself on the inside. I should not be here just wasting time and enjoying myself. I sigh and then sit up _slowly_. Don't want to faint again now do I? The touching also might have had to do with the hesitant sitting up. Maybe? Just a bit? None at all? I don't know.

"I should probably be going back home." I say standing up. He stands up too. "Um thank for helping me catch the rat." I say. He scratches the back of his neck.

"No problem. Do you maybe want to…um, I don't know go to a movie or something tomorrow?" he asks smirking a bit. Do I? Fuck yeah. Yeah, this bet is becoming easier and easier as the days go by. I smirk.

"Pick me up at my apartment around 7?" I ask.

"Seven it is. See you then." He says. I sincerely smile and walk out the door. I walk to 3B with a little pep in my step. Would it be wrong to drink a beer after fainting? It's not like I'm still dizzy. I shrug it off and unlock the door and hear some…ahem…questionable noises coming from the couch. I put my keys on the counter as the noises continue. I poke the inside of my cheek with my tongue and walk slowly to the couch. Can you guess what's going on, on the couch? I have a couple guesses.

And my guesses were right on target. Rose and Carlos were getting…um how do I say this? They were close to passing second base? Getting cozy? Writing up the deed? Ah fuck it. Rose is shirtless only in a bra and her pants, and Carlos is shirtless too. Both of them playing extreme tonsil hockey with no place counting as out of bounds...yeh that'll do. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest. I clear my throat loudly and Carlos all but falls off Rose. She jumps up and her cheeks go two shades darker.

"How-" she clears her throat to get rid of the hoarse voice she had going on. "How much of that did you see?" she asks. Carlos stands up and starts pulling his shirt back on.

"Enough to know that another minute alone and you would have at least gone to third." I say. She laughs nervously.

A knock sounds at the front door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Joy." She says simply. Rose gulps loudly and then pushes Carlos behind a table.

"Don't say anything." She whispers. "Coming!" she yells to the door. I walk to the door as Rose jumps on the couch and flicks the T.V on _trying_ to act normal. Ha, good luck at that. I open the door and Joy walks into the room with a huge smile and multiple bags.

"Bon Jour." She says putting down her bags. "Did you girls miss me?" she asks.

"Of course. Who wouldn't miss you?" Rose says standing up off the couch to come hug her aunt. Notice, Rose, being who she is, has forgotten her shirt is no longer on her body, and is in fact on the table lamp. I think that lamps like discarded clothes. They seem attracted to them.

They separate. "Why are you here?" Rose asks suddenly. Joy looks taken aback.

"Jeez. What, did I interrupt something?" she asks. I snicker. She has no idea. Joy looks around the room and her gaze stops by the window near the table. She smiles a little. "I think I _have_ come in at a bad time. Seeing as you're shirtless, and as there is a _boy hiding behind the table_." Carlos slowly comes up and waves sheepishly. Joy nods satisfied.

"I'll let you get your story together and I'll be back in a few." She says winking at us and then leaving. All of us are there in speechlessness.

"Well that was awkward." I say to fill the silence. "Carlos I'd leave now." I say. He nods vigorously and then scrambles to the door.

"I'll call you later!" Rose yells after him. I chuckle as Rose attempts to find her shirt.

"Lamp." I deadpan. She rolls her eyes and looks at the lamp. And there it is.

"The fuck did it get on the lamp?"

"Same thing I was wondering." I say. She fixes her shirt and then takes a deep breath.

"Why is she here so early?"

"Actually she's a few days late…"

"I wonder what she's going to say." Fine ignore my comment bitch. Naw I'm just kidding. OR AM I? No seriously. MAYBE NOT!

"No telling. She's good at putting the pieces together. She might know the whole story before we even tell her." I say.

"Well don't say shit! I don't need her on my case about my…"

"Personal affairs?"

"Yeah those. Besides, aren't you worried she'll know what _you've_ been up too?"

"Nah. I only slept with James. It's not something unusual for a teenage girl or guy to do. She'll let it go."

"Or she'll make you stop."

"OR she'll just tell me to be careful." Rose rolls her eyes as we walk in the door of 3C. Joy sits on the couch filing her nails while the TV is turned on to _Basketball_ _Wives_.

"So who's the dude?" she asks us immediately.

"Uh…um…see what had happened was…" Rose starts. Joy pats the seat next to her.

"Girls…have a seat." We both sit on opposite ends of her. She puts her fingers together and her eyes glow. "I think it's about time we have…_the talk_." She says with a smile.

"Ohhhh shit." I mumble under my breath.

"So. I can now see that the two of you have been sexually active, and I want to give you some advice." She says. Rose groans and puts her face in her hands.

"We know about the diseases and the dangers and even about rape. You don't need to talk to us about _anything_. We know what's going on. We're being safe! Gosh can we stop now. This is agonizing." Rose whines out. We haven't even started yet. I snicker but nod my head in agreement.

"Oh, well that was easier than I thought…um well I guess the only thing left to say is be careful. The game you girls are playing…it could turn into _way_ more than just a game. Make sure you watch out for yourselves…and make sure you warn me next time so I don't walk in on anything like-" cue a dramatic wave of the arms "-that again please?" Rose smiles and shoots up.

"No problem." She says hurriedly. She zooms out the door leaving me left in an awkward silence with Joy. She looks at me with a small smile.

"I'm mostly worried about you. You may think its harmless now…and I know nothing's happened yet but still make sure you know your risks okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I reply. She nods and turns the TV up signaling for me to depart the premises. I stand up and hurriedly walk out of the room. I close the door behind me. "Damn." it's all I can say. I face palm. "Damn." I say aloud to myself again. I give a confused look to no one in particular. "Damn…"

Well I have a whole night to kill until my 'date' *wink wink* with a certain green eyed, bushy eye browed blonde. I smile to myself. Maybe I should get Logan out of the way tonight. Yeah, that'll do. I pick up my phone and scroll through to find Logan's number. I click it and take a breath. I try to put on a solemn voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Logan."

"_Oh, hey Carmen. What's up?" _

"I need to talk to you."

"…_why? What's wrong?"_

"Can I just come over?"

"_Yeah sure. I'll leave the door open."_

"…and Logan?"

"_What?"_

"Can you make sure no one else is there too?"

"_Okay."_

"Thanks Logie."

"_No problem Carmen. See you in a few."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hang up the phone and put it in my jean's pockets. I smooth down my graphic t-shirt with a glow in black light peace sign from Spencer's. I head to the elevator and click the 2 button. The elevator buzzes down and some cheesy music plays softly in the background. I try to think about my deceased great grandmother so that when I get to 2J I can look like shit. Tears start to form in my eyes and my nose starts burning as I attempt to hold back the running. My face gets to feeling hot and I sniffle. The elevator doors slide open and I choke on a sob. I rub at my eyes and walk to the door.

I try the handle, and as he said the door is open. I walk in all the way and close the door silently behind me. Logan walks out of his room and sees me. When his eyes widen and take on a look of concern I know he's taken the bait. I feel bad for having to do this to him. I mean the guy really has become one of my best friends. It's going to suck when I have to tell all of them about the bet happening. Now's not the time to think about this anyway. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. He comes over to me and embraces me in a hug. He pulls away.

"What happened?" he asks. I wipe my nose off on my shirt.

"M-my boyfriend. I-I-I just found out h-he's cheated on me…w-with my c-cousin." I wail out putting my hands to my face as the tears slowly stream out. Since they're unreal they felt cold…terribly sad, evil, and cold.

"That's terrible. How'd you find out?" he asks me.

"My friend back home. Sh-she f-f-found them undern-n-n-neath the bleachers at a football game." I say.

"Do you need a hug?" I respond with a nod. He hugs me again. I pull away and look into his eyes. His big brown empathetic eyes. I bite my lip to keep myself from admitting my lie. Before I get any second thoughts I crash my lips to his. He gets taken off guard and he pulls back quickly. "Whoa whoa! What was that about?" he asks in a high pitched voice. I bite back a laugh that starts to bubble in my throat. I take in a deep breath.

"Please. Just please. I need this. I need some way of forgetting about what he did to me. It won't mean anything. I won't ever bring it up again. Please Logan." I beg. I get on my knees and press my hands together. I see the hesitation and how tense his body had gotten. "Please." I whisper. He sighs and helps me back up into a standing position.

"Okay. I'll do it. This is a onetime thing okay?" he says. I nod eagerly. I do a little happy dance in my head. This is going even better than I'd planned.

"Okay." I say. I guide him to the bathroom near the kitchen. "Just let me take over." I say. He seems to relax a bit. I lock the door behind me. Now it's on.

:

:

:

***Next Day***

"What happened to you?" Rose asks me. I open my eyes. I sit up in my bed and grab at my head as I get a pounding headache. Shit, drinking 7 beers may not have been the smartest thing to do after having sex with Logan. "Hangover?" she asks. I nod. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm a seriously fucked up person." I tell her. She sits at the foot of my bed.

"You're just now figuring this out?" she asks with a half smirk. I groan.

"Rose, stop being such a smartass! I'm serious." I tell her. She sighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at helping people with problems." She admits. "What you do to make you drink so much?"

"I slept with Logan…and I lied and told him it was because I found out I got cheated on. I feel like such a jackass." I tell her hitting my head with my fists, not caring about the pain shooting through my system. She comes over to me and rubs my back.

"Look at the bright side. Now all you have to do is Kendall." She says lamely. I look at her deadpanned.

"But is it worth having all the guys be disgusted by me? To call me a whore? To have messed with their heads? I mean they've actually become my friends during all of this. When they find out what I've done they'll all want me dead…I kind of wish I was dead right now."

"Don't even start thinking like that. Drinking yourself into an alcohol induced coma isn't going to solve a damn thing." She picks up an empty _Bud Lite_ can and tosses it in the bin near my door.

"I'm still fucked up though. I could have stopped this once the guys started being my friends…I should have stopped after Kendall helped me with the rat." I mumble the last bit of the sentence but Rose catches it anyway. Her left eyebrow shoots up and a smirk finds its way on her lips.

"Kendall helped you with the rat?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"That's beside the point. Why did I even agree to this?" I ask.

"We aren't done with that rat thing, but we'll come back to it." She says. Dammit. "You did this because you've got an alcohol dependency, you're competitive, and you are a retard." She lists off. I glare at her. She throws her hands in the air. "It's true. You wanted the challenge and the stakes were daring to you. No one else does shit like that. Ergo you're an alcohol dependant competitive retard." She says. "Sorry to break it to you but it's all reality." She informs. "We can go home when this is all finished if you want."

"I don't care." I mumble. I look at my clock on the night stand and see it's nearly 3:00pm. "I need to get up anyway. I'm going to the movies in 4 hours." I say climbing out of bed. Roses eyebrows go up so high they pass her hair line. I walk out of my bed and to the kitchen leaving Rose stunned on my bed. Once I grab a carton of OJ and cup Rose comes out the room.

"Movies? With whom?" she asks. I roll my eyes and grab a bottle of Tylenol pain killers.

"Kendall. What's it to you?" I ask gulping down two pills and the juice.

"KENDALL? WTF! As in a date? Like a date with Kendall? Blonde Kendall? A movie date, out of the house, in public. A movie date, with…Kendall?" she asks flabbergasted. What's gotten her so worked up over that? It's not like it's the first time I've seen a movie with a guy before doing the deed.

"Um yeah?" I say hesitantly. Her jaw drops open. "The hell is wrong with you?" I ask.

"You never, repeat _never,_ go out on public dates with other players in the game." she says. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Really? That's weird."

"No the hell it isn't. You said you keep the game private. Public dates mess it up. That's why everything happens in the sanctity of one of you guys' house." She says.

"Oh. Well it's not really that big of a deal."

"You say that now. I'm warning you in advance. Watch out. Carlos tells me Kendall's a bit of a charmer too. He seems to be getting to you." She says.

"No he isn't. This is my choice damn it. Get off my fucking case. It's not that big of a deal." I say. I walk back to my room and slam the door behind me. It's my business. Shit, she isn't my mom. I punch my bedroom wall and immediately regret it. My hand starts throbbing and the wall comes out without so much as a scratch.

"Lucky son of a bitch." I mumble to the wall while caressing my hand. I try to shake it off as I walk to my closet. I swing open the door and look through the multitude of garments. Skirts, dresses, jeans, sweats, camisoles, tanks, tees, cardigans, etc. I bite the inside of my cheek as I try to think of an outfit to wear.

I stand there staring at my clothes for a good hour and a half before I realize I could just wear some skinny jeans and a tank top. And accessorize later. I face palm at my density.

I grab a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that are ripped at the knee a bit. I grab a deep maroon colored tank top to go with it. I kneel to the bottom of the closet and pull out a pair of black gladiator sandals. I place the clothes on my mattress and then walk over to my jewelry box.

I grab a pair of silver hoop earrings. You can never go wrong with hoops right?

"This is good enough." I whisper to myself. I walk to the shower and wash out my hair. 30 minutes later I'm sitting on my bed blow drying my hair out clad in a towel. My stomach growls. I'm so hungry right now. I'll just get something at the movie theater.

Another hour later, after pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I'm brushing my teeth and putting my clothes on at the same time.

As I'm applying some Carmex to my chapped lips my bedroom door gets knocked on. I place the Chap Stick in my pocket and open my door. Rose stands there in footie PJs and with a bored look on her face.

"He's here for you. You better be home before 9…or else." she says. I give her a small smile as I walk past her to get to the front door. Nine my ass. I open it up to see Kendall in a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. Topped off with a pair of black Vans. When I come out he gives me the old once over.

"Hey there Blondie. Ready to go?" I ask looking him over once more. Nice outfit. Not that I'd say that aloud. He smirks before he answers.

"Yep. Well you look good." He says.

"Thanks, I know." I say nodding dusting imaginary dirt off my shoulders. He waits for me to say something about his outfit. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "What about me?" he asks.

"Oh! Your outfit." I say playing dumb. I tilt my head to the side. I can't stop the playful smile that finds it way on my face as I check Kendall out right in his face. I look back to his face. I shrug. "You look a'ight." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says with a smile. "I got us ticket for Rise of the Planet of the Apes."

"Yeah! I've been meaning to see that. I hear it's amazing." I gush.

"I guess I made a good pick?" he says. I chuckle.

"Yes. You made a great pick." I say.

"Let's go before the movie starts." He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the elevator of the Palm Woods. We stand in there and listen to the god awful music. I really have a problem with Mr. Bitter's choice in elevator music. Can't he have something like Parmore, P!nk, or Panic! At the Disco…wow I have an attraction to bands with P's…weird…maybe even some Rihanna god damn it. After another agonizing few seconds in that dreaded elevator the door finally opens up. I exhale and smile. Finally! Sometime during my intense thinking Kendall had let go of my wrist. I'll admit I was a tad bit upset, but whatever.

We walk through the lobby and then outside to a red convertible.

"Nice car." I say in admiration. I'd always wanted a convertible, but my mom told me maybe when I graduate high school…for a going away gift. That's like a whole another year away. Sometimes it sucks being only a junior. I scold the annoying nagging voice that's floating through my head. Bastard…I mean the voice.

"Thanks." He says finally. He opens the door for me on the passenger's side and I slide in. I say thanks you to him. He walks to the driver's side and climbs in. he places the key in the ignition and cranks the car. It turns on smoothly. He puts the car in gear and starts driving us to the movie theater.

"So…Eyebrows, what made you decide to ask me on a second date?" I ask while looking out the window at the golden sky. My ponytail whips around my face feeling like a whip to my skin.

"Second date? When did we go on a first?"

"Well if you count that lunch thing we had a while ago as a date then this is a second date."

"Oh…well then I guess that does make this a second date."

"Yeah, yes it does. And this leads back to the question at hand. Why have you asked me out again?

"As weird as it seems I actually had fun yesterday being with you…even under those gross circumstances." He admits. I turn my face farther from his line of vision as they start to burn. I turn back to face the front and scrunch up my nose in a pathetic attempt to banish the demon blush.

"I enjoyed it to. It was pretty fun…beside the part with the rat staring at us. That thing was possessed I'm telling you." I say furrowing my eyebrows in disgust. He chuckles.

"Don't worry I'll protect from anymore super rats. I did a pretty damn good job yesterday if I must say so." He says with a smile. I snort and punch his shoulder.

"Like hell you did. You screamed more than I did as a matter of fact."

"That doesn't mean I was more scared. You were holding onto to me half of the time." He says throwing a smirk in my direction. I slap myself mentally. The ass remembers it.

"Yeah…well you…you…you were…oh fuck it. That rat scared me shitless." I surrender. "That doesn't mean anything." I say pouting. I cross my arms over my chest and Kendall proceeds to laugh.

He finally pulls up to a theater called Arrow. We both climb out of the car and walk up to the ticket booth. A guy with a red vest greets us with an obviously fake smile. This is why I can't work somewhere where you have to be nice to the people around you. I'd end up choking a bitch if they gave me as much as a bad look.

Kendall hands the guy our movie tickets. He rips them in half and hands us the stubs.

"Theater 4 to your left." He says.

"Thanks." Kendall and I say to the poor guy. We walk into the theater and my senses are immediately bombarded with a bunch of smells: popcorn, expensive candy, feet, gingivitis, hot dogs, and just a tad bit of toilet water. I scrunch my face up. Weirdly enough the smells just make me hungrier. I reach into my pockets for the, two, twenty dollar bills I had in my pocket. Pocket number one…empty. I hastily reach into my other pocket…cleared. I check both of my back pockets...blank.

"Fuuucccckkkk." I hiss under my breath. I bite my lip. "Hey, can you buy me some sour patch kids please?" I ask Kendall. He looks at me and raises one bushy eyebrow.

"Did you really just ask me for something nicely? Whoa, where did that come from?" he says in shock.

"Number one, not cool smart ass. Number two, I'm broke today and I'm hungry, so you are my only source of food. Do you mind helping me out?" I ask again. He strokes his chin.

"Hmmmm. Let's see. Should I buy you candy after you've called me a smart ass, repeatedly made fun of my eyebrows, and after you've pushed me in the pool?" I glare at him. He looks in the air thoughtfully for a few moments more. "Okay I'll get you the candy…IF-"

"Aw damn. Nevermind. It's going to be a horrible punishment. I'll just be hungry…" I grumble. He laughs a little.

"No it's not that bad. I promise." I look at him unconvinced.

"Okay…what is it?"

"First off. You have to apologize for verbally and physically assaulting me. And then you have to promise to never do either again." He says with a smile. I sigh.

"I'm sorry and I promise. Now buy me stuff."

"Nope. I'm not convinced. Say the whole thing." I sigh.

"FINE! I'm sorry for being mean to you. Sorry if I've hurt the feelings of your perfectly _normal_ eyebrows or if I've actually hurt you. I also promise never to do it again…was that good enough?"

"That was perfect. So what do you want again?" he asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

We walk over to the snack counter.

"We'll have one small popcorn, one large coke, one large box of sour patch kids." Kendall says to the lady. She hands us the goods and Kendall hands over the money. I take my sour patch kids. Yes! Sour/sweet goodness is all mine!

Both of us walk to the theater where Rise of the Planet of the Apes should be playing. We find a pair of seats near the middle of the theater and take a…well take a seat. The opening previews start playing and I open up my box of candy. This shall be fun…

:

:

:

**~*3 Hours Later*~**

"Oh my god!" I screech. I look around in the dark as I swear I heard another monkey sound. Kendall rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time since the movie ended about 30 minutes ago. I dig my nails into my upper arms and glance around quickly wide eyed. After watching the movie, I must say, I'm scared for my life. It was terrifying as hell and he was laugh the whole time…LAUGHING! How can you laugh at the thought of super smart sign language talking apes killing people? Oh my gosh. What if the apes team up with all the mutant rats of the world? THE TERROR! Kendall stops our walking and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Carmen. Calm down. It's not real." He says. I guess I had been hyperventilating. Oops…I snort and continue to look for bulky, green eyed, primates. "I didn't think you'd be that scared of the movie. You don't seem like the 'nightmare having after a scary movie' type of person." He says in disbelief as he takes his hands off my shoulders.

"It's a weird thing. My mind has a weird way of working…it's not exactly explainable." I say and then munch on my bottom lip.

"So that really did scare you?"

"Dude, it scared the apeshit out off- holy fuck did that bush just rustle!" I shout pointing to a bush. It rustles some more and I get a quick glance of something black and furry. I jump onto Kendall's back and hold onto him like a monkey…whoa that was a terrible time to use that! Koala bear. Yeah, a fluffy cute nice cuddly koala bear. Not a vicious genius talking killer monkey. I scream until a black rabbit jumps out.

"Oh looky there. A harmless bunny." Kendall says. I glare at him even though he can't see it. I tighten my hold onto him and wrap my legs tighter around his mid section.

"Don't get sarcastic. Can we please get into the car before I end up having a real heart attack?" I ask. He chuckles and hikes me up higher so I'm not falling off of his back. He walks us both to the car in silence. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um like 10 or something." He guesses.

"Damn. We should hurry up. Rose is going to blow a gasket since I'm late getting home."

"She gives you a curfew?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Not on a regular basis, but tonight she did. She was like 'you better be home before nine…or else' or some ish like that." I say dismissing the topic with a wave of my hand.

"Ish?"

"Yeah I say that when I don't have enough energy to say shit. Now enough about my verbal problems please take me home so that I can figure out what punishment I get for not coming home on time." I say jumping off him and into the car. Kendall follows suit and climbs in and cranks up the car. We speed out of the parking lot.

We get to the hotel and I all but sprint out of the car as he parks. I make a bee line for the lobby. I know it seems like I'm being overly dramatic, but one time when Rose had given me a curfew I didn't take her seriously and she shunned me for a week. A WEEK! Do you know how bad that feels when your best friend won't even be in the same room as you over the course of a week? It's awful. Really fucking awful.

I get up to the third floor and speed walk to the door of our room. I knock on the door a few times. No answer. I bang on the door some more.

"ROSALIE LEWIS!" I yell. I hear some bumps and a thud –probably tripped- and finally the door opens. Rose stands there with a smirk on her face.

"Well hello there Mrs. Late Laterson. Have a nice evening out?" she asks raising an eyebrow. I sigh.

"What am I being punished with?" I ask annoyed. She leans on the door frame and looks at her cuticles.

"You can't come in."

"What do you mean I can't come in? This is my apartment too." I declare.

"Yeah, well my aunt payed for it so…my rules. You've been banned for the night. Have a nice evening Carmela." She says with a smirk. With the slams the door in my face and my ponytail whooshes back from the air. I scoff. And I thought I had issues…

I turn from the door and cross my arms over my chest. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? That cheesy whazz skunk bag just fucked up my night. I huff and walk back to the elevator. Well I only know a certain group of people who I know who may let me stay the night. I click the down button and wait for the elevator to arrive. When it does I click the button for the 2nd floor. You guessed it.

I sulk down the hallway and knock on the door of 2J. I wait for a few seconds and glance around the hallways. A light flickers off for a second and I jump. I gulp and knock again.

Mrs. Knight opens the door in a pink robe and her eyes widen when she sees it's me.

"Um…h-hi Mrs. Knight. Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour of the night, but I kind of got kicked out of my apartment for the night." I explain. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for the night would you?" I ask nervously. She places a hand over her chest and smiles.

"Of course you can Carmen. Don't worry; you can sleep on the couch. Do you need some clothes to sleep in?" she asks. I love this lady. It's like she's my mom away from my mom. I smile and nod. She opens the door wider for me and then walks off to her room to get me something to sleep in.

I walk in right as Logan walks out of his room in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He makes a squeaky noise and immediately goes to cover himself pathetically with his hands. I roll my eyes. It's not like I haven't seen him in less than that. We had sex yesterday for crying out loud! I cock an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" he asks once he had taken cover behind a chair. Come on dude. It's not that big of a deal. I put my hands behind my back awkwardly.

"Rose kicked me out for the night so I've got to stay here." I say. He tilts his head to the side and momentarily forgets about his 'cover'.

"Why'd she do that?"

"I missed her curfew…so I get a penalty." He opens his mouth to say something. "Don't ask. It's Rose here. I don't know what goes through her sick little head." I explain. He nods in understanding. I look around for a moment. "Hey yo, where's Kendall?" I ask. He smirks.

"Why do you ask?" he asks. I sigh.

"I'm just curious." I say. He points to the door in the kitchen.

"Shower." He states. Mrs. Knight comes out with a blanket, a pillow, and an outfit for me. She pushes Logan in the direction of his room.

"Logan. Room. Now." She says. He raises his eyebrows and walks to his room. Bastard…

She hands me all of the things in her hands.

"Here you go. You'll have to sleep in one of my pairs of sweat pants and an old t-shirt."

"Oh that's perfect. Thank you again Mrs. Knight." I say. She pats my shoulder and then walks off to her bedroom. It's only like 10 o'clock and everyone is going to bed. This is some weird Ish. I flop down on the orange couch in the middle of the room. I pull out my phone and decide to spam Rose.

_**To Rosalie**_

_Thanks alot…now im stayin here wit da guyz_

_**To Rosalie**_

_By myslf _

_**To Rosalie**_

_Yo bro. Itz nt even cool wat ur makin me do._

_**To Rosalie**_

_Will I b able 2 get bck in in da mornin?_

_**To Rosalie**_

_R u asleep cuz ur nt txtin me bck?_

_**To Rosalie**_

_I get it. Ur ignorin me_

_**1 new message 10:43pm From Rosalie**_

_STOP TEXTING ME!_

Reply: _ well jeez. G'nite 2 u 2 grumpy:P_

_**1 new message 10:44pm From Rosalie.**_

_~~~~lol~~~~this is u drowning. Bye. And yes u can cum bck 2morrow morn._

I smile and hang up my phone. I sigh and look around the room. I'm actually in awe over their apartment. I wish we had a swirly slide or some cool shit like that in 3B. I glance around some more until I find a remote wedged in between the cushions. I pull it out and fiddle with it until I find the button to get the TV to come on.

Once it comes on, I go straight to HBO and find that _Tangled_ is on. I love this movie! I mean yeah its Disney, and yeah, it a princess movie but it kicks ass! I just now noticed how much Eugene Fitzherbert or Flynn…Flyn…Flin…Finn? Whatever, the thief dude person guy seems a lot like James…maybe it's just me but a lot of that stuff he does, it seems like Jamie boy would do. I tilt my head to the side.

"Wow…" I say aloud to myself.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly fall off the couch in panic. Instead I settle for a mini squeal of surprise. I turn my head towards the direction of the voice. Want to know what I see? You probably don't so I'll save you the details of this insignificant event.

Anyway the NEXT morning I was so sleepy- aw I'm just yanking your chain. Okay so I'll tell you what happens next. You ready? You ready?

You ready?

You sure?

Positive?

Well after I turn my head I see Kendall walking out of the bathroom with his hair wet and stuck to his forehead…with nothing on but a towel around his waist…dripping wet...the towel is hanging pretty dang low…the guy's got some muscle.

I blink a few times and open and close my mouth trying to form a coherent thought. Did I mention he only had on a towel…and that he is _wet_? He raises a brow and waits for me to answer. I look back to the TV and finally let the blush that had been forming take over.

"Um I-I-I I uh…got kicked out for the night as my punishment from Rose." I get out. "So your mom said I could sleep here for the night." I risk a look in his direction.

He pushes the hair in his face backwards with one of his hands, and then walks closer to me. He leans on the arm rest of the couch and I glance around the room nervously.

"You seem suspiciously nervous Carmen." He says with a smirk. "See something you like?" he asks flexing a bit. I cough and muster up as must sarcasm as I can at the moment…which isn't much.

"You wish Blondie. I need to go change into my PJs. Go put on some fucking clothes." I say. Weak I know. I stand up hastily and make a run for the bathroom. I slam the door. Shit…damn…fuck…butchy muck gerbil. Yeah I have no idea where that last one came from. I scowl at myself. Retard…I mean myself of course. Dude, now I'm acting like I'm talking to someone. I have got some issues. I sigh and take my hair out of its tie and let it fall down. I ruffle it a bit and look at myself in the mirror.

I wonder what I would look like if I cut my hair like shoulder length in layers. I'd be damn sexy that's what I'd be. I slip out of my jeans, and then my tank top. I take off my sandals. I'm so happy I'm not wearing any make-up. That ish is so annoying. I grab the clothes Mrs. K lent me and put them on.

Comfy.

I walk out of the bathroom and to the couch again. I plop down and stare blankly at the TV. Only seeing short flashes of different colors.

"Are you going to be okay on the couch?" Kendall asks as he comes out of his room. Clothed this time. Much like Logan's attire. He sits down next to me.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well…if you want to you can always sleep with me." He says putting his arm around my shoulder. He tilts his head in my direction.

"Yeah um _no_. I'm good right here thank you very much Mr. Sexually Starving." I say. He frowns. Gotcha. I grab his arm from around my shoulder and place it back at his side.

"For real though I'm not that much of a douche and there is no way I'm let a girl sleep on this couch. You can sleep in my bed tonight; I'll take the couch." He insists.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't worry it." He says.

"Okay…well I'm going to bed now then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say standing up. "Bye."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight."

"Ditto." I say. I nod and watch as he lies down on the couch. I walk into the bedroom and find the lump that is Logan, asleep in the bed across from an empty one. I walk to the empty bed and climb in it. I put my cell phone under the pillow. I pull the soft covers up to my neck and snuggle into them. These are some soft covers. I lay my head on the pillow and look around in the darkness. Damn Rose…

About 3 minutes later I fall into unconsciousness.

**~*Four Hours Later*~**

I awake gasping and nearly hyperventilating again, clutching the blankets to my chest. I pull my cell phone out from under the pillow and click the screen. The light comes on and I nearly blind myself. When the hell did that light become brighter than the mother fucking sun? I squint and get a blurry display of the time 3:14am. Aw hell.

Stupid damn chimpanzees. Bitch ass sons of bitches. I officially have decided never to watch anymore science fiction movies…no matter how much I think I'd like it. This ish is stopping my sleep process. That's not going to work out. I put my phone back down and swing my feet over the side of the bed. I push the hair in my face back and behind my ear. I need some fucking water…

I get down from the bed and walk towards the bedroom door. I open it and see pitch blackness. Great. I take a small step out of the doorway.

So far, so good.

I take another small step and still nothing. I sigh and reach out my hands for something, anything, to grab onto. I take a few steps and eventually my foot catches onto something. I trip and face plant onto the floor. I groan and rub my forehead. I sit up on the ground and try to look around with no luck. I stand up and blink a few times. I get back up and decide to give up on finding the kitchen. I turn around and start walking again. I guess somewhere along the way I had turned to the side somehow. I end up tripping _again_ (maybe now you understand why I don't dance) and landing on the couch. A good thing right? No, Wrong.

"What the-…Carmen?" Kendall whispers. A lamp gets turned on and I fall to the ground again.

"Ahhh! My eyes. They burn!" I whisper shout.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I rub my eyes furiously. I hate bright lights. Bright lights, and early mornings.

"Well I _was_ going to get water before you rudely turned that light on you jerk." I say blocking the light from my eyes.

"You got scared didn't you?" he asks ignoring my insult.

"Psh, no. Of course not." I say. I realize my voice goes up about an octave higher around the end of my statement. He crosses his arms over his chest. I sigh and give in. "Okay, fine. I may have been a little bit frightened." I say.

"I thought so. Did you know there's a hall light outside of the bedroom door?" He says. I look behind me and notice the switch.

"Actually I had not known that at the time." I say turning to face him once more. "Yep, this a bit awkward right now. I feel a bit slow…but that's okay. I'll go get my water now and yeah..." I say. I slink past him, speed walk to the kitchen, and grab a cup from out of the cupboard. He walks into the kitchen behind me and leans on the counter.

"Why are you acting so weird?" He asks. I bite the inside of my cheek and put one of my hands on my hips.

"Well I'm staying here with the four of you guys, which is a problem because of my own personal reasons. I can't go back to sleep because of those fuckers we call chimps and that freaking movie. And I basically just almost raped you a few measly seconds ago…" and I kind of wanted too. I don't actually say that of course, but it's a thought floating around in my head. "…and I want to kick the crap out of Rose, but I can't." I finish off lamely. He ponders my words for a second.

"I can't help you with the staying with us part because you decided to do this in the first place. Um, I could stay up with you until you fall asleep, and lastly it's technically not possible to rape the willing." He says smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Mr. Knight, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that's not gonna happen any time soon. I will however take you up on your offer on staying up with me, because…well you know why." I say sheepishly. I turn on the faucet and fill my cup up. Hot damn that rhymed! Sorry. I take a sip out of the cup and place it back on the counter.

"Ready to go back to bed?" he asks.

"I guess so." I respond. He walks over to turn the lamp light off and everything goes dark again. "Where are you?" I ask.

"Right next to you." I squeak and jump a little.

"Jesus. Don't do that." I say. I hear him laugh. I grab his arm and he leads me back to the bedroom. We go over to his bed and I climb in and pull my legs to my chest. Kendall starts to get in too.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you or not?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd meant in the bed, with me in it."

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just laying here. I swear no funny business."

"No funny business?"

"No funny business." He assures. I contemplate it for a minute.

"Okay, I believe you." I say hesitantly. I uncurl from my position and lift the covers up allowing myself to get under. I keep them lifted signaling the okay for him to follow suit. We lay there in silence facing opposite one another in the dim room.

"You know you don't have to sleep at the complete edge of the bed, I won't bite. It's okay to get a little closer." He says. I acknowledge that I am in fact as far away as I could possibly get from him without falling off the bed. I scoot in a tad bit more. "Do you want to talk or something? You know until you fall back asleep."

"Sure. Um, what do you want to talk about?"'

"I don't know…how about how long are you going to be in L.A?"

"I'm not sure. At first it was planned for me to stay until the end of August, but I'm not sure if I'll be staying that long."

"Why? What changed your mind?"

"Lots of things I guess. I'll have made up my mind by the end of this month. If I finish this thing or not." I say.

"A project or something?'

"Something like that…so you reach any dreams since you've been here in the wonderful city of angels?"

"Not really. I mean me and my best friends are together in a band, famous, and everything seems cool, we've got millions of fans, and we're living in a cool apartment, but that's not what I wanted, you know? This was James's dream. I'm happy for him, but…" he drifts off. He turns on his back and looks up at the ceiling. I turn on my side to look at him.

"What did you want to do before you became famous? I mean, what do you wish you were doing right now besides this?"

"Playing in hockey tournaments. I wanted…want to be in the Minnesota wild. I wish I could be in school like normal teenagers without having to tip toe over glass just because a camera could be watching you at all times. Especially not worrying about all this Hollywood drama shit." He says.

"Oh…so it's not all it's made up to be…being famous?"

"Hell no. It's like all of my time is dedicated to my career. Photo shoots, harmonies, interviews, studio time, dancing lessons. It's exhausting." He says. He turns back onto his side. "Why? Did you come here to try to make it famous?" he asks. I snort.

"I wish. I tried singing few years ago. I was in chorus all through middle school but I sucked, I only took it because it was an easy A. Show up to concert, mouth the words, and spend class doing homework." He laughs. "I have no sense of balance, or coordination, and I'm clumsy as hell. So dancing is out of the picture. Ugh, and acting. If I ever decide to do that I'll have to take on adult comedy roles. I can't stay serious for long periods of time nor can I not curse. Adding on to that, my memory is awful. I have the attention span of a goldfish.

"I don't want to be a model because I'm afraid I'll end up getting self conscious and go bulimic, no director, I'd end up firing everyone if they even pissed me off one time." I finish.

"Jesus. Do you know how to do anything?" he asks playfully. I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up. Well, I want to be an author…writing stories about my life, my family, my friends, my romances, and fiction stories based off stuff that have happened in my life. If that doesn't work I can fall back on being an auto mechanic. My uncle already told me his auto shop is mine when I turn 21."

"You know how to fix cars?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course! When you live in a state like Arkansas its necessary you know how to fix your own car, cook your own food, and drive a tractor. In fact I actually started driving when I was 13."

"So you're raised to be a handywoman pretty much?"

"You could say that. Rose was raised more with her mom though so she knows everything about the kitchen and cleaning. I on the other hand know about cars, and yards, and that kind of stuff." I say. "I never wore anything besides overalls, or jeans up until about 8th grade." I say. I hear him chuckling. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"It's just I can't picture you in overalls. You seem too girly for that."

"Oh really? Okay then, tomorrow I'll find a pair of overalls and put my hair up like it used to be. I'll go back to my 7th grade ways. You'll see." I say.

"Sure." He says sarcastically.

"Alright. You don't believe me. I'm still going to do it, but when I do, I want you to show me how to play hockey too. Take me to a hockey rink." I say.

"Hmmm. We'll do that. You wear your overalls, and I teach you how to play hockey."

"Cool then. It's a date." I say smiling. I scoot in even closer and kiss him in the cheek. "Goodnight Kendall." I turn to face the opposite direction of him.

"Night Carmen." He finally responds.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. At last, no monkeys invading my dreams. Only the guy in the bed with me. The first guy who has ever actually done this without attempting at having sex or getting it at that. The first guy to actually get a second date without having slept with me first.

Shit.

This is _not_ good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Jesus this was long. It was only like two days though. Can you believe that! I kind of liked it being long though. Should all of my chapters be like this for now on? Or should I make them short and cliff hangery? IDK what I want to do, but I'm going to start working on the next chapter now. In addition my update schedule is still going to be kind of sketchy. I only get internet access on Wednesdays and yeah. And then I only get about an hour to work after school every day. Then I don't stick to one story at a time so I'm running from one story to another every 5 minutes. So you see my dilemma? Anyway I'm not giving up. I'll try my best but you can't blame me if I don't update every week. Review R~E~V~I~E~W (Register. Enter. Visit. Ingest. Enter. Words!) Yeah, that's what you should do. Now. Do it now. Like right now. The only thing that is holding you back is you. (Everest commercial lolXD)**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	8. Make Believe

**A/N Wassup, wassup! Wassup, wassup, wassup? How ya doin? You good? Alright, I'm exhausted. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Physically because I'm outside 4 out of 5 weekdays for 3 hours each day because of Marching Band + Color Guard. Mentally because as captain everyone comes to me for questions when they can't get to our instructor. I have to know all the flag work to our **_**Superman**_**, **_**Spiderman**_**, **_**Batman**_**, and **_**The**__**Incredibles**_** drills for our games. **

**I have a 78 in Spanish….A 78! I need to bring that shit up. I'm not used to seeing anything lower than an 85 so I'm kind of pissed. Emotionally I'm exhausted because I'm tired of everyone mentioning how damn dark I've gotten. I get it. I got a mean ass tan and it's clearly visible. What's wrong with being black…I mean I **_**am**_** black but what's wrong with being blacker. I HAVEN'T CHANGED ON THE INSIDE I'M STILL ME! **

**And some of the seniors and juniors I know are like freshman year is the easiest. If this is easy I don't want to know what I'll have to do next year and the next year and senior year. *Face palm* Alright. I just needed to vent for a second there. Half of you skipped this anyway so what evers. I just poured my heart out for no reason. Boohoo…boohoo. Oh Agon- nee-ee-eey. **_**But**_** in story related events first off I should give credit where credit is due. Last chapter, a part of the little sleeping over part was used by **_Finders Keepers_** prior to my using it and I borrowed it. Another part in **_**this**_** chapter with the skating part was also used by her and I also borrow that. Just thought I should let you guys know about that…and my reviewer who pointed out to me that I used it don't worry I know. I just forgot to mention that I used it. I hope you aren't made at me about that=) And if you hadn't read that story go read it! Its fucking amazing! It's a KendallxOC story and it is EPIC. Go read it and review it...right after you read this (SERIOUSLY). Secondly you'll get a glimpse into Carmen's head. And some dramatic stuff is going to go down. Well partially. You'll know when it happens. Not going to give much away. Just read and see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**(Make-believe)**

***Carmen's POV'S***

**-Next Morning-**

_How do I put this in a way so it's not to offend or unnerve_

_But there's a rumor going all around that you ain't been getting served_

_They say that you ain't, you know what, in baby who knows how long_

_It's hard for me to say what's right when I all I want to do is wrong_

_Gett off_

_23 positions in a one night stand_

_Gett off_

_I'll only call you after if you say I can_

_Gett off_

_Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man_

_Gett off_

_If you want to, baby here I am_

_I clocked the jizz from a friend of yours named Vanessa Bet (bet)_

_She said you told her a fantasy that got her all wet (wet)_

_Something about a little box with a mirror and a tongue inside-_

I grab my phone and push the answer button silencing my ringtone of _Gett Off_ by the fabulously awsomemantastic _Prince_.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"_Hey sleepy head. How'd you sleep?"_

"Rose? Why are you calling me?"

"_I don't know. I guess I felt bad about kicking you out."_

"Oh, well it's a little late for that isn't it?"

"_I just wanted to say sorry jeez. Nothing happened to you right….I mean you didn't do anything to any of them right?"_

"No, no one got hurt. Well, besides my face a few times. I tripped in the dark a couple of times."

"_Ha!"_ I shush her and then rub at my eyes.

"Be quiet. I'm still over here and the guys are still sleeping."

"_Okay. Sorry…hey you want to go the mall?"_

"Umm…when?"

"_Now if we can. It's like 10 now. And there won't be that many people if we get there before noon."_ I bite my lip.

"How long would we be gone?"

"_Does it matter?"_

"No…I'm just curious."

"_You've got other plans don't you?"_

"Psh. Kft. Of course not! What makes you think that? I just need to know because Looney Tunes comes on in a few hours…"

"_Looney Tunes? Why didn't you say that in the first place? We won't be out long. I promise."_

"Okay, cool. I'll be there in a few." I whisper into the receiver. I hang up my phone and try to adjust my position. I manage to turn and face the opposite direction I had been facing. "Kendall…Kendall wake up." I whisper. He mumbles something incoherent. Sometime during the night I had managed to get into a cuddling position with Kendall, and ended getting spooned…that is until I just turned over a few seconds ago. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but dude won't let go. I groan in frustration. "Kendall. Can you let go of me please…I'm not a teddy bear." I say in a whisper. If anything he just pulls me closer. If that's even possible!

I sigh and try to blow the hair in my face away. How the hell am I going to get away? Is Logan even alive? I haven't heard a peep from him since yesterday. I could scream in Kendall's ear, but if Logan _is_ over there I'd end up waking him up too. The last thing I need is for him to see us like this. I wouldn't hear the end of it…There's only one thing to do.

A Wet Willy.

I put my index finger into my mouth and get as much spit as possible on it. I take it out of my mouth and an audible pop is heard. I take a breath. I stick my finger into his ear and then wiggle it around and take it out rapidly. His eyes fly open so fast, it wasn't even funny. His hand goes to his ear and he rubs at it disgusted.

"Ew. What was that for?" he nearly yells. I wipe my hand on the sweat pants and take that as my opportunity to escape. I roll over the side of the bed near the wall.

"I was trying to wake you up. I called your name, but you didn't budge." I say. He finally stops trying to clean his ear of my saliva. "This was my last result." I say. I finally get a look over to Logan's bed. Still asleep. How the hell do these guys sleep through this type of stuff?

"Well that was still uncalled for. Why do you need to get up so badly anyway?" he asks.

"I'm going out with Rose. Shopping…girl time stuff."

"Oh…so are we still on for our date?"

"Yep. What time are we doing that anyway?" I ask climbing out of the bed completely.

"How's 2 o'clock for you?"

"Perfect. You want me to meet you here?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll see you then." He says with a smile.

"Bye." I say walking quietly out the room. I look around and don't see anyone around. I scamper to the bathroom for a second. "Whoa!" it looks like a fucking bird made its nest in my hair. That's not attractive. I'll fix that when I get to 3B. I grab the clothes I had taken off yesterday and slip back into my sandals. I leave the bathroom and exit the apartment completely. I move through the hallway ninja quiet. The elevator opens and I press 3 for third floor. It reopens and I do some flips and kicks and somersaults…

Okay I didn't really do all that. I was doing it in my head. I was actually just walking while making weird faces and hand movements. That's irrelevant though. I finally got to 3B and walked in. Rose sits on the couch watching SpongeBob SquarePants on the TV. What? You're never too old for SpongeBob. He's an ageless idol.

"So how was it?" she asks.

"How was what?"

"You know staying over the guy's house?"

"Oh…that."

"Yeah that! Give me the deets, the goods, the stuff, the dirt, the cash. Mama wanna know." She says standing up.

"Whoa mama. Hold on a second. We can discuss all of this stuff at the mall. Just let me fix this bird nest I call my hair and go get dressed. It'll only take me like 20 minutes. Just…hold your horses." I say. She sits back down and I scamper to _my_ room.

I walk in throw my dirty clothes on the ground, and put Mrs. Knight's stuff on my bed. I slip out of my clothes and go to my closet. I grab a new pair of undergarments and put them on. I grab a pair of regular jeans and a black shirt with a picture of Gir on it saying 'I Dunno LOL'. Yes, I love Invader Zim. I mean who wouldn't. He's AMAZING! I brush out my hair and tie my hair up…again. With a black scrunchy. I check myself in the mirror, grab my cell phone –stuff it in mah bra-, shove on some denim Converse, and then leave my room.

"Hey I'm ready to go." I announce to Rose. She turns off the TV and throws the remote on the couch. She jumps up and heads towards me.

"Great! I'm glad you decided to finally join me. You're driving." She says. I give her a questionable look.

"Uh…drive what exactly? We don't have a car." I say. She smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Who said it was going to be our car?" I sigh and let my shoulders slump.

"Rose, I'm not going to steal a car! I could definitely go to jail this time for stealing another car. I wouldn't have gotten away with it last time if Dustin hadn't been obsessed with me." I say. I put my hand on my hip and look at the sky. "I wonder what happened to him. After the restraining orders and then him finally being arrested when he said he stole the car. What if he gets out and then comes back after me…or tries to kidnap me…that would _not_ be fun. The weird-"

"Dude. Shut up. I never said we are going to _steal_ a car…and where does Dustin come into this? But anyway, yeah, we aren't stealing it. We are going to borrow Rose's blue Porsche. I just need you to hot wire it." She says putting her hands together in a pleading position. "I promise she won't call the cops. She loves me like that." I sigh.

"It's illegal." I insist.

"It's not illegal until you get caught."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"YES! Alright, let's go. The mall is waiting." She says cheerily. She grabs my wrist and drags me out the door down the stairs (which in my opinion was completely unnecessary) and finally to the parking lot.

"Where's the car?" I ask looking around the lot. She points near the very back.

"Right there. That car all the way in the back." We walk to the car and Rose steps back. "There, now work your magic." She says. I roll my eyes and kneel down. This sucks. Rose should do it. She knows how too. Our friend Madeline back home taught both of us. I don't know why she's acting like I'm the only car hacker here.

_*One hot wiring later*_

"Alright done." I say standing up and dusting my hands off on my pants. "We are ready to go."

"Ye-uh!" she says. She climbs into the side seat and buckles up. I slide in and put car in gear. I pull out of the lot and start to head towards the nearest mall. Rose goes for the radio button and clicks it.

_**And now the latest song by **_**the **_**hottest boy band around. Big Time Rush!**_

_So hop in your ride_

_Roll the windows down_

_Cause tonight's your night _

_Get lost in the sound_

_Gotta crank the music loud_

_Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out)_

_Under the stolen lights_

_Feel the rhythm, the rhythm_

_And it'll get you right_

_Sweat it all out of you system_

_You gotta free your mind_

_Let yourself unwind_

_Cause it's your night night night_

_So get it right right right come on_

_Can you feel it inside_

_It likes to go for a ride_

_I know you need it_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_So hop in your ride_

_Roll the windows down_

_Cause tonight's your night _

_Get lost in the sound_

_Gotta crank the music loud_

_Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out)_

_So hop in your ride_

_Roll the windows down_

_Cause tonight's your night _

_Get lost in the sound_

_Gotta crank the music loud_

_Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out)_

_I know you feel the heat_

_I see you feeling the fire_

_Don't worry bout a thing_

_Fulfill your every desire_

_The DJ's playing this song_

_So now you can't go wrong_

_Cause it's your night night night_

_So get it right right right come-_

I turn the sound down and stop at a red light.

"Is it just me, or does this song sound _very_ sexual to you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does. That's real –green light- weird." She says. I start driving again.

"Not really. It's not weird that they'd have at least one song that sounds…really suspicious. They're teenagers for Christ's sake." I say. She giggles.

"Feel the fire…"

I snicker a bit too.

"Fulfill your desire."

"Can you feel it inside Carmen?"

"Oh I can feel it. It likes to go for a ride Rosalie."

"You know you need it Carmela." She says. We both start laughing. So stupid. The way we are acting of course. I finally get sight of a strip mall. Ha, strip mall. Sorry off topic. But yeah. I pull into its lot and park the car. I turn the car off.

We both climb out the car. The doors slam behind us and we walk in the through the automatic doors. We are greeted by the sickening smell of too much perfume, the horrifying sight of make-up counters and the terrible shrieking of children…how I love malls.

"Stop thinking about malls. You look like some type of pedophile with that weird facial expression." She says frowning in my direction. I immediately wipe my face clear of any look I might have had. "So where do you want to shop at?" she asks. I shrug.

"I dunno. I need a pair of overalls like legit though." I say looking around. Rose stops in her path.

"Overalls? What are we? Fucking 11?" she asks.

"No, I just want a pair of overalls again. I kind of miss dressing up the way I use too." I lie.

"Psh, just like I miss visiting my grandmothers trailer home every weekend." She says walking forward again.

"You loved going to your grandmothers trailer." I state.

"…oh yeah…I did didn't I? Hmm."

"You're so uncool." I say pushing her slightly.

"You say I'm not cool? Cool is just another word for cold. If I'm not cold then I'm hot. I know I'm hot! Thanks for embracing it Caramel."

"Caramel?"

"Yeah, like it? It's your new nickname."

"You know I don't like caramel. Why would you give me the name caramel?" I ask her.

"Your skin is like caramel. LOLZ!"

"I know you didn't just say the letters l o l and z."

"Why yes I did Caramel. Yes I di- oh look! It's Old Navy!" she makes a run for the mini Old Navy. Why did I ever become friends with her? Oh wait, it's because she's the only other person who acts like me…eh partially. She's the only person who knows every single thing about me and still manages to like me anyway. That's what it is. I smile a bit to myself and then jog to Old Navy. As soon as I get I see a sign.

_Buy one pair of overalls and get a second pair __FREE!_

"Hey Carm. I bought me a pair of diva jeans. What are you getting?"

"Overalls…" I say dreamily walking to the rack of the beautiful clothing. Oh how I've missed them. Oh how I love them. Oh how I can't believe I ever gave these up! I snatch a large off of its hanger, and run to the fitting room. I practically rip off my jeans and put on the overalls over my Gir shirt. I love today so far. Everything is just falling into place. I grab my discarded pants and throw them over my shoulder, walking out of the little stall. I have the lady at the counter ring up the tags on the overalls (plus my free pair) and I rip them off. She gives me a bag in which I put my pants. I skip out of the store with Rose in tow.

"I don't see why you're so happy about the overalls. They're just plain. I mean besides the pockets. No bedazzle, no glitter, no color. Just boring denim."

"Maybe if you put on a pair of Powerpuff Girls jeans and t-shirt you'd understand how I feel." I say smiling.

"Powerpuff Girls…I did love that show. They kicked ass. The best super heroes ever!" she gushes. I shake my head. Weirdo.

The both of us walk around the mall for another hour aimlessly window shopping. After another 30 minutes we finally had a store where we were both happy in. Or should I say I follow Rose around as she goes into Journey's and buys her little heart out in shoes.

My phone buzzes inside of my shirt. I casually reach inside my shirt to pull out my phone. It's not like I'll ever see any of these people ever again. It doesn't matter what I do in front of them. I glance at the ceiling. Stupid weird thoughts! Why won't they leave me alone? I scowl at myself and just look at my phone.

_**1 new message 12:18pm From Kendall**_

_Hey there ;)_

Reply: _wats with the winky face? It makes the 'hey there' seem so much more pervertd than needed -_-_

_**1 new message 12:18pm From Kendall**_

_U no…most people wud jus put hi back._

Reply: Yeh well im nt lik most ppl

_**1 new message 12:19pmFrom Kendall**_

_Aint that the truth:)_

Reply:_*rolls eyes* whatev dork._

_**1 new message 12:20pm From Kendall**_

_Dork? Isn't that a bit childish Carm?_

Reply: _yup. But that's jus how I roll=) Wassup? Why'd ya txt me?_

_**1 new message 12:21pm From Kendall**_

_I dunno. Cant I txt you wen I want without havin a motive? Im hurt rly & truly hurt…_

Reply: _Ur bored arentcha? _

_**1 new message 12:21pm From Kendall**_

_Yup. Howd u guess?_

Reply: _Most ppl txt moi when they're bored. Nt sure if its good or bad._

_**1 new message 12:22pm From Kendall**_

_It's a good thing. Means ur good at curing boredom. Soooo WYD?_

Reply: _shoppin wit rose lik I said I wud be. Bought me sum overalls biotch! Im a happy camper rite now:D_

_**1 new message 12:23pm From Kendall**_

_Lol. Congrats. Still doesn't mean u'll wear em._

Reply: _shut up. Im def wearin em. Anyway im jus following rose round the mall now._

I look up from my cell phone screen and discover the person I had been following is in fact no longer Rose. Oh damn. My eyes widen and I frantically start looking around for her. How did I lose her? It's not possible. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. Damn man…a hand grabs my shoulder. Instinctively I bring my elbow back to hit them in the stomach.

"Carmen!" the person coughs out. "It's me. Fuck." I look back and see Rose clutching her belly. Oops, I did it again…ha. Britney joke.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't notice you!"

"What happened to you? One minute I'm talking to you while you're texting and the next it's like you blocked out the world." She says straightening herself out. "You just like floated away from me."

"Sorry. I got preoccupied. My bad." I say smiling sheepishly. She rolls her eyes.

"And I'm odd?" she asks rhetorically. Sure are.

_**To Kendall 12:27pm**_

_I g2g. Found out I wasnt followin rose. Ill c ya l8r on. Bye bye=)_

_**1 new message 12:28pm From Kendall**_

_Alright bye._

I put my phone back into my bra.

"So ready to tell me about your night at 2J?" Rose asks.

"Random much?"

"Yeah, but I still want to know what happened."

"Okay, let's go to the food court and I'll tell you."

"Awesome. Let go find the court." She instructs. She grabs my wrist (again) and drags me around the mall until we find the food area. She all but throws me into my seat. "What happened?"

"Damn man. Why are you so curious about it?" I ask. She waves her hand dismissively in the air.

"No subject changing. Now tell me how it was. Did you go down the swirly slide? Look around? Find out weaknesses, steal their boxers?"

"Dude, I'm not a crazed stalker fan. You know what, I'll just start talking now." She nods vigorously. "Well first I had to borrow clothes from Mrs. K. I talked to Logan for a while, saw Kendall getting out the shower, and then I got dressed. Almost slept on the couch until Kendall insisted I sleep in his bed, and he take the couch. Slept for a while until I woke up from dreaming of monkeys, went to get water, tripped twice, talked to Kendall, and he stayed up with me until I fell back asleep." I say simply.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I am not. That's what happened." I state. It is. Just not in detail. She glares at me.

"That sucks. Doesn't seem like much fun." I wish. "So you didn't have sex with Kendall yet?"

"Nope."

"What's taking you so long?"

"I have no idea." I respond honestly. I actually don't. It's like I can't get myself to do it so soon. It's not like it's a normal thing.

"It feels like you're hiding something from me. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel it." She says giving me a strange look.

"Well you keep thinking that pal." I say.

"Oh I will. I will until I discover the missing info. Come on so that we can go get our burgers. I'm starved." She says. I nod and stand up. We walk to the counter and order. I check my phone for the time. 12:45pm. Ugh. Why can't the day move faster?

**~1:50pm~**

"I'm leaving. I've got to go somewhere." I say as I walk out of my room. We had gotten back home about 10 minutes ago from the mall. Thank god.

"What's with the pig tails?" Rose asks. She picks up a bowl with Hot Cheetos in it.

"Just trying out an old style is all. I'll see you in a while okay?"

"Whatevers. Have fun with whatever you're doing." She says. I walk out the door and to 2J. I knock and Carlos opens the door.

"Hey Carlos, how's it going?" I ask him with a smile.

"Great actually! Who are you looking for?" he asks all smiles.

"Kendall. I'm supposed to be meeting him here like now." I say.

"Really? What for-"

"OKAY Carlos. It's time for you to go now." Kendall suddenly interrupts from out of nowhere. He pushes Carlos out of the doorway and Carlos leaves with a loud 'hey' of protest. Kendall sighs happily at having dismissed Carlos from our presence. "Hey Carmen." He finally says with a toothy smile. Oh now I get a hi?

"Sup Kendall." I say without much enthusiasm. His smile falters a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asks his voice hinting at concern. I realize how jerkish my hi might have come across.

"Nothing. Personal stuff…are you ready to go?" I ask trying to be happier. Where did that dull shit come from? Dang. It's just mood swings, normal thing to happen before that dreaded time of the month. I think it's supposed to happen in like the next few days. Ugh, fuck. I need to go buy some tamps…unless Rose has some.

"Uh yeah." He says a bit confused. He turns around to face the inside of the apartment. "I'll be back in a few hours!" He yells.

"No one cares." Someone responds. I smile.

"Katie?" I ask quietly. He nods and rolls his eyes.

"Bye." He yells before closing the door. He looks over my outfit and then smirks. "Nice overalls. I see you're actually wearing them."

"That _was _the purpose of buying them." I say. He walks behind me and twirls one of my pig tails around his finger.

"Pig tails huh?" he asks.

"Yup." I say putting my hands behind my back. "It's how I wore my hair." I say. He steps back in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest and then tilts his head to the side.

"It's cute." He says finally with a half smile. I look at him in shock.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute."

"Why is it…cute?"

"Well it's kind of a country style. But surprisingly you can pull it off. You look like a really tall version of a 4th grader." He says. I snort.

"Thanks. I try to keep my youth in tact thank you very much." I state. He laughs and then looks down at his hand. He reaches for mine intertwines his fingers with mine. I hold my breath and my eyes widen a bit as I look at our fingers. He looks up from our hands and his eyes meet mine. I blink a few times, not believing how this situation is playing out. A coy smile finds its way to his lips, and his jade eyes seem to brighten right before my own eyes.

"I'm taking you to this rink I found. It's literally right down the street, so I was thinking we could walk. Are you okay with that?" he asks. I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Um-m y-yeah." I stutter. His smile widens and he squeezes my hand comfortingly. I lean my head down as that dreaded blush makes its appearance. We walk to the elevator and he pushes the down button. This time as the musically impaired metal box takes us to the lobby Kendall actually continues holding my hand. The door opens and we walk out into the lobby. I know this isn't as big of a deal as I'm making it seem, but the thing is you haven't lived in my shoes your whole life.

Relationships move fast to me. You meet, you may or may not talk, you sleep together, and never talk again. I can't even remember the name of _half_ the people I've been in a 'relationship' with. I've never dated someone longer that two dates. And how many dates would this be with Kendall? I'd say like four or five. If you include the rat thing and the spending the night complication. That'd make this five. A new record. I'm not exactly jumping for joy over this as you can tell.

"Thanks." I say as he opens the door of the Palm Woods for me. I've neither kissed nor been kissed on the cheek ever before in my life –family not included-. Mouth to mouth only baby. Holding hands? Pfft, that was a joke to me. Unnecessary and useless contact with a person. I mean who wants to hold hands though on the real? Guys do it so they can get you to trust them enough so they can into your bed faster. It's all a part of the mating game. The sick seduction guys use to program the thought of love into us girls. Not falling for that one.

Not me. I'm a smart cookie. Smart cookies know when to leave before getting left, knowing not to truly love. Love's a trick of the mind. Imagination, no, hope that someone out there cares more for you than anything, that they would give their life for you, stick with you throughout the end no matter what life gives you…

It's not real.

Just a fairytale.

Does. Not. Exist.

It's about as real as mermaids, fairies, and unicorns.

I know I sound bitter. I may be a little bitter. Just a little bitter. But you want to know something. We as humans have no will to love. We're only capable of arrogance. If you really search deep enough that person you _think _you love you wouldn't really kill yourself for them. You would kill yourself for the satisfaction of thinking they would cry as if they actually cared about you when you're gone. We fall in love with the adoration other people have for us. We just aren't capable of loving another human being.

Impossible.

A dream.

Wish.

False hope.

Nothing but a figment of our imagination.

Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's life for you. No one can possibly die a virgin because in the end life ends up fucking you.

Now, at the ice skating rink I have officially pissed myself off. This is why I don't give pep talks. Mine always end up depressing and just 'fuck my life-ish'. I groan mentally and try to remember to bang my head into a wall when I get home as punishment. A hand passes in front of my face consecutively and I zone in on reality again.

"Are you okay? You just completely went out of it for a while. Do you want to go back and watch a movie or something instead? You don't have to do this you know." Kendall says frowning in front of me inside the main area of the rink. The place where you come in to pay for passes and stuff. You know what I'm talking about?

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just a bit nervous about learning to play. I've roller skated before, but I've never ice skated. Just butterflies in my stomach." I say. It's not a complete lie. I am nervous about trying it. I mean its sharp blades on cold hard ice. That, plus me, doesn't exactly add up evenly. More like some weird number like pie (3.14159265something something infinity) or 3.3333333 with a hat over the top. Yeah. That's what'll happen.

"I'll just teach you how to skate then today." He says.

"Clumsy." I say in singsong.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." He assures.

"That was really cheesy." I say chuckling. "And cliché." I state. He shrugs.

"You'll come to love it about me." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Sure." Sarcasm. "Let's go get those ice skating shoes." I say. He chuckles and we walk to the counter thingy thing. I have no idea what any of this stuff is called so they'll be referred to as thingy things if I don't know the name. I might as well get that cleared up for those of you who may not catch on to that.

We get there and a lady greets us. She asks for our shoe sizes. Kendall says an 11 and I a 9. I have big feet and I'm PROUD! So we take off our regular shoes and put them on. Kendall assists me and we make our way to the ice and I freeze in my movement. Ha! Freeze. Because of the ice and the col- never mind.

"Are you sure this is safe." I ask Kendall.

"I'm positive. See I'll show you." He says. He goes out on the ice and skates around a bit. "See? Easy as pie." I nod pretty sure I can do it. How hard can it be? I take one step out and I'm fine. I laugh nervously until I get my second foot out and start to scream. I lose my balance and start falling backwards. I close my eyes and brace for impact…that is until it didn't come. I open my eyes cautiously.

"Told you I'd catch you." Kendall says holding me by the waist keeping me hovering over the ice.

"Thanks…you cheese ball." I say giggling. He laughs and puts me back into standing position. I grab onto his bicep for sweet life. "When you said this is easy as pie you must have meant the math. Funny thing is, I was never good in math." I say. He chuckles.

"If you grab onto my waist and I can just glide around the ice with you." He suggests. I shrug.

"Cool. I'm not doing very good on my own anyway." I say. He turns around and I wrap my arms around his torso. He starts to skate around at a slow pace. I lock my knees in place and get dragged across the frozen ground.

"Try moving your legs. That would help both of us out here." He insists. I sigh.

"Alright. I'll try." With as much willpower as possible I try moving one foot in front of the other. I manage a few steps before I realize I'm walking on ice in blade thingy things. That's when the clumsiness kicks in. Lucky for me though, Kendall seemed prepared and managed to keep the both of us from falling.

"Whoa!" he says when he catches his balance. He lets me get adjusted to standing still before he lets go. I scream for half a second while he spins on his heels to face me. He grabs one of my wrists and the other one of his hands goes to support my posture by being on my lower back. I stare at the ground terrified. Why did I agree to this? And he is just getting a sick fucking thrill out of this. I glare at him.

"This is not funny! I've almost died 3 times in the past few minutes we stepped on this ice Knight." I say.

"But you haven't. That's what's important." He says with a grin. I fight off the smile creeping its way on my face. He skates backwards, still guiding me. Damn I feel slow. Shouldn't I be skating perfectly by now? I wish! I trip over my feet again and collide into Kendall. Thank the gods he seems to be aware of my lack of coordination.

"Looks like someone's a slow learner." He jokes. I have an urge to say 'that's not what your dad said last night!' _but_ I don't know anything about his dad, let alone if he's even alive. That may be crossing a line. I just go for a simple

"Whatever." Weak sauce… "Just…don't let go please." I beg in a whisper. He seems taken aback by my plea. I put my arms around his neck and rest my head in the crook of his neck. His arms go to hold me by the waist. "Cliché moment number 2." I state quietly. He laughs a bit.

"You're so random." He says.

"You'll come to love it about me." I say tossing his line back at him. I close my eyes as we skate around…erm…as _he_ skates and I keep my legs locked in paralyzed position. I doubted his expertise in skating skills. Maybe hockey isn't so bad after all. I close my eyes and let the serenity of the situation take over me.

"Kendall?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he asks making his chest rumble, sending vibrations to my face and cheeks.

"Tell me a secret…" I ask.

"What kind of secret do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Something that I don't know yet."

"You're the only person that knows I'd rather be a hockey player than in a band." He whispers into my hair.

"And you're the only person beside Rose who knows about my tomboyish ways or about me wanting to be an author." I say back. "I want to know something else…tell me about what happened to your dad…" I whisper. I feel him tense up slightly. Oops. Raw subject. "U-unless you don't want to." I say pulling back slightly.

"No. I trust you." He says. He sighs and I go to hug him tighter.

"Well he had left when I was just eight. Just up and left. He told me the night before that he loved me and to make sure I took good care of Katie. She was only two at the time. I know there had to be more to him leaving than he just wanted to leave. I don't know what it is, but I just have a feeling. Once he left, I only told Katie of the good stories I remember of him. The things he use to do with us. She was too young to remember much of him." He says.

"…I'm sure he'd be very proud of you if he was here now Kendall." I say honestly. Now I feel kind of bad for him. Poor guy…and poor Katie. He laughs quietly. I pull away slightly to look at him. "What so funny?"

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said after hearing that story. Most people throw me a pity party." He admits. I shrug.

"What can I say? I'm not like most people." I say with a smile. He grins.

"You're right…that's one of the things I like about you Carmen." He says.

"Aw shucks." I say jokingly as I hit his chest lightly.

"No it's true. You always seem to know what to say, you're so confident and shy at the same time." I snort.

"Me? Shy?"

"Yes. Well at least around me you are. You always start blushing too." He says smirking. I bite my lips as a FUCKING BLUSH appears again. He chuckles at the new blush. "See what I mean? You're hilariously random; you actually listen to things other people say…not like those annoying girls who talk about themselves none stop." He observes.

"I don't do it because my sister is like that. Nagging is annoying as hell." I say sighing.

"And you want to know my favorite thing about you?" he asks stopping our movement.

"What would that be?" I ask completely and seriously curious as to what he has to say.

"Your eyes. They're always this deep shade of emerald. They're beautiful." He finishes. I stand there slightly in shock. That is until I get a thought out. My first sane thought.

"Cliché number 3." I state with a small smile. He chuckles.

"And all of these are just a few of the reasons why I think you should be my girlfriend." He says. At the time I hadn't realized what he said. I mean like really processed it. When I finally got it my eyes widened impossibly large.

"Did you just say g-g-girlfriend?" I stammer. He just nods.

"Yep." He says simply with a confident smile.

"As in me and you? Boyfriend girlfriend? Together? Like you my boyfriend?" I ask unclear of the status change.

"What else would it mean?" he asks. Touché Knight. Touché.

"Yes!" my mouth responds. I didn't even get a chance to think about it before my fucking mouth spluttered that out. I acknowledge (in my head) that I in fact have on a huge smile.

"Seriously? Cool." He says smiling from ear to ear –also-.

"I see you're happy." I say.

"That's because I am. Now, I feel like a lot's just been lifted off my shoulders." He says. More like about to be added on. He pulls away from me completely. Leaving me standing there in my spot like a statue. Not moving and trying to keep myself from falling. He starts to skate around me in a circle. "And I can finally tell you how sexy you really look in that outfit." He says smirking mischievously.

"I look like a mechanic with pig tails. How is that sexy?" I ask.

"Think about it." He says simply. I raise an eyebrow and think. Mechanic? Greasy mechanic? Sweaty greasy mechanic. Naked sweaty greasy-

"Okay I see what you mean." I say snapping out of my thoughts lightning quick. He laughs and glides to a stop in front of me. "That's sick…not that I expect any different from you." I admit. He grabs my arms again and pulls me to his body.

"Yeah well you love it."

"Sort of." I admit with a smirk. We both laugh half laughs while staring into each other's eyes. I look into his bright green eyes and can't help but feel like some tether is pulling me closer to them. A wire. A force. _The _force. An agonizing second later I'm standing there thinking I could just stand there looking at his eyes for the rest of my life until he closes them.

He leans forward.

My eyes slowly close.

I incline forward.

We both inch closer excruciatingly slow until finally…

"Watch out!" my eyes fly open and so do Kendall's, but a second too late. Some jackass kid comes crashing into the both of us knocking all of us on our asses. The young boy around twelve or thirteen stands up with a mocking look of apology. He just smirks and then skates away. A scowl settles on my face. The bastard didn't even say excuse me… I manage to get back up on my feet by myself.

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE SKATING YOU RETARD! DID YOU NOT SEE US STANDING IN THIS DAMN SPOT YOU ASS HOLE?" I try to move but only stumble forward slightly. Barely catching my steadiness I continue on. "IF I KNEW HOW TO SKATE I'D COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE THESE SIZE NINE BLADES SO FAR UP YOUR ASS WHENEVER YOU TALK THE BLADE SCRAPES AGAINST YOUR ESOPHAGUS YOU **DICK EATER**!" I shout. "_Chico tonto necesita vete al infierno! No tengo tiempo por esto. _(Stupid kid needs to go to hell! I don't have time for this.)" I mumble the last part under my breath. Kendall stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Cool down Carmen." He says. I glare at the retreating figure of the now terrified kid. Serves him right! "Carmen!" he says a bit more firm. He skates in front of me. "It's not that big of a deal. He's gone…look at me." He instructs. I take my glare off the kid to look at Kendall. He stands there with a partial smile while he looks at me. I feel my temper subside for now. "Better?" he asks. I shake my head.

"The bastard ruined our fourth cliché." I mumble.

"And what would that be?" he asks feigning ignorant of the _almost_ moment. His grin gives his faking away.

"The moment where I was supposed to get on a plane and leave to go back to my farm with you watching the best thing to ever happen to you leave before your very eyes." I say sarcastically. He laughs. "What do you think I meant?" I ask putting my hand on my hip.

"I don't know. The moment where I get in a tragic accident and you can't bear to live any longer so you kill yourself." He says skating in a circle around me again. Okay, I'm getting sick of the gloating and the cocky circles. I smirk and grab him by the shirt as he passes in front of me once again. He looks at me clearly surprised.

"Just kiss me already." I whisper.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He says with a smile. He slinks his arms around my waist and mine go to his neck once again. We both connect our lips to one another feather light at first. I apply more pressure and begin to move my lips against his. He matches my lips move by move, never missing a beat. Now, I _could_ say that I felt like I was floating, or it felt like we were the only ones there and that the whole world disappeared. Unfortunately I was fully aware of the other skaters and of that _punk_ and his group of friends watching me and my boyfriend over here making out. What I _shall_ say, however, is that this kiss…fan-fucking-tastic. No tongue though…to my extreme displeasure.

As we finally come apart for air my anger has completely dissolved.

"You ready to go back to the Palm Woods?" he asks. I groan.

"We haven't even been out two hours yet. I don't want to go back to my apartment." I whine. Immature? I know.

"We could watch some movies at my place." He offers.

"As tempting as that is…" I leave the rest of my statement in the air as I look at the ceiling.

"We have sour patch kids."

"Cool. Let's go. We should leave before I break my leg on these death shoes." I say looking down at my skates. Kendall laughs and turns around, allowing me to grab hold of his waist while he skates us back to the stands where we can take off our shoes. I slide out of them and a huge wave of relief washes over me. Thank god thank god that is over. I put on my much missed Converse and grab my phone out of my overall pockets. Yeah not in the bra anymore.

_**To Rosalie**_

_Mayb cumin home l8. Dont wait up 4 me_

I put my phone in my pocket and stand up. We hand over our skates to the skate lady and walk out of the rink. He walks with one of his hands around my waist and you know what? I let him. And I actually liked it.

After that day at the rink I've rethought my logic. Mermaids could very possibly be real. Sirens of the sea sending sailors to their deaths? That's believable enough for me. Fairies? Those have to be real. Miracles couldn't happen if they weren't real; there'd be no reason for hope. Of course unicorns are real! Those magic creatures are just epic all around. Maybe all of it isn't as phony as it seems.

Love is a strong word though.

A _very_ strong word.

Maybe strong _attraction_.

Definitely not love by a long shot.

Not. At. All.

Not me.

No way.

…

Well maybe just a little…

Fuck. Rose was right.

:

:

:

**1 week later**

"No you're the sweetest Rosie."

"No way. You're by far the sweetest Carlitos. I mean you're always so nice."

"But you're nicer."

"No you are."

"No you are."

"You are."

"No you."

"You."

"If we ever have a baby I want it to have your smile."

"If it has my smile then it should have your eyes."

"Awww. It would look _way _cuter with your eyes Carlos."

"No, your eyes. They're always so bright."

"But yours are like windows to your soul. It shows your sweetness. And your dimples are adorable. It should have your dimples…I don't have any dimples."

"But you're perfect without them."

"See! You're so sweet."

"No you are!"

"GIRLS! GIRLS! OKAY I GET IT. YOU'RE BOTH GORGEUOS AND SWEET! Do you not see me right here? I thought we were talking about zebras. What happened to the zebras?" I say exasperated. The lovey dovey couple of Carlos and Rose share a look. I stand up from my seat in between the two of them. "I'm leaving. I feel like a third wheel here. You two can go ahead and have the place to your selves now. I'm getting a cavity from all this sweetness." I say. They both giggle. GIGGLE as I leave the apartment. I mumble words of scorn under my breath. I slam the door behind me and head down to the pool.

Yes, I have a swim suit on under my outfit. It's summer. Everyone should wear swim suit under their outfits. It's the swag thing to do. I jog down the flights of stairs until I reach the pool. I search around and find Kendall, Logan, and James in the pool with water guns. Epicness shall ensue.

I find an empty pool chair. I unbutton my other pair of overalls at the top and slide them down. I take my white tank top off and throw all my clothes into the chair. I kick off my flip flops. Left in nothing but a blue and black stripped tankini I run towards the pool. I nearly jump into the water.

"Got room for another player?" I ask swimming over to them. They stop in their shooting and all turn to me.

"I'm not sure. Water guns can be pretty dangerous." James says. I give him a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Yeah. We don't want you to get hurt." Logan adds in.

"Me? You don't want _me_ to get hurt?" I ask incredulously.

"If Carmen plays we can have a two on two game." Kendall chimes in coming next to me putting an arm around my waist.

"Thank you Kendall." I say looking at him. At least someone sides with me.

"No problem."

"Two on two eh?" James asks scratching his chin with the soaker. "Alright you can play. On one condition!"

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"You can't be on Kendall's team." Logan says with a smile.

"What! Why?" Kendall and I ask simultaneously moving apart.

"Both of you are too competitive for one. And for two, you guys would have unfair advantage." James says. I shrug.

"Okay. I can deal with that." I say.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kendall asks coming up in front of me.

"You will. Once I make my condition." I state. All three of the guys look at me. I grab the water gun out of Logan's hands. "The name of the game is Man Hunt. We will split up into two teams. The hunters…" I hold up the gun. "…and the hunted." I point the gun at James. "The object of the game is to capture, and eliminate the hunted with the guns. When you're murder brutally you must return to the watering hole and sit in the pool as a dead human carcass. At the end of 10 minutes if both hunted people are caught the hunters win. If both the hunted aren't caught the hunted win. Any questions?" I ask.

"Uh, can you put it words we understand." James says. I sigh.

"You are either hiding or seeking. If you are seeking and both of the hiders are found you win. If the hiders aren't both found hiders win! If you are hiding and you get caught and are hit by the water gun you come back and sit in the pool. Oh and no going pass the 1st floor or off Palm Woods property." I say.

"Oh. That makes more sense." He says. I nod.

"And what do you get if you win?" Kendall asks.

"Ah! That is the fun part my friends. If you lose you have to do _whatever_ the winners say. You have to listen to them for a full twenty-four hours and abide by any request or chore they want you to do. The winners can make you do whatever they want. No boundaries." I say with a grin.

"And what if we don't do it?" Logan asks.

"You get jumped by both winners. Your ass gets beat until you comply…and no snitching if you do get beat up. Your ass shall be kicked regardless of sex, race, age, height, name, or sexual orientation. Simple as that. The work starts tomorrow at exactly noon." I state. They all quietly think about it for a second.

"We're in." the reply together. Okay that's weird.

"Alright. So who's on who's team?" I ask. James grabs my arm and pulls me over to him. "I guess I'm with James then. So me and James versus Logan and Kendall." I say aloud. I turn to James. "Do you want to hunt or hide?" I whisper.

"I think we should hide."

"You sure."

"Absolutely."

"Alright. We'll hide." I whisper back. "As the team with the girl me and James get to choose what we want to be. We choose hiders. Now we get 2 minutes to hide before you guys come after us okay?" I ask.

"2 minutes. Gotcha." Kendall says.

"Ready?" I ask everyone. They nod. "Bug out!" I yell. James and I jump out of the pool and run to the lobby. Mr. Bitters sends us a menacing glare in which we ignore.

"If they do find you run. Just run. As long as the water doesn't touch you, you are still good."

"We cannot lose this. Especially not to them."

"I agree with you one hundred percent Diamond."

"We should go hide now."

"We should."

"Good luck."

"Ditto." I say. He nods and makes a run for the front of the building. The park. Smart guy. I look around and decide to hide in the gym. No one would ever think to go in the gym. A couple of heads turn in my direction as I enter the gym area.

"The fuck ya'll looking at?" I ask. They all go back to their business. Odd ass people. I hide behind a couple of boxes containing boxing gear. My legs start cramping up after 5 minutes of sitting there.

"I'm a genius." I whisper to myself. They won't find me. Carmela Rodriguez super genius. I like the sound of that. Carmela Estela Alma Rodriguez _evil_ genius…I really need to stop watching so much Looney Tunes. It's not healthy watching so much TV.

"James? Carmen? Are you in here?" I tense up. Shit. That was fast. I peak around the box and see Kendall in the middle of the room with a pair of black shades over his eyes and a black bandana around his head. Where did that come from? He goes over to some dude in a black wife beater. "Have you seen a guy a little taller than me, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, in swim trucks?" the buff dude shakes his head no. I sigh. James is still unfound. Kendall looks around the room briefly. "How about a girl shorter than me, black hair, green eyes, Hispanic, swim suit on?" he ask the dude. I hold my breath. The buff guy furrows his eyebrows and points in my direction.

Fuck you man.

Kendall spots me and a smirk graces his face. Damn. I laugh nervously.

"Hey there Kendall." I say standing up. He walks closer to me slowly. "Haven't seen you in while…how about we just act like you never saw- SUDDEN MOVE!" I abruptly shout. I knock over the gear in front of Kendall and make a run for the emergency exit. I push through the door and run through a small hallway until I get back into the lobby. I look around for any place to hide. I notice Mr. Bitters's desk is unoccupied. I make a nose dive to the other side of it and land on my side. I resist the urge to groan or say ouch, as I hear running.

"Get back here James!" I hear Logan yell.

"Never!" James yells back. I hear a thud and then the squirt of water. "Damn it!" oh no. now it's just me. I hear another set of footsteps.

"You find Carmen yet?" Logan asks.

"Yes. She ran away though. I'm pretty sure she's somewhere around here though." Kendall. I adjust my position and they go silent. "You can run but you can't hide Carmen! We will find you!" I roll my eyes. Yeah right.

"What are you doing here?" I look up and see Bitters with a plate of fries looking at me.

"Uhm. Funny thing…" why aren't Kendall and Logan talking anymore? "…can you just act like I'm not here?" I ask in a whisper. He looks up and then walks back into his office. I sigh and stand up.

"Close call huh?"

"You have no idea?" I say. I flinch and turn around and Logan is standing there pointing his water gun at me.

"Shit. Hey bud-"

"Save it. Step out from behind the desk silently and no one gets hurt." He instructs. I raise my arms up and walk in front of him. "Game over Carmen." He says. He goes to squeeze the pool water on me but nothing comes out. Looks like someone forgot to refill. I smirk.

"Ha! Another victory for me!" I say. He strangely enough doesn't seem disappointed. I turn around and Kendall is standing there with two of them. I gulp. "Never mind." I mumble.

"You can surrender now or be shot with water. Your choice." He says. I glare.

"Shoot me! I'll never surrend-" and that bitch shot me before I even finished my sentence.

"We win." He says bringing his water guns down. I stand there in shock. This dude shot me and interrupted my sentence. He and Logan high five. James comes over to me and pats my shoulder.

"We'll get them next time." He says.

"I guess."

"So, when do we start slaving for them again?"

"Today's the 24th right?"

"Yeah."

"Noon. Tomorrow the 25th." I grumble.

"Shit." He mumbles.

"Tell me about it." I say.

"CELEBRATION SNACKS our treat." Kendall says coming over to me and James. Putting his arms around both of our shoulders.

"I don't want any of your fucking celebration snacks." James says. He stomps off back to the pool. At least I'm not the only one peeved off about this.

"You aren't mad are you?" Kendall asks me clearly amused. I shrug his hand off my shoulder.

"We've been dating a week now, and you've known me for almost a month. What the hell do you think?"

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything too bad." He says playfully.

"Oh, do you mean bad or perverted? I could end up wearing a fucking French maid outfit tomorrow as far as you're concerned."

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Shut up." I say smiling a little bit. Damn him!

"What could I do to make you not be as pissed off about losing?" he asks putting his arm around my shoulder as he walks me to the elevator. I really need to go back and grab my overalls…my cell phone is in there.

"Arm wrestling." I say.

"Arm wrestling? You want to arm wrestle me?"

"You heard me. In your apartment. I only want to have a friendly match of it. It'll make me feel better. Trust me." I assure him. I lean against the wall of the elevator.

"Okay. We'll arm wrestle."

"Don't let me win though. I hate that shit. I want you to really try." I say. He thinks about it.

"If it'll make you happy." He says. I smile and stand up straight to capture his lips in a kiss.

"It will babe. I know it." I say against his lips. I pull away. "I just need to go get my gloves. They're my lucky arm wrestling gloves…" I say trailing off. He nods and laughs a little.

"Okay." he says. The elevator doors open.

"I'll see you in minute." I say walking out the elevator.

**~*Moments later in 3B*~**

"Where the hell are my gloves?"

**~10 Minutes Later in 2J*~**

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes!" I shout. I pull my leather fingerless gloves on my hands more. I found out Rose had taken my gloves and used them when she was with Carlos in some crazy antic of theirs. I found it under her bed and it smelt faintly like rotten fish. I didn't even want to know. I sprayed that sucker with some Lysol and brought them with me. I put my right elbow on the table. He pops his gum that he had gotten from someone during my absence. He places his arm on the table also. "Ready?" I ask. He nods. "Set?" he flips his hair out of his face and pops his gum once again. "Go!" I shout. He lets our arms linger in the air a second before he pushes my hand down.

"Rematch?" he asks. I roll my eyes and lift my arm back up. He smirks and does the same. "You know I'm going to win again right?" he asks with a cocky grin. I grab back onto his hand.

"Ready?" I ask. He pops his gum obnoxiously loud and smirks as I wince with each snap of it.

"This is a waste of time _Carmela_." He says. This son of a bitch is using my whole name. It's on! I can_not _lose this fucking rematch. I will _not_ let it happen. I'm so going to win its not even fucking funny. I'm sure of it! I shall be victorious! He watches me with a smug smile on his face. I set my jaw.

"Set?" I say between clenched teeth. He smacks his gum some more and I kind of want to choke him with it. I bottle up my growing anxiousness. That be all I need. Losing to him again and have his ego get larger. It's large enough as it is! "Go." I say strangely calm. I squeeze my eyes closed in an attempt to focus myself on something other than his arrogant gum smacking.

"Seems like you're struggling there Carmen." He says teasing me. He keeps our arms up in straight position completely unaffected by my attempts at bringing his hand down. After a good 10 seconds of me struggling he decides to quit with the play time. He chuckles a little as he starts to bring my hand down closer to the table at a painfully slow pace. I shoot out of my seat, my arm still on the table, and kiss him full on the mouth.

Okay, something I think you guys should know about our previous kisses. I mean we've had mini make-out sessions but that was just like multiple pecks or lingering kisses on the lips nothing too heated. No tongue. All of our kisses had complete tongue-less-ness. Nada. This time however….oh this time I shoved my tongue in. The instant our lips met, as messy as it started out, my tongue shot out. I had my tongue _all_ up _in_ his mouth.

He, at first, is wide eyed. Like in a total state of surprise. After a few seconds when the initial shock had passed over he starts to kiss back. He leans into the kiss more and his arm weakens a little. His mouth was minty from the gum he had been previously chewing leaving a tingling sensation on my own. His tongue starts to prod and poke at my own earning a soft moan from me. I feel his smirk against my own as he seems to start to take dominance over our situation. Psh, not on my watch. I pull away hesitant in my action. I sit back in my chair cheeks flushed and breathing in shallow gulps of air. Whoa…I take a look at Kendall who sits there with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. I notice that his hand had almost completely slackened.

I smirk at the realization. I lift up our hands and bang his hand down on the table.

"HA!" I declare. Winner! I sit back in my chair self satisfied. He blinks a few times as he tries to comprehend what just went down. What can I say? I'm partially Bi-Polar.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he exclaims as he stands up from out of his chair. I sit in my chair and pop his gum with a triumphant grin.

"Not technically." I say standing up. I blow a bubble with the bubble gum and let it pop. He cringes. Yeah, not so funny when I'm doing the popping now is it? I smirk. "Told you I'd feel better." I say. I pull the gum out of my mouth and put it on a paper towel on the table. He comes over from around his side of the table to stand in front of me. I have to tilt my head up some to look him in the face.

"Was that really all you needed to feel better?" he asks. I nod.

"Why? You have better ideas?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. He smiles mischievously and I swear that eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

"I could have thought of a few…" he says voice trailing off. I look at him baffled.

"Like wh-" he cuts me off by attacking my lips with his own. My eyes flutter shut as he explores my mouth with his own. His arms hold me by the waist and mine go instinctively to his blonde locks. I back him into a walk as his wet muscle hunts around my mouth, leaving no nook or cranny unsearched. I tug slightly at his hair and a low growl escapes from him lips. He flips our position so that I'm the one against the wall. His arms go on either side of my head against the wall. I pull his head closer to my own. His hands move from the wall to my shoulders, down my sides. His hands roam my body and I allow mine to do the same. My hands feel up his contracting bicep muscles and trace a path down his bare chest. He pulls apart from the kiss breathless.

"Do you want to go to my room?" he asks, eyes visibly darkened with lust. I take a second to analyze our situation. It being fifty times harder with my mind clouded with thoughts of the naughty, naughty things I could do with Kendall. Both of us are still in our pool clothes, it's the middle of the day, no one is home, and I'm assuming the both of us are horny as hell…perfect set up right? I sigh.

"Hell yes!" I say. He smiles and picked me up and throws me over his shoulder as he walks us to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliffy much? Yes! I love where I ended it. How do you guys like my long chapter set-up? I feel like it was rushed a little? Yay? Nay? Come on folks, give me some feedback! I think this chapter turned out pretty well. Complete Kendall and Carmen centered. Them and their relationship. Carmen and Kendall are **_**officially**_** an item and she actually likes him as more than a fuck buddy…shocker there! Not really. Next chapter may be fairly short I'm not sure yet but some real serious, story flipping shit is going down! And the chapter after that! I'm not even going to ruin the surprise. ITS GOING TO BE EPIC! I've heard from some of you that you really like Carmen and Kendall as a couple. I want a couple name for them, but I don't have one. Anyone want to help me out? Eh? *nudge nudge* well enough pestering. I'll let you review, because I know it' what you want to do. Dontcha?**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	9. WTF Happened?

**A/N You happy to see me again? I'm not even going to waste my time talking this Author's Note. And **_gleechild_**…you're good at guessing. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. Abd I'm not going to tell you what you guessed right or wrong though because you had a couple of hits and misses in your review. Haha ain't I a stinker? So read on now little lambs I'm sort of excited for this one. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**(WTF Happened?)**

***Carmen's POV***

I barge into the door of 3B and slam it behind me.

"**I QUIT. BET'S OFF!"** I shout. I walk past the living room and see Carlos and Rose snuggled together on the couch. She looks up quickly as I nearly run to my room. I go in and slam the door unnecessarily forcefully. I sit on my bed and bite back the tears that were threatening to fall. I wipe at my eyes livid. This was _not_ a part of the plan. It was supposed to be simple, and it's all Rose's fault. If I never had to fake with Carlos because of _her_ damn feelings this wouldn't have happened. I stand back up and go to my dresser I pull out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black shirt.

I stalk to the bathroom and all but rip off my bathing suit. I throw it on the ground and step into my private shower. I tear the rubber band from out of my hair letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I turn the water as hot as I can possibly bear. The water sprays out at a scolding hot temperature. I hiss as the water makes its first contact with my skin and contemplate turning it off.

"No. I deserve to burn in this shower." I whisper to myself. Each drop of water sears my skin but I pull through it. My skin is going to be sooo fucking pink when I get out. After grabbing a bottle of Cucumber Melon body wash from _Bath & Body Works_ I work the gel into a foamy mess in my loofa. I rub the loofa against my skin. It creates a weird mixture of soothing and of pain at the same time. Once my body is soaped I rinse of in the slowly cooling water. I step out and brush out my hair. It sticks to my body. Stopping at my shoulder blades and all. I hurriedly pull my hair into another make-do bun and pull myself into my clothes. I walk back out into my room. Being greeted by the cold room makes my now sensitive hot skin feel weird. I shiver and close my bathroom door behind me.

"What the fuck happened?" I look in the direction of my bed to see Rose there in her knit dress with her legs crossed Indian style under her.

"Where'd Carlos go?" I ask.

"2J. I sent him home. I felt like we need some girl time." She states simply. Her features completely void of playfulness. I gulp.

"Oh…" I say. She pats the empty spot next her on my bed. I bite my lip and walk over to my bed so I can sit next to her. I look down at my nails. I should paint them purple or something…

"Tell me what happened…for real. No vague shit. I want to help." She says. I look up from my nails. She has on her 'mom' look. I sigh and push some stray hair out of my face.

"Kendall fucking happened." I say. She furrows her brows.

"What does that mean?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"It means that Kendall has fucked up this whole fucking bet! If you hadn't-"

"Whoa! Hold on Sally! Before you go blaming the world, tell me what happened a few minutes ago." She says. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Okay. So we had just finished arm wrestling right?..."

_**Flashback/Time Rewind**_

_Kendall picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as he takes me to his bedroom. He closes the door shut behind him with his foot. He tosses me on the bed. I sit up using my elbows as a type of support system. He crawls on top of me not putting all of his weight on me by pushing himself up with his arms. He goes back to assaulting my lips and feeling around me for anything he can get his hands on. I wrap my legs around his waist as I feel his erection through his swimming trunks. _

_I pull his hips closer to my own allowing some type of friction between us. A husky groan comes from him. He peppers little butterfly kisses down my jaw line and to my neck. He goes to nip and bite at my pulse point. I whimper as he bites down especially hard on spot, but hey, I'm not complaining. He licks over the newly made bruise on my neck._

"_Having fun marking my skin there Knight?" I ask breathily. He chuckles and kisses my lips lightly._

"_You know it. You're mine now and I want everyone to know it." He says with an authentic smile. I grin back weakly._

"_Possessive are we?" I ask playfully. But it's mixed with nervouness. _

"_Only over you." He replies back. I unwrap my legs from around his waist to look at him seriously. He stops in his previous movements. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asks. I shake my head and sit up all the way. Folding my legs under me._

"_Kendall?" I start._

"_Oh no. That's never good." He says with a half smile. I roll my eyes and hit him in the shoulder softly. "What?" he asks cautiously._

"_Do you like me?" I ask. _

"_Of course I do." He says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world._

"_No, I mean like, _like_, like me? Like _**really**_ like me?" I ask._

"_Again, I say of course. Why wouldn't I? You're an amazing person." _

"_You shouldn't say that…"_

"_You are." He lifts my chin up so that I meet his eyes. "You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met." He says. I smile a sad self-loathing smile. He moves his hand away. _

"_But why? I don't get it. I'm not that different from anybody else." I persist throwing my arms up in frustration._

"_Carmen. You have _no_ idea how different you really are." He says. I roll my eyes. Yeah that just boosted my self esteem by 17. "Do you want to know why I like you so much?" he asks. I shrug._

"_It might help…" I mutter._

"_Well for starters, whenever I'm around you it feels like my heart, it speeds up ten times faster than normal…whenever we kiss it's like a new piece of me that I hadn't known was missing is there now. It's hard to explain…but in the end it's like I just finished a marathon hanging around you. Whenever you're around it's like I can never _**stop**_ smiling you know?" he asks. I nod my head as a small smile starts creeping on my face. He starts smiling too. "Looks like you feel the same huh?" _

"_You have no idea." I mumble. _

"_You want to know the weirdest part?" he asks. I look up at him. "When we first met and first went out I kind of thought this was going to be like some quick fling. I didn't know we'd end up being together this long…even though it hasn't even been a full month. I feel like something is pulling us together."_

"_Like a tether?" I supply._

"_Yeah, something like an invisible tether…" he goes silent for a few seconds._

"_What are you thinking about?" I ask. _

"_I don't really know what _**this**_ is. I know I really like you but…"_

"_You don't love me?" I ask._

"_Yeah…" he says slowly afraid of my reaction. Afraid of the _rage_ that is Carmen._

"_Don't worry I feel the same." I say with a slight giggle. We sit in silence after that. "I'm scared though." I admit._

"_Why?" he asks._

"_I haven't ever felt this way before…and I don't know what it is. I'm afraid of finding out what lies at the end." He grabs my hand gives it a reassuring squeeze._

"_Whatever it is we'll find out what it is together…I promise." He says with a smile. _

"_No matter what?" I ask._

"_No matter what." He says. I laugh. "What's so funny?" _

"_Nothing. It's just I never thought in a million years that I'd be in situation like this. I just really hope you mean what you said." _

"_I never break a promise." He says seriously. "And I promise you that I'll stick with you through this until we figure out what all of this means okay?"_

"_Okay." I say. _

_***~End flashback*~**_

"I ended up leaving and coming here like right afterwards." I say to Rose.

"I don't see a problem. So Kendall likes you am I correct?" I nod. "And you like Kendall right?" I nod again. "And he said that he's going to stick with you until you guys figure out if you're in love or not?" I nod. She throws her arms in the air. "Then what the hell is the problem? Sounds fine to me." I sigh.

"No, it's not! I don't deserve him, he's a nice guy. He can't really mean it…I don't want him to mean it. No one sticks through anything with me. It doesn't happen."

"There's a first time for everything…besides I stick with you."

"That because I've known you like 10 years." I say smiling. She laughs.

"I'm your ride or die girl. You can always count on me." She says. "So…did you call off the bet so that you don't have to finish it?"

"I called off the bet so there'd be a little less drama mixed in. It's not going to go away. It's like a dark opaque cloud forever looming over my sad head just waiting to rain on my party." I say.

"Poetic…"

"I know right."

"You should try to look on the bright side."

"There is no bright side…"

"Then try and polish the dull side."

"How can polish a rained on party?"

"Well…when it rains on my party I don't know about you, but I bust out the slip n' slide." She says. I smile and a small laugh escapes from my mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say. "I'm so sick of having these stupid acts around people. I'm going to stop putting up these fronts. Gem and Ina shall be no more…just me…"

"You know now you have to give up alcohol forever now right?" she asks.

"Man, fuck alcohol! I haven't even drunk in the past week Kendall and I had been going out. I don't even see a reason to drink anymore." I groan out putting my head in my hands.

"Whoa…you're willingly loosing the bet…for Kendall?" she asks.

"I don't know! That's the problem. It's like I care but I don't. Either way, bets off. No more alcohol for me. No nothing. I'm going sober now." I say firmly. Rose claps me on the back.

"I'm so proud of you Carmen!" she says dramatically. She gasps and takes on that deer-in-headlights look. "Oh my God…what are you going to do when he finds out you slept with 2 out of 3 of his best friends?" I groan.

"That's why I really don't want him to mean what he said. He's going to hate me! And it's going to be worse because I- because I...fuck…"

"He's a good guy. He'll make the right choice." She says.

"The right choice is to leave my ass and not get involved with any fucking whores like me. Fucking hell I'm a slut."

"No, no you are not…wait have you been practicing safe sex?"

"Yeah, I'm on the pill, and I've used a condom every time."

"Are you sure none of them had STDs."

"Pretty sure. I mean James is the only one who might have, but his dick seemed perfectly fine I mean it didn't look peculiar…it was pretty big but that's normal for guys like him…sexually active." I say awkwardly.

"Alright TMI Carms. Everything will be fine Carmen, trust me. You are only psyching yourself out. Chillax and watch some TV. That'll calm you down." She says. She turns on the TV in my room and it immediately goes to Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. I love that show. I sit back in my bed and stare at the TV aimlessly. I hear Finn's voice but I don't register what is actually going on. Not normal. I yawn and wipe at my eyes. My stomach starts to ache uncomfortably. I put my hand to it in an attempt to soothe the weird pain. I stand up off my bed and walk to my bathroom to grab a hair dryer. My hair is starting to frizz up.

I turn it on high and run it through my hair a few times. Straightening it back out. After 30 minutes of successfully fixing my hair, I go to the bathroom to put the dryer back up. Once that is done I walk back into the living room to sit down on the couch next to Rose who is busy texting on her phone.

Carlos.

I swear those two are connected someway like at all times of the day. They talk before bed, they text during regular hours or are _always_ together. The girl is hooked. Whipped. I smile a little to myself. Whipped. Cool whipped. Cool whip. Family guy…Stewie.

"Rose…do you have any Tylenol? My stomach hurts." I say pushing away wherever my thoughts were headed. There's no telling nowadays.

"Yeah, in the cabinet. James brought your overalls by." She says. I raise an eyebrow at her monotone voice. Did I do something in the past 10 minutes? I stand up and walk to the cabinet to grab the bottle of Tylenol. I pop two pills out and put them on the counter. I grab the gallon of chocolate milk in the fridge and take it out. I pour me a glass of the delicious liquid and grab my pain killers. Down the hatch the things go. I drink the rest of my Nestle milk. I burp in satisfaction. Burps are fun…

"I'm going to sleep the rest of my life away in my bedroom. Don't worry about me." I say dramatically, walking to my room after grabbing my overalls.

"I'm not. Good night." She says tossing a peace sign over the couch for me. I walk _back _to my room and sit back on my bed _again_. I stare at the TV some more. I take my cell phone out of my overalls and throw the overalls on the floor.

"There is nothing to do." I whine to myself. I lie back and stare at the ceiling thinking about sweet nothings until I doze off into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well I told you it'd be pretty short but yeah that's all I've really got to say. Oh and I am stoked for the new BTR album Elevate. 11.21.11. fucking fantastic! Its going to be amazing! And oh now that bets off I've got a little more off my shoulders, and now I'm even more excited about what's coming up. Any guesses? Reviews make my month (yeah I said month cause I'm gangsta like that!) and lastly the couple name shall be Kenman, it sounds coolio. Unless anyone else has any more ideas…**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	10. It's Time

**A/N okay well pretty big chapter. The beginning is sort of unimportant and sort fillerish but the ending is the important part. That's part that I am sort of happy I've done. AND DON'T SKIP IT (the beginning that is)! And next chapter will have some big time revealing. So Enjoy and read and love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**(It's Time)**

***Carmen's POV***

**-Next Morning- **

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I guess Rose is making some chocolate chip waffles. I yawn and climb out of bed and stretch some. My stomach starts to ache again. Man what the fuck? I take the pain as extreme hunger. Yep, extreme hunger. I look at my cell and see the time is 11:21am. I walk into the kitchen. And big surprise Rose is on the phone…again.

"I do not do that ALL the time." She says into the phone while pouring my batter into her waffle skillet. The delicious chocolate goodness wafts over to me and I inhale the scent. You have no idea how freaking much I love chocolate. It's like not even funny how much I do. This one time my mom was making brownies and when I ate it, it was like an orgasm just like took over my whole body…like legit. My mom looked at me really weird afterwards…I glare at Rose as she continues talking to her cell phone.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE!" I yell. Rose She turns around and looks pissed.

"It's my dad." she whispers to me. My eyes widen. Oops.

"Oh sorry." I say. I hear mumbling from the other end of the receiver.

"No daddy I didn't leave, oh that was Carmen." she says. I take that as my cue to let her talk to her father in private. I slowly walk into my room and go to my closet. I grab a light green pair of shorts and a light pink wife beater. I found it in the men's isle. I grab a pair of electric green high top Nike's and slip them over my feet. I decide to let my hair down for the day so I won't have a permanent crease in my hair from always having it pulled up. I hear banging's from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see Rose hitting a pot and spoon together no longer on the phone.

"What?" I ask unenthusiastically.

"Breakfast is ready." she says motioning to the waffles and sausage on the table.

"Oh." I reply dreamily walking over to the plate full of waffles. I plop into my seat as Rose places 3 waffles on my plate. She puts 2 strawberries and 2 sausages on the plate, and then fills my glass to the brim with orange juice. I look at her suspiciously. Is it my birthday? No. Her's? Hers isn't until the 7th of August…

"Who died?" I ask suddenly. She raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Who's dead? You're being so nice to me. Waffles, sausage, strawberries. Something's up." She laughs.

"I can't be nice without someone dying?" I give her a 'no comment' look. She puts down the plate of sausages on the table and sits down. "Okay well Carlos told me about the bet you are in."

"What bet?" I ask. I grab my fork and shove a waffle into my mouth.

"The bet you made yesterday. The one where you and James have to do whatever Kendall and Logan want." She says. I swallow my waffle and raise both of my eyebrows.

"How the hell does Carlos know about it? He wasn't even there, and he's with you twenty-four seven." I shove in another waffle and both the sausages.

"James won't quit complaining at 2J." she tells me. I chew and try to speak through the food in my mouth.

"Ah…now that makes more sense…" I say. I swallow down that. I eat my last waffle.

"Yeah, well I decided you are probably going to be treated horribly for the rest of today and you needed a break. So I made your favorite." She says smiling. I nod and gulp down the OJ.

"Well thanks Rosalie." I say. My phone goes off in my room, playing T.G.I.F Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

"You should go get that." she says.

"Yep." I eat he berries and run to my room. I pick up my phone.

_**1 new message 12:00pm From Logan**_

_It's TIME. 2J now._

I groan and put my phone in my back pocket. Shit. Noon. I walk out of my room.

"Bye Rose. I'll see you tomorrow…around noon." I say.

"Have fun." She says.

"I doubt it." I mumble. I leave out of the room and head back down to 2J. I knock on the door and immediately get pulled in by Logan. He pushes me on the couch next to James, who wears a scowl. I have an urge to smile. Logan and Kendall stand there before the both of us with smiles on their faces.

"As you both know today is the day you are supposed to do whatever we say." Kendall says.

"And we are actually behind schedule." Logan adds. "I just want to remind you that if you do not do it…"

"…we shall kick your ass." Kendall chimes in. I blow out a puff of air.

"And for the rest of the day we would like to be referred to as 'Your Highness'" Logan says.

"Your Kingliness." Kendall adds.

"Sir." Logan says.

"Mister." Kendall says.

"Sire." Logan.

"Duke." Kendall.

"Or any other leadership titles." Logan.

"Like slave master…" I mumble directing a menacing look towards the both of them.

"This is ridiculous." James says. I nod.

"We won so now you play by _our_ rules." Logan says. James and I share a look. "First things first. James, you will wear this suit for the rest of the day, and your name shall be Chester." Logan holds up a tuxedo. James gives them a 'you're kidding me right?' look.

"Chop chop." Kendall says. James stands up and takes the outfit from Logan and walks to the bathroom. I sit there awaiting my new name and outfit.

"You guys were planning this like all last night weren't you?" I ask.

"Yup." Logan says. James comes out of the bathroom and sits back down on the couch fully Chester'd out. His suit seems a size or two too small for his tall frame. The pants stop a good 5 inches from his ankle. And he looks like it's barely holding onto him. It's paired with long tube socks and a chauffeur hat. Logan and Kendall start laughing hysterically. Both of them doubled over. I look at him in shock…

"Shut up." James growls at the two guys nearly crying from hilarity.

"Sorry sorry." Logan says. He recovers from laughing his ass off and stands up straight. "Come on Chester you are driving me to the bookstore." Logan says with a smirk on his face. James stands back up frowning. He and Logan walk out of the apartment. Poor Jamie boy. He'll get over it though.

"Carmen." Kendall starts. "You won't get a new name." I sigh in relief. "However! I'm going with your idea on the outfit change." He says.

"Before you make me wear the maid outfit, ask yourself this. Do you really want me to walk around to Palm Woods where other males can see me with a maid outfit on?" I ask smirking. He thinks about it and seems slightly conflicted on the idea. Ha, no slutty outfit for this girl.

"Don't worry about it. We won't be leaving the apartment." He says. I sigh and stand up. Damn. He picks it up off the counter and hands me the outfit. I walk into the bathroom sluggish in my movement. When I get in there I take a good look at the outfit. Fucking hell. He can't really be expecting me to wear this…then again I don't want to get beat up. Shit.

The maids outfit is mostly black with a small white apron at the bottom. The top of the dress has white lace lining the top. Near the middle there is more lace criss crossing in the front, and at the back there is a big ass Whitney Houston white bow. The black sleeves puff in a weird unnatural way. And the bottom of the dress has ruffles…ruffles. White ruffles under the main black part. Why does he even have this…I really hope this isn't Mrs. Knight's. I may never be able to look at her the same ever again if it is.

I take off my clothes that I had so _meticulously_ picked out. I slide into the tight maid's costume. I have to hold my breath and suck my stomach in as much as possible just to get it up all the way. I force my arms in through the sleeves and try to breathe. It becomes increasingly hard as I stand up fully erect…ha erect. Dirty word.

It stops literally a few inches past my ass. I scrunch up my nose and I look at myself in the mirror. I feel like a fucking anime character. I turn to the side and notice the dress is pushing my boobs out more than necessary. Bastard. The attire pinches spots around my abdomen. I frown and walk out of the bathroom with my sneakers in hand. My red skittles socks still on my feet.

"Happy?" I ask coming out.

"Nice…_**but**_ you forgot the heels." He says smirking holding a pair of black pumps.

"Oh hell no! I cannot walk in heels. Especially not those." I say flabbergasted. I motion to the heels.

"Well you're going to give it a shot today." he says simply. He hands me the heels. Threatening may not work today. Time for a new approach.

"Kendall." I start.

"Sir!" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Sir Kendall. Please don't make me wear the heels. I could kill myself if I even attempt to use these. Like legit…sir." I say. I attempt to pull the outfit down or loosen it up some way. "I can't breathe in this bullshit costume." I mumble under my breath to myself.

"So?" I stop fidgeting long enough to look at Kendall who seems highly unaffected by my shoe dilemma. Time for plan C. I take a deep breath and pull out the puppy eyes. I poke out my bottom lip and walk closer to Kendall.

"Mister Kendall?" I start. He raises an eyebrow at my newly made innocent voice. I put one of my hands on his chest and push him backwards towards the couch. "You don't really want me to hurt myself do you? If I do we won't be able to do anything fun later on." I say. He gulps and falls backwards on the couch dropping the shoes in the process. I bite my bottom lip while smiling.

"L-like what?" he asks. I shrug and straddle his waist. I flip my hair over my shoulder and sit in his lap trying to ignore the consistent pain in my side.

"I don't know. Maybe some kissing." I start by pecking him on the lips. I move to his ear and bite at his lobe. "Maybe a bit of making out…" I whisper hotly. I kiss the spot behind his ear, he shivers and a silent smirk forms on me. Yeah, this is totally working. "Maybe something we haven't gotten to do yet…" I grind my hips in his lap in a circle and toss my hair over my shoulder. I bite my bottom lip again as I try to press myself harder against his growing hard on. His hands go to my waist as he lets out a groan. "But! I digress. I know you don't want to do that. I mean…" I snort and roll my eyes playfully. "…It's not like we _only_ have the place _alone_ for a couple of hours before one of the guys come in." I smile genuinely. "I should go put on my heels now…_your highness_." I say standing back up and patting his chest.

I grab the shoes off the floor where he had dropped them and slowly make my way towards the bathroom. If you hadn't noticed by now that I have multiple ways of getting my way with people in the end you must be dumber than a starfish…no offense Patrick Star. Even if I lose…I win. Somehow I do. It's just how I roll. Now he should be about ready to tell me the shoe thing is off. Just wait for it…

"Wait!" he yells standing up. Told ya so. I turn around on my heel, biting the inside of my cheek trying to keep a smirk off my face.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why don't we forget about the shoes." He says walking over to me. I raise an eyebrow. He takes them from out of my hand and throws them somewhere over his shoulder and out of the window. I hear a crash and then a loud yell of 'hey!' from below.

"And the outfit?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I put back on my regular clothes?"

"Um…I don't know…" I throw my hands in the air.

"I understand. I'll just fix it up so that when the _guys_ come back-"

"You know what…just go put your clothes back on." He says shaking his head and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure about-" I start.

"Shut up before I change my mind. I'm doing this for you." He says. Sure you are Kendall. He shoves me into the small space and closes the door. "Hurry up. We've got things to do." He insists. I do a little mental happy dance before I struggle out of the death trap they call an outfit. I'd have to fucking stop eating for life for that bullshit outfit to fit right. I mean damn. Is that supposed to suffocate the life out of me? I squeeze my arms out of the poufy sleeves. Once that's done I try pushing it down off my boobs.

"Fucking hell." I groan under my breath. I need some scissors or a razor or something sharp to cut this thing off. I try looking in shelves for any sharp object to save my life. I finally find this one drawer with a pair of safety scissors in it. I pick them up curiously. It'll have to do. I suck in a huge breath and start cutting at the top of the fabric. The lace easily breaks with the kiddy scissors. The top pops open and I can breathe a tad bit easier. I put the scissors down and I try to rip the thing off me. A few of the seams break open down the side.

"YES!" I declare. I finally slide out of the vial contraption and throw my hand in the air in victory. One point for me, none for the outfit. I glare at it as I grab my shorts and tank top and put them back on. I open the door and clutch the dress to my chest. I bite my cheek as I look at Kendall. "I hope you hadn't planned on using this later on." I say as I hold up the now tattered maid uniform. He stands there with his mouth agape as he looks at the, now, useless clothe in my hands.

"Why did you do this to the outfit? I know you didn't like it, but did you have to rip it to shreds?" he asks taking the attire from my hands.

"I didn't want to…" sort of the truth. "…but I couldn't get out of it. It's like the thing was trying to suck the life out of me…it really hurt." I say truthfully. I pout and place a hand on my side in the spot where the cloth pinched my skin the most.

"Let me see." He says. I raise an eyebrow in silent warning. "No funny business." He says. I nod and lift my shirt up slightly to show the offending area. He frowns as he looks at the spot on my side. He kneels down.

"It's probably not that bad but it stings like Hades. Kind of like a bunch of tiny paper cuts."

"Carmen?"

"This has happened before actually…I think when I was like 5…my grandma bought me some dress-"

"CARMEN!" Kendall shouts. I slightly jump at his boss like voice.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Are you allergic to anything?" he asks looking at my side still. He runs his fingers over the side of it lightly.

"I think so. It's in some material. I can't remember though, I haven't worn it in like year's..." I drift off and my eyes widen. "…it's this chemical found in some undergarments…most commonly lingerie." I say quietly.

"Are you _really_ allergic to it?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

"No, I just get a rash on my…stomach. It all makes sense now. Ugh I'm so retarded." I say sighing. "How bad is it?" I ask.

"Not too bad. It's just really red, and bumpy. I can go get you some of Carlos's rash cream." He says standing up.

"Why does Carlos have rash cream?" I ask. He looks at the ceiling.

"You don't want to know." He says. He heads back to the bathroom. He turns around and I look down to see the bright red spot. Must. Scratch. Itch. "Don't scratch it!" he yells from the bathroom. My hand moves from my side lightning fast. How'd he know? I sit down on the couch and keep my shirt lifted up to show my stomach. Oh no. Its spreading…my eyes widen, again. Maybe if I scratch it it'll slow it down. I concentrate on the redness and my hand slowly reaches down to give the reaction something to be allergic to. MY NAILS! A sadistic smile creeps up as my fingers almost make contact with the skin.

"You refuse to listen to anything I say do you?" Kendall asks grabbing my hand and keeping it suspended in the air. I look at him.

"Nope. In one ear and out the other _mi novio_." I say simply. He smiles and shakes his head, making his dirty blonde hair shift around on his face. He puts my hand back down at my side and takes the cap off the tube. "I can do it myself you know? I'm not 3 years old." I say.

"Yeah, well I made you wear the outfit. It's my fault." He says.

"I know but I made the bet in the first place so-" he puts a finger to my lips.

"Just let me put the fucking cream on the rash for you okay." he says.

"Does it sting?" I ask. He looks at the side of it.

"It says 'no more tears formula'." He tells me. That sounds fine. I shrug as he squeezes some of the white substance onto his index finger. He starts to rub in the 'no tears formula' and I immediately hiss.

"Damn you creators at Johnson & Johnson." I mumble. This phony shit does sting! I start saying 'ow' and 'ouch' and other obscenities under my breath as he continues to put the cream over my rash. No more fucking lingerie for me. I scrunch up my face as the cream start to fight the rash. I feel like such a wiener…not like a _wiener_ but like a dork. Get your heads out of the gutter perverts.

"Are you okay?" He asks after finishing with the cream.

"I guess so. It feels like a bunch of little slices across my tummy with alcohol put in it but other than that, never felt better." I say. I put my shirt back down over the little…erm large blemish on my abdomen.

"I'll go get some gauze so that you won't scratch it." He says. "And I need to go wash my hands off." He says standing up.

"I was _not_ going to scratch it- oh who am I kidding? You go do that." I say lying down. I look at my cell and see it's only like 2:30. Damn this day is going slow. I scroll through my phone and go to my music. I've got the weirdest sense in music. I've got from Panic! At the Disco, to Rihanna. New Edition to Selena Gomez. Michal Jackson to Prince. Usher to NLT. Backstreet Boys to Boys in the Attic. Outkast to Paramore. Taylor Swift to Linkin Park. It's ridiculous really. Right now though. My biggest fad is Blood on the Dance floor. The band, not the song by MJ. I decide on clicking my second favorite song by them Candyland. The funny thing about them, their songs seem so innocent at first…until you hear the lyrics.

I click play and let the partial electro music fill my eardrums.

_Ladies and gentleman_

_Whores and sluts_

_Step right up, behind this curtain,_

_Is where all your fantasies come to life_

_This is where you can escape_

_Welcome to CANDYLAND!_

_Let me show you my game_

_I put those shoes to shame_

_These rhymes that I write_

_Make you want to fuck all night_

_When we take off our clothes_

_She sucks me till it snows_

_I'll fuck her face so hard_

_She is my wild card_

_My sweet and sticky lollipop_

_Inside this sweet gumdrop_

_I'm bout to explode_

_It feels too good to stop_

_Just taste my tootsie roll_

_You melt my icicle_

_I gotta get my fix_

_Please lick my pixie stick_

_Welcome to Candyland_

_I'll split your ass in two_

_So take me by the hand_

_Lick it up, slide it down_

_And satisfy my sweet tooth_

_Welcome to Candyland_

_You'll wanna fuck me twice_

_I'll be your gingerbread man_

_First time naughty _

_Second time nice!_

"Whoa! What kind of songs are you listening too?" Kendall asks coming back into the room. I turn down the music.

"Blood on the Dance Floor Candyland. Have you ever heard of them?" I ask.

"Nope. That song does not sound like it's about candy." He says smirking. He motions for me to stand up. I do and I lift my shirt back up. I'm tired of lifting my shirt…I don't even have abs! I feel all self conscious.

"It is though. Just not the kitchen kind…" I say. He raises an eyebrow as he start to fix the gauze around my mid-section. "They're a really good band if you give it the chance…and their main screamer-slash-singer is freaking smexy. Jayy Von Monroe? Yeah, I really like a bunch of their songs." I say nodding thinking about the sex on legs singer. Like emo dudes with tats? He's your guy.

"Jayy Von Monroe eh?" Kendall asks. I can tell he's getting a bit more interested as he starts putting the little silver things that hold the gauze on slower than normal. Once he finishes he sits down on the couch and I follow suit.

"Yeah, he's got long spiky black hair, and these reddish brown eyes, that are to die for. And he's got snake bites and a bunch of tattoos." He starts frowning a bit and starts looking anywhere but at me. I see a little green monster on someone's shoulder. I could milk this a bit longer. "And when he puts in his blue contacts. Lord, help me! I would so rape him if possible…" I add in a dramatic shiver and he just crosses his arms over his chest. Aw. How cute. I put my legs across his lap and sit back on the couch looking at the ceiling. "But…I've kind of got this thing for green eyed blondes right now…" I say sending a sideways glance toward Kendall who seems to have relaxed a little. "Green eyed blondes who give their girlfriend an unintended rash, and then pouts because she talks about one of her favorite bands like a normal fan girl. Sound familiar?" I ask. He chuckles and then finally looks at me.

"You drive me insane. Do you know that?" he asks raising a bushy eyebrow. I move my legs and sit up next to him.

"It depends on the context. Do you me insane as in to the point where you want to murder me or insane as in I'm just hard to predict?" I ask.

"A little of both. Leaning more towards the murder one…" he says half heartedly. I giggle.

"Yeah well you aren't exactly the most normal person I've ever met either. You can't complain about me." I say.

"Touché. Touché." He says putting an arm around my shoulders. I lean into the embrace. He starts to hum a part of Candyland. Addictive, I know.

"I want you to hear my favorite one. It's always playing in my head. Here, let me find it." I pull out my phone and try to find my favorite I.D.G.A.F by them. Yes, it amazing. "Prepare to have your brain raped by catchiness." I warn.

"It can't be that great." He says. I warned him

:

Half an hour later we're jumping around the living room both singing to the song after hearing it about 10 times. We had hooked my phone up to the stereo and turning it up to about 1000 (metaphorically) Even though I can't sing, if I like a song that's not going to stop me from belching to the lyrics to song.

_I.D.G.A.F_

_I.D.G.A.F_

_I do what I want_

_I say what I want_

_I get what I want_

_And I take what I want_

_I'm royalty BITCH_

_Never gave a SHIT_

_Relationships_

_FUCK that Shit_

_I don't wanna flip_

_When I see you with a dude_

_Another jealous mess_

_Yo that ain't cool_

_Rave it like you were on X_

_You can be my BFF_

_Flash me your big ole breast_

_Show me what you're working with_

_Straight to the hips_

_Up on your TITS_

_Oh my god_

_You're just so perfect_

_Perfect_

_Puh! Puh! Puh!_

_Perfect!_

_I love the way that you_

_Work it_

_Wuh! Wuh! Wuh!_

_Just work it_

_Just work it!_

"Is that Blood on the Dance Floor?" the front door bursts open and James…scratch that _Chester_ -snicker snicker- is beaming.

"You know them?" I ask him shocked.

"Duh!" he shouts. "Best fucking band ever…besides the Pussycat Dolls." He says. He joins in on our jumping around like idiots.

_Hottie with the tomb raider body_

_Come here and sip up this shotty_

_Get naked; kick up this party_

_Don't be afraid to get naughty_

_Hottie with the tomb raider body_

_Come here and sip up this shotty_

_Get naked; kick up this party_

_Don't be afraid to get naughty_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK_

_NEVER GIVE A FUCK_

_I WON'T GIVE A FUCK_

_I.D.G.A.F_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK_

_NEVER GIVE A FUCK_

_I WONT GIVE A FUCK_

_I.D.G.A.F._

Logan comes in the room calling for Jam- Chester and hears the music blasting from the room. He comes in and looks at the three of us dancing like retards and opens his mouth to object to our actions. He decides on keeping quiet and with a shrug he joins in on our mini party.

_She wearing tight jeans_

_I bout to get a ring_

_Will you just marry me?_

_I'm like ecstasy_

_You can take this drug_

_I will just show you love_

_Like heaven from above_

_You know that what's up girl_

_I just wanna be you world_

_Give you diamonds and pearls_

_You put my head in a whirl_

_Oh my god I'm drunk again_

_Can we just still be friends?_

_I promise I'll call again_

_Please, don't turn into a lesbian_

_We will party till the end_

By this time all of us know the chorus and are singing (them) and trying to sing (me) to the song.

"Alright James let's break it down for these newbie's of BOTDF." I say. He nods as the bridge gets here.

_I feel you!_

_I feel you!_

_I feel you!_

_I feel you!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH_

_I'M RATED X_

_NEVER GIVE A FUCK _

_SO SUCK MY DICK!_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH _

_I'M RATED X_

_NEVER GIVE A FUCK _

_SO SUCK MY DICK_

Both of us are laughing as we yell the lyrics into each other's face. The rest of the song just repeats the chorus and we chant it until the end. Smiling and laughing in our little group of four. Surprisingly enough, being the only female wasn't weird. Once the song had ended all of us collapse on the couch breathing heavily from the extreme movement.

"That was fun." Kendall finally says.

"Told you. One of the most addictive songs ever." I say smiling while looking at him.

"I didn't know you listened to this band." James says.

"You don't exactly look like a BOTDF type person." Logan chimes in. I shrug and turn my attention to the other two guys.

"I listen to almost everything. I didn't know had a certain look." I say.

"You look like a Shakira type person." James says. I smirk and cock an eyebrow.

"It's because I'm Hispanic ain't it?" I ask. His eyes widen at his mistake. "Don't be racist Chester. Be like Mario. He's and Italian plumber created by Japanese people, who speaks English and looks like a Mexican." I say. All of the guys go silent. Have you ever thought that Mario may be a hobo? Because I swear he is! He wakes up wearing the same clothes, runs in sewers, and steals coins. To buy what you ask? MUSHROOMS! Mushrooms that distort his size… ever think he was just thinking everything was getting smaller and bigger. He can smash through bricks but when he touches a damn turtle he dies…turtle crab…sound synonymous?

"Okay! Well that was fun. Carmen, can you go be a doll and go clean up our room and make up my bed please?" Logan says interrupting the silence and my train of thought. I cock an eyebrow and look towards Kendall in search of some reprieve from having to do the work. He just shrugs.

"I'm not the only one you have to listen to." He states. I groan and stand up.

"Fine…your kingliness." I growl. Logan just mocks me by smiling.

"Chester! Make us up some turkey sandwiches with cheese, lettuce mayo, and cheese puffs!" Kendall says looking at James. He groans, like I did, and heads to the kitchen. I walk into the shared bedroom of Kendall and Logan and get to work on fixing up the bedroom. I make up their beds and try to make them as straight a possible. I pick up little dirty laundry things on the ground and put them in a little blue basket. I tidy up the desk in the corner (most likely Logan's). I get on my knees and look under both of their beds. Kendall had a fucking hockey stick under that bitch. I pull it out and then reach back in finding little knick-knacks of sorts. I go and reach under Logan's bed. His is fairly empty besides a little cotton ball in the far back. I pull it out and take a look at the starch white ball.

"This is the weirdest cotton ball I have seen in my life…" I mumble silently to myself. The little ball moves in my hand and with a yelp I drop it. It uncurls and what the hell. It's a baby rat…

"A baby rat? White…please don't have red eyes…please don't have red eyes." I whisper to myself. It squeaks a tiny squeak and opens it eyes.

Fucking blood red…

I yelp again and scramble to the door on my hands and knees. I sit against the door looking at the baby rat in terror. It's just sitting there. Not moving. Poor baby. It has no mommy.

Bump that. That rat bitch monster deserved to die! She tried to kill us. I feel kind of bad for it though. It's kind of cute though. I look around the room for something I can put the mouse in. I'll just have to hold it…I crawl back over to it and pick it up hesitantly. It squirms in my grasp and I smile a tiny bit.

"I shall call you Aldus. Aldus Snow." I whisper to the small creature. I walk out of the bedroom back with the guys still looking at the baby rat, little Aldus.

"Look what I found under your bed Logan." I say. He stops eating on his sandwich while I open my hands to show him the Aldus. Kendall jumps in the air and his food falls on the ground.

"AW, COME ON! I am NOT cleaning that up." James yells.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kendall asks. I nod.

"If you mean the child of that mammoth rat we fought almost two weeks ago then yes. I found it curled up under Logan's bed. I told you she was going to have kids, but I guess we killed her before she had anymore." I say stroking the baby with my finger. He sighs.

"What rat? What are you guys talking about?" Logan asks standing up.

"Well it's kind of a long story…" I start.

"Rose left a rat in the apartment after being pranked by you Chester and Carlos. Carmen and I tried to find it and we did. It was huge and she…" cue a jerk of the finger in my direction. "…went into a rant about retarded rat children, but we killed it." Kendall explains.

"Or not." I say to myself. Not such a long story after all. "If you put it that way…"

"How'd it get under my bed though?" Logan asks.

"It slammed against the wall and landed on your bed. I guess it had a baby during the process…sorry Loges." I say sheepishly.

"W-w-wait. So you guys murdered a rat, but it slammed into my wall and had a baby prior to its death on my bed?" he asks.

"Pretty much…yep, that's what happened." I dead pan.

"But don't worry I changed the sheets!" Kendall says abruptly.

"You told me James kicked a ball into the wall!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, I lied." Kendall says.

"What?" Logan exclaims.

"Why'd you blame it on me?" James asks.

"HEY GUYS! CAN WE GET BACK TO THE PROBLEM AT HAND?" I shout. They all stop in the ranting and turn to look at me. "There is an orphan baby rat in my hands. We need to do something with Aldus." I say.

"Aldus? You named it?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. I feel kind of bad for killing the she beast it had as a mommy." I say.

"Why Aldus?" James asks.

"It's albino and Aldus is the closest I could think. His full name is Aldus R. Snow though." I state.

"What's the 'R' stand for?" Logan inquires.

"Rat." I say simply. "Now, we need to do something with Aldus. I don't want to kill him. But I don't want him to be left alone in the world on the street." Aldus curls into a little white ball again in my palms, his little tail wrapped around.

"We could take him to a pet store." Kendall suggests.

"And they could find him a good home?" I ask. I'm really sympathetic to him, I know. He's a nice mouse. Kendall comes and takes him from my hand.

"Yes they will. Chester! Logan! Go search for a shelter for Aldus." He instructs. The two boys nod, and James takes Aldus away from Kendall. They walk out the door. I sigh. Poor motherless Aldus…

"We should go wash our hands…" I say.

"We should." Kendall agrees. We both walk to the bathroom through the kitchen to wash our hands of the mouse's (possible) germs. You can never be sure, knowing that his mom had some serious mental issues…possibly. After I wash clean my hands, wipe them off on my shorts. We both walk back into the living room and sit on the couch. I, being me, just stare at the wall. Kendall looks down at the ground at his over turned turkey sandwich and cheese puffs. He groans and then pokes out his bottom lip. He looks to me and widens his eyes.

The puppy dog look.

"You know, you could have just told me to make you a sandwich. I can't say no anyway. Bringing out the puppy look is just cruel. Really cruel." I say standing up. I walk into the kitchen and look through the glass door of the refrigerator. I'm too lazy right now to feel like making a sandwich. That's too much movement and, frankly, my stomach is still achy and I'm really not in the mood to see too much food. That damn sausage from this morning probably wasn't cooked all the way. Ugh. Now I'm going to have food poisoning…she tried to poison me I bet. That jerk wad. Now I feel like I'm going to barf. Raw meat reminds me of raw flesh. Raw flesh reminds me of zombies, zombies remind me of dead skin and decay. Dead skin and decay links to no blood and that reminds me **of** blood. I fucking hate real blood. I stick my tongue out to myself and I go into the pantry thingy and pull out a bag of Lay's chips. I hold the bag in my hands and look at the yellow cover for a second and walk back into the living room. I toss Kendall the chips and sit back down next to him.

"Can I lay my head in your lap?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He tells me. He holds his arms up and I situate my head on his lap. I close my eyes and hum a song to myself. He puts is chips down on the other side of me and then runs his fingers through my hair.

"Keep doing that…" I mumble. I turn and face Kendall with my head still in his lap. "Guess what…" I say looking up at him. He looks at the ceiling.

"You're actually a guy." He says. I glare at him.

"Wrong. Guess again." I say. He laughs.

"Um...I don't know. You've got 6 toes on one foot."

"You are an awful guesser."

"How about you just tell me, so I don't have to guess anymore."

"Okay, well I decided that I'm going to be staying until August." I say.

"Really! That's awesome." He says.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to go back home before school starts back up. Starting up junior year is kind of a big deal you know." I say smiling lightly.

"I guess… I'm going to miss you though..."

"We still have two months though. We have plenty of time to be together before I have to go home…"

"Until you go home…" he says. I sit up and cross my legs on the couch.

"I'd really miss it here…and you guys, but I really miss my mom, dad, and my sisters too so I've got to home at some point." I say putting my hands in my lap.

"Well then I guess we better live each moment to the fullest." He says smiling…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I tilt my head to the side and cock an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that Kendall?" I ask. Uncrossing my legs I put my hands back and lean on them. He smirks and leans forward and I gulp. Oh no. What should I do? I look around in a sort of panic. Just then the door opens.

"Hey sweetie!"

Thank you Mrs. Knight! I shoot up out of my seat and Kendall follows suit.

"Hey Mrs. Knight. How's it going?" I say walking over to her. She gives me a confused look.

"Hi Carmen, I didn't know you were here." She says.

"Yep, I'm just here for a little while longer. You know, just hanging out. Not doing anything bad here." I say laughing nervously.

"O-kay?" she says. She looks towards Kendall. "Kendall, I need you to watch Katie while I go to the store. We're running out of tater tots and other stuff. I'll be back in like 2 hours alright? Carmen, will you be staying for dinner?" Mrs. K asks.

"I'm not sur-"

"OF course she is. Aren't you Carmen?" Kendall asks. Interrupting my sentence again. I look between the two Knights wide eyed.

"Uhhh…you know what, I need to call my mom…yep, that what I need to do." I say nodding. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Yeah." I slip out of the room before either of them can protest. I close the front door behind me and look around the hallway for a supply closet. I know I seem to have his thing with waiting in supply closets, buy hey, I never told you to judge me. I sneak into the closet and pull my phone out. I shoot my mom a quick made up text about how my days going. I tell her I'm hanging at the pool with Rose. Then I text my dad and tell him the same. I still text them…I just don't give them details.

After getting my parents out of the way I call Rose. It rings a few times before she picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Rose, I've got a problem."

"_Which one?" _

"Shut up! I need advice."

"_Alright I'm listening…"_

"Okay…is anyone around?"

"_Um no…" _she says. I cock my eyebrow and then glare at my phone.

"Sure, he tells Carlos I said hi."

"_Carmen says- oops."_

"I know you better than you know yourself Rosalie. Now excuse yourself using these exact same words. 'I'm not sure I have that picture. Let me go check.'"

"_What?"_

"Act like I asked you to find a picture for my collection of summer memories."

"…_you don't have-"_

"That's irrelevant. Now go do it."

"_Alright." _She groans and then sighs. _"Eh, I'm not sure if I have that picture Carm, let me go check._ _I'll be back in few Carlitos. Don't eat all the popcorn."_

"You really need to get out more. I can't remember a time when you two weren't together. Maybe you guys should lay off with the 'togetherness' you know."

"_Aww you're one to talk! You're always either complaining about your stomach cramping or hanging out with Kendall! It's like we don't even hang out anymore. _

"Hey! Don't try to make me seem like the bad guy! You and Carlos started ditching me long before I started hanging out with the guys like I do now. So if you want to blame someone, go look in the god damn mirror."

"_You know what fuck you Carmen! Oh wait, I'm sure you can go back to one of your hundreds of fuck buddies in the country and find one who would do that willingly wouldn't they?"_

"You did **NOT** just say that! I don't even know why the fuck I called you anymore. Go back and fuck around with Carlos. I don't give a shit what you do anymore."

"_Don't worry I will! Don't fucking call me again if all you plan to do is curse me out and talk crap out about me. Fuck you and your problems. You're on your own. Bye bitch."_ And then I can't hear anything on the other end of the line. I look at my phone appalled. My mouth had opened like a fish and I couldn't get myself to close it. `

I put my phone back into my pocket, and with a new determination I slam my closet door (…erm I mean the hotels closet door) and stomp back to 2J. I take a deep breath before entering. Mrs. Knight is still in the room, and Kendall is there talking to her. When I walk through the door they both turn to me.

"So, what's for dinner?" I ask.

:

:

**-15 minutes later-**

Mrs. Knight had left about 5 minutes ago. And Kendall and I are once again in the apartment alone. We had decided on sitting down in Kendall's and Logan's room. We had turned the radio on a random radio station and some new pop song by Maroon 5 had come on.

"So…what did your mom say to make you decide to stay over?" he asks.

"Oh my m-m-mom? Oh, yeah s-she said I should r-relax and st-stuff and yep." I stutter. Why can I not lie around him? This mother fucker! He raises a brow and gives me an 'I know you're lying' look and I'm not sure if I think that's what he means or if I'm imagining it. I groan and let my head hang. "Okay fine! Fine! I didn't call my mom. I texted her, yeah, and my dad, but I called Rose because I need help with…with…"

"With what?" He urges.

"With…" I say looking around the room.

"You can tell me Carmen." He says. He takes my hand in his own and I look down at it for a second before I pull it away like I had gotten burned.

"With you alright! I needed her help with advice about you." I say loudly. He recoils back.

"Why would you need advice about me?" he asks hesitantly. I run a hand through my hair and bring it out of my face.

"I don't know what to do around you! It's like everything I do seems so awkward or gawky and imperfect and I get self conscious. Being around you makes me self conscious about myself and I'm afraid that if I do something wrong or make a bad decision that you'll leave me for some blonde girl who can turn desks to gold with her touch, and dance sing and act, and fart rainbows and have hair that stays perfectly styled 24/7.

"I don't even know what to do with myself when I'm sitting next to you it's like should I not look at him, should I fix my clothes, should I try to fix my hair? And I'm afraid if we do something more than just kiss I'll mess it up and you'll dump me for the perfect blonde girl at 6R, or that you're just waiting for the moment when I finally crash and burn falling for you and then you'll just laugh with your friends and kick me to the curb, because you know you deserve better than someone like me.

"I'm rotten and stupid, and fucking country and my friend hates me, _y soy egoísta y vanidosa! ¡No tengo nada cualidades bueno y no soy ni amable ni honesta!_ I don't even get why you're still with me! You're all cool and nice and sweet and smart, and you can sing and dance and…and now I look like a pussy here fucking crying in front of you but I don't even care right now! And I think I'm going to leave because clearly I've fucked up my image of being a tough girl and I'm going to just apologize to Rose and beg her to be my friend again." I say. I wipe at my eyes and sniff up the snot running from my nose. Damn that sucked. I stand up from my seat on the bed and hiccup from the tears. My head hurts now. Maybe I'll go take a nap near the pool. Yes, a nap near the pool sounds nice…and maybe I'll even go for a swim…under water…practicing holding my breath…for 12 minutes. Kendall still sits there looking frozen to his spot and bamboozled. I'll take that as my cue to hit the road.

I turn to the door and try to hold my head up…with no dignity, but I can always try. I sniffle once more. Rose doesn't hold that much of a grudge, maybe she forgot what we were even arguing about…then again, there was that one time in 9th grade…

My eyes start to burn obnoxiously again from all this emotional ish and I swipe at them with my forearm. Just put one foot in front of the other Carmen. It's like my feet don't want to function with my brain and cooperate. I hear some shifting from the bed springs. My guess is he's standing up now, but I really don't him want see my face like this. I know for a fact that when I cry, it's not pretty. My cheeks don't turn rosy or my eyes bigger and brighter and then an occasional cute sniffle.

No.

When I cry my cheeks enflame, then turn blotchy, my eyes are glassy and red and enormous, and I'm a messy crier. As in mucus and snot running down my nose in disgusting wet waves. Embrace your imperfections right? Sort of. I'm not going to deny it, but I sure a hell ain't going to embrace it. I bite my lip in an attempt to cut back any sob.

Kendall places his hand on my arm and squeezes it lightly, and turns me back to face him again.

"Carmen, you wanna know what I don't get?" he asks. Looks like someone finally found his balls, and can suddenly talk again. I look up and blink away a few of the oncoming tears. He puts his hand on either of my cheeks. "Why," he wipes one of my cheeks clear with his thumb "you," he wipes the other one, and bites his bottom lip in the process "keep putting yourself down." I open my mouth to answer but he puts his finger on my lips to stop me. "Let me finish. You are amazing, and I don't get why you can't seem to get that through your thick ass head." he says smiling a little and poking the side of my head. I roll my eyes. "Its adorable when you're nervous and you stutter and then blush looking away, it's heart breaking when you cry and you're not smiling your gorgeous smile, it's funny when you're laughing hard and you close your eyes and your mouth opens wide and your loud laugh echo's out, it's cute when you describe what you think I want to be like as a description of a unicorn." A curt laugh comes from me.

"That did sound like a unicorn didn't it?" I say smiling.

"Yes it did…I compliment you like every day, but you don't believe me. Little things you do that you think of as ugly or wrong, I think it's sexy. And you're so beautiful, _just the way you are_." He says, singing the last line. I groan, blush, and cover my face with my hands.

"Oh god, please don't sing that. Don't be cheesier than you already are." I laugh from behind my hands. I peak through and see that he seems satisfied at my reaction. He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his chest and he put his on top of mine.

"I'm serious though. You really need to stop putting yourself down Carmen." Kendall mumbles into my hair.

"Sorry, it's a habit…" I murmur. I pull back and put my arms on his shoulders. "I'll try to stop though. I promise." I say.

"Good." He says kissing my forehead.

"You might not know it, but you make it really hard not to really like you. It's like you've some spell on everyone. You're always compassionate." I tell him.

"Only to people I love." He says quietly. My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure that if this was a cartoon my chin would have hit the floor. Time had frozen in my brain. For that second I'm pretty sure I had a mini heart attack. My head got dizzy, my mouth went dry, and I had completely forgotten about my crying spell a few minutes back. I think I died for like a split second. I'm not even kidding, a gazillion thoughts flashed through my mind right after he said that. It was only probably a few seconds, but it felt like years before I had finally grabbed back onto reality. I make a slight squeak sound when I realize I hadn't said anything yet.

"Do you really mean it?" I ask.

"I think so…" he says nodding.

"Me too…" I say looking into his eyes. My eyes flutter closed as I lean forward. I know he's leaned forward too because I can just…_feel _it. We both stop millimeters away from our lips touching. I push forward a little further and his soft lips touch mine. I gulp slightly. He leans forward even more applying a little bit more pressure to our kiss. I decide on letting him control where this goes. He licks at my bottom lip with his tongue and I gasp as his tongue finds its way into mine.

When his tongue finally finds its way to my own a small moan finds its way out of my mouth. Kendall runs his tongue over the roof of my mouth and my breath starts to pick up. My fingers twine into Kendall's dirty blonde locks and I pull his lips closer to mine. I recognize the new song that had come on as D'Angelo's Untitled.

_Girl it's only you_

_Have it your way_

_And if you want you can decide_

_And if you'll have me_

_I can provide everything that you desire_

_Said if you get a feeling_

_Feeling that I am feeling_

_Won't you come closer to me baby,_

_You've already got me right where you want_

_I just wanna be your man_

Kendall and I make our way back to Kendall's bed. I sit back on it and he positions himself on top of me. He keeps himself on my arms and knees, so that he won't have his full weight on me. He reconnects our lips together, and we continue in our heated kisses.

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_Said I wanna know how does it feel_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

His hands find their way under my shirt. I shiver as his warm hands make contact with my stomach. They roam from my stomach to right below were my bra begins. He gives me a hesitant look. I breathe out and take my shirt off. My gauze is still there on my belly. I kiss his lips softly and nod. He reaches behind my back and then un clasps the white cotton material that covers my breasts. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes.

_I wanna stop  
>silly little games you and me play<em>

_And I am feeling right on_

_If you feel the same-way baby_

He leans down and kisses my stomach. He places little butterfly kisses up my abdomen in the cavern between my breasts. I let out a shaky breath. He kisses my cheek and I open my eyes. He looks at me

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch as I make love to you. You trust me right?" he asks.

"Yes. I do trust you Kendall." I say.

"Tell me if you want to stop okay?" I nod in response. He kisses down my cheek, down my jaw line, the side of my neck and back to my bosom. I take a deep breath and keep my eyes open. He takes one of my erect nipples into his mouth and a quiet moan elicits from my mouth. I arch my back as my nipple is taken into his warm wet mouth. He takes my other one and pinches and pulls at the nub. My breathing start to turn ragged and I grab onto the bed sheets.

_Let me know right away_

_I'd love to make you wet_

_In between your thighs cause_

_I love when it comes inside you_

_I get so excited when I'm around you,_

He switches breast and takes my other nipple into his mouth. I can feel my underwear getting soaked. An ache comes from my nether regions, and I desperately need some sort of release. I groan and whimper, as Kendall continues to tease me playing with my breasts.

"Kendall, Stop with the teasing." I pant out. "I need…I-I need…"

"What do you need Carmen? I need you to tell me, what you need." He says smirking. Oh my god he's never fucking looked sexier. I get my words together.

"I-I need you inside me. I want you to show me that you love me. Take me as your own." I say.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

"I've never been surer in my life." I say right away.

"Alright." He says. I help him out of his shirt, and then out of his jeans. I see the clear bulge in his briefs. Finally I get him out of his underwear. There, his soldier stands fully erect. For such a skinny guy, he's actually got a pretty big package. I'd say about eh…8-9 inches. That's just a rough estimate though. He helps me out of my shorts and he tilts his head to the side as he looks at my SpongeBob Goofy Goober boy shorts. "Nice underwear." He says. I blush.

"Nice dick." I retort back. He rolls his eyes and goes back to kissing my lips feather light. He grinds his erection into the outside of my shorts and I bite down on his bottom lip. He growls at the newly found friction. I force my tongue back into his mouth, and grind against Kendall.

_How does it feel? _

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

I slide out of my now soaked underpants and open my legs. He shoves two digits in to my slick entrance and I hiss at the new pleasurable revelation happening in between my legs.

"You're so wet…" he groans out. I whimper in response arch my back into it. He slowly pumps his fingers in and a whine comes out of me. He starts to pump at a faster speed. I can feel my inner walls clinching around his finger and I feel that white hot burning inside of my stomach. And right before I get off he removes his fingers. I glare at him and blow some hair from out of my eyes. He smirks his smug ass smirk at me, and again I want to punch him in the fucking face. Just then I get an idea and I switch our positions. I straddle his legs and smirk down at him. I grab his manhood in my hands and he sucks in a huge breath. My smirk widens.

_Said did I ever cross your mind_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel?_

_Tell me how it feels yeah_

I slowly bring my hand up and the down at a painfully slow pace. I can tell he's trying his hardest not to be affected, but I can see he's slowly losing it.

"Not so fun when it's you is it?" I ask.

"Psh, I could do this all day." He wheezes out. Real convincing.

"Okay then, we'll see about that." I say raising one of my eyebrows challengingly. I run my thumb over the slit at the head of his dick. He lets out a very unmanly squeak. I laugh.

"Sure you want to keep up this game?" I ask pumping him at my slow steady pace. His breathing staggers and he flips his hair out of his face.

"I-" I squeeze on the base of his penis and cut off the rest of his sentence. I start to pump a little bit faster and he grunts a deep guttural sound.

"Shit…Shit, fuck…holy shit." He pants out. I can see the sweat starting to form on his forehead and I can tell he's getting close to cuming. I start to pump my hand up and down his shaft as fast as I can.

"I-I'm about to…fuck." He breathes heavily. I snatch my hand away right before he can get his fix. His hair is a disheveled sweaty mess on top of his head and usually sex hair is never very flattering, but on Kendall Knight?

Oh my god. Talk about fucking sexy.

He growls a growl that…ugh I'm going to have an orgasm just thinking about it. Taking me by surprise he grabs me by the thighs and puts me back onto my back. I gasp as he starts to attack my neck with his lips. I can't even take in an even breath at this point. He nips and bites at the areas on my neck.

I whimper as he bites down especially hard on my pulse point. I feel his smirk against my skin. He licks the now sore area and then straddles my waist and then kisses up my neck and back to my lips. I slowly twine my tongue with his and he pulls it deeper into his mouth. We both moan and he threads his fingers inside of my hair. He pulls me in closer to him. I put my hands on his cheeks and pull back.

"Kendall, I'm ready." I say nodding. I bite down on my lip as he starts to actually look nervous about doing this. He reaches into his bedside table and pulls out a small silver packet. He rips it open with his teeth to show the condom.

I scrunch my face up as then positions his cock at the entrance of my vagina. I put my hands on his shoulders as he lines up.

"You ready?" he asks from above me. Shouldn't I be asking him this? It's not like I'm going to break as soon as we start.

"Yep." I squeak out. He raises an eyebrow. I clear my throat and put on my big girl voice. "Kendall, I'm almost 85 percent sure I love you. You won't hurt me…trust me." I whisper the ending and then sigh giving him a nervous smile. I'm such a bitch. He's going to fucking kill me after this. I'll just be scum on the bottom of his shoe when we finish. It probably won't even be even different than the other times I've had sex.

_How does it feel  
>Said it's been on my mind<br>How does it feel  
>How does it feel?<em>

Kendall pushes inside of me and I moan louder than normal. We stay still and let ourselves get adjusted to the position. The original awkwardness is immediately replaced by euphoria.

"Y-you can move now." I say.

"Alright." He says. He starts to pull out and push back in slowly. It comes to the point where I know it's excruciatingly slow for the both of us. "G-go faster." I stutter. He starts to pull out again, leaving only the tip in before ramming into me. We both let out large shaky breaths of air. He pulls back out and then rams back in at a different angle. I scream out a little and dig my nails into his shoulder blades. He repeats his pounding into my core going at different angles each drive, until he hits a particular spot.

"S-shit. Right t-there. Do th-that again!" I say between gulps of air. He pounds in harder and faster each thrust, repeatedly hitting my g-spot, each time more dots appear in my vision and it feels like I'm going to just blow up and float away on a cloud. I was gasping and whimpering and whispering his name each time trying to meet every single one of his thrusts. Soon it had gotten to a point where it was impossible for me to keep up. After about 10 minutes I can feel that white hot lava feeling starting to boil inside of me. He drills in hard once last time and it sends me over the edge. I scream his name as I orgasm. My legs start to shake, my arms quiver, and I feel like I'm a cloud 9. I had dug my nails into and all over his back. I'm pretty sure I drew some blood.

I try to keep grinding against him even though I've got jello bones. I milk his dick and he whispers my name into my ear and I blush once again. He collapses right next to me. He slides off the condom, wraps it in a napkin, and throws it away.

We both lay under Kendall's cover's cuddling. My head rests on his chest, and he plays with my hair as we even out our breathing.

"That…was fucking amazing." I say aloud. He chuckles.

"Well thanks." He says playfully.

"Shut up. I mean in general…even though you weren't too bad yourself." I say tracing a circle on his arms. I yawn. "I'm really sleepy though." I say. I close my eyes.

"Used all you energy up did ya?" he asks. Even though my eyes are closed, I know the bastard is smirking. I reach up and pinch his nipple. He squeaks and moves my hand away.

"Don't do that!"

"Then stop being cocky and just sleep here with me. I've never actually…" I cough nervously. "You know, cuddled before." I say truthfully.

"Well. I'm glad I'm your first." He says. He kisses my forehead and lies back on the pillows. I really hope Mrs. Knight doesn't decide to come in here to get us for dinner…that'd be awkward…

_Baby close the door  
>Listen girl I have something I wanna show you<br>I wish you'd open up cause  
>I wanna take the walls down with you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN *sigh* well…that was…*cough cough* something. Did I tell you about next chapter? No? Good. You don't need a spoiler alert. Anyone notice anything different in this scene? If you can guess I'd literally give you a preview of a chapter 3-4 away from now *cough cough* **_gleechild –is pretty close- _***cough couch*. No joke. So, I'm pretty sure next chapter will blow your heads off, how amazing it's going to be. I mean I'm jumpy just thinking about writing it. If you're excited give me an OH YEAH! *insert your OH YEAH here* Now give an OH OHHH *insert your OH OHHH here*…or not. Any way yeah that was awkward. But remember to review my little lambs (sorry my literature teacher is getting to me *face palm*). REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! You know the dealio!:) **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	11. This Is So Bad!

**A/N Hey there pretty people. YOU READY FOR THIS? I MEAN ARE YOU REALLY READY FOR THIS? THIS May be one of the biggest chapters yet. I'm going to piss my fucking pants! AHHHHH! This is going to be some emotional shizz. THIS CHAPTER TESTS THE HONESTY AND TRUST OF KENMEN (KendallxCarmen official couple name) This is Boyboysboys love em signing off…for now.**

_**Bold Italics: Her conscience**_

_Italics: Negative voice (AKA Cameron)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**(This Is So Bad!)**

***Carmen's POV***

**-Next morning-**

I wake up pretty early in the morning. Around 8:30, 8:45ish. That's pretty damn early for me if I do say so. I mean 10 and 11 are my normal early times. I have no idea why I'm up so early, but it was kind of nice to actually be up before lunchtime. I bring my arm up and wipe the crud from out of the corners of my eyes and I yawn. I blink my eyes a few times and then try to get my bearings together.

Alright so I'm definitely not in my apartment, that's for sure. Looks like Kendall and Logan's room. I raise an eyebrow and yawn again. I pull the comforters farther up over my bare chest. I notice the other figure in the bed next to me. I feel my legs intertwined with someone else's and I realize that we are both naked.

"Ohhh yeahhh…that's what happened." I whisper to myself. I smile as I watch Kendall's unconscious form next to me. His thin strands of blonde hair fall over eyes adorably, and his lips are slightly parted, letting out small adorable puffs of air. Awwww he looks so adorable and innocently adorable…like a little kid. I could just kiss his face.

As I watch Kendall sleep (did I say he's adorable?) I start to think. I wonder if he had as much fun as I did. Would he do it again? What if he's going to pull that lets just stay friend's crap? What if he won't look at me anymore? What if it's awkward after he wakes up? Aww shit. I really need to stop having pep talks with myself in my head. This has got to be counted as mental insanity somewhere. I give myself a little mental pinch and go back to focusing on the positives again. It was pretty fun. I mean, its Kendall for goodness sake…but, we barely know each other. I mean I know a couple of things about him, things I've picked up, or that he just told me. He barely knows anything about me, like my parents…or my friends…or the bet…oh god. Going back down hill.

"I'm going to fucking kill myself." I mumble under my breath. How long have we been together? Technically like a week and a day, but I count it as 3 weeks since our first date. I'm pretty sure D'Angelo's Untitled will be my favorite song for a while now. A creepy smile sneaks its way on my face. That was a nice night…

You know what I'm going to wake him up…I've got nothing else to do. To sit up I have to so some limb untangling. I finally figure out where my limbs are and unlink them. I sit all the way up and push some of my hair out of my face. I look around the room and notice Logan is once again not here. I wonder why. Sarcasm intended. I wonder when he came in and, decided not to sleep in his bed.

"Kendall." I whisper. He doesn't move. "Kendall." I whisper a little louder. Still nothing. I say his name in sing song and poke him in the cheek. He grumbles something under his breath and scrunches up his nose. I sigh and get onto my knees and clutch the blanket to my chest. What to do. What to do?

I have this realty weird sense of déjà vu at the moment. Maybe I should do the wet Willy thing again…Nah. Not in the mood. I see Kendall's t-shirt at the foot of the bed. I lean down to grab the shirt, and I slip it on over my head. I look around I see my SpongeBob Goofy Goober under pants. I crawl to the edge of the bed and find them on the ground. I grab them and slide them on over my bare ass. I shuffle back over to Kendall and kneel next to him.

"Kennnnndddddaaaaalllllll." I drone.

"Leave me alone." He mumbles. He pushes his face into the pillow making his reply muffled. I bite my bottom lip and contemplate doing what I'm thinking about doing. He turns back onto his back and continues sleeping. Conscience seems to be losing this battle. I crawl over Kendall and partially straddle his hips. I make sure that I'm not touching him in any way, at least not yet. I bend over and use my arms as support to keep myself up by placing them on either side of his head. I lean down and lay a quick peck to his lips.

Nothing.

I kiss his jaw.

_Nadie_.

I place a light kisses down his jaw line and neck.

Still nada

I lick a little trail down his jaw and to his chest.

He stirs.

I peel the blanket back some, to expose his chest to the air.

I lean down again and place little butterfly kisses down his chest, rolling the blanket down a little lower each time. I stop right above his pelvic bone and look up. I bite my lip while smirking.

Should I?

I mean, should I really?

_Fuck yes you should. _

_You could call it…_

_A morning gift. _

_From you to him for an _**amazing**_ night._

Aw crap. Now I sound like a prostitute ho bag.

No I won't.

I don't think I can do it.

_Oh you won't do it now, but you would have done it like a month ago, you retard._

Hey! I resent that. It's not my fault man.

_It kind of is. It's your life style, and it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass!_

It _was_ my lifestyle. I'm turning over a new leaf. Even though the other side is dirty as hell and will probably stain my mew side a little, I'm trying. That's what matters.

_You're gonna fuck up. I'm trying to warn you._

Shut up and go away. Why are you even here? I'm pretty sure I got rid of you like 5 years ago.

_Nope. I've always been around, I'm just coming back because you need a good kick in the ass after what's about to happen…_

Happen? What's about to happen? Voice? Dude, I know your still there.

_Bye, Carmela…hehe_

My eyes widen and I gasp. Holy shit. That damned voice inside my head is back. I know I usually talk to myself anyway, but that voice loves to tell the bad truths. And it jinxes me every time it appears. I told my mom and dad I thought I might be schizophrenic, but they told me it wasn't schizophrenia. If it isn't schizophrenia then what the hell is it? I know hearing voices definitely isn't a normal thing. It's gotten to points where I have arguments with myself in 3rd person in my head.

I roll my eyes at myself and then raise an eyebrow. When did Kendall start breathing non slow like? Aw he's been awake the whole time! That's jerk wad. I scoff.

"Kendall I know you're up." I say. He smiles but keeps his eyes closed.

"No I'm not." He says.

"Oh then how are you talking?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ever heard of sleep talking Carms?"

"Ever heard of getting up and giving me a good morning kiss? Or do I have to do all the work in this relationship?" I ask playfully. He opens his eyes and sits up slightly on his arms. He then proceeds to yawn and stretch.

"You don't do any work in this relationship Carmen. That was such a lie." He says with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Alright then. How about I initiate the next kiss?" I say. He shrugs.

"Fine."

"Fine." I say back. I smile and lean downwards. I place a virtually pressure less kiss to his lips, until he pushes a little more. This time the kiss wasn't hungry, or animalistic, or ravenous. It was…nice. The soft movements of his lips against mine. He puts his arms around my waist, and ushers me into a lying position next to him, not breaking the kiss. Slow and delicate. The whole time, it was just great. I break away first after almost 5 minutes of this, amazing kiss.

"Wow…" I say through a gasp of air now on my side next to him. Kendall pulls me closer to him so that we're forehead to forehead, chest to chest, and legs intertwined with each others again. "I don't know if you know this or not…but you make it really hard not to like you." I say poking Kendall's nose. He laughs a little and closes his eyes and hums quietly. "We have to get up at some point…" I say in a whisper.

"I don't wanna." He mumbles. I sigh.

"I don't either, but I don't exactly think either of us wants your mom, sister, or any of the guys to see us like this…even though I'm not naked exactly. We did miss dinner, which is pretty suspicious."

"True." He groans and sits up. He stretches his arms up in the air. I start getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's either that voice again or gas…its probably just gas. I shake it off and climb out of the bed. I look around for any of my clothing items to put on. I grab my bra off the ground and my shorts and put them on. I take off Kendall's shirt, put my bra on, and put his shirt back on over it.

"I should go back to my room so I can go take a-"

"Good morning!" the door to Kendall and Logan's room busts open and Logan comes in very peppy for this early in the morning. I scream and stumble over my feet slightly as my face heats up. "Whoa, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Logan asks.

"No, just getting ready to go take a shower and eat breakfast." Kendall says grabbing clothes out of his closet to wear for the day.

"Huh…" Logan says. He cocks and eyebrow and tilts his head to the side. "You seem to have gotten over your ex-boyfriend pretty fast." He says. I freeze in my movement and look back towards Logan in shock.

"Ex-boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, that dude who cheated on you with your cousin back in Arkansas?" he asks confused. Boyfriend in Arkansas?

_Hey idiot, remember that lie you told him to get into his pants?_

Oh yeah. That. "Oh yeah that ex-boyfriend….the one under the bleachers." I say. "Yeah, he was a jackass…"

"What ex-boyfriend in Arkansas?" Kendall asks leaning on his dresser.

"Um, I had found out that my boyfriend had been cheating on me about two weeks ago, and Logan helped me forget…about it." I say slowly trying to remember the lie I had told to Logan.

_Smooth explanation…_

"Wait, didn't we start going out like two weeks ago…were you cheating on your Arkansas boyfriend with me while he was doing the same thing to you there?"

"No, it's not like that! I didn't and he didn't. Uhm…um. I wasn't cheating on anyone really-"

"Did you say Logan helped you forget about your boyfriend?" Kendall asks standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Hey Logan you wanna help me explain myself out of this?" I ask looking over to him for help.

"I-I think I said too much in the first place…" He says looking down at his shoes. I can't really blame him. He didn't know, and it's kind of my fault here.

"Well, you could say that I was…"messed up"…at the time over the situation, and I didn't know what to do. So I went to Logan for comfort, and he helped me out a bit…and yeah…" I say trying to evade the main part of the story.

"Carmen, I can tell you're having difficulty keeping up with your lies right now."

"I'm not lyin-" Kendall gives me a look and I stop mid word. God, I hate him so much sometimes. "Okay fine. I'm lying. I'm lying. I've been lying to virtually everybody, and now that damned voice is back and now it was right and it's burning me in the ass. Now I'm talking to myself so I look stupid, so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm going to regret this but it's got to count for something." I say throwing my hands into the air. "I give up. I might as well tell the truth, it won't end well either way but whatever."

I sigh and run a hand through my messy and unkempt hair. "I slept with Logan." I tell Kendall. I turn and face Logan. "I never really had a boyfriend in Arkansas. Sorry." I say shrugging. I don't know why but I turn on the mega bitch mode. The truth is going to hurt. I'm just not sure if it's going to hurt me or them the most. "Rose bet me when we first got here that I wouldn't be able to fuck all of you by the end of the month. If I won I got thirty bucks, if I lost, I had to give up all of my alcohol." I say crossing my arms over my chest and jutting my hip out.

"So…you slept with me because of a bet? A bet for thirty dollars?…And…you drink?" Kendall asks in surprise.

"Wow, I'm surprised you pieced that together. Congratulations you can learn at a 2nd grade level." I say sarcastically. "And do you really expect to know everything about me Kendall? We've only been going out 2 weeks now. There's so much shit that you don't know about me. In fact I've slept with all of your friends, I've lied to your face on a daily basis, I drink regularly and I'm pretty sure that I'm a partial alcoholic." I say shrugging nonchalantly.

"Carmen. I don't think you're thinking about what you're saying. Maybe you and Kendall should talk this out in priv-" Kendall cuts Logan off.

"No, let her keep talking Logan." He says. I smirk.

"You're lying. You've got to be lying…I don't believe you." He says.

"Ask Carlos and James. I've slept with them too Hun." I say. He glares at me, but hesitates to call in the other member of their group.

_Nice bitchiness. I'm so proud of you._

"CARLOS! JAMES! COME HERE!" Kendall shouts not taking his eyes off me. James and Carlos come into the room with confused faces looking at the three of us. Kendall on one side, Logan across from him, and then me by the bed in between the two of them. Logan scared, Kendall pissed, and me looking like a complete jerk.

"W-What's going on in here? We heard yelling from all the way in the kitchen." James says with a nervous smile.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Katie and Mrs. Knight didn't hear you from the pool-" Carlos says.

"Did you guys sleep with Carmen?" Kendall asks abruptly. Both of the teens go silent. Kendall closes his eyes and balls his fists up and his sides. His head hangs down, and his blonde bangs fall over his face. "Did. You. Guys. Sleep. With. Carmen?" He says. Voice rising a little after each word. I roll my eyes.

"Tell him the fucking truth. I'm not going to be upset. He wants the truth." I say.

"Y-Yeah…" James says.

"CARLOS?" Kendall shouts.

"No, I didn't. We faked it so that she could get around it for Rose…" he says softly. Carlos looks up to me. "You told him about the bet?" he asks.

"Yah. Now the truth is out! Our whole relationship was based on a bet. How's that for a secret huh?" I ask sardonically.

_**What are you doing? You shouldn't have told them this, this way.**_

_Fuck that. She's just doing what got to be done. The need to hear it the hard way._

_**No, explaining like this is unhealthy. There are like a million better ways than to be a bitch about it.**_

_Push them away. Let them live a better life without having to worry about the shit you put them through. Think about it. If you aren't here anymore, they can forgive each other, and just forget you existed. Do it the nice way and they'll all feel sorry for you. What are a few more lies?_

"I never really liked you at the beginning. You were just a piece of ass I had to win…" I say.

"You are such a bitch…" Kendall hisses.

"Hey, I never said that the truth would be pretty."

"Yeah, it's about as pretty as your fucking personality." Kendall says.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Carmen…" James starts.

"No, I don't want to hear anything." I say swallowing. I shake my head. "I'm not sorry that I had to tell you guys this way. It's what's best for all of you guys in the long run."

"So now you think about what's best for us? Really? You chose now? After fucking with our heads like you have. Especially after playing with mine. I don't even know who you are anymore!" Kendall shouts.

"I deserved that…" I whisper to myself.

"You disgust me. Get out, you're such a whore." He says quietly. I start shaking a bit and my eyes threaten to form tears.

"Oh okay then. I'm a whore huh? Fuck you Kendall." I say maliciously. I storm passed a stunned silent James, and a sad Carlos, out of the room. I open the door to the apartment and slam it closed behind me. I pause out in the hallway and look around the empty hall.

_What did I tell you? You fucked it up good didn't you? How do you feel? Liberated? I bet you want a nice glass of liquor huh? You know you do…_

"Leave me alone." I mumble to myself.

_Come on now. I can't do that. You know no one loves you. Your friend hates you; your almost first love hates you. Your parents couldn't wait to get you out of the state and away from them. Can't you see? Your alone, your messed up and now you're getting voices inside your head. If that doesn't scream lunatic then what does?_

"Shut up. I'm not crazy. My parents don't hate me I know they love me…" I make a run up the stairs and to my apartment barefoot. I unlock the door and run straight to my room.

_You sure about that? Why would they get a divorce right after they had you? _

I sit on the floor trying to suck up the tears. I'll be fine. It's okay.

_You've got no one to turn to. I'm the only one who can tolerate you._

"No. You're wrong. So wrong…"

_I should hate you. You thought I had gone away just because the alcohol was numbing me. Nope, I'm back bitch and I'm here to stay…_

By this point I had sat in a corner in my room and was holding my head in between my hands rocking back and forth. The tears were falling freely now. I couldn't feel anything. I can't feel anything. All I can hear is the voice in my head. And it's right. The voice is **so fucking right**. I don't want it to be but it is...

_You should probably go kill yourself. The world would probably be better without you inhabiting it._

"No. I can't."

_Oh add coward to the list of things you are. You have no heart, you can't feel, you don't even know what's going on to your body, and yourself._

"I can feel. I can feel. You're wrong. I have feelings…"

_You sure? _

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I am. I know…I-I know." I whisper. I take my hands from my head and dig my nails into my skin and drag them down my arms just wanting to make sure I can still feel.

_Can't feel it can you? I told you. I'm right. Always right._

It can't be right, but I can't feel anything. Maybe it is right. I get up and walk to my bathroom. I grab a razor from out of the drawer and put it on the counter. I grab a screwdriver, and break the little plastic parts from around it. The little shiny silver razor gleams in the light just taunting me to use it on myself.

_Pick it up._

"No."

_I said pick it up!_

"I can't…I-I can't."

_Just one drag across your arm…or better yet your leg. No one will even notice it._

"No one will notice…" I mumble. I grab the blade in my palm and look at the sharp piece of metal. I swallow a huge lump in my throat as more hot tears run down my cheeks, and I sniff up the mucus running from my nose. I can't do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself afterwards. I close my fist around the blade in a tight fist. I feel the metal breaking the skin of my hand and I hiss in pain. I throw the blade into the toilet and flush it down. I slump down to the ground and cry to myself on the floor of the bathroom.

_Couldn't go through with it could you wimp? You're weak, useless, unimportant. Stop trying to deny me, you know I'm right. Never wrong always right…_

I put my face into my hands and cry. My tears mixing with the crimson blood of my palm. Oh god, I'm turning poetic. That's never a good sign. I need to fix things with Rose. I need her to talk too. I can't go to my sisters. They'll be so disappointed in me…

_You know they will. They'll tell your parents, and disown you. You'll definitely be alone. Who are you going to turn to Carmela? Who's going to listen? Who?_

"Carmen? What ha-" the bathroom door frame gets occupied by a body. They stop mid sentence when they come in all the way. I look up through my tears.

Carlos comes in and kneels down next to me.

"Oh my god Carmen. Please tell me you didn't…"

"I didn't. I-I-I threw it in the toilet…just cut my palm a little. Wiped across my face…" I say sniffling. I hold up my hand and show him the large slice in my hand. He sighs.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He says. He takes my arm and helps me up. We walk to my bed and I sit down on the mattress. He walks back into the bathroom and comes back with alcohol, gauze, and some tissue. "Are you alright?" he asks me when he gets back. I laugh bitterly.

"Do I look okay? I'm an emotional wreck." I say. "Why are you here?" I ask him.

"James, Logan, and I decided that one of us should check to see if you were okay. They decided that Kendall was less pissed with me, and that he wouldn't kill me if I checked on you. I'm too lovable for that." he says. I laugh a little but hiss right afterwards as Carlos takes my hand and pours some alcohol on it.

"Fuck, this hurts…" I say biting my lip.

"Sorry, this is what Logan usually does when one of us are bleeding…I hope I'm doing this right." He says. He pats it with the tissue, and then wraps it around in gauze. "There. All better?" he asks.

"Not really." I say looking down.

"_¿Quieres hablar a mi?_" he asks. I shake my head, sigh, and smile a tiny bit.

"_No, pero gracias Carlitos. Necesito tú ayudas...un amigo._" I tell him. "_Es importante que tenga un amigo simpatico, amable, y cariñoso._" I tell him. "I want to just sleep my life away. I need to talk to Rose first. I'd feel a little better just knowing she doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't! She wants to talk to you, but she's afraid that you're mad at her. You guys should talk it out." he tells me.

"Thanks for the advice Carlitos." I say genuinely happy again. He smiles and we hug. He stands up and pats my shoulder.

"Now, just remember to think happy thoughts about kittens okay?"

"Alright, I don't like cats but I'll try." I say laughing a bit. He smiles and walks out of the room. I sit on my bed and my smile falls.

Now what?

A drink sounds pretty good about now. I think the voice really does go away when I'm drinking…I shouldn't but I want to. Fuck it. I've got nothing better to do. I stand up off my bed and make my way to the door. I open it up and walk through the living room. I get into the kitchen and grab a bottle of red wine from the cabinet. I bite the cork off with my teeth and spit it out on the ground somewhere.

"C-Carmen?"

I turn around to the door and see Rosalie standing there with her hands behind her back. She looks at me and walks closer to me. "I-I'm sorry. James and Carlos and Logan all texted me about what happened." She says quietly. I take a swig of wine from the bottle and put it on the counter.

"Its okay…it wasn't your fault." I tell her looking down.

"No, it is. I shouldn't have set you up in the bet…"

"And I shouldn't have said yes. It's not your fault Rose." I say.

"I'm so mad at myself. I realized, after we fought over the phone, that I really should stop bringing up your problems all the time. I should let them go and try helping you instead of breaking you down."

"I should stop jumping to conclusions, and I really need to think out what I want to say before I say it. My mouth really gets me in trouble. I'm sorry for randomly cursing you out over the phone."

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. Friends again?"

"Best friends!" I say. We both laugh and hug each other consummating our friendship.

"Now, let go talk. I'm thinking you really need to vent…and explain to me why you said what you said to the guys…especially Kendall." She says. I groan. I should talk to someone about it.

"The voice…Cameron is back. I cut myself, I slept with Kendall, the guys know, he's pissed, we barely know anything about each other, and both of us didn't technically say 'I love you' we kind of insinuated it by saying I think I love you or I'm almost positive I love you, and now my head hurts cause I cried, and I don't know what to think, and I need some alcohol, and my mommy, and some antidepressants." I say. She puts a hand to her temple.

"Okay, okay. We need some ice cream, and then I want you to explain to me what happened from after we got off the phone. Sit on the couch and turn on some SpongeBob, we need some peppiness I our lives for this conversation." She walks into the kitchen and I walk to the living room. I plop onto the couch. I turn the TV on and surf the channels for something to watch.

"_Today is June 26__th__, 2011 and this is Miles Bainbridge. Saying Good morning L.A. The time is 10:15."_

Click. Next.

"_My shiny teeth and me! Shiny teeth, shiny teeth."_

Click. What else?

"_Everyone, Bubblegum. I'm so dumb. I should have just told you, what I lost, was a piece of your hair. Now it's gone. Gone forever…but I guess what does it matter when I just, just had all of you there. Oh, just had all of you there with me my friends, if you're even my friends…"_

Click. Sorry Adventure Time.

_The sun came up and he smiled at me. Said "It's going to be a good one just wait and see." Jumped outta bed and I ran outside…_

Yeah, this'll definitely do. Rose comes back to the couch and hands me a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream, with chocolate whipped cream, and sprinkles. Yum.

"Now, tell me what happened, from the beginning. I've got plenty of time, so don't shy away from anything okay?"

"Got it." I take in a large breath and exhale. "So right before I called you I had been invited over for dinner with the Knights. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come over or not so I was going to call and ask you if I should or not…"

***30 Minutes Later***

"Then we were sitting in the apartment and then I just spilled my guts about not knowing what to do around him, and admitting that I was going to ask you for advice about him, because when I'm around him I don't know what to do with myself. Then I went into a rant about feeling insecure and scared that he was going to leave me for some girl who farts rainbows, and has perfect hair 24/7, and who could sing, act, and dance."

"That sounds like a unicorn…" Rose says.

"I know right. That's the same thing he said. Then I spilled my guts about being afraid of going any further than just kissing, because I was scared that he would dump me…

***1 Hour Later***

"Then he was all like 'only to people I love'. And what does that even mean? Does it mean he loves me or that he's still not sure? So I was like 'Do you really mean it?' and he said 'I think so…" so I don't know what to think. Did he profess his love for me?"

"I think so…hmm. That could mean lots of things. The most practical to me is that yes, he really likes…or liked you. And how he stood up for you when you were putting yourself down proves it. Do you love him?"

"I think so." I say shrugging. She face palms and slaps me right after. I cradle my cheek. "Um ouch! What the hell was that for?" I ask stunned. She laughs and looks at me.

"Do you not realize how much you two are alike? It's almost ridiculous the likeliness of you November kids." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that? What even makes you say that?"

"Continue on and then I'll tell you at the end. Go on Carmen."

"Uhm…okay then…"

***Another Hour Later***

"Then the voice started coming back while I was thinking about waking up Kendall. I wasn't sure why it had chosen that moment to come but it did, and it was terrible. It was like it came to give me the kick in the ass I need for what was going to happen or something like that. It disappeared when Kendall woke up. Then Logan came in and brought up a lie I told him so that he would sleep with me. Then Kendall started asking questions and Cameron came back. Then I started getting confused with which lie I told who.

"So Kendall started seeing that they weren't adding up, and he called me out for my lies. I was tired. I was tired of lying, I was tired of being interrupted, and the voice was just riling me up. So I sort of snapped. I told them the truth…but I was kind of bitchy with it. I really regret how I said it. I made it seem like I didn't care about Kendall at all and that it really was just about the bet and I never even liked him. I made it seem like I didn't care about hurting their feeling in the beginning and still didn't now."

"Even after all those talks we had where, you quit the bet, stopped drinking, and realized that you had feeling for Kendall?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, after all that. And I even mentioned possibly being an alcoholic. I brought up neither of us knowing barely shit about one another, and how he was a fool for falling for the act I said I put up. I kind of pissed myself off a bit at how much I really did to him. I was disappointed in my own damn self. Then he didn't believe me when I said that I slept with Carlos and James, so then he spazzed and shouted for them to come in. Then James was all like yeah he did sleep with me and Carlos explained his sitch. After that my conscience and the voice had an all out battle. Cameron won. So I went bitchosaurus and I don't even remember what I said. All I know is that Kendall thinks I'm a slutty bitch."

"Let me guess. Cameron came back then again right?" she asks.

"Umhm. He or she went ballistic, telling me that I was useless and that everyone hated me and that no one loved me. How it was the only one who could tolerate me, and how my parent's divorce was my entire fault. I sort of went on auto pilot after that. I almost cut myself, but I threw it away in the toilet, but not after it dug into my palm. Then Carlos came and made me feel a little better by telling me to think happy thoughts about kittens." I finish.

"I told you he's amazing." She says. I roll my eyes.

"Rose, I never said he wasn't." I tell her. She smiles. "Now. What is your input on this?"

"First off, you're a retard. You really should have thought about a better way to tell the guys about the bet. That was such a fucking stupid move. You shouldn't have lied and told Kendall that huge fucking lie of not caring about him." She says point to me with a glare. "You should be cunt kicked for that. Next, about your voice, Cameron. I really think you might have a mild case of schizophrenia. Have you noticed that you started drinking around the same time the voice stopped? The alcohol may have been your way of self medicating yourself for the schizophrenia. The alcohol numbed the voice, and that's why you drink, but that really needs to stop. Like for real. I think we should take you to a therapist, or doctor for some medication. Like legit." I groan.

"Nooooo! I don't like therapists or doctors; all they do is feel you up. Either mentally or physically. That's not fun at all."

"Well you need it. Carmen. I'm making you an appointment for a doctor ASAP. Lastly, YOU AND KENDALL ARE SO FUCKING ALIKE ITS STUPID!" she shouts. I recoil and cover my ears. Jesus, calm down girl. "You two are some of the hard headiest, stupid, oblivious people I know."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Besides that the both of you are afraid to admit you love each other? Let me start with that one first. I don't understand why you guys won't accept it. I mean it's obvious, even though you guys don't know much about each other. I think you guys have like a secret bond going on. If you hadn't been hiding so many secrets I'm pretty sure the two of you would be married by now despite the lack of knowledge of one another. I'm like dead serious about that. You guys are adorable around each other, but you guys don't even notice it.

"Next, you both are so hard headed that neither of you want to say it first. Both of you got all pumped up with anger you both shouted things you didn't mean to each other. I'm willing to bet that he didn't mean anything he said. He was probably hurt at most. I'd bet my life that if you apologize and tell him the _**real**_truth he would take you back in a heartbeat, but I know you. You won't do it until he does, which he won't. So now the two of you are just going to be looking longingly at one another waiting for the other to step up." She says letting out a huge puff of air. "God that was a lot to say." she says.

"Really? You think he would take me back if I told the truth?" I ask. She nods vigorously. "I don't believe you. If he wants me, he'll tell me. Until then, I guess I'm single once again." I say sighing.

_Spongebob: Aww, a baby scallop, he can't even fly yet. Patrick: What's the matter? Is he stupid?_

"Fine, but I'm still making an appointment for a doctor for you." She says. She stands up from the couch and looks at her cell phone for the time.

"It's like one o'clock now. I'm going to go get us something for dinner from the store. Stay here okay? Everything's going to get better I promise." She assures me.

"Okay. Go get the food. And go get some Tums…I don't think ice cream should be eaten in the morning. Now my tummy hurts again." I tell her. She grabs money off the counter and opens the front door.

"Alright Tums. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired…" I say with a smile.

"Okay then. I'll see you later. Bye bye."

"Bye." I say. I sit in the apartment in silence. The faint noise from the TV leaves me having to think to occupy my time. The negative emotions start coming back, at first like little pebbles hitting a window, then a full force. My head starts to throb and my eyes start to burn with tears. My bottle is just sitting in that refrigerator…I stand up and make my way to the kitchen again. I swing open the door and grab the bottle off the shelf. I put it to my lips and let the burning liquid travel down my throat. Yes, I guess you could say I'm tired. I'm Torn apart, Insecure, Really faking my smile, Extremely sad, and Drowning in my tears…

Yeah…

I'm TIRED alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There…the end of Kenmen…sad I know. I've been waiting for this part to arrive. It's been nagging me in the side to finish it. I know a bunch of you will maim me for this brutal ending here, but look on the bright side. It's not the end quite yet. 11 chapters and counting. I want this to be a good 25 chapters before I finish at least, but this is sort of a milestone of the story. This is where it was going to originally end…I mean like chapter was going to be the end, but I got another idea so it's not stopping yet. I hope this satisfied some of you who have been waiting like forever for me to update and I apologize again. Sowwy. Review my pretties! Review, send it for me, and let's get me to 50! If I get there I will make sure the next chapter or the one after that are EXTRA long. Do you guys think we can do it? Whatever though. I'll see you guys/update for you guys later. Bye!**

**~Love, **

**I'm Adorkable~**


	12. That's Not Even The Best Part

**A/N Happy New Year! and welcome again. I'd like to **_**think**_** of this chapter as the start of a new season in the world of Carmen Rodriguez, but this isn't a show anyway. It's a fan fiction. So welcome to the next update of *plays trumpet tune* dun da-da dun! You're On! *Cheers from my imaginary audience in my head* so, I'm at 50+ reviews. Pretty amazing if I do say so myself, and for those of you who have been reviewing, favoriting, alerting, or even reading…I applaud you. Have I told you guys how much I love you lately lol? Oh yeah, and I think I may have confused a couple of you last chapter. Yes? No? Well if you have any unanswered questions PM me or sign in and review and I'll explain to the best of my abilities because it might get even worse after this one;) Now, let's get on with the next chapter of my story. This'll probably piss a lot of you off in the end but hey, my world right? A little late holiday-ness thrown in for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *yawns* I wonder what I got for Christmas this year! *Runs down the stairs* OMBTR I got the contract to Big Time Rush! I own them now! Hooray for the holidays. *Holds paper up in the air triumphantly***

***snatch***

**Me: whoa, where'd my contract go? *looks around room* *climbs under tree***

**Santa Claus: Sorry kid. This wasn't meant for you. My bad.**

**Me: Whoa fat man. No take backs. I had that paper first!**

**Santa Claus: *Puts paper in front of belt* I'd like to see you come get it shrimp.**

**Me: *gasp* aren't you supposed to be jolly? **

**Santa Claus: Yeah bitch, well that's for the good boys and girls.**

**Me: *Pulls up sleeves* Okay then, let's go fat bastard…**

**Santa Claus: Ho Hoe Whore…**

**Me: Oh hell no! I am so not a whore.**

**Santa Claus: Says the girl in the shorts showing her south pole on Christmas.**

**Me: *shakes head and takes out hoop earrings* Bring it on fat ass! *jumps into the air***

**Mom: *turns on light* Tori, what the hell are you doing?**

**Me: *points to Santa* Santa- *looks at the empty space* *glares*. I'll see you again next year….fat man. This is all just a dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**(That's Not Even the Best Part)**

***Carmen's POV***

"Okay, no, put that one there. No! Up. Up. No. Down. To the left. Just a little more. To the right. Um-"

"Rose! Shut the fuck up. It's just an ornament. Stop harassing Carlos about the tree." I tell her face palming while looking at the tree set up in the middle of 2J. Its two days before Christmas, and Rose is going ham on decorations. After hearing about how their apartment was **not **decked out for the holidays last year, she made it her mission to overly decorate and spread Christmas cheer. Did I mention that she loves Christmas? She sighs but sits back down in her chair and looks worriedly as Carlos and Katie put the lights and stuff on. I mean the girl literally will have a heart attack if everything isn't perfect for the holidays.

"Katie, Carlos, you guys are doing great. This isn't even our tree. Um cough cough Rosalie!" I shout snapping my head to her direction.

"What! It's not my fault! I didn't know the people wouldn't sell the tree to us just to be a jerk." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, he didn't sell it to us because you got picky. There were like 10 awesome trees but no. you wanted the biggest tree in store."

"Hey now Charlie Brown. I didn't want no damn, small ass, naked ass, cheap Charlie Brown style 3 bulb tree." She says glaring at me.

"No cursing in front of Katie." Mrs. Knight says strolling into the living room with a plate of snicker doodles. She sets them down on the table and Katie and Carlos immediately drop their ornaments and run to the plate of cookies.

"Mom, I'm 11. The guys-" Katie cuts off as Carlos puts his hand over her mouth. He gives Mrs. Knight an innocent smile as she gives him a suspicious look. He puts a cookie in her mouth and pushes her back to the tree. He takes about 5 for himself.

"Thanks mama Knight." He says with a smile.

"You girls want one?" she asks us. Handing the plate to us.

"Are you sure Mrs. Knight? I mean I don't feel like it would be righ-" I get cut off as Mrs. Knight puts up one finger.

"First, I told you call me mama Knight. You and Rose are here more that you guys are at your own apartment." Rose pouts. "Not that it's a bad thing. Katie really enjoys having you girls here, and I do too. You're practically like a piece of the family." She says. Rose and I 'aw' in sync with one another. Mrs- erm I mean mama Knight rolls her eyes but smiles. "Now, go ahead and take a cookie." She says. I look at Rose and she shrugs.

"What the hay." Rose says. She grabs one of the cookies and takes a bite out of it. I follow suit and grab one of the biscuit looking cookies. I take a bite, and…whoa.

"It's like there's a mini dance party of dance happening on my taste buds." I say dreamily looking at the cookie. How can something so biscuit-like taste so heavenly?

"I think I've just had my first mouth-gasm." Rose says. I shake out of my stupor, and look at her like an idiot.

"Dude, there is an adult," I motion to Mrs. K. ", right in front of you. Do you have no dignity?" I ask. She just shrugs and continues eating the cookie.

"These are really delicious for something made out of such simple ingredients." She says. I snap my fingers and then I throw my hands in the air. The tree!

"I never said I wanted one like that either." I say randomly. Everyone looks at me. "I meant a Charlie Brown sucky tree. I just thought about that again." I say meekly. "My bad." I say. Mrs. K takes the cookie plate and puts it back on the counter. I cross my legs under myself on the couch and watch Katie and Carlos decorate the tree. Rose now preoccupied with twitter on her Blackberry. Hmm. I guess it's time for me to get on as well. I pull out my iPhone and go onto my twitter application.

_**Dorktastic575: **__Missing __**Kendall_Knight**__ right now. Wishing he would come back from #lastminuteshopping with __**Jamesdiamond**__ -_-_

_**Jamesdiamond: Dorktastic575 **__hey, don't blame me for your loneliness. I didn't force him to come._

_**Dorktastic575: **__it's more fun to blame you for my problems Jamie;) __**Jamesdiamond**_

_(Retweeted by__** 1LoganMitchell+RosieLuvsUU**__)_

_**RosieLuvsUU:**__ True __**Dorktastic575**__ so true._

I get off my phone and look at Rose, who is sitting next to me.

"Dude, I'm sitting right next to you!" I tell her.

"Twitter is more fun than real life." She says smiling, and still tweeting.

"You guys are on twitter? I want to join." Katie says. I motion to the laptop on the couch.

"Come on in. Carlos? You in for some pre-Christmas tweets for the fans?" I ask him. He sighs.

"I probably should shouldn't I?" he asks and pulls out his phone. He sits on the couch with his head in Rose's lap. I nod.

"Maybe you can get on the fan related one later. Just talk to us for a while." I suggest.

"I'm doing that. I don't want to get spammed yet." He says, and then I go back to my phone.

_**TheCarlosGarcia: RosieLuvsUU **__has problems with my decorating choices… #Depressed_

Rose snorts and hits Carlos, he laughs.

_**Dorktastic575:**__speaking of problems. Where is __**Kendall_Knight**__?_

_(Retweeted by__** TheCarlosGarcia, Jamesdiamond, RosieLuvsUU, Katienator, 1LoganMitchell and 5 other people.**__)_

_**1LoganMichell: Dorktastic575**__ inside TK Simmons with__** Jamesdiamond**__. I almost got bought last time I went in there. #NotGoingBack._

_(Retweeted by __**Cami_Roberts87, TheCarlosGarcia, and Jamesdiamond**__)_

_**Dorktastic575: **__wait...what!_

_(Retweeted by __**Katienator and RosieLuvsUU**__)_

_**Jamesdiamond: **__it's a long story. And open the door we're in the hallway._

I put my phone down on the couch and walk to the door of the apartment. And what do you know! The guys are rolling a cart right in front of the door. James and Logan practically shove passed me into the living room.

"Thanks for letting me know I matter guys!" I shout to them. I roll my eyes and look back to the door frame where Kendall is standing with a sly smile on his face. I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at him. "Why so sly guy?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just that I think you are going to love your Christmas present." He says. I smile

"Oh really now? Well I think that as long as you're around it'll be a great Christmas regardless of the gift." I say. This is totally true. And from what I've heard, the guys don't give the most…ideal presents. Like Panini clocks, bouncy houses, canned ham…I think I'll pass. I look up at the top of the door and point. "What do you know? Mistletoe." I say with a smirk.

"When did that get there?" he asks. I shrug and smile.

"I got bored while you were gone. Put up some mistletoe around the house." I say shrugging. "Now, I want my kiss." I say smiling. He leans down and pecks me on the lips. "Whoa man. That was a total rip off." I say.

"I don't want to spoil the other half of your gift before Christmas." He says. He winks and walks all the way into the house. Suddenly I'm a little bit more excited for this gift. I close the door and walk into the apartment.

"You guys did really well with decorating the place." Logan says looking around the glowing 2J. Strings of lights hung from the banister, around the swirly slide, and on the walls. Some wreaths on everyone's bedroom doors. The TV had on some show advertising fire in fire places. Don't ask. I don't even know where Rose found the show. Mrs. Knight had left the cookies on the table in the middle of the room and had disappeared off to her room for the afternoon. I plop onto the couch next to Katie and take another cookie into my hands. The last one off the plate. Logan, James, and Kendall like all took the other 15 that were there.

"Thanks. But it was mostly Rose turning into a dictator over what goes where." I say taking a bite. An involuntary moan floats out of my mouth and I close my eyes. Damn! These are some good cookies. Katie breaks off a piece of my cookie, half of it, and shoves it in her mouth. "Hey." I say. Ha I rhyme. She swallows it and gives me a hug.

"You know you're my best friend right?" she asks.

"No, you're just saying that because of the food I had. Everyone becomes my best friend when I have food, or drinks, or anything for that matter." I say licking the rest of the cookie off my fingers. I look at them in disgust and look at Rose. I get and give her a hug while cleaning my hands off on the back of her sweater. "I love you so much friend…proud of you." I say. She pushes me of and groans.

"You just wiped something off on me didn't you?" she asks. I hold my _**now clean**_ hands up.

"Do you see anything for me to wipe off on your shirt?" I ask. She glares at me. I smile and walk over to my tall blonde boyfriend who's sipping on eggnog and wrap my arms around his mid section from behind. I get on my tippy toes and kiss the spot right behind his ear.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" I whisper into his ear. "Because…" I put my hands over his chest. "…I got you this really good gift, and I think that you are really going to like it." I say.

"Really now?" He asks. He turns around and pulls me closer to him. I nod my head and bite my lip.

Something I'm going to admit now. I'm really horny, and I really need to have sex. Kendall and I haven't had sex since Thanksgiving…THANKSGIVING! I'm a horn dog. I'll admit it. But when you're around someone as fucking attractive as Kendall every day, it's really hard to try to keep your damn hands to yourself. And it's even harder when you know that you actually have permission to do so since your dating the hunk. Rose and Carlos fuck everyday like damn rabbits. I would know since they do it in Rose's room half the time.

I'm just left there to listen to their constant sex noises. What do I have to do you ask? Nothing. Kendall is trying to drive me insane on purpose. He knows what he's doing and I think it's his sick way of controlling me. I'm weak when I'm in need of sexual release. Being in this close proximity at the moment is already making me hot in my pants, but I know he isn't going to do shit about it until Christmas…I hope. I've thought about raping him…really I have, but something always comes up and twat blocks my game.

I.E Gustavo wanting them at the studio, Katie coming in, Mama Knight calling for him, my parents calling over the phone, the guys trying to stop it. Apparently the guys are in on it. All of them are making it their duty to keep us from having sex. Kendall's orders, of **fucking **course.

"Sorry Carm but not yet." He says with a smirk. He puts my arms down at my side and kisses me on the cheek. "It'll be worth it. Trust me." He says. I growl.

"If I rape you in your sleep don't ask why…" I say poking him in the chest he just laughs. Fucking laughs I tell you! I roll my eyes.

"He yo! Sit down and calm your hormones Carmen." James says. I turn on my heel.

"Watch it pretty boy. I'm starting to get desperate. Your pretty ass will do just fine if it comes to that. Hear this Kendall?" I ask. I take a deep breath and run a hand down my face. "I'm okay. Sorry about that. Sorry Katie you had to hear that."I say. She just shrugs.

"It's not the worst thing I've heard it's alright. I'm going to go say bye to a couple of my friends who're leaving today." She says getting off the couch. She waves as she leaves the apartment.

"What about us? We witnessed it too." Logan says. I shrug.

"You're a big boy Loges. You'll get over it." I say. I roll my shoulders back and sigh. "I'm back now." I say. "I'm sane for now." I state.

"You guys want to play Christmas charades?" Carlos offers.

"That's a great idea!" Rose says.

"I agree." Kendall says. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I get a whiff of some cologne his aunt sent him that smells like sugar cookies and cinnamon. A holiday scent of Axe. I push his arm off my shoulder.

"Yeah, if you keep doing that I don't think I'll be able to not go rapist, so don't touch me...nothing personal." I say. I motion to his whole body. "It's just you. And it's for everyone's well being." I say. I look him up and down and groan. "A game would be a good idea." I say pulling my eyes off Kendall, and the way his beige sweater was clinging to his body and muscles, and the way his beanie was sitting atop his head was making me want to rip it off his head and run my fingers through his golden strands of hair.

Calm it Carmen. You have got to have self control…

**~Christmas Eve~**

I woke up on Christmas Eve literally feeling jollier. And to make it better, I had gotten my mind together. I have a plan of action and I have to fix up some finishing touches for Kendall's Christmas present. I know I was giving off sex vibes yesterday; it wasn't what I had planned for his present. That's going to happen regardless, but I really did get him the best present, in my opinion, ever. I climb out of bed and slip on a green hoodie, and a red pair of converse. Jeans like usual and to top it off I put on a green elf hat.

Its 7 in the morning and I sneak out of the Palm Woods. I climb into one of the cars that Joy was letting borrow while she was off in Italy for the holidays. Not by choice. She has some big perfume deal there that she had to go to because her job was on the line. Rose was sort of upset that she wouldn't be here for the next few days. She supposedly won't be back until January 1st. Like literally in the afternoon, after the parties. And everything important happening in the last few days left of 2011. I mean come on! Couldn't her bosses give her like a few days off? It's really ridiculous how they keep her on lock down with her job and shit. I couldn't do it. Really I just can't. That's exactly why I'm working at a Hot Topic at the moment for cash.

Anyway, back to my leaving of the Palm Woods. I have to go to a dealer in the city who's got my merchandise. I pre-ordered my package over 3 weeks ago, and it had just come in a few days ago. The dealer was meeting with me in an alley near an ice rink here in Los Angeles. I had to pull a lot of strings, and do a lot of things I regret to get this, but it better be worth it once Kendall sees it.

I park a few blocks away from the rink. I close and lock the doors and then take a deep breath. I start making my way to the parking lot of the rink and look for the white truck…I mean van. I make a few coughing noises so that he knows that I'm here for business. The door to the van opens and then an old white man with a beard and dark sunglasses climbs out. I wave my arm and a smirk forms on his face. He motions for me to come closer to him. I do so and go to the part behind the van concealed from the street.

"Hey there pretty lady." He starts.

"Sorry mister, not here for chit chat." I say. He chuckles.

"Alright then. So what are you here for?"

"I think you know, I'm Maria Santillian Katia Gonzalez Federico from over the phone?" I ask. He snaps his fingers.

"Oh yeah! You're that girl who kept calling." I nod.

"Yah I am. Now can I have it? It's kind of an emergency. Christmas _**is **_tomorrow you know. I don't have all day sir." I state. He nods in understanding. He reaches into the trunk of his van and pulls out a box.

"Here you go." He says. I take the box and grab my money out of my pocket. I hand him the cash and he nods. "You have no idea how long it took me to find my cousin and get this jersey from him. He just did not want to look for it, or sign it." He explains.

"Yeah, cool story bro. I've to get back home. Thanks Mr. Gretzky." I say.

"Bye." He says. I walk away and back to the car. I climb in and put the signed Wayne Gretzky hockey jersey into the passenger seat. I crank up the car and head back to the Palm Woods.

Once I'm inside the Palm Woods I sprint up the stairs and to my apartment. I open the door and go into my room. I put the package on my bed and grab some wrapping paper from out of my closet…yes I keep wrapping paper in my closet. You never know when there will be a wrapping emergency and someone will need some wrapping paper. You laugh now but when you need some, who's going to be the one laughing then? That right. This chick right here.

I sneak into the quiet living room and grab some tape off the counter. I run it back to my room and put it on the bed also. I cut open the box to check and make sure the jersey is there and making sure that it's signed too. I pull out the huge jersey and look at it to make sure it's the best it can possibly be.

"He's so going to love this." I whisper to myself. I fold it back up and put it safely back into the box. I start to wrap it up. I know I'm not good at a lot of things, but wrapping is definitely one of my strong points in life. Some can sing, dance, rap, act, and even boss others around. Me? I can wrap and write. Yeah. That's about it. And put together banging outfits. Yes, amazingly banging outfits.

I finish with Kendall's gift wrapping. I slap on a store ready-made bow and BAM! Done. I've gotten everyone else's stuff too. I got James this Smokey Robinson CD. Carlos, I got a new hockey stick. Although he may end up murdering everyone in the hotel, it's a new one that I found at this antique shop in the fall pretty cheap. I got Logan a new program or App on a card for his cell phone. It's like this game that lets you practice being a surgeon and other medical stuff. I've pre played it and I must admit its pretty fun. I got Katie a gift card for iTunes, and mama Knight I got a free day in a spa. Rose I just got a few new shirts, and a bunch of gift cards to places because she never really knows what she wants. She's so picky. I can never please her when it comes to gifts. I mean GOD!

It's still like only 9 o'clock in the morning, and I am making it my responsibility to call all of my parents and friends in Arkansas and make the cookies for Santa. It's the least I can do since Rose did the decorations…in everybody's houses. I leave out of my room and grab my cell phone. I sit on the couch of the living room and flick on the TV

About an hour passes before I think to call my family. It's about 7 in Arkansas, and I watch the SpongeBob's Christmas special as I start to dial up my cousins, aunts, uncles, parents, and siblings.

"Hey mom! How's it going?" I ask.

"Carmela! It's so good to finally hear your voice again."

"Mama, I called you like two weeks ago…is there a party going on there?" I ask.

"Yeah, a pre-Christmas party. I'll put you on speaker so that you can speak to everyone." I hear a beep. "Say hello!"

"HI CARMEN!" I hear on the other end. I pull the phone away from my head. Damn. There are a lot of people there for this early in the morning, but my family is big on bonding and holidays so I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Hey everybody. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there! I really miss all of you guys." I say switching the position of the phone. I hear a bump.

"We miss you too Carmy. When are you coming back? I really wanna see you." My 5 year old nephew says over the phone. Alexa's son.

"Aw, sorry Tony. I'm going to come see you soon okay? It might not be before Christmas but I'm definitely going to come, even if it's just for a few minutes." I say.

"You promise?"

"I pinky promise." I say.

"When you come to see me, are you going to bring James?" he asks.

"Why James?"

"Because he's funny. I saw him on the TV doing an internship."

"Do you mean interview?"

"Yeah. That thingy." I chuckle.

"I'll see."

"Bring your boyfriend too." I raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Kendall?"

"The internship. They asked if they had crushes and he said your name."

"You really need to stop watching so much TV kiddo…"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh. I love you Tonio. Now can you put your mom on the phone for me?"

"Okie dokie. I love you too auntie." He says. The phone goes silent before I hear my oldest sister's voice.

"How's it going hermanita?" she asks.

"Hey Lexa. Antonio sounds so much older!" I gush.

"Yeah, he's acting just like a young man. Manners and everything."

"Awwww! I have to see him before you fly back out to Atlanta!" I say.

"We leave the 4th of January. Maybe you could come out before then. I'm sure Alejandro won't mind get you a ticket or 7. Maybe you could fly out with your boyfriend. The white guy."

"Dude! What's your problem? You're so racist." I say with a laugh. "And why does it matter that he's white? Daddy's like half black." I state.

"You know I'm just kidding around…how is Kendall though?"

"Fine, I'm going back over to his place later with Rose."

"Really now? Interesting. Oh yeah tell Rose I say ¡Hola!"

"I will do. Make sure you give me pictures of little Tony. I want to see him so bad."

"He wants to see you too. Trust me, the kid asked for you first thing when we got into the house." I laugh. "I got to get going before Isabelle arrives back from London. Her and her fiancé are supposed to get here in a few hours. Love ya!"

"Love you too. Bye bye."

"Bye." She says. The phone clicks and goes dead. I sigh and then dial my dad's number. It rings a few times before an old person answers the phone.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"…Um Carmen?"

"Carmen? Who in the name of San Jose is Carmen?" I hear movement.

"Francis! Give me the phone." I hear. "Sorry about that Carmen." I hear my dad say.

"Who is Francis?" I ask. He sighs and I can picture him rubbing his temple.

"Grandpa Fernando's new girlfriend…" he says. I scrunch up my face.

"Um dad. Isn't Grandpa Fernando like 86?" I ask.

"Yeh, his girlfriend is 74. He met her at a shuffle board game." He says. I gag a little in my mouth.

"That's gross. I mean…sweet. Yeah I meant sweet."

"Don't worry; the old bag isn't making the holidays very fun. I don't get what he sees in her."

"Dad, she is a woman who is actually interested in him. Of course he's going to like her. Get with the program pops." He laughs.

"How's it going in L.A, having fun?"

"Yeah. I just got back from getting my boyfriend his gift." I say grabbing the remote.

"BOYFRIEND!" he shouts. Fuck, I forgot I didn't tell him…

"Um ha- yeah. My boyfriend…" I say awkwardly while I change the channel.

"When the fuck did you get a boyfriend?"

"Since the 16th…" I say putting down the remote.

"Oh okay then." He says a bit relieved.

"Of June…" I finish.

"Carmen…" he says in a warning tone. He should have watched the internship the guys were on like Antonio did.

"Okay dad here's the thing I was just scared that you would get mad at me and tell me not to keep going out with him but isn't this the season of forgiveness? And I love you…"

"I'll forgive you. If- and only if you guys haven't had sex yet." He says.

"I think it's a little too late for that." I mumble pulling the phone away from my head.

"What was that?" my dad's voice cuts in.

"Nothing. I said I love you. Merry Christmas Eve. I'll talk to you later daddy." I say quickly. I hang up my phone and sigh. That was a close one. I toss my phone onto a cushion of the couch. My phone being _**my **_phone decides to take a leap of faith and falls onto the ground. "Damn it man. Can't you do anything right?" I ask it. I roll my eyes and grab it off the ground.

"Morning Carm." I hear. I sit up and see Rose walking into the room in her PJs.

"Morning." I state. "Sleep well?"

"Did I? Its Christmas eve today, I was tossing in bed in anticipation!" she says. She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My phone."

"Seriously."

"I'm serious! I was. I asked it if it could do anything right."

"No, I meant before. While you were on your phone."

"Oh, my family. I spoke to mom, dad, Alexa and little Antonio." I say.

"Aw! I missed it. I wanted to talk to Tony. I love that little dork."

"Hey! Don't call my nephew a dork."

"He's the one who watches Star Wars and Hey Arnold. What 5 year old does that?"

"A cool one." I state. "He told me to bring James to Arkansas when we visit, which we need to do. He's going back to Atlanta on the 4th of next month. Lexa said she's getting tickets for us and the guys for new years, I think it included Katie and Mama Knight too. She said 7."

"Oh sweet! That should be fun. Or dangerous. One of those." She says sitting down next to me.

"When are you going to call your parents?"

"Tomorrow. At some point. Probably." she says nonchalantly.

"You really seem –not- to care." I observe.

"No I do. Just not right this moment. I'm sleepy still. I'll figure out what I want to do later." She says with another yawn. "We going back over to 2J?" she asks. I shrug. "I guess so. Either that or they're coming over here at some point."

"Eh, I'd rather go there…since Joy isn't going to be here. I hate her job sometimes. God! But at least we only have another year before we could legally stay here ourselves."

"It doesn't really matter. It's like we're her on our own anyway."

"True. I'm going to eat some cereal. You want a bowl?"

"Nope, I'm good. I'm going to go to the lobby for a bit okay?" I say standing up. She waves me away.

"Whatev. Bye." I roll my eyes and leave the apartment again. I walk to the elevator and push the down button. I climb in and ride it down to the lobby. Some Christmas music plays. This is one of the first times I'm content with this elevator music. A first. It dings as I reach the lobby. The doors slide open and guess what I'm greeted by.

Mistletoe.

I look at the arm attached to the mistletoe and tilt my head to the side.

"I'm pretty sure that this has been used previously…by me none the less." I say to Kendall.

"Good morning to you too babe." He says with a smile. I giggle.

"Why the mistletoe?" I ask. I'm pretty sure they've got enough at their house due to my boredom. He smirks.

"I felt bad for giving you such a sucky kiss yesterday. So I decided I'd make up for it today."

"Won't it ruin my gift for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I doubt it."

"I just now got my hormones under lock and I don't think that kissing you would really help at the mome-" he cuts me off my putting his finger to my lips.

"I think I like you better when you aren't talking." He says walking a little closer to me. I look over to the side.

"Where have I heard that one before?" I say taking a step back.

"From a really smart guy." He says taking another step forward.

"You mean a really smart-**ass **guy?" I say taking a step back.

"No, I think this guy is just smart. And pretty attractive too." I laugh, and he advances closer. The door of the elevator closes behind him.

"Oh do you mean James?" I ask with a smirk. "I mean he's okay looking but hey, it your opinion." I say. My back hits the wall of the metal shaft. "I've seen better." I whisper out. He licks his perfectly shaped lips and I try to find something to grip as my knees get wobbly just from that little act. Shit, shit, shit. Don't fall for it. Don't fucking fall for it! I see the mischief and lust boiling in the depths of his green eyes and I let out an involuntary noise of inner turmoil. Kendall being…well Kendall notices this and uses it to his advantage.

"Is that right?" he asks. His hands run down over the fabric of my hoodie, and for once I'm glad for the piece of clothing in my way. I couldn't feel the full effect of his touch on my bare skin. I fell my heart slowly start pumping at a faster pace, as he takes my hands in his and pulls them up over my head. My breathing starts to come out faster and I start squirming a bit, just to make sure I'm still in my right mind. He leans his head down to my ear, and I turn my head to the wall and I squeeze close my eyes.

I feel his warm breath on my face and I squeeze my eyes tighter together. His lips brush against my ear as he starts to talk.

"Like who?" he asks quietly. An unconscious moan slips through my lips and I start trying to fix the scrambled eggs he's made of my brain and self control. He laughs breathily in my ear and I turn my head back to face him. I bite my lip in an attempt to stop anymore noises that may come. He smiles one of the cockiest, dominant smiles I've ever seen him smile, and I am fucking turned on. My eyes wonder to his beautiful, soft, pink lips and then back to his glowing eyes.

"You." I answer truthfully. He leans down and presses his lips to mine and continues hold up my hands with only one of his by the wrist. His tongue ravishes my mouth and a tinglines vibrates through my body, and down to my throbbing core. He has no idea what he does to me. His free hand goes to my cheek and caresses it as his tongue massages mine. He presses his body closer to mine as he continues to drown me in his kiss. I pull his bottom lip in-between my teeth and he moans into my mouth only to attack my lips more. I feel my head become light from the lack of air, but I don't dare pull away.

Kendall does only a few seconds later, and I pout in frustration. He lets go of my wrists and they fall limp to my sides. I know he knows that he's pulling me around like a lost puppy on a string right now.

"Don't pout Carmen."

"No, I'm pouting alright." Definitely gonna keep fucking pouting. He pulls my body into his for a hug and I sigh. Fuck him and his ability to make me forget my anger and sadness. "Alright, alright. I'll stop pouting. For now." I say onto his chest.

"Good! Now, I got to go up to the apartment and watch Katie while mom goes to get some last minute groceries." He says. He leans down and pecks me on the lips. "I think I love you." He says.

"I think I love you too." I say with a smile. He smiles too and I walk back out of the elevator. Yeah, we still haven't said those words exactly by themselves, but its fine. It's still cool. We've been dating for 5 months now, I'm pretty sure it's not awkward to love the guy now…is it?

I walk to Mr. Bitters's desk and ring the bell. Mr. Bitters appears with a scarf and suitcase with him.

"You leaving for the holidays Mr. Bitters?" I ask in shock. He nods.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Just asking. Being nice and stuff." I say.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so are you going to visit anyone special? Or just getting out?"

"Going to see my mom…" he says hesitantly.

"Cool. Well I got you a gift Mr. Bitters. I know it's weird, but I think it nice to give things to people who need it. And I think you need it. No offense intended." I say. I pull a little box out of my hoodie pocket and put it on his desk. He looks at the box then back to me.

"Is this a bomb?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No! Just open it!" I instruct. He drops his bag and picks up my gift with a frown. His eyes widen as he looks in it.

"A gift card to the scooter store?"

"Yeah, I heard about the other one you had, so I got you a discount on a new updated version of it." I say giddily.

"Thanks Carmen." He says holding the shiny card.

"No problem, and I wrapped the box myself. Happy holidays Mr. Bitters." I say. I walk back to the elevator and go back upstairs. I walk into the apartment then collapse on the couch. I should take a nap; I'm behind on my sleeping. I doze off on our couch.

**~*10 hours later*~**

"Let's take a picture for my parents!" Rose says. She grabs her cell phone. "Everybody in front of the tree!" she instructs. I pull on my purple pajama shirt and walk over to the large tree in 2J. Carlos picks Katie up bridal style and following Carlos, Logan and Kendall pick me up together. I yelp and Rose snaps the picture right then. They laugh and then put me down. I glare at them.

"I don't like being picked up without warning. You guys fucking know this." I growl.

"Be nice Carmen, or Santa might leave you a lump of coal in your stocking." Logan says with a crooked grin.

"Fuck a Santa." I say. I plop my ass on the ground by the presents and stretch out. "So how are we doing this sleeping arrangement tonight guys?" I ask.

"Girls in one room, and guys in their rooms." Mrs. Knight says. All of us groan. "No, buts. Nothing is happening in this apartment while I'm here." She says. "Now, its 8 and we all have busy day tomorrow. Time for bed." She says. Everyone goes off to their rooms and Rose and I follow to Katie's room. We put down our sleeping bags and curled up.

"Night Rose. Night Carmen." Katie says.

"Night Katie. Night Carmen." Rose says.

"Nighty night." I say to the both of them. I close my eyes and think about sugar plums and Jim Carreys in Grinch costumes staling said plums.

**~Christmas Morning~**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Katie shouts. I groan and turn in my covers. "Get up Carmen! It's Christmas." She yells. I groan and sit up. I rub at my eyes and then yawn.

"Merry Christmas Kates." I say. I kick Rose's bag and she wakes up with a start.

"Where am I?" she asks groggily.

"Merry Christmas Rose." Katie says happily.

"What she said." I say yawning once again. Katie bounds out of the room to wake everyone else up. I stand up off the floor and crack my back. I pull up my striped PJ pants and scratch at my, probably, messy hair. Rose gets up too and leaves the room. I follow behind her and go into the living room where everyone is sitting. Correction, where the guys are now ripping open their gifts from under the tree. Who said guys weren't immature? Because I know I didn't. I plop my drowsy ass on the couch and curl up into a ball.

"No, Carmen, get up! You've sleep long enough." Logan pulls me off the couch and onto the ground. I groan in pain.

"Why? I think Jesus would want me to go back to sleep. This is a day of giving, and I you guys can give me the gift of sleep." I complain.

"I thought that was Thanksgiving…" Carlos says quietly. I get up on my hands and knees and stand up. I shake my head in an attempt to wake myself up. Kendall comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. He leans into my ear.

"Merry Christmas." He says. I kiss his neck and pull away.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I say.

"Get a room!" James exclaims.

"Shut it Diamond." I state. He rolls his eyes and I jump up in realization. "Oh yeah your present." I say. I hit his arm softly and crawl under the tree to grab his wrapped gift. I stand back up with the gift in my hands and a huge smile on my face. "You have nooo idea how hard it was to find this." I say giving the box to him. He raises a huge bushy eyebrow and starts opening up the gift. His eyes widen as he takes out the jersey.

"Oh my god! How did you get this!" he exclaims holding the signed jersey in his hands. I shrug.

"I know a guy." I say smugly. He pulls me in for another hug and then picks me up off my feet and spins me around. "Whoa. It's no big deal." I say laughing. He kisses my cheek and admires his present. I smile at his happiness and give everyone else their gifts. I get a pink vibrator from Rose, as a sort of sick damn joke, and I have to hide it before anyone sees it. James gets me a homemade Cuda holder… I don't know why. Carlos got me a new t-shirt from Hot Topic, and Logan got me a few gift cards.

As it gets later into the day like noon, we are given a heads up about dinner in a few hours. Kendall takes that as his cue to finally give me his present.

"Come on, it's in your apartment." He says as he takes my hand in his.

"Why and how is it in my apartment?"

"You'll see. We'll be back before dinner mom." Kendall announces.

"Don't go in my room!" Rose shouts. I snort aloud. Like I want to…Kendall practically runs up to my place, dragging me along. He unlocks my door…again I don't even know how they're doing this stuff today. Christmas miracles I guess. He slams the door behind us and pushes me to my room with his hands over my eyes.

"Gosh, what's with the big reveal?" I ask with my hands out like a mummy.

"You'll see." He says, hands still covering my eyes. We stop somewhere in the apartment. "Ready?" he asks.

"I guess." I say. He takes away his hands and I open my eyes. I cover my mouth with my hands as I look at the cage sitting on the sofa. "Kendall? I-Is this Aldus?" I ask.

"Yep. I found him again and adopted him for you. Do you like it?" he asks. I walk over to the couch and look at the little puffball albino baby rat.

"Like it? I love it! Oh I missed you so much Aldus." I say to the mouse. He wiggles his whiskers and squeaks a normal baby mouse squeak. "Aww. Kendall you shouldn't have." I say turning around to face him.

"This isn't even the best part." He says. He claps his hands and a few little lights come one illuminating a path of mistletoe. I smile and cover my mouth with my hands again.

"You didn't…" I start.

"Oh I did." He says. He puts his hand out and I take it. He leads me to my bedroom and I sit down on my mattress. "Now, right now, it's all about you. Just relax and enjoy the experience okay?" he instructs. I nod and then he takes off his pajama shirt. I chuckle and lean back against the mattress. Kendall crawls on top of me and leans down to place a kiss to my lips. He straddles my waist and my arms go around his neck and I play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He smirks into the kiss and slips his tongue through my parted lips, his mouth meshes with mine and I meet his movements and then some.

"God you have no idea how much I've wanted this." I sigh into his mouth. He detaches his lips from me and smiles.

"You? Do you know how much self control I've had to keep, just so that this moment would be better?" he asks. I pull his face back to mine. "Masturbating- didn't even- work." He says between short messy kisses.

"Same here." I say. I tangle my fingers into his soft blonde hair and then switch our positions so that I'm on top. I practically tear my shirt off my body. I lean back down and shove my tongue into his mouth. My hair drapes around his face as I continue raping his mouth with my wet muscle.

"We shouldn't do this anymore." Kendall says. I pull away and look at him in shock.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

"What? No! I mean this celibacy thing I was trying to do." He says.

"Oh…yeah don't do that anymore. I was going insane." I say.

"Me too. I missed touching you." He states running his hand down my cheek. I blush.

"Enough talking. I want you to fuck…my brains out." I say huskily. He smiles and flips our positions.

"Say no more." He starts to trial kisses down my neck, and then over the fabric of my cotton bra, down over my stomach and then to where my pants began. He looks up at me and then licks his lips once again. He starts to slowly pull down my underwear and PJ bottoms. After tossing them somewhere across the room, he makes his way back to my mouth where he begins French kissing me again.

I find away to slip my bra off in the process before I feel his thumb slide over the wetness of my entrance and as I whine in anticipation. My hands grip his strands of hair tighter as his digit makes its first contact with my sensitive bud.

I begin to gasp as his finger moves in rhythmic motions, sending shocks of energy to the rest of my body. Moans begin to tumble from my lips as he rubs my clit in tiny circles driving me insane. He stops and then two of his fingers plunge into my slick entrance. He scissors his fingers trying to stretch my walls out. I feel Kendall's smile against my lips as he listens to my sounds of pleasure when he adds in a third finger.

I cry out in ecstasy as his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. My back arches into Kendall and I grind my body into his digits as I feel the walls of my pussy clenching around his fingers. His mouth brushes against my ear.

"Cum for me babe. Don't hold back…" he whispers into my ear. I gasp and then dig my fingernails into Kendall's back.

"K-KENDALL!" I yell out. I ride out my orgasm and then Kendall kisses my lips lightly. I try to get my breathing together, but not before I feel Kendall's member waiting at my entrance. Without warning he thrusts his dick into me. Another moan tumbles from my mouth.

"Oh god Kendall!" I gasp out between pants of air.

"Fuck you're so tight…" he groans. That's what happens when you don't have sex for a while. He gets right to the pounding. Since he knows it's how I prefer to have sex. I try to move into a position that would make it more pleasurable for him. I can't have him doing all the work. What kind of girlfriend would I be?

With some fancy maneuvering I get Kendall onto a sitting position. I position my entrance with his throbbing manhood.

"You ready?" I ask looking into his hooded bottle green eyes. He nods. I slam myself down onto his dick.

"Mmm Carmen." He murmurs against my neck. I begin to rock my hips at a steady and fast pace. Start licking and nipping at his neck as I ride my boyfriend. I bite down hard on his neck as I twerk my pussy. I lift my body up to where only the tip of his penis is inside of me before I slam back down. I continue doing this until Kendall takes back over. He starts to thrust up at uneven erratic paces, and I can tell he's getting close. I am too as I feel my walls tightening around his thick member.

"Let go Hun. Just let yourself release." I tell him. Using his earlier method. With more moving he starts to drive his dick into me harder and faster than before. I grab him by the back of the neck and crash his lips to mine. With one last powerful thrust we both climax at the same time, breathing each other's names into one another's mouths.

Kendall crawls from off me be we continue to share little feather light kisses in each other's arms. He slips off the condom and throws it in a trash bin near the wall. He kisses my nose and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Carmen." He says.

"Merry Christmas Kendall." I murmur back. I trail my fingers over his checks and nose and such. "We should probably go back to the apartment soon…before they get suspicious." I state. He pulls me closer to him.

"They won't miss us. We should stay here a little while longer." He whispers.

"I think I like that idea better." I say breathily. He kisses my lips once more and then I lean my head on his chest.

"Love you…" I mumble. He goes silent for a second before he runs a hand over my hair.

"I love you too…"

**~*Haha Exit Dreamland*~**

I wake up in my apartment sweating and damn near in tears. I hold my beating heart and pull out my phone. It's still June, and nothing I just dreamt fucking happened. I look around the empty apartment and swallow a lump in my throat. Oh my god, I'm an awful person. Where the hell did that dream even come from, it's not close to damn Christmas…and at this rate Kendall and I will never be back together. I grab at my hair as I remember every detail of the dream I had just been through. I shiver at what could have been, but is not. A dream.

All that was dream? How does that happen? It's probably the alcohol…

"Shit…" I mumble to myself. This is so fucking messed up…what the hell is wrong with me? I put my face back into my pillow and try to force myself to go back to sleep…

***Rose's POV***

I drive back into the parking lot of the Palm Woods and park the car. I reach into the back seat of the car and pull out a couple of grocery bags that I bought from the grocery store down the street…with some money from Joy's wallet. She gave it to me though so no harm done right? I should probably get a job…well I don't live here anyway, so that'd be stupid to have a job just until the end of August. I can mooch off Joy for a little while longer.

I walk through the lobby of people just walking around being L.A people. Some of them really aren't as bad as people make Californian's to be. It's mostly just the girls and guys who have a lot of talent, or famous parents already. Other than that, people around here a really nice, in a western way. I nod my head to Guitar Dude who has two girls flanking him on each side. He plays a quick tune and walks away with the girls. Then I see the guys sitting around at the pool in some pool chairs, not running around like idiots…well just James and Carlos sitting there more like it. All alone, without the other half of the group. Time to disturb the peace…says the coolest person in the place.

"Hey Carlos!" I shout to him from my spot, here in the lobby, with my bags. He looks my way and then smiles. He turns to face the other way, and says something to James before jumps from his chair and runs up to me. He skids to a stop in front of me and kisses me quick on the lips. I smile.

"Hi Rosie…need some help?" he asks. I look down to my two little bags of groceries. Like an hour worth of shopping wasted on complete shit.

"No. I think I got it." I say with a smile looking back to him. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "But you want to walk with me to my room?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." He says. Insert dreamy sigh here. He's such a gentleman. He turns back to the pool and cups his hands over is mouth. "HEY JAMES I'M GOING TO WALK ROSE TO HER ROOM OKAY!" he shouts at like the very top of his lungs. I wince at how loud he was…like right in my ear.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL STILL BE RIGHT HERE!" James shouts back. He waves to me and flashes a smile. "HI ROSE!"

"HEY THERE JAMES! GETTING YOUR TAN ON OVER THERE?" I ask…and shout. Hey, if you can't not shout, join the guys, because what they do is always fun. Even when it may not be exactly right.

"YOU KNOW IT!" He yells back. I laugh a little then Carlos grabs my arm and leads me to the elevator. He pushes the up button and we stand there waiting for the doors to open. Then guess what? The doors open. We walk in and I push the 3rd button for my floor. Floor 3.

"Is Carmen okay?" he asks me once the metal doors shut. I shrug.

"I don't even really know Carlitos. Before I left she was all like yeah I'm fine just tired, but in Carmen language that can mean anything. She could be tired of talking about it, tired of always messing things up, tired of messing with you guys, or that she's actually really sleepy. I'll know which one she means by the time I get back into the room…" I say. He nods. "How's Kendall doing?"

"He hasn't left his room since this morning…he like kicked all of us out after Carmen left. Mrs. Knight is still trying to get him to come out." He says. The elevator doors open. "I don't think he really meant what he said…" he tells me in a sad voice. I sigh.

"Neither did Carmen, but I know she won't apologize for being so awful." I admit. We start walking down the hallway to my room in silence. We get to the door and stop and look at each other.

"I think I have an idea…" Carlos starts with a smirk. I tilt my head to the side.

"Shoot." I say.

"Since we know Carmen and Kendall won't apologize on their own…maybe we could do it for them." He says.

"Keep going…" I tell him. So far I think this may be the only way to fix the broken couple back up. I mean I love Carmen like she's my own fucking sister, but sometimes she needs to learn when to apologize. She hates it with a passion, but it's something she's got to learn how to do. She's never the first one to say I'm sorry. Aside from a few times.

"Okay, here's my idea. Maybe we could fake being Carmen and Kendall and apologize to each of them, making them think that they apologized to each other."

"Carlos, there's one problem here. We look nothing like Carmen or Kendall…"

"I'm not done. Not personally, like a note or something, to get them to meet up somewhere and BAM. Everything's better."

"What about if they kill each other?"

"They won't. It'll all work out just fine." He assures. I nod.

"Okay I'm in. I'll help out." I say. "I'm going to go and check on Carmen, and then we'll meet up later."

"I'll come back over after we get back from the studio…I don't think Kendall will be coming though. Bye beautiful." He says. I blush and he places a quick peck to my lips. I watch as he runs back to the elevator. I open our door and step in. Immediately I smell alcohol. Of fucking course. I roll my eyes and close the door behind me. I put down the bags on the counter and make my way to the couch.

There lies Carmen in fetal position with like 5 empty bottles next to the couch. I squat down next to her and look at her appearance.

I see a few dried tear tracks running down her cheeks, and a few used tissues littered around the place. Her hair is even more disheveled than when I left. I grab her limp wrist and feel for a pulse. Okay well she's alive…that's good. I click my teeth and stand up.

"I don't know what to do Carmen. I really don't. I know you might hate me…again…after this, but it's for the best right?" I pull a blanket off the chair and lay it on top of her. I pull myself back to the kitchen and pull out the chops…the pork chops! It's one of Carmen's favorite foods, and usually pumps her up out of depression. Cause in all honesty, I make a pretty damn good pork chop. Not bragging or anything you know. I start up on the grilled chops and grab my cell phone and start dialing a number I found on the internet. It rings a few times before a guy answers the phone.

"Hi, thanks for calling Dr. Samberg's therapeutic office. How may I help you today?"

"Hello. I'm Rosalie Lewis calling in to schedule an appointment for my friend within the next few days or so. Do you have any possible openings?" I ask as I lean on the counter.

"In fact we have an opening tomorrow at 8."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, is this fine?"

"I'll take it."

"Now, what is the name of your friend?"

"First or full?"

"Full."

"Like _full_ full or last and first."

"Complete name please."

"Okay then. Her name is Carmela Estela Alma Rodriguez."

"Age please."

"16 years old."

"And who will be paying for this appointment exactly?"

"My aunt. Joy Lewis." I state.

"Alright. All of the information is in the computer. See you and your friend tomorrow at eight Ms. Lewis."

"Goodbye." I say and hang up the phone. I put my phone back into my pocket and look back over to the couch. Still unconscious. I should go talk to Joy about this. She has a right to know, and I think that it would be smart to do. I cover up the food and leave the apartment again. I walk to Joy's apartment and knock on the door.

The door opens and Joy yawns.

"God, niece. Why are you here so early?"

"Joy, it's like 3 in the afternoon." She raises an eyebrow and looks at her phone.

"Oh, looky there." She says.

"I need to talk to you…now." I say. Her drowsy smile drops and she straightens up.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Carmen. The bet kind of got out of hand, and I need some help."

"Come on in and sit down on the couch." She insists opening the door wider. I walk in and go straight to the plushy couch. I sit down and wait for Joy to sit next to me. She comes back with a Coca Cola and hands it to me. "Alright. Talk to me. What's happened, and how can I help?" she immediately asked.

"Well, you know how Carmen was going to sleep with all the guys of Big Time Rush before this Friday the first right?"

"Yeah, today's the 24th right?"

"Yep. She still technically had like 6 days left before she won the bet. And you know that she kind of possibly started having strong feelings for Kendall the blonde one right?"

"The one with the freakishly large eyebrows?"

"Also the only blonde one in the group…"

"I know who you're talking about…and what do you mean strong feelings?" I move my head from side to side.

"They may or may not possibly or possibly not have or not have really strong feeling for one another, but they aren't sure what it is. Carmen isn't one to just throw around love like that, just like she doesn't say I'm sorry unless she really means it. They are generally overused but she tries to keep meaning with them. I'm pretty sure Kendall is like that too I think…but you should see them when they're hanging around each other. I really think Kendall has changed Carmen a lot unintentionally. She had stopped drinking; she actually talks to guys like humans instead of sex objects or game pieces now. It's like she's going back to the way she use to be when I first met her in kindergarten. Without the pig tails and overalls."

"You think they love each other?"

"I'm almost 95 percent positive. I know I don't love Carlos yet, but I really like him. I know that from like the bottom of my heart, but it'd feel rushed saying that after only like a month of going out. But Carmen and Kendall…I can tell that they have some soul thingy going on in their lives, but they just won't say it. One of them would have to be hurt or dying for the other to say it straight up to the other."

"That's interesting….wait have they slept together yet?"

"Yesterday actually…that's why everything's messed up now."

"Is it because Kendall was a virgin?" I snort.

"Joy, Kendall is a teenage boy in L.A. I'm pretty sure there's no way he is or was a virgin at this time. Kendall just found out about the bet this morning after the slept together. Well made love or whatever. Another reason why I think they're being idiots. But Carmen started going psycho bitch and was lying through her teeth about all kinds of made up bull shit about the bet and her feelings. There was so much shit coming out of her mouth it would have made the toilet jealous." I say. Joy laughs slightly and I take a sip of my coke. "Did you know that sometimes Carmen hears this voice in her head?"

"What kind of a voice? Like a bad one that's depressing and puts her down or one that helps lift her up?"

"The former."

"Ah. Does she have any schizophrenic family members?"

"I think her great uncle was diagnosed with it."

"There's a possibility that she has it then. She just might have a milder case of it. Has she ever seen a therapist?"

"No. that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I set up an appointment with a therapist. Did I do the right thing?"

"You did the best thing. I think this'll be good for her. I've never seen her with this voice before. What happened to it? Or is she just good at hiding it?"

"No she drinks it away. As long as she's drinking the voice isn't here. I'm pretty sure she forgot about it after a while. Do you think you could talk to her about it? Maybe even be the one to tell her that she has an appointment with a therapist tomorrow at eight in the morning?" I ask with a cheesy smile.

"Rosa, I'm not sure if I should-"

"PLEASE AUNTIE! I really need you to help me out here. I'm trying to get her back together with Kendall and she's already going to be pissed I'm all up in her business but it's what best friends do for each other. So I just need you to take the blow for this one okay. Pretty please with a snow globe on top?" I ask putting my hands together and getting on my knees at the foot of the couch. I poke out my bottom lip and widen my eyes. She can't resist this face. I mean come on. I'm fucking adorable!

"Fine! Fine! I'll help you. Just…stop with the eyes." She says looking away. I jump up and cheer.

"Thanks!" I scream. I give her a big hug and kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks so much! I'm gonna go finish cooking food for Carmen before she wakes up. I'll send her over afterwards."

"I'll be here. I'll leave the door open. Until then I'm going back to sleep…" she yawns for emphasis and the walks to her bedroom.

I leave her apartment and go back into me and Carmen's place. I start grilling the food I left covered on the table after washing my hands.

A good 20 minutes later I've finished making cookies and 4 pork chops. Then I hear a groan from the living room.

"Morning sunshine. Have a nice nap?" I ask from the kitchen.

"Fuck off." She mumbles. The couch creaks and there's a loud thump. "Oh fuck my life." She whines. She trudges in and plops in the seat near the bar of the kitchen.

"I got the Tums for you…" I say pulling the medicine from my pocket. She holds out her hand and takes it. "You hungry buddy?"

"No. I need a Tylenol though. My head hurts like hell."

"That's what happens when you drink so much alcohol after not having any after a while…you feeling any better?"

"No." she says with a pout.

"You want a cookie? Cookies make everything better."

"No."

"Want some orange juice?"

"No."

"You want me to hug you?"

"…No…" she says quieter. Her head tilts down, and her black hair covers her face. I walk over to her and give her a hug. She leans into me and I squeeze her comfortingly. I rub her back.

"…Do you miss Kendall?"

"…" she starts sniffling a little bit, but doesn't answer the question. She sobs a little and I pull away.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no no. I'm just peeing from my eyes..." she says with a weak smile.

"You want some OJ and a Tylenol?" I ask walking to the cabinets and pulling out our hangover remedy ingredients.

"Yeah, that might help." She says wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands. She runs her arm under her nose and then looks at it in disgust. "This is gross. I'm going to go blow my nose and wipe my arm off." She says.

"Take your time…" I say. She walks off to her room. I watch her retreat to her sanctuary and then I immediately bring out my phone. I send a quick text to Joy and then close my phone up.

_**To Joy 3:35pm**_

_Carm will b there in 5. B rdy O_o_

* * *

><p><strong>AN well…are any of you as pissed off at me as I think you would be? For clarification, no that whole Christmas thing didn't happen. It was a Carmen dream. I threw it in there for holiday reasons, and because I wanted her to have a dream that would fuck with her head more…so did you like it? Cause I had fun writing it. At first the whole Christmas thing was going to be a one shot, but I changed my mind. Did this chapter suck camel dicks, because I'm not exactly sure how it is from an outside POV? Wanna leave me a review and let me know? How do you like the longness…and the insanity? More drama will be coming up next chapter which will possibly be uploaded by Friday…OHHH ITS GUNNA BE GOOD! **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	13. Let The Planning Begin!

**A/N HEYO! Now we can get back with the regular plot, with the normal insanity. I feel like I went off on a tangent last chapter but its leading up to something, don't worry. I wouldn't do it for absolutely no reason at all. There a meaning. Just hang in here for me. Can you guys do that for me? Good. Now enough blab. Here's the next schveel. Oh and sorry for the minor delay. I had lost my flash drive Friday, but I found it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**(Let The Planning Begin!)**

***Carmen's POV***

By the time I had come back into the room with Rose she had just started eating on a sugar cookie. It was one of those Pillsbury delicious cookies that are amazing…the holiday theme kind. These had fireworks on them. In honor of the Fourth of July coming in like ten days.

"Now, I feel a little better. I think I've gotten all of my crying out." I announce as I come back to the kitchen. Rose puts down her cookie and then wipes her hands off on her shirt.

"Good…that's good." She says. I raise an eyebrow. "Joy wants to see you in her room." She says.

"Why?" I ask. I'm really curious as to know why Joy would want to talk to me. She shrugs her shoulders and scratches the side of her arm.

"I dunno. She just texted me and told me to send you there." She says. She's lying…she just scratched her arm. She does that in times of untruthfulness. I'll go with it for now.

"Okay. I'll go see what she wants now…" I say walking to the door. She waves me off and then picks her cookie back up and takes a large bite out of it. I slink out of the room and out into the hallway.

"Afternoon." Some lady says walking passed me.

"Hello." I respond as she walks away giving her a nod so she doesn't think I'm a part of the Mexican Mafia. Even though I'm not even Mexican. I knock on the door to 3C.

"COME IN!" she shouts. I open the door and walk into the apartment. The lights were faded down a bit and a large chair is turned around in the middle of the floor. I stop in my tracks as the chair slowly turns around to reveal Joy. "Carmen. I've been waiting for you." She says with her fingers together.

"Wh-What's up?"I ask nervously.

"What's been going on lately Carmen? Huh?"

"You know…just chilling…" she laughs, and then after I blink she's gone from her seat.

"Sound like fun. Hearing any funny things lately like- oh I don't know voices?" she says from behind me. I jump a little and turn around and scrunch up my nose.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've heard something Carmela. You been doing any inappropriate things around here." I laugh nervously and look around the dim room.

"Psh. No. I've been doing stuff…just stuff…nowhere in fact. I've been doing stuff. Nowhere….yup." I say. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I left some of that stuff nowhere-"

"You aren't leaving this apartment Carmen. Sit down. We need to talk." She commands in a stern voice. I put my hands up and walk to the chair. I sit in the leathery seat.

"So…what's up?" I ask lamely.

"Shut up. This is how it's going to go down. You are going to listen to everything I have to say, and you are going to agree with it. You don't have to really like it, but you better act like it…think of this as seeing one of your relatives that you don't really like, but you have to do it not to be rude. Now, is there anything you want to tell me before I go into my rant?" she asks.

"No, not rea-"

"Good. Now. I'm going to be real with you here okay? This is because I love you though. In the month I've known you, you become like a little sister to me. You're like Rosa's sister, and really I want to thank you for that. My sister had some uterus issues and was damn lucky to have Rose, another kid was out of the question, and now she's got you like a surrogate sister. But that's off topic.

"I'm here to tell you that you have issues. Serious mental issues. Don't say anything until I finish. I know you drink, and let me tell you this, drinking is not the way to solve your problems. It wont wash away all the negative feelings pent up inside. You need to talk to somebody about it. That includes the voice. You can't keep drinking forever. Are you trying to kill your liver? This voice might be schizophrenia, and I think you know that. we need to get you some medication that can get rid of it while it's still mild, so I scheduled you an appointment with a therapist." She says.

"What!"

"Yes. The appointment is tomorrow at eight." I groan.

"Please don't tell me it's in the morning…"

"It's in the morning."

"Gawd! I don't like therapists…"

"No complaining. You're going. No questions asked. Rose is going to drive you there first thing in the morning, and you are going to talk to the therapist. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll go see this child molester people call a therapist." I say with a roll of my eyes. I stand up from the seat.

"You better talk to the person. They'll call me and let me know what really goes down." She looks at a digital clock on the wall. "Shit, I got to get to a Dior fashion shoot. Be a good girl Carmen, I'll see you and Rose a little later on." She says as she pulls her brown hair up into a high pony tail. She leaves the apartment. I look around the dim room once more before walking out of the apartment and the back to the hallway.

I get a whiff of something smelly.

"Bleh, who farted?" I ask aloud to no one. I scrunch up my nose and lift up my arm. I bring my nose to my arm pit and cough. Guess that's me then. I have been wearing this same outfit for about two days now…nor have I taken a bath. Yup I need a shower…badly. Have you ever gotten to that point off utter grossness to where even you can't stand the smell of yourself? I'm about at that point.

I open 3B and start walking passed Rose who is making a hot sauce and pork chop sandwich. I would make one, but I don't think I'd be able to keep it down. My negative feelings are clouding up my stomach. It's not that I'm sick; it's just that I can't eat. It might be the guilt, but I still can't talk to Kendall, the jerk better come to me first or else…or else…else I won't talk to him ever again. Yeah. That.

"Gonna take a shower…I kinda need it." I announce. She nods and she practically inhales the food in her hands. I shake my head and run to my room marked Carmela. I never got a chance to change that. I go to my black dresser and grab some clothes to change into from out of it. I pull out a pair of Spiderman boy shorts. I love Spiderman, he's my favorite superhero. I walk into my bathroom and strip from out of the two day old clothes and put them in the hamper. I turn on the hot water and cower in the farthest corner of the shower away from the water. I put my hand out to test the water.

Boiling fucking hot.

I duck into it and turn the cold water on instead. The drops burn like fire on my naked back. I go back to my corner once the cold water is on. I put my hand back out again.

Freezing damn cold.

I sigh and brace myself for the cold as I reach into it and turn on half and half of each. I return to my corner shivering.

I love how my shower only consists of two settings. 1) Arctic Rain or 2) Satin's Piss. Please notice my sarcasm here. I get the water to the perfect temperature and shower off all the dirty and grime. I try to let my sorrow, and depressing thoughts about he-who-shall-not-be-named evaporate into the ceiling like the steam from the water.

After a short 30 minutes I feel a bit less depressed about my life. I make a pact to myself not to act depressed no matter how much I may be. Just for the sake of those around me. I can't bring everyone down, it's not in my heart. I slide down to the floor of the shower and pull my knees up to my chest. i sniffle as the tears to flow from my tear ducts and into the water running. I've had to deal with so much emotion today it's exhausting. The easiest one to let free is depression though. But I can't do that to people around me. So the bet, my life, and Kendall, are now going to be locked away in a safe deep inside of my heart. This seriously must be unhealthy in some way…

***Next Morning***

"Hello Carmela. It's nice to finally meet you." The rapist says…erm I mean therapist. "I'm Doctor Samberg. Andrea Samberg, but if it would make you more comfortable you could call me Andy." She says. Andy Samberg? Where have I heard that once before? I do that slight nod thing that some people do. People like teenage gangsters.

"Dr. Samberg." I start.

"Andy." She cuts in.

"Dr. Samberg," I continue. ", I'm pretty sure my friend is paying you by the hour. I really don't want to have her waste her money with you giving introduction. If you wouldn't mind telling me why I'm here." I say. She takes off her glasses and puts them down on the table. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at the lady before me.

"Carmen, people in your life happened to be very concerned about you. You're here because they want to help you get to the bottom of your…problems. Now, would you like to tell me about your feelings?" she asks.

"Would you like to talk about _**your**_ feelings?" I say back. She furrows her eyebrows and writes something in her notepad. I sigh and cross my legs.

"I don't think talking about my feelings is going to get us anywhere…how about we talk about your childhood." She suggests.

"How about we talk about _**your**_ childhood?" I say snippily. She puts down her pad on the table and links her fingers together.

"I'm not here to be your therapist. Your friend has already told me about how you feel about doctors and therapists. The rape connection?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow. When did Rose tell her that? "Yeah. I know. I'm here to help you Carmen. Don't think of me as someone getting paid to listen to you yap about your feelings just to go and tell your friend about it. Think of me as another friend who is genuinely here to help you get better.

"I want this to be as casual as usual, don't feel intimidated. You can tell me anything, and I won't go back repeating it. Unless your life, or someone else's life is in danger. For the next two hours this is just you venting to me. Can you do that?" she asks. I analyze the woman in her probably mid 40s, as she takes her long brown curls, and pulls them up into a high ponytail. She smiles and gives me an encouraging look. "So, you think you can handle that?" she asks. I bite my lip and look around the dull room, then back to the stranger in front of me asking me to spill me deepest darkest thoughts, after not even knowing her a full 5 minutes. Fuck, well at least it'd be a way to get it out of my system. This could actually help.

"You promise this stays here?" I ask.

"Positive." She assures.

"Oh what the hell. I'll cooperate…Andy." She smiles wider and pick back up her paper and pen.

"Now, who about that childhood?"

"Well…I was born and raised up in Conway Arkansas…"

**-Back At The Palm Woods-**

***Rose's POV***

After dropping Carmen off at Dr. Samberg's office I drove back to the Palm Woods…_like a boss_. Then I had to _creep_ through the lobby, with swag like _Jack Sparrow_. I went up to 2J and knocked on the door, my heart pounding as a _boombox_ like a _motherlover_ in my chest. If _I threw it on the ground_ I would have felt better. I would rather go back home and have a _3-Way_, but then I'd cause someone to say I _jizz in my pants_…

Ha-ha I just couldn't help it. The temptation was killing me. Andy fucking Samberg! But really I knocked on the door of 2J and came face to face with Carlos. He quickly looked out in the hallway and then swiftly pulled me into the apartment. He shoved me over to the couch and I sat down next to Logan.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"We needed someone to go get Kendall out of the place while we talked about the plan." Logan explains.

"Couldn't we have just done it in my apartment? Carmen's at an appointment…" I say.

"No, because Kendall might have come up there, or she could have come back early." Carlos says. I shrug.

"Alright then. Continue on then." I say with a motion of my hand. Next thing I know Katie is pulling a white board out of Logan and Kendall's room. I point to the preteen. "Hey Katie?" I say inquisitively, although I might have just asked 'why the fuck is Katie here?' cause that's what I was thinking.

"Hi Rose." She says placing the board in front of Carlos Logan and I. by now Carlos had found his seat right next to me.

"Um, no offense but why is Katie helping us out? And how does she even know about what's going on?" I ask the two boys beside me.

"I might be young, but I'm not stupid. I know about everything that's gone on. Mom has an idea too, but she thinks she's just imagining it." She explains. Logan leans in next to me.

"She's an evil genius." He says.

"And I want to help. I know Kendall better than anyone, and he's not going to go to her first. No matter how much he wants to. He's too proud," she starts. "And for the time I've know Carmen, she seems to be the same. They'll fight back if we force them to do anything." She says. She points to the number one on her board. "That's why we have to trick them." She says with a smirk. Carlos raises his hand.

"Why can't we just do the letter thing? That way we won't have to get really into it." He asks.

"No, they'd figure out it was a trick. Unless any of you know exactly how to fake their writing I don't think it'll work." Katie says.

"Besides, would either of them really give the other a card apologizing?" Logan asks us.

"Touché. So the letters are out…they'll have to meet face to face, like by surprise." I say trying to clarify for myself.

"Maybe we could trap them in a supply closet!" Carlos exclaims. All of us look at him. "You know…until they apologize to each other and talk everything out." he explains. Logan snaps his fingers.

"That might actually work!" Logan says. He pats Carlos's shoulder.

"Nice one." I say.

"See. I have good ideas." Carlos says happily.

"So, we know they'll end up in a supply closet. That part is all them. Whatever happens, well happens, because we can't control that." Katie says. "Maybe we could soften them up though before." She goes on.

"Like reminding them of all the good things that came out of their relationship." Carlos adds.

"And then when they finally see each other in person they'll immediately realize how stupid they've been…" Logan continues.

"And they'll kiss and make up!" Katie finishes. Sounds perfect actually. A little too perfect actually.

"Question." I interject. "Not to be pessimistic, but one, how are we even going to get them into the closet, they like won't even go within 100 feet of one another. And two, what if they don't think of the good times they've had. If I talk to Carmen she'll probably end up pointing out the bad stuff JUST to be an ass. Excuse the expression." I say.

"Rose is right." Katie says tapping her chin. "How are we going to get them into the closet?"

"She'll know something is up if I get her to go to the closet. She'll be suspicious. I think Logan should get Carmen to go." I offer. He jumps up.

"What? Why me?"

"You're her best friend in the group remember?" Carlos adds with a sneaky smile.

"She'd trust you. Just ask her to go on a walk with you…use an excuse like you need help thinking of lyrics for a song on the album." Katie says.

"Yeah, I can talk to her before telling her she needs to leave the apartment because she's becoming a bum. She'll try to prove me wrong and go with you." I assure him. He pinches the brined of his nose.

"Okay I'll do it…how are you guys going to get Kendall out? Our methods of getting him over a break up aren't working. We just got him to start sitting up and talking." Logan says.

"True…he's not just going to go down to the lobby without good reason." Katie says.

"Maybe Rose could get him down there. Like ask him to show you to the gym or something because you haven't been there yet." Carlos proposes. "And if all else fails we can tie them to chairs and throw them in the closet together…"

"It just might be crazy enough to work out." Katie says. "But before we get to this step, we've got to see how they react around each other."

"Like putting them in the lobby together and seeing if they make up there?" Logan asks.

"Or if they curse each other out." I throw in.

"Or if they get physical and throw punches." Carlos pipes in.

"Or worst of all, if they don't react at all." Katie says.

"How is that the worst?" Carlos and Logan say in sync. Katie rolls her eyes and I sigh.

"Boys." We say exasperated in unison.

"Guys, here's the thing when it comes to people and feelings. Since there is so much fucking up the both of their heads right now the last thing we want is for them to be emotionless. If they don't do anything, it means they're fucking tearing themselves apart inside. If they see one another not seeming sad, or happy, or mad, they won't know what the hell to think, and they'll jump to the worst possible thing. Hate. Complete and utter hatred." I explain.

"What's the difference between them being mad and them hating one another?" Carlos.

"Have you guys not been around the past like two weeks? I haven't even been in the loop and I know more than you guys do." She says.

"She's right. Those two kids might very well be in love with each other. I'm almost 87% sure they are. In fact I'd bet my great grandmothers life on it." I say standing up. I walk over next to Katie. "I think it be best if I explain this from the Carmen mindset. Katie you want to explain Kendall's?" I ask the tween.

"I'd be honored." She says.

"First, Carmen. That bitch is so confused right now. And this is coming from a friend. The girl didn't mean shit she said the other day. Like, she was listening to Satan at the moment. Hell it might as well have been Satan. The girl is like dying inside. I would know because she's locking the shit away. Like dead bolt and chain. Fake smile like hiding. Truthfully Carmen really doesn't even know what to make of any of this; she actually started drinking to get rid of the Demon eating at her mind.

"On the real I think it be best if she saw Kendall with some sort of emotion, even if it is anger. At least then she'd feel like he cared enough to be mad. She might even take the initiative to apologize first, even though it's out of her character. I actually already planted the idea in her head that if she told the truth no bullshit he'd take her back. She swears on her life that if he actually wants her he'd come get her, but it's another damn façade the chick uses to barricade herself. So if he just ignores her presence, she'll do the same, in return critically hitting herself in the end." I finish with a sigh. "God, it felt good to share that with someone else." I mumble, plopping back on the couch.

"I haven't been paying much attention but I've gotten bits and pieces or what's going on…like this morning. I don't know what I said, but it got Kendall going into a rant about how if some "people" really like other "people" they wouldn't lie to them and stab them in the back and stomp on their hearts with hockey blades. Then he went on explaining how if "metaphorically" someone ever did that to him, he'd never be able to stand the person again. I don't know how it happened but it did." She says shaking her head. "Now Kendall has got anger issues. He might not want to admit it, but he holds mean grudges. So, him going to her first is so not going to happen if she seems unaffected by the breakup. Especially since he still thinks that she never loved him and that the whole thing was a huge lie. That'll just make it worse.

"If and when the meet in the lobby happens and Carmen in emotionless, he'll just probably put it away and act like everything's fine…he's going to think about keeping everyone else happy, and not brought down by his impending depression. And if he sees her sad he might actually feel pity, if she's happy to see him, it'll be contagious and they'll live happily ever after. She really has nothing to be mad at him about so…yeah." She finishes. Throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh god my head hurts." Carlos complains.

"You know what. You guys just worry about getting them to the lobby together at the same time today later on. Katie and I can handle the rest of it from there." I simplify.

"That's something I can understand." Logan says tiredly.

"I'll call you guys when I'm on the way back with Carmen. That's when you bring Kendall down." I say.

"I'll make sure to be there too." Katie says.

"Got it." Carlos says.

"Affirmative." Logan agrees. I nod.

"Cool. Meeting dismissed." Katie says with a clap. "Operation Fix Kenmen is a go." She says with a devious smirk. I really hope this doesn't end in someone's death…

**~1 Hour and a Half Later~**

***Carmen's POV***

"I mean seriously though. I think it's a chronic thing. Every time I get into a relationship they start out so beautiful, with all the niceness and care and adoration, but then it turns to suck a bag a dicks." I explain to Andy. She nods her head and writes some stuff down in her notebook. "Maybe I just choose the worst people to go out with."

"Have you ever fallen in love with any of the people you've dated?" she asks.

"FUCK NO! I can't even count how many times I've gone out with someone just because of our game, or because I thought it would be it would be interesting." I tell her. "I_** don't **_fall in love with people I'm in a relationship with. I mean aren't I too young for love?"

"What about Kendall? From what you've said about him it seems like you've fallen pretty damn hard for him. Which is pretty weird considering your past experiences with guys and never encountering this strong of an emotion." She observes. I roll my eyes.

"No! I don't know why everyone keeps saying this! I don't love him. I don't…at least I don't think so anymore…wait. I had this dream last night that I'm sort of confused about-"

"Oh I'm so sorry Carmen." She looks at her watch. "We've actually gone over your time limit…by like 30 minutes. Your friend is probably here to pick you up." She tells me. I pout.

"Aw, but we were actually getting somewhere." I say.

"I know Carmen. Now I've got something I want you to do for me. When you get the time, write down as much as you can remember about that dream." She instructs.

"What if someone finds it? How do I explain it?"

"You can use other people's names if it helps. But go into as much detail as possible okay?"

"Got it."

"Alright it's been fun having you Carmen. Our next appointment is next week. What day is that?"

"Um next Saturday right?" I ask. She nods. "Oh," I take out my phone and go to the calendar. ", July 2nd?"

"Yeah. Alright then. I will see you next week. Remember that dream." She says. I nod. "Bye."

"Bye." I walk out of the door and then through the reception area. I leave from out of the building and look around the parking lot for any sign of Rose. I see nothing. "Oh she would leave me. She can't wait half an hour for me." I murmur aloud.

A car swerves into the lot and pulls up right in front of me.

"Oh so sorry. I didn't mean to be so late." She says.

"No actually I go out late anyway. No biggie." I say.

"Climb on in." I do as I'm told and climb into the passenger's seat. Rose pulls out her cell phone and starts to text furiously on the keyboard. She smiles as she sends the text. Once she puts her phone away se puts the car in gear.

"Carlos?" I ask her. She scratches her head and then pulls out into the road and begins taking me home.

"You know it." She says while keeping her eyes on the road. I sit back in my seat. "So how was therapy?" she asks. I shrug.

"Fine."

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff." She sighs.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Confidential stuff. So where were you during my time in the office?"

"Hanging with Carlos and Logan for a while, you know just doing our thing." She says with a smile. We drive back to the Palm Woods in silence the rest of the ride. If you count singing to songs on the radio as silence but whatever…

Rose and I climb out the car and then make our way into the lobby of the hotel apartment building. Out of my peripherals I notice Rose seeming pretty nervous, jumpy if you know what I mean. But it could be anything knowing her. I brush it off. Rose opens the door for me and follows a few steps behind me. I turn around to ask her what her deal, do I smell? I took a bath last night. Until I hear _his_ voice.

"Why are we even down here? I don't even remember there being a carnie here."

"That's cause they just moved in. Trust me." I hear James says to _that guy_. I spin on my heel and see as James and Kendall coming out of the elevator. My breath catches in the throat for a second as I see Kendall for the first time since yesterday morning. It's got to be illegal how much it hit me, after just a day apart. All the shit I did once again making me want to kill myself over my utter ridiculousness.

I feel my throat close up as James catches me looking at the two of them. He smiles a small smile then looks at Rose and nods. He taps Kendall's shoulder and points to me. I feel completely frozen to my spot when Kendall and I make eye contact. I want to run up to him and jump into his arms, kiss him until I can't anymore. Tell him how stupid I was, and shout everything I did wrong, and apologize. I want to yell at him for actually paying attention to my lies, and catching me for them. Calling me out. I want to punch him for making me feel like it was all my fault, making me regret every single decision I've made this month. I want to yell at him and ask him why does he have to be so fucking smart, and caring, and such a damn good observer.

Instead I just stare.

He stares at me too, and I see him tighten his fists at his sides. He looks as though he might want to yell at me too. I bet the anger is still raw. It's only been a damn day. He clenches his jaw and turns back to James.

"I'm going back to the apartment." He says monotonously. He walks back to the elevator and climbs in, he doesn't look back. Rose puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to after your man?" she asks. I frown.

"He's not my man anymore. He made that clear yesterday morning." I say looking at the closed elevator. He probably hates my guts right now…I kind of hate my guts right now. I bite my lip and take in a deep breath. Don't fall apart it's not worth it. "Now, I'm going up to my room…and I'm going to go write a story. I need some time alone to concentrate." I say coolly. I walk to the stairs. "Hey James." I say as I open the door.

"Hi…" he mumbles. I make my way up to the third floor. I go to my room and lock to door behind me. I pull out some paper and a pencil

_It was two days before Christmas and Lily was going ham on decorations._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah this is where I'm going to end this at this chapter. Lots said here I guess. See told you that totally random Christmas dream would come in handy at some point. It's going to be explained some more at Carm's next appointment with the therapist. Now, review okay? Is it too much to ask? And seriously though. Theses updates where really close together. So don't be pissed if it's a while before the next update. I'm slacking again in my other stories so I've got to catch up. Like I said review.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	14. You've Got Serious Issues

**A/N Jumbo! Hola! Bonjour! Hello! WAZZZZZAAAAA! Hello fellow Rushers! Rushees! Or people who have just happened to stumble upon the site to browse around. Or even you people who are secretly Rushing but don't want people to know don't worry your secrets safe with me. Some Kenmen confrontation this chappy. It should definitely be…interesting. A NEW BTR EPISODE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN LIKE 2 MONTHS IN A WEEK! I'M SO EXCITED! Oh and I have an important note at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**(You've Got Serious Issues)**

**-5 Days Later-**

***Rose's POV***

"Rock, paper, scissors…shit." Carmen murmurs. I smirk as I am once again emerging victorious in this game called rock paper scissors. "Why the fuck are you making me play this game?" She asks angrily. I shrug.

"Memory reasons." I explain. Phase one. Soften her up. She raises an eyebrow. "Hey. Do you remember when we first arrived here in L.A and you stabbed yourself in the hand with that juice box?" I ask.

"I actually haven't had another juice box since then…and Sebastian's sexy English accent?" She asks with a small smile. Oh! Some actual emotion.

"Yeah, even though he was like 60 years old?"

"Hey, the accent was still amazing regardless of the age…"

"I remember when you were like freaking out over getting to meet Joy. Even though it wasn't and isn't that big of a deal."

"When you get to meet a huge supermodel like your aunt for the first time, come talk to me about it okay?" She asks pointing at me. I laugh.

"And then we got here and it was…amazing! I miss home and all, but I really love this weather, and the atmosphere…and the people." I say trying to hint at good times. I hope she takes the bait and joins in on the good times it'll be easier this way.

"Me too. L.A people are pretty chill…for the most part."

"Yeah. And the friends we've made. Man, I don't want to go home back to lames there." She shrugs.

"I guess…" She mumbles.

"They've been nicer to us than all of our friends in Arkansas combined. James, even though he's sort of narcissistic, he's really nice to us. He's like the first person you got to know."

"Through that damned bet…"

"Well still…Carlos and Logan. Those guys are cool too. For a cutie with a helmet and a smart guy who needs to get out some more."

"Where are you going with this Rosalie?" She asks sort of snippily.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh and Kendall, wow that guy, like the ying to your yang." I say casually.

"Cut it out Rose." She whispers.

"The Reese's to your cup."

"Shut up…" She says a bit louder. Time to take a new approach. She's _not_ going to be the first to snap at me. This is going to end in a fucking epiphany on her end if I have anything to say about it. I stand up out of my seat hitting the table with the palms of my hands.

"Don't yell about it to me. You had that chance to fix your damn mistake like twice…but did you take them? No, you- you fucking just stood there. Stood there. Then you could have taken the initiative and gone up to him and asked him to talk. You of anyone should know that you fucked it in the ass first, and that you should be the one to go to him and apologize, and tell him you want him back. Or even if you don't want him, give him the respect he deserves and tell him the damn truth."

"Rose please…" She says putting her head in her hands.

"No, I'm not going to stop you really need to get your lazy ass up and fix this piece of shit you've done to your life. You're depressed. And don't act like you're not. I've known you like my whole life. You're locking away your emotions and not telling me shit anymore! I know you're tearing yourself apart and you know it too. You haven't left the apartment since we last saw Kendall. It's almost been a week since you guys broke up, and seriously, I've never seen you so emotionless ever. Well except after your grandma died…" I say. She swallows and her eyes get glassy. "You're not going to get any more chances thrown out at you. I'm really starting to think you really don't care about shit you did and how it's affecting everyone else. I mean seriously the guys are still trying to get Kendall out of the fucking room again. Oh and look you haven't left either. I'm being one hundred with you right now, if you don't talk to Kendall like right now, you're going to regret it for the rest of your damn life! He's that one who you're going to let get away, and he's right in fucking front of you." By now she's seemed to get it…or to be sick of the truth I'm throwing at her. She stands up too and starts to shout back at me.

"I fucking know that Rose! I know he's right here! I mean the damn dude is one floor down. Every time I'm alone all I can think about is how I could have fixed what I did in that room." She waves her arms around wildly. "I only think about what I've done to…Kendall, and how much I wish I could just run down there and everything have been a dream. Every time I'm asleep it's either about…Kendall, sex or Kendall _**and**_ sex…I know it's so wrong to be thinking of shit like that, but…after we had sex for the first time it's just on replay in my head. I'm a horn dog I know but it was…it was-" She sighs and then shakes her head. "That's not important. I'm afraid to go to him first. He'll yell at me, and the voice will fucking come back I know it. I can't face him. I'd rather keep drinking than have K-Kendall hate me, cause I know he does...I'm a coward I know. I'm not doing it first. He has to at least prove to me that he doesn't hate me. At the least…you'd have to forcefully lock me in a closet with him before I do anything fucking first." She says tiredly before she sits down. Each time the girl said his name she literally cringed, like her body was rejecting the word. Alright. I didn't want to do this, but now we have no choice.

"And I could leave here at any time if I wanted." She says monotonously.

"Here we go with the lockdown again. You know what. Have fun with being forever alone." I say. I start walking to the door. "I'm going to go hang with my BOYFRIEND Carlos at the gym. Oh yeah remember what I said. Chances to confess aren't going to keep coming. You better take it what it comes…" I say ominously with a wiggle of my fingers. She rolls her eyes and takes out her phone and fakes using it. I snatch up my gym bag with the duct tape in it and then I run out the door and down the stairs. I sprint to 2J and wait outside the door as I hear talking inside the apartment.

"Dude, you look awful." Carlos says in there.

"Yeah, we are trying to help you out. We want our old buddy back. We just need you to let us in." I hear Logan say sadly. I frown outside the door and put my ear to the door.

"Yeah, but we can't help you if you don't let us in. WHY WON'T YOU LET US IN!" James shouts.

"Okay that's enough! I don't know what to tell you guys okay!" Kendall shouts. "How about this? When you get a girlfriend, that sleeps with all of your best friends then tells you that she actually never liked you after she fucks you, THEN you guys can come talk to me!" Kendall yells. "Until then I can't describe to you how it feels…" he says quietly.

"…Kendall why don't you just talk it out with her." Carlos asks.

"Fuck no! She messed with my head. I don't have shit to say to her." Kendall says angrily. Wow he is pissed…

"What are you doing out here?" I yelp and turn around to see Katie. I sigh in relief.

"Jesus Katie you scared me." I whisper.

"Sorry, but why are you creeping in the hallway?"

"Waiting to go in. Dude, your brother is really pissed at Carmen…I don't think he'll just walk down there willingly with me." I tell her. She rubs her chin.

"Okay, well we still have plan number 2. James and Carlos are going to stay near you in case Kendall makes a run for it." I nod. Okay…good.

"Oh and Carmen is definitely going to leave…she's going to try to prove me wrong or whatever." I say with a wave. "I've gotten her pretty riled up and everything."

"Cool. Let's get phase 2 started." Katie says. She opens up the door to 2J and we walk in together. "Look at who found in the lobby." She announces.

"Hey guys." I say waving. I wave to a still pissed off looking Kendall. "Hey Kendall. Long time no see." I say nervously.

"I need to go to the park. James, Carlos, you guys in?" Logan asks the two teens. They jump at the chance and run out of the apartment. Katie slowly backs out of the room too and it's just me and Kendall.

"Did _she_ send you down her?" he asks maliciously.

"No. Actually I was going to have one of the guys show me to the gym, because I kind of still don't know where it is." I say smoothly.

"How do you not know where the gym is? And can't you just have…Carmen show you?" he asks. He seriously like flinches as her name comes out. Jesus. He's got serious beef. I walk over to him and sit on the couch next to him. He scoots farther away.

"You see Kendall, actually I never thought I would need to go to the gym but, there is some pudge coming on my tummy. I didn't really care at the time when we first got here. And in all honesty I didn't ask Carmen, because she hasn't left our apartment." I tell him plopping my bag on the ground.

"What do you mean 'hasn't left'?" He asks un-tensing a little bit. I sigh and look at the ground.

"She's been locked away in our apartment watching old re-runs of Hey Arnold! She hasn't shown like any sign of emotion since like 6 days ago. I know you don't really care, so I'll just shut up now. Do you mind showing me the gym though? I can't stay up there with such a _sad depressing _sight."I say exaggerating each word of her stoic state. Kendall looks at me for a few seconds before he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay! I'll show you to the gym…" he says standing up. I smile and stand up too. YES! It's going perfectly.

"Let's go then Ken." I say. I walk out to the hallway and Kendall follows suit. He closes the door and we get about halfway to the elevator before we hear a sneeze. Kendall turns around and pray to god it's just a random resident. I turn around slowly and the plant in the hallway rustles. I face palm. Kendall turns back to me.

"Rose…what's going on?" He asks.

"Sorry Kendall. This is for the best…PLAN B BOYS!" I shout. James and Carlos jump out from behind the potted plant.

"What the-" Carlos jumps onto Kendall's back and covers his mouth in the middle of his sentence. I go into action and pull out the roll of tape. I start to pull it out as James pulls out a chair from2J and puts Kendall in it. I wrap it around his torso and the back of the chair. Kendall starts to shout and yell for help, so I bite off a piece and slap it over his mouth. His muffled yells fill the hallway as we secure his feet and arms and legs. James sighs.

"Let's get him down stairs." James says. He and Carlos heft him up and we make our way downstairs.

***Carmen's POV***

I bang on the door of the closet some more to no avail.

"Logan! Open this damn door!" I shout.

"Sorry can't do that. Just relax." Comes his muffled reply. I pound on the door some more.

"I should have known you didn't need help with a damn song. Fuck, I want to go back to my apartment." I yell. I groan and hit the door with my palm.

"Oh, I see you got her in fine…"

"Is that Rose? AWWWW HELLLLL NOOOOO! Oh you are so dead when I get out of here!" I say loudly. I begin to bang around the closet. I kick a shelf and then the door opens. I turn around and see James and Carlos toss someone in a chair on the floor before slamming the door closed again. I run over to the door again and hit it with my fists.

"Not letting you out until you two talk." James says through the door. I kick it and turn around to the person on the floor. The chair was on its side and the notice the person is most definitely a guy. I reach up and turn on the one light in the closet.

"The fuck!"

I run over to Kendall's side and sit his chair up on all fours. I allow my mouth to hang open as I look at Kendall all duct taped in his chair. I gotta admit it gave me a sick sort of satisfaction.

"Now's your chance Carmen. This might be the last opportunity you get to explain yourself. You better make it worth it. We aren't giving you anymore chances." Rose says through the wall.

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime!" all three of the guys say. I'm not completely sure but I think it was directed toward the blonde dickhead before me. I look from the knob less door to Kendall. Fuck…

I walk over to him and snatch the duct tape off his mouth with a loud rip sound. He yells in pain.

"Oww!" he screams. I shrug. "There is hair on my face you know!" he exclaims. I lean in and squint.

"I don't see any."

"That's cause you just ripped it off!" I roll my eyes.

"Stop whining you big baby. As you can see we are both locked into a closet right now and they aren't letting us out until we get onto speaking terms…am I right?" I yell behind me.

"Damn Skippy!" Carlos says from behind the door. I nod and turn back to Kendall. I sigh. Options options I need to know my options…Shit; I've seriously got nothing else to lose.

"Alright, here's the thing. I know you probably hate me right now but- but just here me out okay."

"I don't want to talk to you Carmen. I WANT TO GET OUT!" he shouts to the door.

"Fine, don't talk," I put the duct tape back on his mouth. ", just listen." I say. I let my shoulders sag and I drop down to the floor Indian style or crisscross applesauce whatever. Where do I start? Oh did you know I'm going to therapy now? You know, there's this voice in my head that like hates me that was making me say what I said when I said what I said? I'm might be insane? I want you back like a fat kid wants cake? I can't eat or sleep right since we broke up?

"I'm sorry." I sigh out. He makes an 'hmm?' sound and stops rocking in his chair. I nod. "I said I'm sorry okay? I lied…the other day. About, like pretty much everything." I say shaking my head from side to side. "I'm sorry I told you about the stuff the way I did…I really was a bitch. And you were right. About the 'whore' thing? Yeah, that too." I say with a nod. "I should probably just start from the beginning… alright. Well the drinking thing? That part was true. I drink, but I found out it was because it was a way to shutout this _**fucking voice**_that I use to have when I was younger." I say closing my eyes thinking about the voice. "Rose, Joy, and Andy Samberg think its 'Mild Schizophrenia' or something like that." I say with air quotes and a role of my eyes.

"But whatever. It had been gone while I was drinking and I hadn't even noticed it. I didn't really turn into alcoholic per say, because I stopped when we started going out really easily…oh yeah us going out. The bet was real too…sorry…" I say looking down into my hands. "It did start out as just a game for 30 bucks, but at the beginning it wasn't that big of a deal because Rose and I had played it lots back home. It was just for fun, and usually no one got hurt in the end because, it was just in fun, in jest. Then we started it here with you guys. James and I had promised to keep it as a one night stand thing, and I lied to Logan about a fucking boyfriend I didn't have in Little Rock." I laugh bitterly. "Actually, I slept with him before our first date…slutty right? That's one reason I was so nervous and stuff around you near the end of our relationship…I-I was afraid you'd find out about it.

"I actually started liking you…a lot actually during our relationship, and I was mentally slapping myself because that wasn't supposed to happen…it never happened before…if I think about it…it was actually around the night I spent over in your apartment. I wanted to hate you so bad for making like you like you were, and couldn't stop it and you were just so fucking attractive. Then by the time we went to the rink I was trying to make myself believe it was just hormones, and that I didn't like you, because unknown to you, you had given me a lot of my firsts without even noticing…you were actually the first person to hold my hand, or kiss me on the cheek. I actually don't know why I didn't just accept it. In all honesty you actually made me feel wanted…or important. Normally, I'm just a piece of ass. I've only been on at most 2 dates with my last 'boyfriends'," I use more air quotes.

", and I never really blushed, but fuck, every time I was around you a shitty blush appeared. And then after that it was just fun. I started to like you a little more every day we were together…then when we almost slept together for the first time I kind of came to my senses and remembered I was in a bet…I-I didn't want to sleep with you yet. It felt slimy and gross to be doing it so soon with you, which is fucking true. And I didn't want to because of my bet so I actually called it off after I had left. I meant everything I said to you that day we almost had sex that first time Kendall, seriously. I wasn't lying and it wasn't just my hormones making me say stuff…" I look up to see him looking down at legs. Is he still even listening? "Thing is though I think my feelings may have sort have shifted a bit…I'm just not sure which way. I figured everything would be fine since that was over, but with my luck nothing ever really goes away…

"Then we actually had sex. And- and fucking hell I can't stop thinking about it." I say with a shy smile. "I've had really good sex before. I mean like mind blowing hair messing up sex! B-but when we did it, it meant something…like the cuddling thing. I felt like I was special again. Not that it wasn't good in the first place. It was fucking amazing. Usually I just close my eyes and try to get it over with…but, I don't even know…I knew you weren't just with me to use me, and I knew for sure then. Even though I was using you at first. But then fuck my life when the voice comes back the morning after and starts making me feel like shit…then Logan came in and the fucking voice was doing something to me. I turned and said everything in the worse way possible. I knew after what I had done in the past and what I had already done to you that I really didn't deserve as much as you were doing for me. I tried to make it seem like I didn't give a shit about anything, and wanted you to hate me. I thought I would feel like I did the right thing afterwards…" I close my eyes and shake away any tears that were pooling in the corners of my eyes. I sniffle and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah…turns out my so called good dead just made me shit the bed…I'm just sorry. For everything…for existing, for starting the bet, for sleeping with you, for getting on that plane and coming here…for- for…fuck." No. I'm not saying that shit…I can't. I'm only 16 damn it! I face palm. "Now, I know you probably don't give two shits about what I just said, and you most likely still hate me, so I'll let you go now, so you can yell or whatever. I'm just so sick of always being wrong and being the bad guy. I just want to take a fucking nap now." I say as I stand up. I dust off my clothes and walk over to his chair. I take the duct tape off his mouth and he stays silent. He doesn't make eye contact with me as I unravel the tape around his legs and feet. I go behind him and pull at the duct tape. I walk in a few circles around him before it comes all the way off.

I step back and put my arms behind my back as I watch him stand up from his seat.

"I hope we can at least be frien- whoa buddy." I get picked up off my feet and Kendall takes me into his arms for a hug. I'm taken off guard at the sudden act and I really don't how to respond to it. As he sets me back on the ground I'm puzzled. "Um, what's going on I'm perplexed…I thought you hated me…" I say. He laughs softly.

"I never hated you Carmen." He says.

"What?" I ask openmouthed. I start flapping my arms around as I speak. "B-but, why not? I-I mean I like did the stuff- an-and slept with the…what?" I say exasperatedly.

"I was confused…mostly. I was mad too, but really just confused. I felt like you had to have a better reason for what you did than what you had said, but…I didn't want the truth either. I guess the reason I didn't want to talk to you again was because I was afraid you'd do the same thing over. You know be all nice and make me forget I was mad at you and then I'd find out it was a part of another bet." he says. "I didn't know you actually felt like that." he says.

"Yeah, another layer uncovered right?"

"…And that's the truth? Completely?" I nod.

"Unrated and uncovered…So…does this mean you're not mad at me? Do you forgive me for my actions?" I ask nervously. He smiles and I feel my heart flutter a bit in my chest.

"I'm willing to forgive you, if you are willing to forgive me." He says.

"Forgive you for what?" I ask. I don't think he did anything wrong…

"Saying what _**I **_said…the names, and for breaking up with you." He says walking nearer to me.

"What do you mean? You totally had the right to say what you did, I really deserved it, and I needed a slap in the face from someone besides Rose. If you hadn't done it I'm pretty sure I would have kept o-" he places his finger on my lips shutting me up.

"I think I like you better when you aren't talking." He says walking a little closer to me. He takes his finger down; I look over to the side of the closet.

"Where have I heard that one before?" I say taking a step back.

"From a really smart guy." He says taking yet another step forward.

"You mean a really smart-**ass **guy?" I say taking a step back until my back hits the door. I have a weird sense of Déjà vu hit me, literally.

"No, I think this guy is just regular smart. And I think that you think he's pretty attractive too." I laugh, and he advances closer.

"Oh do you mean James?" I ask with a smirk. "I mean he's okay looking but hey, it your opinion." I say. "I've seen better." I mumble. He smiles and puts his hands around my waist.

"Like who?" he asks quietly. I know he knows the answer already. I smirk.

"Johnny Depp…" I say laughing. He rolls his eyes.

"You're such a smart ass…"

"It's not my fault. This guy I've got some major weird feelings for has been rubbing off on me. I think his attitude is contagious…"

"Carmen. Just shut up and kiss me already." He says. I smile and I link my arms around his neck.

"Say no more." I murmur. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. Like seriously though, I had never realized I really missed anyone as much as I did Kendall in that moment. Even after only a week. And I know it sounds like cheesy as hell, but I never asked for your opinion.

I take his bottom lip in mine and tug softly. He moans quietly and I smile as he pulls back.

"I really missed you…" he whispers.

"I missed you too Kendall." I reply immediately. We stand there hugging for a good 5 minutes before Kendall pulls away and raises one of his adorably huge bushy caterpillar eyebrows.

"Wait…Andy Samberg said you had schizophrenia? When did you meet Andy Samberg?"

"Andy is my therapist. Andrea Samberg is her name. Not the Lonely Island dude. I have to go back to her office in like 2 days…I think she's going to prescribe me some medicine for my illness. I'm not supposed to drink or anything, because it'll fuck with the medication or something. I'm trying to go clean again…" I mumble. Kendall puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm with you every step of the way." He assures.

"Thanks."

"No more secrets right?"

"Nope. Everything that happens I'll make sure you know from now on…We're back together right?"

"Yep."

"Cool." I say.

"Hey, want to mess with them?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Act like we're fighting so they'll let us out." he says.

"Sounds like fun. You want to start?" I ask.

"I'd be my pleasure." He clears his throat. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOUR REALLY THINK AN APOLOGY WILL FIX EVERYTHING?" He shouts. I stifle my laughter with my hand.

"AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO FIX IT YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"NO, I DON'TWANT IT TO BE FIXED! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOSIATED WITH SUCH SLUT!" He shouts. I gasp dramatically and then clap my hands together to make a slapping sound.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" I say venomously. Kendall grabs a vase and smashes it against the ground.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me like that!" Kendall exclaims.

"Or what Kendall?" I push some stuff off a shelf. "You going to put your hands on me?" I kick a wall. Kendall flips over a shelf, and I gasp loudly once again. "Don't touch me like that!" I say loudly. Kendall and I both chuckle to ourselves as we hear the door handle jiggling.

"No, don't kill each other!" Carlos yells as he comes through the door with the rest of the gang on his heels. All of them stand in front of us, and Kendall and I cross our arms over our chests.

"Well well well if it isn't the traitors…" Kendall starts.

"Thanks for throwing us together in a closet." I say straight faced.

"We're sorry!" Logan yells.

"It's not our fault!" James shouts.

"I blame Carlos!" Katie points an accusing finger at the Hispanic teen.

"Katie! How could you?" comes his response.

"So you guys not gonna try to kill each other anymore?" Rose asks hopefully.

"Jesus calm down. I was serious. Really, thanks for throwing us in that closet together." I tell them.

"Yeah," Kendall puts his arm around my shoulder. "We're back together." He says happily. I smile.

"WHAT!" all of them ask in unison.

"You mean…that plan actually worked?" Katie asks. I raise an eyebrow and look at Kendall.

"Um, yep, guess it did." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Congratulations you guys. Now, I think a celebration is called for such a momentous occasion!" Kendall says with a clap of his hands.

"Ooh we should have a party with the Palm Woods!" Rose exclaims.

"I've got the people." James says pulling out his phone.

"No, no. I was thinking something a little more private…" He says.

"Oh you mean a private party!" Carlos exclaims. That sounds like fun…

"Erm…not exactly…" He says. I look back to Kendall. What no party? Something private to celebrate our unbreak-up. A dinner date? No, doesn't sound right. My eyes widen and then I laugh at what I think he was really trying to convey. It goes from laughter to embarrassment almost immediately. Logan looks at Kendall's smirk to my impending blush. I look down at the ground as he gasps.

"You guys have serious issues. Did you really have to say that with all of us here?" Logan asks a small awkward blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Wait…I'm so confused. Why is everybody sharing looks and stuff. I want to be included." Rose says with a pout.

"He's saying Kendall and I should have make up sex." I say.

"Sleep together." Kendall interjects I roll my eyes.

"Thanks for that Captain obvious." I mumble.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm." He says back.

"Indeed Comrade Comeback." I shoot.

"Thank you Senator Smartass." He replies.

"Anytime Dictator Dickhead."

"Alright! We get it!" James interjects.

"So are you going to let us out now so we can co to one of our rooms?" Kendall asks. All of them go wide eyed. I grab Kendall by the front of the shirt and crash his lips to mine. Each of them makes their own noises of disgust and file out of the closet. Kendall and I separate and then leave too.

"Nice one. Smart thinking." I say nudging him. "They may have kept us in that closet forever." I say.

"I was only half kidding though…" he mumbles.

"What? Really?" I ask. He shrugs sheepishly. "Somebody's got a dirty dirty mind." I say teasingly. He blushes.

"You're one to talk. Miss 'I can't stop thinking about it'." He says.

"No! Unfair! That's mean, and uncalled for." I punch his shoulder.

"Hey, you started it." He says with a chuckle. I scrunch up my nose in an attempt to control another blush bombard.

"Yeah well…whatever…" I say lamely. I poke out my bottom lip and continue walking next to him.

"Stop pouting." He says.

"No, I'm going to keep pouting. Pout's staying right here," I say as we enter apartment 2J. He grabs me by the shoulders and smiles.

"You can either stop the pout, or you're going to be tickled. Your choice."

"Hmm. I'm not really ticklish but…I am completely in for...a different sort of physical activity."

"Are you always thinking about sex?"

"I never said sex. Pervert." I say snorting. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives me a look of 'are you kidding me?'

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Twister…I was talking about Twister. You got a mat?" I ask walking to his bedroom. He follows behind me.

"You're serious?" he says as I look around his bedroom.

"Serious as cancer…okay well partially. I- erm…I sorta? Hmm…I do- maybe- have maybe…" he chuckles as I wave my arms around trying to explain my jumble of words.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks amused I sigh and try to get a sentence in my mouth that may make more sense than sign language. I smile to myself and snap my fingers.

"Make up sex sounds way better than Twister right now." I get out. He raises an eyebrow, I roll my eyes, and I grab his shirt by the collar once again and pull him down to my level. "Kendall Donald Knight...I want you to fuck…my brains out. Right now." I say huskily. Short and simple. He smiles a little mischievous grin.

"Say no more." He says repeating my earlier words. He sweeps me off my feet bridal style, and carries me to the bed. He lays me down gentle on the soft mattress. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down to ravish his mouth with my own. I moan into his mouth and I feel his smirk against my lips. He takes my bottom lip in between his teeth and I whimper in response. My hands go around his head and tangle into his locks. I play with the smaller darker hairs at the nape of his neck. I relish in his touch, and his hands roam around my body. The fell of his warm hands under my shirt and against my skin-

"Carmen! Can you come here please?" I hear Roses voice. I groan and detach myself from Kendall, reluctantly might I add.

"Fuck my life…" I whisper. "Just fuck it. Long and hard in the vag." I say with a shake of my head. Kendall falls backwards into the pillows and grabs a pillow to cover his face.

"Don't remind me." He mumbles. I look over to him and smile as it looks like he's trying to suffocate himself…ha double meaning. I swing my legs off the bed and don't even bother to fix my clothes up in anyway, so Rose knows what she interrupted. I walk out of the room with a glare etched onto my face.

I see Rose with a phone in her hand and an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" I ask…erm rather harshly.

"Um, Andy Samberg called you…" she giggles at the name and I feel a smile slither onto my face. "…she says because of the alcohol thing tomorrow at your appointment not to have drunken anything or have done any drugs so she can check to make sure your meds won't be messed up."

"Dude. You couldn't have waited till I got back to tell me?"

"I would have forgotten by then. Oh were you having sex in there?" she asks feigning innocence. I glare at her and I feel my eye twitch.

"Just about. Is that fucking it?"

"Um….yeah that's it. Have fun with Kendall and your…reconnection activity or whatever." She says waving her hand mocking me. "Hope I didn't kill the mood." She says. I flick her off and watch as she walks out of the apartment. I roll my eyes and walk back into Kendall and Logan's shared room to find Kendall sitting up on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Well that was a mood killer…"

"Tell me about it."

"Want to watch a movie instead…you still got the sour patch kids?" I ask. I grab both of his hands and help him into a standing position.

"Yeah. Mom bought some two days ago. So what d you want to watch?" he asks as he walks over to the TV. I shrug and head to the kitchen. I open the cabinet and find a big box of Sours right smack in the middle. I grab that and some popcorn. I put the corn in the microwave. "I think we should really start over…" I hear Kendall say over the popping of the corn. It dings and I pull it out.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I grab two glasses and some lemonade. I make my way over to the couch with Kendall with all the snacks.

"We really don't know much about one another…we should…talk more about it I guess?" he says.

"You're right…first let's put in a movie. What did you choose?" I ask.

"Spiderman. Is that okay?" he asks playing the movie.

"Spiderman? Heck yeah it is! I love Spiderman. He's my favorite superhero. I use to sleep in Spiderman jammies every night when I was 7…" I say blushing.

"No way! He's my favorite superhero too! I still have like…4 shirts in my closet." He says nervously. I intake a breath.

"Now I see what you meant by not knowing much about each other…" I say opening the box of sours. "Okay. Now I'm totally on board. I know about your past but not much of your present." I say. "You start first." I say. He tilts his head to the side.

"Okay…um my favorite color is green."

"Purples mine…I've had a pet dog before. No, like 30 pit bulls I mean."

"Wow I've only had a turtle."

"Aw! I always wanted a turtle but my mom never liked them like that."

"Hm. I love hockey."

"Psh! I actually knew that. Hockey for me? I watch it sometimes but just because I like watching violent things. I love basketball and video games. I am a Nintendo girl. And I play PlayStation sometimes but not much anymore."

"You like video games?"

"Love em!"

"I play Xbox. Have ever even played it before?"

"No. I always wanted Nintendo more so I always pushed it off. I want to though, but it has so many buttons."

"Not really. I could teach you how to play one day. If you still want to learn." He says.

"That sounds like a great idea…actually I want to learn how to play Gears of War."

"I can definitely help you with that." he says with a smile. I look to the screen of the movie and see the students in the spider lab thing place. I cringe as the escape spider starts coming down to Peter's hand.

"RUN BITCH RUN! RUN FOR YO LIFE!" I scream. My Sours almost fall out of my hands. I catch them with fumbling hands. Kendall looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah that's another thing. I get really riled up over sports and video games. Seriously though, Mario brings out some of my most creative language."

"Like?..."

"Erm…like you son of a cock gobbling fuck nugget. That son of bitch needs to learn to jump when I say jump if he wants me to keep trying to save his slut of a girlfriend from a huge turtle." I say with roll of my eyes.

"Now I know not to play Mario with you." He says with a chuckle. I push his shoulder and roll my eyes.

"No, it's just sometimes I want to kill his ass and throw the game against the wall. And sports? I've broken my dad's TV before by throwing the remote at the TV after an awful play."I say.

"Wow someone's got some anger issues. Luckily, I'm cool as a cucumber." He says putting his hands behind his head.

"You're kidding right? You've got anger issues too! You jerk. Don't try making it seem like I'm the only anger controlled person…speaking of anger controlled people, why haven't I met your boss? Has Rose?" I ask. He smiles meekly and scratches the back of his head.

"No. She hasn't."

"Then why haven't we?" I ask curiously.

"…he's not exactly a…people person. And- no offense- but you and Rose would probably just piss him off by saying something that would be snarky." I snort.

"Nu-uh. Would could be on our best behavior! I mean it. I want to meet your boss!" I say excitedly.

"I don't think you'd like him…"

"C'mon! Please! I really wanna meet him. Think about it this way. If the press find out about us going out do you think Gustavo would take well to being the last to find out?" I ask with a smirk. He groans and face palms.

"Damn it. I didn't think about that."

"Now you gotta do it. Or else I'll go there myself."

"Fine! I'll take you with us next time we go to the studio. Sound good with you?"

"Yep!" I say happily. I kiss him on the cheek and settle into his side to finish watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HAPPY ENDING TO THE CHAPTER! Finally back to the happy Kenmen. I hope you guys are satisfied with that meeting and their instant reconnection. I took a LOT of thought. Now I got some news. My mom wants to read my stories and possibly stop my writing. But I tried to convince her that if I get to 100 reviews could I still write. She agreed but I only have one more chapter after this one to put up before she stops me. So meaning if I don't get to 100 by the end of next chapter. There will be no more of this story. Maybe if I get to 90 I can beg her enough to keep my account. I need 90-100 reviews by the end of next chapter. PLEASE HELP ME! **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	15. What Did You Just Say?

**A/N wow you guys…I mean like…WOW. 100+ reviews? I didn't think it'd ever happen. i was sort of freaking out thinking that I'd never be able to write anymore of this story, but you guys did it. I'll tell you now it shocked the hell out of my mom. I got to 90 reviews in like…2 DAYS! I nearly passed out when I went to my email and saw all the reviews for this and Yet Another Cinderella Story. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING ITS NOT FUNNY! I just want to hug you all until I can't fucking hug you anymore I'm really happy. I don't know what I'd do without my Rusher family here on fan fiction and those of you on twitter. As a reward I am going to reveal a HUGE milestone in the story this chapter. Some of you know what it is, and now you get to see it. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! sorry for mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**(What Did You Just Say?)**

***Carmen's POV***

**-Next Day-**

I was leaving Dr. Samberg's office for the day. I had to do a pee and drug test. My meds should be coming soon. And I'm really excited about this. Finally life is going the way I planned. Everything is looking up, and I'm…on the right road again. I look out the window as Rose drives us both back to the Palm Woods, until I get the good results back, about me passing the stuff. Andy, she told me she'd call me back later with the results, and now all I have to do is wait. I pull out my phone so that I can text Kendall. It's all I do when we are apart. Either he's texting or calling me, or I'm texting or calling him. It feels wrong not to be in contact, ya know after that dreadful week apart. The two of us are making use of every minute we have while we are together. We are NOT going to mess up the relationship again. Its only hurting both of using the end right?

_**To Kendall 9:47am**_

_Hey there sexy;)_

_**1 new message 9:47am From Kendall**_

_How'd it go wit Andy Samberg 2day?_

Reply: _eh jus did sum tests…wasn't much fun. She read my story&told me wht it means._

_**1 new message 9:48am From Kendall**_

_Wat story? Can I read it?:D _

Reply: _no way. Its embarrassing…and private _

_**1 new message 9:48am From Kendall**_

_Pretty pleaseeeeeeee *uses puppy dog eyes* I wont laugh at it. i promise!_

_**1 new message 9:48am From Kendall**_

_Is it about meee?:D is that y you don't wnt me 2 read it?_

Reply:_ I dnt wnt any1 2 read it. Nt jus u. _

_**1 new message 9:49am From Kendall**_

_If we are going to have a stable relationship, you have got to be able to trust me Carmen. It's not like I'll disown you because of it. Maybe I can even help you edit it, or interpret it or whatever._

Reply:_ wow you used all proper English Im impressed._

_**1 new message 9:50am From Kendall**_

_Don't try to change the subject Carmen.:/_

Reply: _F UUUUU t(-.-t). FINEEEEEEE. Ok ill let you read it. God ur so persistent…_

_**1 new message 9:50am From Kendall**_

_That's wat I do babe;) _

_**1 new message 9:50am From Kendall**_

_So whatcha doin now?_

Reply:_ 1__st__, meh. I don't like the word babe. Its sounds so…awkward. And 2nd im ridin bck to the PW as we speak. _

_**1 new message 9:51am From Kendall**_

_Dammit…_

_**1 new message 9:51am From Kendall**_

_How far away r you?_

Reply:_ about 5 mins…why sumthin wrong?_

_**1 new message 9:52am From Kendall**_

_We're bout to go to the studio in like 7 mins_

Reply:_ whyd you choose 7? That's like such an awkwrd numb._

_**1 new message 9:52am From Kendall**_

_Does tht even rly matter. Gtfo with that…_

_**1 new message 9:52am From Kendall**_

_I don't wanna go to the studio today. We have 2 work sum more on the nxt album 2day._

Reply:_ …ive got a idea. WHY DON'T ROSE AND I COME WITH YA? Booyah^( -.-)_

_**1 new message 9:54am From Kendall**_

_I don't think that's a good idea…_

Reply:_ y? do I embarrass u or sumthin?:B dur dur dur. I'll behave(/O_o)/_

_**1 new message 9:54am From Kendall**_

_-_-…never. Never do that again._

Reply:_ LMFAOxD! _

_**1 new message 9:55am From Kendall**_

_Sometimes I wonder how I stil think ur attractive or funny. More like weird and a danger to my personal sanity smh._

Reply: _aww you think I'm attractive and funny? *BLUSHIES* _

_**1 new message 9:56am From Kendall **_

_Well its true, no matter how much I wish it wasnt ~le sighs~_

Reply: _That's cuz im DOPE SAUCE! And I'm an cool person B-). Oh pulling up 2 the PW. U still here?_

I take off my seat belt as Rose parks the car. I hear my phone beep as I get a new text. I grab my little story before I climb out the car, and I look around the front of the P-Woods for the blonde. I see him looking from his phone to the area around him. The rest of the guys are climbing into the limo that is here for them. I grab Rose's arm as soon as she gets out the car and I run to the general direction of the limo.

"Whoa! Hey, where are we going?" Rose asks. I shush her and run up next to Kendall. He nearly jumps 5 feet in the air.

"Where did you come from?" Kendall asks shocked. I smile and let go of Rose.

"Magic." I say with a wiggle of my fingers. He rolls his eyes and smiles before pecking me lightly on my lips. I blush slightly before twining my fingers into his and leaning into him. The two of us follow everyone else and slide into the limo.

"How's it going dudes?" I ask when I see all of the guys. "Here you go mister persistent. Ignore Andy's little notes." I say handing him the papers I had written on in my light slanted messy scrawl. Kendall turns the papers upside down and squints his eyes.

"Why do you write in cursive? It's so…light, and…not dark," he says. I groan.

"It's not cursive! It's just how I write. I can't help how light and slanted it is…god jus-just give me my paper back." I say reaching for my papers. He holds them out of my reach. James snatches them out of Kendall's hands and looks at the paper.

"Wow, this is barely readable…I need like…binoculars to read this." James says. I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Don't talk about her writing guys." Kendall says taking the papers back.

"Thanks for defending me after you joaned on me. Real sweet Kendall. Real sweet." I say punching his arm. He laughs but really starts to read the story I wrote on my dream. I'm surprised it came out as accurately as it did. Usually I forget them by the time I stand up out of bed.

"Second album?" Rose asks finally as the car starts driving. Thanks for the distraction Rosalie.

"Yeah, Gustavo is going to talk to us about new songs on the album and stuff. I think he's going to make us record the next single off it." Logan says. Rose and I nod.

"Cool. So we get to meet your boss, hear you guys sing, and get a preview of the next album. SWEEEETTTT!" Rose says. I cock an eyebrow as realization hits me.

"You know…we have never actually heard you guys sing…like ever since we've been here. Once on the radio but never have we heard you guys sing one of your songs." I state.

"She's right you know." Rose says.

"Really? Well then today is you're lucky day chicas." Carlos says.

"Soy muy emocionada." I say. Carlos nods and everyone just stares at us, even Kendall, he had stopped reading.

"Great now the Mexican's are speaking behind our backs…" James mumbles.

"WE AREN'T MEXICAN!"Carlos and I shout.

"Todos los personas dijieron que todos los Latinos es de México. No donde en México...no visitó México nada, y no tengo ni familia ni amigos de este país."

"Sí, es un misterio que todos mis amigos dijieron soy Mexicana…pero es probable por que tengo amigos estupidos." Carlos says. I laugh.

"Ah. Sí, sí." I say.

"Okay I heard stupid friends…" James says.

"I heard Mexican." Kendall says.

"They just insulted us." Logan sums up.

"Yeah pretty much." I say fist bumping Carlos.

"But, seriously, I'm excited about hearing you guys sing live…in front of us." Rose says stopping the on coming argument.

"It should be fun." I say. I drum on my knee for a few seconds. Carlos and Rose turn to one another to start a conversation. I think they were planning a date later on today.

"So, Loges, Pretty Boy…got anyone special in your lives? I haven't really, you know, heard about anyone lately." I say. James just shrugs.

"I've been on a few dates and stuff, but nothing serious. It's just no one has really caught and kept my attention." He says.

"No one ever does, the longest lasting relationship you've had is like 2 weeks." Kendall says not looking up from my paper. James snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Was not. It was two weeks and 2 days _excuse_ you." James says with a glare.

"Well I'm not a professional on relationships, but that's pretty short. I'd know." I say.

"When I find the right girl I'll let you guys know. Until then im fine with my bachelor life." he says.

"How about you Logie?" I ask dropping the subject about James, because it seems like his boxers are getting into a wad or something.

"Eh, I need a break. After this on and off again relationship I've been in." he explains.

"That's sensible." I state. the limo stops as we arrive at Rocque Records. The boys' work place. I lookat the tall building in wonder. Everyone one of us climb out of the sleek black limo and stand out in front of the building. The guys start walking in like a normal person would while Rose and I look like idiots staring.

"This place is nice…"she says.

"This is a recording studio?" I ask her.

"Apparently so." She says. Carlos turns around when the guys go through the doors.

"You girls coming?" he asks. The two of us shake out of our dumb state and jog over to Carlos as he holds the door open for us. We both say thanks and follow the group of males as they lead us to the elevator and up to their floor. When the doors open Rose sticks by Carlos's side and Kendall falls back to mine. He looks at the front page of the story with this unreadable face on. We walk in silence to this area of the floor with a white couch and foosball table. The guys sit down and Rose walks over to look at the metronome. Kendall and I sit next to each other on the couch.

"Question," he starts.

"Proceed." I urge. He crosses one leg over the other and looks at me.

"Were these people in your story us?" he asks holding up the small packet. I take it from his hands and place it on the table next to me.

"Yes." I state. he nods in understanding, but doesn't make eye contact with me. "I'm guessing you read the last part?" I ask. He nods.

"The sex scene was really…descriptive? I think that would be the word. That must not have been your first time writing that before was it?" he asks. I shake my head as a slight blush starts to tinge my cheeks.

"No, um. I've written a lot of smut…but never with me, you know…in it. That's one reason I had to change up the names." I say wringing my fingers in my lap.

"I'm impressed." He says. I laugh shortly.

"You're trying to avoid talking about that ending part aren't you?" I ask him, looking up into his eyes. He scratches the back of his head.

"maybe?" I sigh.

"I understand. I had this dream right after we had our 'break up' and I haven't really figured out what I think it means." I tell him. We stay silent.

"You know…part of this happened yesterday." He says. I raise aneyebrow.

"What part?" I ask. He does some movements with his hands. "Use your words dude. I don't speak sign language." I say throwing up a couple of hand movements to show him hand signals make no fucking sense. He rolls his eyes and put my hands down.

"That part where I was like I like you better when you aren't talking, then you talking about me being a smart ass, which by the way, offensive," he says pointing to me. I laugh. ", then you talking about the you've seen better than James. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I think about it.

"Oh my god! You're right! When that happened I got this weird feeling like I'd been in that situation before, and it was because I had written that out…" I say taken aback.

"You wrote it out…" he says repeating it.

"Wait…does that mean I'm psychic or something?"

"No, I think that was just a really weird coincidence." he says.

"A pretty damn accurate coincidence." I say softly.

"What did Andy say about it?"

"Just that she thinks I miss my family and that I should call them sometime soon, that I am a very hormonal teenager, and that I have deeper feelings for you than I make out. I keep trying to tell her though that I don't even know what the fuck is going through my head…"

"Do you think that though?"

"Think what?"

"That you…have deeper feelings?" he asks. I look up from the carpet to his face. He was waiting for my answer, and it felt like he already knew the answer, he just wants conformation. I open my mouth to answer when some fat dude walks into the room.

"Dogs! We have got work to- why are there extra people in here?" he asks pointing to Rose and I. both of us stand up hastily. I hold out my hand and he looks at me with a glare. I put my hand down awkwardly.

"Um. Hi Mr. Rocque sir. I'm Carmela Rodriguez." I say.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rocque I'm Rosalie Lewis." Rose says next to me. I feel inferior to him in my blue jean shorts, green converse and light green V-neck. Rose looks partially decent in a nice pink sundress and sandals. Mr. Rocque looks stunned by our introductions. He looks past us to the guys.

"Who are these girls and why are they polite? Are you girls selling something? Spies from Hawk Records?" I furrow my brows.

"Hawk Records? Do you mean that dude with the auto tune and the thing for putting a 'Z' in everyone of his artists names?" I ask him.

"Why would we spy for him? That dude sucks." Rose adds in. Kendall and Carlos decide to step-in, finally.

"Gustavo these are our girlfriends." Carlos says. Kendall puts an arm around my waist and I smile a bit from the action.

"Girlfriends?" he asks looking at the boys with a doubtful look. He turns his gaze to me. "Why would two nice respectful girls be dating these dogs? I'm sure you could find way better." He says. Logan and James stand up at this.

"HEY!" all the guys say in unison.

"Sometime we wonder ourselves Mr. Rocque." Rose and I say at the same time. Mr. Rocque laughs out right and Rose and I join in on the amusement. All of the guys cross their arms over their chests at us.

"Ah, call me Gustavo girls. This way," he says to us. "Dogs, studio now." He tells the boys. He turns on his heel and starts walking down the hallway.

"What. The fuck?" James asks.

"Where'd that come from?" Logan asks.

"Southern hospitality." I say.

"It's how we were just raised. Call adults sir or madam, miss and mister. Look them in the eye. Stroke their egos. It get you places." Rose says. We fist bump and blow it up as we follow the path where Gustavo had gone.

"Keep that up and he'll love you." Kendall says to us.

"No problem." Rose says.

"We got this." I assure him. We get to this room with sound panels, and I glass booth, and this big window that looks out to a dance room I think. Gustavo sits in a seat close to the booth. This lady is there messing with the sound system.

"Kelly," Gustavo starts. The lady turns around. "I'd like you to meet…" he motions to us.

"Rosalie Lewis." Rose says taking Kelly's hand and shaking it.

"And I am Carmela Rodriguez. Nice to meet you." I say grabbing her hand firmly and offering up a smile. Kelly smiles back, then looks at Gustavo questioningly.

"These are Kendall and Carlos's girlfriends." He says with a smile.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you girls." She says. "Guys, go ahead and get into the booth." She says to the boys. "Are you girls going to watch?" she asks.

"If it's not too much trouble Kelly." Rose says.

"We can, call you Kelly right?" I ask.

"Kelly is fine girls. Have a seat." She says with a bright smile. We nod and find a seat on a black leather couch. The material sticks to the back of my thighs and I just move around a bit to unstick my legs.

"Dogs! We are going to be learning the next songs of the album. The album that is going to be named. 'All Over Again'." he says. "The name of this song is, 'Superstar'." He tells them.

"Take a few minutes to look over the lyrics and get familiar with them." Kelly tells them.

"Got it." They say together. They go to studying their music sheets that had been placed inside the small room. So far we've done great. Ha, and Kendall thought we would embarrass them. I laugh on his lapel.

After a few seconds Kelly pushes a button and the guys stop reading their music.

"Alright, let's try it from the top okay?" she asks. They give her thumbs up and then the music for the song start to fill the room. James starts off singing the song. Rose and I bob our head to the beat. They haven't practiced it, but truthfully…they are fucking good.

_Oh no, it's on tonight _

_And here we go_

_You looking bright I know you know_

_So go ahead and let it go, go, go_

Logan starts to sing now as James stops.

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

All of the guys start with the chorus.

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down right now_

_You can't lose _

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star _

_And you already know_

"They are good…" Rose whispers to me.

"Who would have known these dorks are gods at singing. Now I understand why their fans like…stalk them, and say they love them." I say.

"I know what you mean...hey Kendall's got a solo. Looks like blonde's dedicating it to you chickie." Rose says with a playful shove. I roll my eyes and look to watch Kendall sing.

_It's time_

_I love this feeling_

_Can we rewind_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So baby we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

Kendall winks at the end, clearly trying to get a reaction from me. I groan when this now memorized feeling pops back up. It's a light fluttery sensation in the pit of my stomach, a burning of my cheeks, a slight feeling of insecurity, and a smile to top it off. It's like he knows exactly what to do every time to make it happen.

"Asshole." I murmur.

"Hey, I think it's cute. You guys like making each other embarrassed." Rose tells me.

"When have I ever embarrassed him? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one feeling it." I say with a yawn.

"When you are like super sarcastic, and the little names they make him blush a bit in embarrassment." She says.

"Really? I never noticed. I thought he just tolerated my name calling and sarcasm…"

"Naw. I think he secretly likes it. He just doesn't want you to know that he likes it." She says.

"Learn something new every day." I mumble. The guys had just finished with the chorus again and Carlos was starting to sing a solo.

_Forget the moon_

_Ignore the sky_

_Cause the whole world is all your tonight_

_Get it girl _

_It's your time_

_Shine until the morning light!  
><em>

Rose starts to giggle like a school girl and I yawn and lay my head on the armrest of the leather couch. The music starts to lull me to sleep.

"Wake me up in a little while…" I say to Rose. She mumbles back in response

_I sit up off the bed. The billowy white sheets cover every area of the cot. I squint my eyes and reach up to wipe away the things in my eyes making me blurry eyed. it almost feels like dried salt water. I look around the silver and black room and sit up straighter_

"_Where am I?" I think aloud. I reach around the bed to see if anyone else is in it with me. All my hands come in contact is more comforters. I put a hand on top of my head. "I need to figure out where I am." I slide out of the bed and look at my outfit for the first time. A light pearl colored night gown, that's a bit snug around the bust. It doesn't feel itchy, so I guess no allergic reaction this time. I look at the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door and I look the same. Still same short stature…same tanish skin, same dark green eyes, and the same long black hair. I go to a dresser and pull it open._

_Piles of clothes are stacked neatly in the drawer. Looks like my stuff. I pull open the one below that one. I see boxers and socks. Okay so this could still quite possibly still be mine. I wear boxers sometimes. It doesn't look my size though. I feel my heart rate speed up._

"_Oh god, there's a guy living here too." I start hyperventilating as I feel this need to look up. My gaze travels north and I feel my breath catch in my throat as I look at this picture settled nicely a top the dresser. I pick it up with shaky hands as I look at it. It's a picture of some woman in a starch white wedding gown. One that reminds me a lot of one that Cinderella would wear to her ball. She's laughing and her eyes are squeezed closed as a man is in the middle of picking her up off the ground. Her long black curled locks are tumbling freely from her veil. She has on a pink gloss and a dash of blush on her already reddened cheeks. I notice the light eye make-up she has on._

_I stop looking at the girl…no, woman, in the picture to look at the guy in the tux. He has on a simple black and white tux. A classic. His black tie undone and his hair wind swept. Shaggy blonde hair. His hair hanging down right above his eyes._

_Those eyes._

_Bottle green. Green with golden specs flecked in the middle._

"_It's Kendall…" I murmur. I take another glance at the woman. The frame slips from between my fingers and crashes to the ground. The glass break into tiny pieces at my feet. I run back to the mirror. It's me. But it's not._

_My eyes seem to be lacking its usual life. The green going dull, my hair unevenly cut at the ends. Like a toddler used safety scissors on it. I look at the dresser and notice a ring sitting behind where the frame had been. Swallowing back a barrage of tears that were threatening to fall I pick up the ring. The band of sliver has words scrawled next to the large diamond. _

I'll Love You Forever and Always. Forever Yours, Kendall.

_I fall onto the bed as i hold the ring. My mind is telling me I should be happy. This is the life I wanted to have when i got older, but my body is reacting completely differently. My heart aches as i look around the empty room, something's missing._

Kendall_._

_My mind whispers. I slip the ring over my ring finger and stand up off the bed. I feel as though little pictures and images forming in the back of my mind. I need to find out where Kendall is, maybe he can catch me up on what's going on here. There is a knock at the door and I turn around._

"_Kendall, is that you?" I ask. I see a woman with long brown hair and light brown colored skin._

"_No…i-its me Rose." She says._

"_Rose? Where am i? How old am I? What's going on?...Where Kendall? Why are you here?" I ask._

"_Carmen? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I just…I just don't remember anything right now." I state. She closes the door behind her and sits down on the bed next to me._

"_You really don't remember?" she asks. I shake my head. She runs a hand through her hair. _

"_Okay…this is your house. This is where you live and Kendall lived. You're 23 honey." She starts._

"_No, I'm not. I'm only 16…Rose we're only 16." I say._

"_No, no. We aren't 16 anymore. I'm here because I'm just making sure your okay." she says. She looks away from me._

"_Kendall…_lived_…lived here. As in no more? And what about Kendall?" I ask hesitantly. Rose looks up at me with tears running down her face._

"_He's dead. Kendall's dead remember Carmen? H-he died 2 days ago. His car got hit by an 18 wheeler and he died in the hospital remember? You were there…you saw him last." She says. I look at her mouth agape._

"_No-no, no you're lying to me Rose…"_

"_Carmen don't make me go through proving it to you again. You need to accept it. HE'S DEAD! HE WONT BE COMING BACK!" she yells. I feel my body taking over again. I stand up and walk away from her shaking my head. _

"_No…it it can't be." I grab the sides of my head and fall to my knees. A dam in my tear ducts breaks and a cascade of tears falls from my eyes and down my cheeks. _

"_The funeral is in an hour…you should probably get ready…"Rose says solemnly. "I'm sorry Carmen…" The pictures start coming at me full speed. I close my eyes trying to stop the attack on me._

_**Pop Star Kendall Knight from Boy Band Big Time Rush in accident. In intensive care unit.**_

_**Not expected to live through the night.**_

_**Sending our prayers to his wife Carmen Rodriguez as she heads to hospital.**_

_Arriving to the hospital._

_Seeing him there._

_Attached to IV's_

_Casts_

_Bandages_

_Cuts and bruises_

_Kneeling nest to him looking at him through a wall of tears._

_Him grabbing onto my hand limply and giving me that ever present smirk._

_Laughing as he tries to comfort me even though he's the one in pain. _

_Placing one last kiss on his bruised lip._

_And him whispering two last words_

_Just before his EKG flat lined._

"_Forever Yours…"_

_And then just the sound of the EKG buzzing…the sound of his heart stopping…_

"_No…no. N-no it can't happen this way._

"Carmen? Carmen, wake up! Carmen…" I wake back up to someone shaking me. I sit up at speeds I didn't even know I was capable of. I'm trying to catch my breath as my throat feels as though it's slowly closing in. I wipe at my wet eyes and sniffle. "Carmen, it's just a nightmare. You're okay…you're okay." I sniffle again as I comprehend the hands on my cheeks. I look into the green eyes before me. I jump off the couch ignoring the slight burning of ripping my body off the leather couch. I throw myself into Kendall's arms and bury my head in his chest. He rubs my back and holds me against him.

"It's alright…you're alright." he says rubbing my hair. I control my breathing and look at everyone else around us. They looked panicked and slightly worried. I take in a deep breath.

"I-I'm okay everybody." I say. "You guys should get back to recording…I just need some water." I say. I let go of the tall blonde and walk out of the room. I walk around the place until I find the bathroom. I go in and lean on the counter. This is the second dream like this that's been so vivid I felt as if I was there. This is NOT normal. My phone starts to ring playing the chorus of Blow Your Speakers. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Carmen? This is Dr. Samberg. I've got some news_." She starts.

"Hit me doc." I say trying to sound cheerier.

"_Wait, why do you sound like you just woke up crying? Was it another dream?"_ she asks.

"How'd you know?"

"_Ah, it may have something to do with the news i have."_

"Is it good or bad?"

"_It depends on your outlook on it."_

"Andy, you're scaring me…just tell me."

"_First, all your expected tests came back negative. No STD, no drugs, and no alcohol…"_ I smile to myself.

"Well that's great!"

"_That's not it. You may want to sit down."_ I hesitantly sit on the counter.

"Um…what do you need to tell me?" I ask.

"_One of your tests though…it was positive."_

"What do you mean one of them were positive. You just said they were all negative…"

"_All of the planned ones. This one just popped up."_

"Yeah?"

"_Carmen…you're pregnant."_ She says.

"Doc stop fucking with me." I say with a laugh.

"_I'm not kidding. You're a little under three weeks pregnant."_ She says. I stay silent.

"Still waiting for the punch line Andy…"

"_MY god Carmen. There is no punch line. Do I seem like the type of person to kid about this?"_

"You name _is_ Andy Samberg…."

"_When is the last time you had you period?"_

"I don't know, last month around the 16th."

"_Of June or May?"_

"May…oh my god I'm like 3 weeks passed it."

"_That's what I'm trying to tell you. Have you had any abdominal cramps?" _

"Yeah a while ago…"

"_You are definitely impregnated."_

"Oh my god…"

"_Now, don't panic. I want you to have some time to thing about this, and then call me back later so we can talk about this okay?"_

"A-A-Alright. Bye." I hang up my phone and climb off the counter.

I'm pregnant.

I'm really pregnant.

In a zombie like trance I walk out of the bathroom. There is a little human being inside of me right now…just growing…in _**me**_!

"Hey!" I jump as Rose appears next to me. "You alright?" she asks. Define alright…

"What happened back there?" I ask. She guides me to the couch and we both sit.

"You fell asleep. Then you started mumbling things like 'no' and 'dead' and then it started sounding like you were saying that Kendall was dead and that you are only 16. I got off the couch when you started thrashing around. I thought you were having a seizure for a second and then I tried to wake you up. You wouldn't though, then I called out for Gustavo to stop recording and the guys ran out. Kendall started shaking you and yelling at you to wake up. After a while you did and then we were all worried you were about to die. The guys are still in there waiting to make sure you are okay…what happened in your dream any way?"

"Um, it was like 7 years in the future and I was at this house that me and Kendall were living in. you were there. You told me that Kendall had died 2 days before the day and said I had been forgetting it a lot. Then I broke down and was like I can't be 23 yet and he cant be dead, but it was so vivid. I watched him die…right in front of me." I say.

"That's deep…I have a query." She says. I look at her. She turns to look at me fully.

"You know how Joy is sort of…out there and loony?" I nod. "Well she's told me that if a girl all of a sudden starts having dreams of someone dying that she loves…she's pregnant." She says. I feel my eyes widen. "Are you pregnant Carmen?" she asks.

"Andy just called…" I say. I laugh bitterly. "Everything was negative…except for one thing…"

"No…" she says standing up.

"Yes. 3 weeks into it." I say looking up at her with a shaky smile.

"Are you sure? Do you want to take another one just in case?"

"Sure. I doubt it'll change though…" I tell her.

"I have one in my purse." She starts reaching into her bag. And dig around. I stand up and point to her purse.

"Why. Why do you have a pregnancy test in your purse?" I ask. She pulls it out and looks at me sheepishly.

"Um," she laughs awkwardly. "I thought I had gotten pregnant…and I bought this to check. Turns out it was just mild food poisoning." She says. I face palm.

"Just give it to me." I command while I put my hand out for it. She holds it behind her back.

"First go let the guys know you are okay. They won't start back up until they know." she says. I roll my eyes and make my way back to the room with Gustavo, Kelly, and the boys. I walk in and everyone stands up.

"Do you feel better?" Logan asks first.

"Um…sort of." I say truthfully. Because really, finding out I'm pregnant, and having that depressing dream all in one day…not the best feeling.

"What's wrong now?" James asks.

"I think we should talk about it once we're back at the Palm Woods…" I say to him. "Thanks for having us today Gustavo but Rose and I need to get back home. Something has come up." I say to him.

"Feel better sweetie." Kelly says.

"I will. Bye you guys." I say.

"Don't you need a ride back to the Palm Woods?" Carlos asks.

"No, we'll catch a bus."

"No, I'll drive you back." Kendall offers. He looks at Gustavo. "Is it all right if I take her back?" He asks. Gustavo groans.

"Fine, go ahead. But be back here in 10 minutes." He says with a scowl.

"I lost my phone. I need to go look for it right quick. I'll come back when I'm ready for you to take me." I tell him. He nods and I run out of the room. I get to Rose and snatch the pee stick out of her hand. "We've got like 2 minutes." I tell her. I grab her wrist and pull her to the bathroom with me. she closes and locks the door. I go into a stall and lock the door. "So I just pee on the stick thingy?" I ask.

"Yeah, after you take the cap on. Then we wait 3 minutes for the result."

"Okay. here goes everything." I murmur to myself.

After peeing on the stick Rose and i stare at it on the counter.

"I can't be pregnant. I had such dreams for my future. I was going to finish school, go to college, put out books, then get married and have kids." I say anxious for the stick to do something. Anything to tell me the outcome of my fate.

"You can still do that Carmen." Rose says putting a hand on the small of my back. She rubs up and down. "If you really are pregnant you have a whole team, and family behind you. I'll be there for you the whole time. Joy will help with financing. Carlos is great with kids; James can teach him or her how to take car of their image. Logan will make sure you are doing the right things during your pregnancy and Kendall will be a great daddy." She says with a smile.

Fuck.

I look her with scared eyes.

"I don't think Kendall is the dad."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN END! Whoa, intense stuff this chapter. I think like three things probably surprised you this chapter. Her and Rose actually getting Gustavo to like them, her pregnancy, and Kendall not being the dad possibly. That was the purpose . So 2 things I've got to say. 1****st****) The thing about dreaming of people dying meaning you are pregnant was inspired by LoganLuver's story Without You. You guys should definitely check her out, amazing work, and I love this chicks stories and her to death. She's one of my best friends on the site you could say. So do that! 2****nd****) again you guys really rock for helping me out. I mean I was crying a little to myself about it I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Now, I shall get to writing this next chapter for you guys. Review please tell me what you thought about this. And this is me. Signing off.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**

**P.S, this is the editor, Boyboysboys love em's sister and I cried every single time when i read the death scene, even when I'm in a happy mood, just thinking about their relationship is heart breaking to even think bout that happening, never mind though,**

**lots of love,**

**mini!**

**P.S.S, keep it up with the reviews! Peace out bitches**


	16. Do I Need To Spell It Out For You?

**A/N Welcome back my peeps. BTW that ending in the A/N was my 11 year old sister. She's a nut…I'm not going to bore you all with my usual author's note because, well I just don't want to. I want to get on with it because I know a lot of you are like shocked/pissed/anxious due to the news of last chapter…ain't I a little bitch;). Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**(Do I Need To Spell It Out For You?)**

***Carmen's POV***

"You heard me. She told me…3 weeks. No, a little under three weeks. I slept with Kendall like..." I try to count the days in my head. "Like a little over a week ago. He can't be the dad." I say.

"Oh my god. Do you know who it is then?" she asks.

"No. it could be either one of the other guys. I slept with them in the same time frame."

"Didn't you use protection?" she asks freaking out.

"Of course! Why the fuck would I go off just fucking those dudes without protection. You know I hate that birth control pill."

"Well then how did you get pregnant?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Apparently the condom fucking broke Rose. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Calm down now! Okay…so we know it has to be either James or Logan then. Unless you went off and slept with some random guy during that time."

"You know I'm not a whore!"

"Says the girl who doesn't know who her baby daddy is." I cross my arms over my chest and glare at her.

"Go suck a dick." I spit out.

"As long as it's Carlos's I'm cool." She says. I feel my anger disappear for a second as I start laughing.

"You are so stupid…" I say with a smile. She shrugs and hugs me.

"One of us has to keep up with the jokes." She says pulling away.

"I love you so much Rosie." I say.

"Love you too Carms. Now, let's check this test." She picks it up and hands it to me. "You want to do the honors?" she asks looking at the test. I pick it up and close my eyes. I shove it forward to Rose.

"You check it." I command.

"Ew! You peed on this; don't shove it on my clothes." She says taking it out my hand, contrary to her objection. I turn my back and put my hands over my eyes.

"I can't watch…" I whine. Rose takes a breath, and then I hear the sound of something falling into a trash bin. I slowly turn around.

"What did it say?" I ask. She claps her hands together.

"Two pink stripes."

"Which means?"

"You are definitely pregnant." She says with a nod. My head hangs and I run a hand over my face. Just great. Exactly what I needed in my life.

"We should go and let Kendall drive us back. I think we should tell Joy." I say. I start to walk out of the bathroom while Rose goes to get Kendall from the group. The two of them come back and I keep quiet. Rose tells Kendall that I can't talk right now and that I'll explain later, that right now I need time to think. She sits in the front next to him and I stay in the back seat. I watch the trees and cars pass us by on the road as we drive in, I think Kelly's car, back home.

What am I going to tell my parents?

Am I going to tell my parents?

My dad is going to kill me…

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

_My dad and I were sitting on the couch in his living room watching TV together. Just having a slight father daughter day together. 16 and Pregnant was on MTV and my dad catches a glimpse at the title. Mom and 14 year old Isabelle were out shopping. 19 year old Alexa was at UCLA for college. My dad turned down the volume of the TV and turned to me._

"_You aren't pregnant are you Carmela?" he asks._

"_Daddy…I'm only 10. I don't even have a boyfriend." I told him, because really being pregnant at 10 not cool._

"_You don't have to have a boyfriend to have a baby." He said. _

"_Well main thing I'm not pregnant." I said._

"_I'm going to tell you this now. If you ever get pregnant before you get married…I'll kill you, the boy, and the baby." He said. I looked at him shocked before he just started to laugh. I joined in and we laughed together. "You would find some bloody gloves…at our house!" he said. I just laughed it off as if he was just joking. Well I was hoping he was…_

_~*End*~_

Bloody gloves at our house…

Kill you, the boy, and the baby…

"I am so screwed." I say when Rose and I walk into 3B.

"Literally." She mumbles back.

"No, you know my dad. He's going to go HAM on me."

"Hard as a motherfucker?"

"No as in the meat product from pig- yes! God he is going to kill me for real!" I exclaim.

"We don't have to tell him yet…"

"Well I can't go up to him when I'm 30 weeks pregnant, and then be like 'oh yeah dad. I'm pregnant! Surprise'. Life doesn't work that way!"

"Chill girl. Let's get Joy in here first alright. Then we'll figure out what's going on…oh then we have to tell Mrs. Knight that one of the boys got you pregnant."

"She is going to hate me…"

"No, Mrs. K is nice. I think she'll help us out too." She says pulling her phone out of her purse; chucking the bag across the room, and then starting to text Joy. I plop on the couch in our living room and place a hand over my stomach. You can't tell yet. I still look the same, and I'm pretty sure I'm the same weight. I use my phone to look up the stages of a pregnancy, and come up with the 42 weeks. Week one is just crap, then 2 starts to talk about stomach cramps. Ohp, check. I go ahead to week three where it says I'm going to start spotting. I sigh and close the browser down and put my phone back down. Rose and Joy come and sit next to me on the couch.

"How are you feeling hun?" Joy asks pulling me into her arms. I close my eyes and wait until she lets go.

"Like I'm about to ruin lives." I murmur.

"I'm here for you. I might not have kids of my own but I've had friends in your shoes. Now you're preggo?" I nod. "You don't know for sure who the father is?" I shake my head.

"But it's not Carlos! She didn't sleep with him so he is off the hook." Rose interjects. Joy turns to look at her.

"Thank you Rosalie." She says. She looks at me. "Do you have any idea which one of the guys?"

"Logan or James…" I mumble.

"Not Kendall?" I shake my head.

"I slept with him a week too late. There's no way he's the dad." I tell her.

"Do the boys know?"

"No, none of them know about it." Rose sucks in a breath at my statement. Joys head snaps to her direction.

"What did you do?" she asks menacingly.

"I might have told Carlos that…that Carmen is preggers?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! You know he probably told the guys what you said!" I shout.

"You never said not the tell him! He asked, and I didn't want to lie to him." She says. "I'm sorry!" she yells back. I face palm.

"Great, now as soon as they leave from the studio they are going to be here." I say.

"We should finish this conversation quickly then before they get her."

"We aren't going to finish in time, Kendall is going to slick talk his way out and they are going to be here like…asap!"

"No time wasting then. We've got a lot to do now. Do you know that?" I nod. "First and most importantly…are you going to keep it?" she asks.

"What do you mean keep it?"

"As in abort it or put it up for adoption?" she asks.

"No! I would never do that to my kid! I may not know him or her, or even be a full parent yet, but it's still my kid. I'm responsible for him or her and I'm going to be for them all the way!" I say. Joy smiles and nods.

"Nice decision kiddo." She says proudly.

"This is so surreal…" Rose whispers.

"You're telling me?" I ask with a laugh.

"We need to figure out a housing arrangement. You and Rose can't be here yourselves while you are pregnant. We might have to find a bigger apartment." Joy says.

"Still here at the Palm Woods right? We can't leave here…I can't leave Kendall, no-not right now." I say shaking my head rapidly.

"I think it's what would be best. You might even have to go home. Going home, that's what you'll have to do, especially if I can't find a bigger place." Joy explains. I stand up off the couch.

"No- no I won't let that happen. My parents- they'll k-ki- MURDER me. They had such high expectations for me, and I can't go home broken. They'll never leave my side; they'll be perpetually disappointed in me. I'll be the failure of the family." I say. I back away from the two of them. "And I can't leave Kendall. I-I don't think I'd be the same ever again if I leave him. He might not be the father of my child but he's still my life…I-I wouldn't be able to live without seeing him." I say pathetically. Joy stands up from the couch slowly.

"Joy…I believe her. We can't leave here. It's- I think this has become our home since we'd left Arkansas. We grew up and changed out here...dramatically! Please can you- can you please find a place here?" Rose asks. Joy puts a hand on her cheek and blows out a raspberry.

"Fine." She nods. "I'll let you guys stay here." she says. "What about when school starts?" she asks. Rose steps back in again.

"We can go to the Palm Woods school! That's where the guys are going to be going in September." Thank you so much Rose…

"You have to be in the business. What would you girls do?"

"Well I can sing." Rose says. "I could work with Gustavo, and Carmen could write music, or be a model." She offers.

"No way! I cannot be a model. I'm way over the size a model should be and I'm pretty short. 5 feet and like 5 inches. I weigh like what…140, 145 pounds?" I ask.

"About that much." Rose says. Joy looks stunned.

"You weigh that much?" she asks.

"Yeah, I mean I don't look like it, and really I think it's pretty average for my age. I'm not fat, but I'm not slim either. I've got boobs, and an ass, and some pretty banging thighs, if i was 110 I'd be lying somewhere. It's a genetic thing, I'm not meant to be skinny." I say. I put my hands on my hips. "I wouldn't last as a model…" I say.

"You could always write music for Gustavo or start writing a book or something. You could star in a reality show." She says. I snort. Reality show my ass.

"Maybe I could start writing a book." I say.

"You could do it on yourself, but change names and stuff. I'd buy it. You're an amazing writer Carmen. Go for it." Rose says. I nod. "Alright. We'll do it then. It's settled. Oh one last thing." I say. Joy and Rose look at me waiting for me to go on. "If I do my book…I want _you_ to sing at my baby shower." I say with a smile. Rose smiles fully.

"You got it dude." She says with a thumbs up. All of us laugh and Rose and Joy come over to give me a collective hug. I'll be alright. This isn't the end of my world.

Then the door bangs open.

We all turn our heads to see Big Time Rush inside of our apartment walking over the smashed door. Got to get a new door now.

"PREGNANT?" James, Logan, and Kendall all ask collectively. I sigh and motion to the couch.

"Have a seat boys." I say. All four of them sit down in front of me. Rose, Joy and I stand up.

"Are you really pregnant?" James asks. I nod.

"Yes, and I think you guys might want to hear the whole story before you get angry and never talk to me again. You might not be happy with the result, but, I need to get this off my chest." I say to all of them. "Andy Samberg…my therapist called me today after I had my nightmare at the studio. She told me everything came back negative. Except for an unexpected discovery. Turns out I'm pregnant. I talked to Rose and Joy about it, and we've come to some conclusions. First, I'm keeping my kid. No matter how everything ends up, I'm not giving up my baby. I'm sticking to my responsibilities and raising this child like I should. Next, there is a possibility I'll have to go back home. Unless Joy can find a bigger place so she can watch over the baby and I. If she does we'll stay here." I point to Rose and I.

"If not we have to go home." Rose whispers.

"But, we are trying to stay here. I feel like this place and you guys have really become a part of my family in the past month. We'll have to talk to our parents about us staying here permanently, but I think they'll go with it. We've matured since we've come out here and I think our parents would respect that. School wise, Rose and I are possibly going to enroll in the Palm Woods School for singing and writing." I say.

"That's great!" Carlos says.

"We could totally help you out!" Logan says happily. I smile trying to show some wave of happiness. They seem cool with this whole thing so far. I glance over at Kendall who doesn't seem too…enthusiastic. He looks at me inspecting like, and I avoid anymore eye contact with him.

"You're hiding something else…how far along are you?" Kendall asks hesitantly. Hit it right on the peg dude. I laugh nervously.

"That's that part you guys might not like. I- I-I'm about three weeks along." I say. Kendall furrows his eyebrows as he thinks. And then suddenly it looks as though he was slapped across his cheek.

"Wait. So, so that means…"

"Yeah, you- you can't be the dad. We weren't together at the time." I murmur. I feel the tears coming to my eyes as I watch as Kendall's features take on the hurt from the situation.

"If, if Kendall isn't the dad…then. Who is?" James asks. I sit on the ground and put my hands on my knees and cry softly into my palms.

"We- the three of us don't know yet." Joy says softly.

"But, it wasn't Carlos because they didn't do anything, thank the heavens." Rose says lightly.

"_Rose…_" Joy says in a deadly whisper. Rose murmurs a quiet sorry. "It's either James or Logan's child, but we aren't sure yet." Joy explains. I shake my head in my hands and try to stop crying because really, it's getting ridiculous now. But I can't. I've just messed up so much and nothing I do is ever going to change it. The guys are probably going to be all awkward around me now…especially Kendall. I start to tune out the questions the guys are asking Joy.

Oh god Kendall. If he dumps me again I might as well go back home...or jump off a cliff. Either one would be fine. It's not that I hate where I live back home. It's just I've set a standard for myself there, and I don't think anyone would take me seriously again. If I go back, I'll go straight to the slut, drunk, bitch I was back there. I sort of started over and found people I actually trust here. If I lose that I don't think I want to go back to how I use to be.

Another chocked sob escapes from my lips and I fist my hair. I feel a hand on my back, but I don't look up because I don't want Kendall to see me like this. Yeah I said Kendall. I just _know_ his presence now. And I know that my heart speeds up a bit when he's near. I can't explain it, but I won't question it. I keep my hands covering my face when he wraps his arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest. He had sat down and was now resting his chin on my head. I put my hands down and situate myself to where I can put my arms around him too. He kisses the top of my head and I squeeze my eyes closed.

"It's alright." He whispers into my hair. I shake my head.

"No its not." I murmur.

"Joy, can I take Carmen to her room?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah. Go ahead." She says. Kendall stands up and grabs my wrists and yanks me up. I look at the room of people before letting my head hang. I'm such a screw up. A disappointment of life. Kendall holds me up by the waist and walks me to my room.

Side note- I don't think he's ever been in my room before…which is really weird.

He opens the door up and then closes it softly behind him. I walk over to my bed and kick off my shoes. I crawl on my bed and fold my legs under me. Kendall sits down next to me and lets his legs hang off the edge of the bed.

"You're room is really nice…" he says. I snort.

"Thanks. I try to keep it clean." I murmur. We both sit in an awkward silence for a few moments. God, this is unbearable.

"I think we need to talk."

"Are you going to break up with me?" we both look at each other confused seeing as we spoke at the same time, and I really didn't hear what he said. "What did you say?" I ask.

"I said I think we need to talk." He says. Oh sweet baby Jesus here it comes… "Carmen," he starts.

"PLEASE JUST GET IT OUT OF THE WAY! I don't want to hear the whole it's not you it's me speech just say it! You can't be with such an awful person who's having a kid by one of you best friends. I fucked up know it just tell me so I go on with my life and go back home so I can fulfill the life I'm supposed to. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I cry out. I grab my hair between my hands again. Kendall takes my wrists and gently pulls them from my hair and down to my sides. I look to him through watery eyes. He takes one hand; runs it over my cheek, and then tucks some of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm not breaking up with you." He tells me.

"What? What do-" he presses his lips against mine and then quickly pulls away.

"Let me finish!" he says with a smile. I shut up and wait for him to finish. "I'm not leaving you again Carmen." He starts. "It's not just because you don't want me too, but I need you too. I'm never leaving your side again, do you hear me?" I nod. "I know you messed up and you did a lot of stuff you wish you could take back. I know you can't. I'm alright with that. You made some mistakes, but you're trying to change that too. I understand you are always going to have those things follow you around, and have them keep coming back after you. I want to be there to help you through it though. I want to be the one you come to, to cry on my shoulder when you feel it's getting to be too much. I want to be the one who makes you feel beautiful and perfect when you feel worthless and are putting yourself down, because it's true. You are the most beautiful, perfect, and wonderful girl I've ever met and I don't know how many times I have to tell you. Even with your past and flaws it only makes you better." He tells me. My throat starts to close up and I can't stop looking in his eyes.

"I don't think I could bring myself to lose you again. I want to be the only one who makes you feel fluttery on the inside and see that blush you get whenever; I compliment, or embarrass you." He laughs when he sees me try to fight off said physical trait. "I know you've told me everything and now you're just afraid I'll leave in the middle of it all. I've been here for every minute of it so far, and right now it's no different. I'll be here to hold you when you need it, hell if you want I'll sing for you until it's over."

"I don't believe you'll really stay." I say quietly.

"I will! I just need you to believe in me. You aren't going to be alone in this. I won't let you deal with this alone. I promise that I won't _**ever**_ leave you again. Just, just trust me." he says. I hiccup from all the crying. His green eyes are vibrant with emotion and I don't want to say it. I really don't. I feel like it's a battle between the two of us to see who can last the longest before the other breaks, but seeing it so fucking clearly right now…I think he's said enough already as it is. Maybe not the exact words, but really 3 words is never enough to express it all. I swallow the need to spit out the words and hold out my pinky instead.

"Promise?" I ask. He smiles and locks his pinky with mine.

"I promise." He says.

"No, say the whole promise so I know _you_ know what you are promising." I say with a tiny smile.

"I, Kendall Donald Knight," he points to himself. I roll my eyes at the dramatics. "Promise you, Carmela Estela Alma Rodriguez," he points to me with a smirk. "that I will never ever _**ever**_ leave you again, and stick with you through everything life throws our way because we are a team in this." He says. I smile fully. "You have to promise me something though." he says. I raise a brow. "You have to promise me you'll let me help you when you need it, and not try to shut me out." he says. I sigh dramatically.

"Fiinnnneeee." I mock whine. "I, Carmela Estela Alma Rodriguez, promise you, Kendall Donald Knight," I point to him and he nods his head. ", that I will share everything with you, and not shut you out when I feel like I'm drowning in my problems. And I will willingly accept your help when offered." I say.

"Good. Pinky Promise?" he asks.

"Pinky Promise." I say.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he asks hopefully. I smirk and lean over the place a quick peck to his lips.

"There. Now it's serious." I say. I throw my arms around him for another hug and he hugs me back just as enthusiastically. We pull away.

"You want to talk about that dream yet? Or do you want to wait until you're up to it?" he asks. I lie down on my mattress and look at the ceiling. Kendall lies back too and I grab his hand in mine. A few silent seconds pass before I decide to just get it over with.

"You died." I start.

"Nice way to start off the story." He says mockingly.

"No I'm not done. I was 23 and we were living in this really nice looking house. It was all silver and white and surprisingly clean. I was still thinking I was where I am now, and I was like 'what is this place?' and 'why am I here?' then I started looking around and I found this picture on the drawer. Turns out it was you in a tux; picking me up in a huge white wedding dress. I was laughing in the picture, but I dropped it in the dream because I couldn't believe it was us. Then I think I ran to a mirror to see if it was really me, but I looked like I saw a ghost. After that I found this diamond ring where the frame was. It had an engraving that said…" I close my eyes and drift off, feeling him squeeze my hand softly.

"It said?" he asks quietly. I sigh and open my eyes back up.

"Love you forever and always. Forever yours, Kendall." I say. He runs the pads of his fingers over my knuckles. "Rose came and said you died 2 days ago and I had been going delirious ever since. I had a breakdown of memories. I saw you in the hospital and watched you bruised up die right in front of me. Your EKG flat lined right after you said two-t-two last words." I run my other hand over my face to wipe away the tear tracks on my face. "Forever Yours." I murmur.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I turn on my side to look at him.

"Define…okay." I say.

"Did it…really effect you?"

"Yes. I cried. I've never cried so much in my life since I came here. I don't know what to make of it."

"You should probably tell Andy about it…"

"Rose says it's just a sigh of pregnancy…the someone dying in a dream part." I say. "It was awful." I mumble.

"Right now though, I'm alive and I'm here with you. That's all that matters. Well that and your baby." He whispers.

"Yeah." I yawn. "I'm so sleepy." I say. "Can you stay in here with me for a little while?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. I yawn again.

"Do you know you like squeeze me…whenever we're in the same bed asleep?" I ask tiredly.

"Really? Sorry about that…"

"It's not bad." I say smiling. "I never really notice until I wake up. It makes me feel…protected I guess." I say. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

***Rose's POV***

"Guys, she's really freaking out about this and she's really going to need our support through this." I say. All of the guys nod in agreement.

"Is she ever going to tell her parents about it?" James asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, but she needs to at some point. I think we are going to wait until the first ultra sound." Joy says.

"And when would that be?" Carlos asks. I look at Joy for the answer.

"That's about 6 weeks to 2 months in the pregnancy." Joy says.

"So…soon then?" Logan asks. Joy nods.

"Yes." She says. Her phone starts to ring and she picks it out of her pocket. "I'll be right back." She says walking to my room.

"We still need to tell Mrs. Knight about it. I think we should do it." I say.

"We as in who?" James asks.

"We as in: you, Logan, and me." I say.

"Why us?" Logan asks.

"Because one of you is the impregnator." I say. "I'll ask Carmen if she wants to but, come on. We are doing this now." I say. I make my way to Carmen's room getting ready to open the door. Until I hear talking.

"_I'm so sleepy. Can you stay in here with me for a little while?"_

"_Of course."_

I change my mind and back away from the door. Good to know they won't be causing any drama this time. I turn back around and walk to the front door.

"Let's go boys." I say. All three of them follow.

"We've got a problem…" Joy says to us. When don't we! "I just got a call from my agent. They want me in Spain for a photo shoot for Ralph Lauren's new collection." She says.

"How long?" I ask.

"It's supposed to be like a week long. That at the least. I have to fly out tomorrow afternoon." She says.

"And, what does that mean for us?" I ask.

"You girls can't stay here alone now that Carmen is carrying a child." She says. "Either you girls find someone to stay with here or you'll have to go home for a while." She says.

"I-I'll figure something out." I say. She nods.

"I need to go pack. Let me know in a few hours if you find anyone, so I know whether to schedule a flight." She says.

"Gotcha." I say. The four of us make our ways to 2J. When we get down to the hall we just dead stop in front of the door.

"So…who's talking first?" Carlos inquires.

"What are we even supposed to say!" Logan exclaims. "Hey mama Knight. Funny thing, Carmen's pregnant and one of us is the dad! Weird huh?" Logan says.

"That's better than what I was thinking…" James says. I sigh.

"Just…follow my lead." I say. I open the door to 2J. Mrs. Knight settled in the kitchen and Katie at the counter. They both turn to face us as we all enter into the room. I bet all of us looked freaked out. Either that or we look like really nervous…

"Hey Mrs. K…" I start.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" She asks. My mouth drops open.

"Wh-what are you talking about p-pregnant?" Carlos asks her stuttering. James and Logan step in front of Carlos.

"You know?" James asks. Mrs. Knight rolls her eyes.

"Boys, I may be just a mom to you, but I'm not dumb." She says putting her hands on her hips. I look at Katie and she throws her arms in the air.

"I didn't tell her anything." She says.

"Kids, I'm a mom. I know these things." she says with a smile.

"Well did you know Kendall isn't the dad?" Logan asks. This one she visibly didn't expect.

"He isn't?" she asks. I close my mouth and shake my head.

"No, we don't know who it is, but its either Logan or James." I say. She looks genuinely stunned. "But, we have a problem…" I say.

"What is it?" she asks.

"We don't know where she's going to stay at. Joy has to go to Spain for some photo shoot tomorrow, and she says that we can't stay alone while Carmen is….you know. You don't happen to know anyone who we could stay with do you?" I ask. Katie jumps out of her chair.

"You could stay here." she offers.

"Oh we couldn't. We've already caused so much drama already-" Mrs. K puts up a finger and I close my mouth.

"No, you two will stay here. I think it'd be better anyway. I know the boys aren't mine biologically, but they're still mine, and I want whose ever it may be to be involved in this all the way. If it's alright with Joy you guys can move in until you're ready to move out." she says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. I want you girls to have help through this. This would be a good thing." She says.

"Where should we set up for them?" Carlos asks.

"They can have my room." Katie offers.

"Yeah. You girls take Katie's room and she can sleep in my room." Mrs. Knight says.

"Thank you so much you guys. This is great." I walk over to Mrs. Knight and wrap my arms around her in a hug. She hugs me back.

"You girls should go get packing." She says. I nod and pull away.

"You guys want to help?" I ask.

"Sure." James says as if there's nothing better to do.

Maybe this won't be as bad as we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN happy drama sadness and stuff. The ending kind of went 'fwamp' to me. Like just was like bleh. But yeah. Was it up to your tastes? How'd you like Kendall's little promise he and Carmen made? I thought it was overly fluffy, but hey, that's me. The next chapter, I think I may reveal who the father is…do you guys think you know? I know who I want it to be, but if I get enough for the other guy I can always change it up a bit. Tell me what you want I can't read your minds! The chapter after next and from then on out will be based on the weeks of her pregnancy like week 6, week 7, and stuff like that. I'm excited for it! But like I said next chapter I have big things planned, so tell me who YOU want the dad to be, or if you don't care, tell me who you **_**think**_** it is;) it may shock ya in the end.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	17. Oh Boy

**A/N I couldn't help myself. I started writing this one way before I had wanted to but I love this too much to wait. So I have chosen the guy I want to be the dad, and it is final! THE FATHER IS…coming up later in the story;) I'd just like to acknowledge Ileana and say that I laughed so hard at how bluntly you said it can't be James because he's a whore xD. I found that extremely hilarious, and I love how the rest of you guys all backed up your guesses with arguments, funny stuff you guys. YOU ALL SHALL KNOW SOON ENOUGH WHO THE FATHER IS! Now let us continue in this story I have not yet abandoned!...which to me is a shocker:P Sorry for mistakes this was really rushed…lol big time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**(Oh Boy)**

***Carmen's POV***

**-Next Day-**

"Okay, that's the last of it." I say with a clap of my hands. I close the last drawer of my clothes in Katie's room.

"So we're moved in…" Rose says. I nod.

"I guess so. How long can we be here?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Mrs. Knight said as long as we need too." Rose tells me. I stand up off the ground and look around our temporary room.

"Has Joy left yet?" I ask. Rose looks at her watch.

"She was scheduled to leave at 11am…and it is 11:30 right now. She like just took off." She says. I nod. "By the way, Joy said that your meds should be here either late today or early tomorrow morning." I nod again. "How are you taking this?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"I mean…are you okay? Like…you aren't over stressed or anything?"

"Rose I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm not gonna die from this. Calm your tits girl." I say patting her shoulder. She takes in a deep breath and smiles.

"Okay. I trust you. Let's go back to the living room with the guys." She says. We both leave the room and out to where Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the boys were.

"You girls settled in?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"Yeah. Thanks again Mrs. Knight. I don't think I can thank you enough." I say in truthfully. She smiles.

"Carmen, you can call me Mama Knight if it makes you feel less…formal." She says.

"Okay. I'll do that." I say. She turns to the boys.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping for a while…when I get back I want everyone alive, and nothing broken…got it?" she asks. They all nod.

"Got it." They say simultaneously. She walks out of the apartment with her purse in tow.

"So, who's up for a game?" Carlos asks.

"Depends on the game…" Katie says.

"How about Man Hunt!" I chime in. "But…no bet this time. Just for fun." I add.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rose says happily.

"I'm in!" Logan says.

"Revenge!" James says.

"What's Man Hunt?" Carlos asks. Kendall decides to take over this time in explaining.

"There are two teams, ones who hunt, and ones who hide. It's like…hunting humans with water guns." He says simply.

"If at the end of 30 minutes all the hunted are found then the hunters win. If the hunted stay hidden, they win." Rose says.

"So…like a hide and seek tag?" Katie asks.

"You could call it that." James says.

"Sounds fun. I'll bite." Katie says.

"Yay! James and I have to be on the same team though because we had to hide last time." I say.

"No, you are not playing this time!" Kendall says almost immediately after I had finished talking.

"Why the fuck not?" I ask while putting my hands on my hips.

"You. Are pregnant! We can't have you risking the baby's life and yours!" he says. I roll my eyes and walk up to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and look him in the eyes.

"Kendall, one I don't even think I can hurt the baby in this stage…it doesn't even have a heart yet. And I'm pregnant…not disabled. I won't kill myself playing this game." I say. He looks as if he wants to protest but, I make a valid point. Instead he just sighs and looks away.

"Just let the girl play. I need her on my team anyway." James says.

"Thanks James." I say.

"Fine, you can play." He says. I mini cheer and throw my hands into the air.

"Now the teams…" Rose says. For a second all of us just stand there looking at one another. Then, like a switch was flipped, we all start running to pull people for the teams. James grabs my wrist and pulls me over to him. I go to grab Carlos and then latch onto Katie. After we calm down we look at the teams.

"Hey! No fair you can't have four people!" Rose declares.

"Well you can't have such an awkward face." I counter. She scowls at me and shoots up the middle finger.

"Okay! Chill out girls!" Katie interjects. Rose puts down her hand. "I'll be a referee, because I'm still sort of lost on the rules." She says.

"Fine." Logan says. "The teams are Kendall, Rose and I versus James, Carlos and Carmen." He says.

"And we are hunting them right?" Carlos asks. I nod.

"We need the water guns though." I say.

"And cool outfits. We could all have on bandanas." James suggests. I raise a brow at his offer.

"That can be our thing." I say. I point to the Hunted. "You guys go talk about your strategies while we get dressed!" I say. "James, you get the bandanas, Carlos you get the water guns, and I'll handle the other cool accessories." I say. We go to get the things we need. I go into Katie's room and go into my dresser and pull out 2 pairs of shades, and one broken pair of 3D glasses. It's all I've got left. I come back into the living room to see Carlos and James trading guns and bandanas. I come and hand them the shades.

"Here. I'll wear the broken glasses." I say. James hands me 3 purple bandanas and one black one. I put the black one around my head as a headband, and tie the other three on my wrists and on my forearm. Carlos has blue and James has green. I grab my water gun and slip on my broken glasses.

Shit just got real.

"Okay, so if you are hit you come back here. You sit here like a loser and do nothing." Rose says.

"You can go anywhere in the Palm Woods." I add.

"Even the park?" Carlos asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Wait, we have more people and more space…shouldn't we have more time?" Kendall asks.

"Valid point. One hour then." I say.

"I'll keep the time." Katie says.

"Ready….BUG OUT!" Kendall yells. The three of them sprint out of the apartment. I turn to James and Carlos.

"Best strategy for this part is to have good places to look. Think like the person you're covering. Be them and think like them." I say. "I call Kendall. That bastard shot me last time." I murmur.

"Same with Logan…asshole." James says menacingly.

"I guess I've got Rose then." Carlos says.

"Ready boys? Let's go kick some ass." I say. Carlos and James pull down their glasses and load their water soakers. We lineup by the door and Carlos lets out a battle scream, and we're off. I stealthily walk down the stairs and to the lobby. I scan the area with no sign of anyone. I pass the pool and gym knowing Kendall would think I would check those places for. Wasting time. I head straight for the park. I think Kendall would keep moving from spot to spot…so I'll just wait until _he_ comes to me. I look around the park and see people just chilling around. I see this really nice tree just sitting by the sidewalk.

Got my spot.

I use one of the bandanas to tie the handle of the big soaker to the belt loop of my jeans. I grab onto a low branch and try hoisting myself off the ground and to a semi high branch. One where if I jumped down I wouldn't die, but I can't be seen from the ground. I sit in a partially comfortable spot and just wait. I think I am a good waiter. I just wait in the random spaces all cool as a cucumber.

I untie my water gun and put it in the spot where the big branch meets the trunk of the tree. I put the bandana on my arm again and pick back up my super soaker and listen to the people in the park. I hear some people with friends laughing around over random things, kids with their parent playing games, and even some people on park dates.

I haven't been on any dates lately…I don't think. Any technical getting dressed and going out dates, or even official staying in dates. We watched Spiderman…but should I count that? I guess I'll be setting up some date soon enough for us. I hear leaves crunching underneath my tree and I look down. Blonde hair alert.

Boy.

Tall.

Plaid shirt.

Ha, gotcha bitch. Kendall looks around and sighs in relief at being safe for now. I guess one of the guys almost got him. He starts to walk again when I take this as my…opportune moment. I jump out of the tree right in front of him.

Shit, I almost broke my legs…

He screams, very unman like. I smirk as I slowly walk closer to him, completely ignoring the tingliness in my legs from the fall.

"I knew you would come to me." I say manically. He looks like a deer in head lights all defenseless. If it were another time, I'd find it cute, but the only thing in my head right now is one vicious word.

Revenge.

"What are you talking about?" he asks backing away.

"Don't try saving time." I say. "Now…you can either surrender now...or get shot with water…" I smile and slip the glasses on top of my head. "You're choice." I say. He puts up his hands.

"Okay I surr-" and I didn't even let that bitch finish his sentence. I smirk and bring my water gun down. He looks at me dumfounded.

"I was going to surrender!" he says. I snort.

"Yeah right, you were probably going to just say that to trick me and then make a run for the Palm Woods." I say. He puts his hands down.

"Probably…" he admits. I smirk again and walk over to him.

"So, who else is out?"

"Logan. James found him hiding in one of the cabanas. He's having a field day over it." He says.

"Good job Jamie." I murmur. "How about Rose?"

"I don't know…" he says. I furrow my eyebrow.

"She likes hiding in obvious places that no one looks because they are _**so**_ obvious." I say. "I'll walk you back to 2J. I think I know where to tell Carlos to find her." I say. He nods in response and I take off in a sprint towards the P-Woods sort of leaving Kendall behind. I go into the lobby and scope it quickly. I see Carlos and call out his name. He looks my way.

"3B! Go! Go! Go!" I shout. He smiles nods and then sprints to the stairs. I look back to the door of the Palm Woods to see if Kendall is anywhere behind me because really I sort of just left the guy. Shit gets serious when it comes to Man Hunt. I furrow my eyebrows as all I see is no sign of Kendall. I put my hands on my hips. I squint my eyes and blow out a raspberry in frustration.

"Where in the hell could he-"

"Be?" I yelp as arms come around my waist and speak into my ear. A soft laugh comes from behind me and I sigh in relief.

"My god Kendall do you want me to have a heart attack?" I ask breathlessly. He loosens his grip and I turn around to face him. He smirks at me and his green eyes gleam.

God I love those eyes.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I immediately get lost in the moment. His arms still lie linked around my waist and I grab clumps of his shirt in my hands as if it's a life line. As if it's the only thing that's keeping me from falling deeper into the mess of a life I have. I close my eyes as he slides his tongue in through my parted lips. I shiver finds its way through my body and Kendall smiles at the reaction he's eliciting from me. I grab onto his shirt tighter and he pulls me closer to him.

The moment is ruined all too soon when I hear yelling. We pull away in shock as we watch Rose come sprinting down the stairs. She comes my way and I get an idea, I stick out my foot and she like _**flips**_ over my foot and onto her back. I move out of the way as Carlos stands over her having her at gun point.

"Game over." He says. He sprays her and she scowls as she stands up. She turns to Kendall.

"Traitor. You don't fraternize with the enemy." She says to him. He puts his hands up in surrender. She turns to me. "And tripping? What are we 8th graders?" she asks. I furrow my eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I don't even really know. I just need a way to be angry at someone." She says. Carlos puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. She relaxes and smiles. He kisses her cheek.

"You should go get dressed. I got us tickets for The Lorax today." Carlos tells her. She claps.

"Awesome! I'll see you back here in an half an hour okay?" she says. He nods and they kiss before going their separate ways. I pout and face Kendall.

"Why don't we go out on any dates?" I ask.

"Didn't we have a date like two days ago? We watched Spiderman remember?" he asks. I sigh and throw my hands up.

"No…like a _**going out**_ date. I…we haven't done that since like our first date. I want to get all dressed up to go out somewhere and feel pretty. I want to have reservations at some fancy smancy restaurant, or cuddle up together in the movie theater together. You know some of that cheesy overly romantic stuff." I say flinging my arms around wildly. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I thought you weren't into all of that cheesy stuff…" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and groan.

"I lied. I'm a girl. No matter what kind of personality a girl has, she still likes all the cheesy crazy stuff. It doesn't matter anyway if I didn't like cheesy stuff anyway we still haven't gone out on any dates." I say frustrated. He looks at me appalled.

"Why are you getting all upset at me about it?" he asks.

"Because I feel like you're trying to keep me a secret, like you're ashamed of my or something." I say. Kendall scoffs.

"Why would you even think that? That's ridiculous." He says.

"Because I can't think of any other reasons that are any better." I say.

"Uh how about maybe I hadn't really thought about it because of everything that's happened?" he says.

"Why would you not think about it? I'm your fucking girlfriend for god's sake." I say pushing his shoulder.

"Yeah well you are acting like a real bitch right now." He says matter-of-factly. I feel my mouth drop in shock. He looks as if he immediately regrets what he had said. I feel my throat tighten up and my eyes start to burn.

"Well…if that's how you feel about it I guess I'll drop it. Since I'm just _**so **_bitchy, and you don't think I'm decent enough to take on a date." I say loudly.

"No-no Carmen that's-that's not what I meant. I didn't mean to say that!" he says apologetically.

"Then what did you mean to say Kendall? Huh? I'm going to my room." I whisper. With one last glare I turn on my heel and walk away to the elevator. I count to ten in my head before I push the button for the second floor. I turn to see Kendall shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. The doors open and then I see Kendall starting to walk over to me again. I jump into the elevator and push the button to make the doors close. The elevator goes up and the doors open back up. I speed walk down the hallway.

Next thing I know I hear the stair door open. I twist around and see Kendall coming out of it. I yelp and then walk fast to 2J.

"Carmen!" he yells. I ignore him and start sprinting to the apartment. I hear him close behind me. "Carmen wait a second!" I get to 2J and fling the door open and closed but before it closes Kendall catches it and opens it back up. He caught up fast. He's like three steps behind me, and I make final run for Katie's room; ignoring James and Logan on the couch playing a video game. I open the door and slam it shut as fast as I can. I lean on the door chest heaving and lock it. I close my eyes in relief.

Kendall bangs on the door. "Carmen, please open the door." He says out of breath.

"Go away!" I shout. I hear muffled voices through the door. I faintly hear Logan ask 'what did you say?' I put both my hands against the door so I can yell through it. "HE CALLED ME A BITCH." I yell. I hear some more muffled sounds. The room goes quiet and then I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away Kendall. I'm not talking to you about this." I say sternly.

"I don't want to fight with you Carmen, just open up the door." he says softly. I cross my arms over my chest and lean my back against the door.

"Why should I?" I ask quietly.

"Well…for one, you promised." He says. Damn that promise. "You promised you'd talk to me about everything, and not keep to yourself,** and** you said you'd accept my help if offered…and I'm offering." He says. I pout and then lick my lips. He takes my silence as a sign to go on. "And second, I know you don't want to fight just as much as I don't. Just open the door…" he says. I bite my lip in contemplation. I did make a promise…and I know I would be pissed if he broke his promise, so I need to keep mine. I unlock the door and pull on the handle. The door swings open and I look at him with a straight face. He smiles sheepishly. I step out of the doorway so that he can come in. I close the door behind him and sit on the farthest end of the bed from him in the bed I had claimed as my own in the room.

"Sorry." He starts.

"Nice beginning." I say sarcastically.

"I am. I didn't mean for that to come out that way." He says. He flicks his blonde bangs out of his face.

"So you were thinking it though?" I say.

"No! I mean not exactly. You were kind of blowing it out of proportions."

"No now it's my fault? Because I want to go out on a date like a normal teenage girl doesn't mean I'm blowing the situation out of proportion!" I say incredulously.

"Dude calm down." He says.

"Oh so now I'm a dude?" I ask.

"Now you're just twisting my words around…"

"No, you just don't know what you're saying."

"Do you think…your sudden mood swing has anything to do with you know…your pregnancy?"

"So now you think it's my baby's fault why we haven't gone on a date?" I ask. I stand up from the bed and point to the door. "Get out." I say. He stands up.

"I thought we were going to talk about-"

"GET. OUT. OF MY ROOM…" I say. He just stares me down. "You said we'd talk about it, but you never said _**when **_we'd talk about it, and right now…I don't want to talk to you." I say. He opens his mouth but quickly closes it. He looks at the ground and then walks out of the room. I slam the door behind him and sit on my bed.

I am not mood swinging…

Am I?

Why did I even start yelling at him?

A date? Just jealous of Rose and Carlos.

God I am such an asshole. I really need to stop this. I should go apologize…but I don't wanna. I still think he shouldn't have called me that…I begin to bite on my thumb nail.

I'll just…stay in here for a while. Until either he apologizes, or I want to apologize. Yep, that'll totally work.

I look at the screen of my phone to see July 3rd.

"Holy crap, I completely forgot tomorrows the fourth of July…" I say aloud. I close my eyes and try to figure out what week I'm supposed to be on. I look at my calendar. Logan and I were together on like the 14th of June…so that's week one…week two is the 21st…and week three began on the 28th…so I'm in the middle of week 3? Week 4 would start on the 5th of July. I missed the spotting...thank the lord. This is such a confusing thing…I face palm and fall backwards on my mattress. I blow out a raspberry and lay limp on the sheets.

About 3 hours pass and I don't move from my spot, but the door creaks open. I groan and sit up ready to dismiss whoever it is. Rose comes in the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Hey there buddy…how you doing?" she ask. I give her a suspicious look. "So I heard about what happened earlier, and I think Kendall was right. You're starting with the mood swings, another symptom of the pregnancy." She says. I don't respond. "Now, are you over the swing? Because…I really thing you were in the wrong."

"Yeah I know…" I say.

"Oh come on don't lie to yourself. You kno- wait did you say you know?"

"Yeah. I was swinging…majorly, everything sounded like an insult." I say.

"Wait…then why haven't you guys made up?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I want him to apologize for calling me what he did, but…not just like 'oh sorry wont happen again' I want him to mean it. I'm really trying to change and that actually really hurt my feelings." I tell her.

"What do you mean by mean it?"

"Like…make me believe it. Sorry is such an overused word, it has like no meaning…" I say.

"But, are you guys still together?"

"Psh yeah…" I say dismissively with a wave of my hand. I drop my hand and snap my head back to her direction. "Why wouldn't we be?" my eyes widen. "He didn't say anything about breaking up with me did he?" I ask on the verge of a heart attack. She throws her hands up.

"No, no, no. I was just making sure you hadn't." She says. I nod.

"Okay…"

"Samberg sent over your meds." She says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an orange container with my prescription written on the cover. I take it out of her hands and look at the paper around it. "She left a message on my phone telling me to make sure you take two every week. Eventually your body should get used to not having the voice there and you'll be able to get off them. She said that'll be like a year from now though."

"Sounds like a plan. So should I start now?" I ask.

"Yeah, I would." She says. I walk towards the door, but stop midway.

"You mind going to me some water or soda or something?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow. I laugh sheepishly. "I don't really want to go out there…in case you know, Kendall's out there." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"You are so retarded…" she murmurs. "You make everything way too complicated." She says.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter; I just don't want to go out. Or else I just won't take the meds." I threaten. She gasps.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Actually I would. I could totally go back to normal…or not drink for the baby's sake and just deal with the voice in my head. You can either get the drink, or I do. I'll still ignore Kendall regardless."

"If you go get it though you guys would start talking, and probably go back to be normal, and you'd still take the meds. Kendall wears the pants in your relationship." I snort.

"Well I control the zipper. So get my drink." I command. She rolls her eyes but leaves the room to do my bidding. Ha, I am the queen of debating. I should have joined the debate team back home.

She comes back into the room with a glass of grape juice. I scrunch up my face.

"Ew…why would you get this I hate grape juice." I whine.

"Unless you want to go and get your own drink, while I drink this juice, you should drink this grape juice." She says smugly. She takes a sip out of the glass. I scowl and take it out of her hand. I open up my medicine cap and pour two tablets in my hand; after setting down the glass of juice. I close the cap and put it down on the bed. I pick back up the juice then pop the pills in my mouth. I take a quick swig of the juice and swallow down the two items.

I stick out my tongue in displeasure and give Rose her disgusting drink back. She smiles in satisfaction, and then she downs the rest of it. I look at her completely and utterly nauseated by the juice. I've never really liked grape juice…ever. I love grapes, just not the juice…just like I love ketchup, but I cannot stand tomatoes. AT ALL. It's not even a new thing. I've never liked this stuff. Like….never. Never ever.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call out. There is a temporary silence before I hear the person's voice.

"It's me…Kendall." I hear. I roll my eyes and Rose smirks. She points to the door and mouths 'I think I'm gonna go now'. She walks over to the door opens it to slide out closing behind her. Kendall respects that I still don't want him to come in so he stays on the other side. I sit down with my back on the door.

"What do you want?" I ask him quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you…you know back to normal. Over the swing?"

"Yeah I guess so…" I mumble. We both just stay in an awkward silence. "You were right…again. Like usual." I say.

"About what?"

"The mood swings, the blowing it out of proportions…and the keeping the promise. I'm an awful person." I murmur.

"No you aren't. Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down…you're always making it seem like you don't think your worthy of anything." I shrug even though he can't see it.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"You should stop doing that."

"Whatever…"

"…but do you accept my apology?"

"…"

"Carmen?"

"Sing me a song…and I'll think about it." I say.

"Oh, I can make up a song…" He says. I hear him stand up and walk away. He comes back a few seconds later. I hear him clear his throat, and strum a few notes on a…guitar? I lean my head on the door. He starts to sing a few beginning notes and a few chords to accompany them. And then finally starts with some words. "_Why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful every day. When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up, you're wrong."_ I smile at the words. "_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one who rocks my world. My cover girl…_" I open up the door and see Kendall playing his guitar with his eyes closed; legs crossed on the ground. I lean on the door frame waiting for him to notice I had opened the door.

"_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original._ _Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile, and when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways, I would do anything to make you smile. Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one who rocks my world. My cover girl._" I cross one of my legs in front of the other.

"That's a really good song…" I say. He opens his eyes, and looks to me. "I didn't know you played guitar." I say. He leans his instrument against the wall and stands up.

"I've been playing for a while now. A couple years." He says. I nod and look down at the guitar and back at him. A small smile plays at my lips.

"I always thought musicians were kind of hot." I say with a smirk. He looks down and I think I have made _him _blush for a first. "And once again I learn another fact about you that I hadn't known at first." I say. I bend down and pluck one of the string thingies. "You should teach me how to play one day…"

"We should make it a date then." He says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I tilt my head to the side in slight confusion. He smirks and puts one of his arms around my shoulder. "Speaking of dates…I may or may not have planned out a whole day for us tomorrow." He says. I feel the corners of my mouths twist upwards.

"What?" I ask with a faint smile.

"You heard me right babe." He says. I scrunch up my face at the pet name.

"The whole day?" he nods. "What are we going to do for the whole day?" I ask curiously.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He says. I groan and go from under his arm.

"I hate surprises, the suspense literally kills me a little on the inside every time." I say.

"It will be worth it in the end trust me." He kisses my forehead. I kiss his cheek back.

"Fine I won't continuously pester you about it, but dude you better be right." I say poking his chest.

"You should call your parents today too because tomorrow we are going to be busy all day." He says with a wink. I feel my face heat up. Kendall walks back to his room and I back to mine.

Guess I should get to calling the fam and my rents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN omg you guys I am so sorry! My grandma has been in the ICU for a while and she is supposed to be getting surgery on her leg, it got infected. Those of you who remember like, this time last year my great grandma died and I was MIA for a while, this is her daughter and the symptoms had been similar so I was freaking out thinking she was gonna die too, be she's doing okay right now, just high blood pressure. Another thing my flash drive really sucks you guys and I've had writers block sorry! This chap was ish because I just wanted to get this out there for you guys, but yeah i hope you guys are still okay wih me:) i sorry...next chapter will definitely be better i promise!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	18. Independence

**A/N Can I just say how sorry I am that I haven't updated this like I said, it's like I cannot get to a computer that lets me get on fanfiction! But I want you guys to know that since I've had no update time, I have in fact had PLENTY of writing time, and I have two more chapters cranked out ready to be posted, for you guys:) Now however we get to that Kenmen date for a day today…well after she calls her relatives. Oh and the one year anniversary of the story has passed! *happy dance* ~(^-^)~ \('o')/we should throw a party in the sky and celebrate. So in honor of this stories growth and you guys sticking around for so long, and me becoming a better writer than I had been at the first few chapters I present to you this monster of a chapter! A grand total of 14,000 words yew guyz *cries* yes…it is life. And I want to apologize for making you guys wait so fricken long, but I haven't had much time to do writing. So ENOUGH SMALL TALK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**(Independence)**

***Carmen's POV***

I grab my cell phone and press the number two for my dad's number. The phone rings four times before I get an answer. I sit down on the bed and sit criss cross applesauce.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi pops."

"_Who is this? Is this the girl scouts? I told you I didn't want to buy any cookies."_ He says. I chuckle.

"Dad you know it's me." I deadpan. He laughs.

"_Wassup baby girl?"_

"Not much dad; just checking in saying happy early Fourth of July."

"_I haven't heard your voice in like a month."_

"HEY! I **have** talked to you…a while ago."

"_You **texted** me 'ILY TTYL BRB…whatever that's supposed to mean."_

"I love you talk to you later be right back."

"_Again? Fine I'll go ask your sister…"_

"No dad!" I say laughing. I swear he knows nothing sometimes. "That's what that text means."

"_Oh…that makes a lot more sense."_

"Yeah dad…you are a smart one pops." I say sarcastically.

"_Yeah yeah yeah at least I don't walk around the house without pants."_

"Thankfully…"

"_Because that's your job."_ He says jokingly. I groan in embarrassment. I did do that a lot back home just because, I don't know, it's comfy.

"Whatever."

"_You said you were saying happy early Fourth of July? Why? Can't you call tomorrow? That's when everyone will be over."_

"No, I'm going to be busy all day doing stuff with my boyfriend and I'm probably not going to have my phone on." I say nonchalantly. I pick at my index finger nail and flick out its dirt.

"_WHAT DID YOU JU…"_ I drop my phone and fall off my bed at the tone and volume of my father's voice and how fast it escalated. I scramble on the ground to pick my phone back up and put it back to my ear. _"…DID THIS HAPPEN?!"_ I face palm. My dad is like _mad_ protective over me, Alexa being married with a kid and all, and Isabelle being engaged, it only leaves me. I'm stuck with a daddy who doesn't want to let go. _"EXPLAIN."_ He says gruffly. I put a hand on my forehead.

"Um, I met a guy here in LA when I got here and we started going out and we have another date tomorrow…haha surprise." I say; smiling to myself at my ability to put the whole story in one sentence...a few minor details left out won't hurt anyone right?

"_When did you start going out with this boy?" _I climb back up on the mattress.

"He's not a boy dad, he's like a few days older than me and we started going out on the 17th I think."

"_Of June?"_

"Yes of June."

"…"

"Daddy?" I say quietly. I hear him grunt.

"_Okay, I'm alright with this. You never have really serious relationships as it is."_ He murmurs.

"This one is kind of serious dad…I really like this guy." I say sheepishly.

"_What?"_

"Hehe. Yeah dad…I really really like him and I actually want you to meet him…sometime in the future." I say. I don't hear anything from his end of the line for a few moments. "Dad?" I ask hesitantly. There is a deep sigh before he answers.

"_You're serious?"_

"I swear on great grandma Madea's grave dad." I hear another sigh.

"_I want to meet him then; I'm going to fly in next week."_

"NO DAD! Chill out you don't have to fly here yet. I'll tell you when you can come up, don't worry dad."

"…_But you are happy?"_

"Happiest I've been with like anyone."

"_Good, but if this boy ever hurts you just know that hour will be his last."_ I swallow a lump in my throat. My dad was in the marines and I sincerely believe he'll keep that promise.

"Got it dad. I've got to call mom, Alexa, and Isabelle. I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright, I love you baby girl."_

"Love you too dad. Bye."

"_Bye."_ He says. I hang up the phone and hold it in my hands while on the bed. I go to my drawer and grab out a pair of denim shorts, and a forest green tank top. I slick some deodorant under my arms, and then put some lotion on my legs and arms. I put a cap on my hair and then walk out the bedroom door. I go to the kitchen and pull out a pair of scissors and two freezer bags. I need to get this out of the way like right now. I keep forgetting that I had slept with James, since you know Logan was the last one I slept with.

See this is what happens after being such a fucking whore for so long. Like it's not funny, I don't know how I forgot about that. I have to do this 'who's the daddy' thing before I myself go insane.

I walk into the living room and find James like passed out on the couch. I sneak around the back of the piece of furniture. I pop my head over the edge of the couch and watch as the tall brunette's chest rises and falls in his unconscious state. I hold up the scissors and take a small lock of hair between my fingers lightly. He stirs and I hold my breath.

"All I need is a little snip off the edge…you won't even notice it's gone…" I whisper aloud to myself. Once he's settled again I snip off a small amount of his hair and let it fall inside the little freezer bag. I smile a little to myself until James's hand comes up to his head. My eyes widen and I hightail it out of the room. I get about halfway to the elevator before I hear his scream and my name being called.

The door to 2J slams open and I see James angry as a mother fucker. The doors to the elevator open and I push the button to force it closed. I push the button for the 6th floor knowing he is probably going to be looking for me at the lobby. I get off on floor 6 and take the back staircase out of the building completely. I go onto my phone and pull up directions to the nearest DNA center. Luckily for me it's only about a 30 minute walk from the Palm Woods. I start my trek to the location that is going to play a big part when my baby is finally born.

:

:

:

**~1 hour later~**

I'm sitting with my face in my hands in the waiting room…waiting for my results. There's this guy across from me sitting far away from this other chick, but close enough I can tell that the two of them are together. The three of us are sitting in awkward tense silence, until someone is called in. This lady comes out and asks for Ms. Lewis and Mr. Turner, and the couple stands up. The girl goes in first and the guy stays sort of behind her. I'm left in the waiting area by myself. I had called Kendall about 15 minutes ago and told him where I had gone.

He asked if I wanted him to come down here to comfort me, but I declined. I don't want to drag him any further in and I don't really want to risk him getting pissed about who the dad is. I know he doesn't get really super pissed off often, but still you never know when you might unlock the beast inside that pretty blonde.

A few more minutes pass by while I'm here in silence before the lady who got the couple comes back out to call me in. I follow behind her and to a small room where I sit on a swivel chair. A male doctor or DNA tester or whatever he is comes in and shakes my hand.

"Hello Ms. Rodriguez, I am Dr. Wilson."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Wilson." I say politely. Dr. Wilson stands across from me and looks at his clipboard.

"Well Ms. Rodriguez it appears that you are here for a DNA testing for your unborn child?"

"Yes sir."

"You know since you are still so early in your pregnancy it is going to be a bit more difficult finding the results."

"I'm prepared to wait."

"You brought in a hair sample of a young man correct?"

"Yes."

"I've looked into it and calculated that I can get you the answer by the 6th if you also include some blood work."

"Okay go ahead and give me the shot or take the blood. Whatever you need to do." I say. He nods and goes to a drawer and pulls out a needle. I watch as he puts on a pair of gloves and prepares the needle. Soon enough the needle is going into my arm and blood is pulled out. He puts a plain band-aid on my arm and takes my blood over to a counter. I rub where I was shot nervously. "Three days…that's pretty soon…" I say aloud more so to myself.

"Normally we get results day-of so this is a long time in my field of work." he tells me as he turns around. He takes off his gloves, throws them away, and I see no trace of my blood or the needle behind him.

"Thank you anyway Dr. Wilson. I really appreciate it." I say.

"No problem. I'll be in contact within the next few days."

"Goodbye and thanks again." I say as I stand up to leave. With one final goodbye from my doctor dude I leave the building.

I guess this process is actually more complicated than I had thought. Fuck, now I'm going to be worried about my results for the next few days. I guess that throws the idea of a relaxing fourth out the window. I roll my eyes at nothing in particular and decide to call up my mom 15 minutes into my trek. She picks up on the first ring.

"Carmen! Why haven't you called me of late? I've been worried sick; I've got this weird feeling that there is something wrong with one of you."

"Hi mom to you too. I am fine thank you…" my mom never really says straight up hi when we talk on the phone.

"Hello Carmen, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. Just calling to tell you happy early fourth I'll be busy tomorrow so I won't be able to call you then." I say as I make my tread back home.

"Aww what's got you tied up tomorrow? Is it a boy?" she asks slyly. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. Maybe Rose and I have plans to go to go to a water park or something." I say.

"Now you and I both know that's a lie."

"Nu-uh."

"…"

"Okay fine it is a boy. Have I told you about him before?" I ask as I stop waiting for a bunch of cars to pass before I j-walk through the street.

"I don't know but refresh me on him." She says excitedly.

"Fine, his name is Kendall Knight. He is 16 like me, his birthday is 10 days before mine. We've been going out since like the middle of June and things are getting pretty serious pretty fast." I say jogging across the street.

"I think I know who you are talking about. He's blonde and in a band right?"

"Yup."

"Have you guys slept together?" she asks. I start coughing and trip on the sidewalk simultaneously. I know I've started blushing by the extra heat I feel on my face.

"Mommmmmmm." I whine. She knows I have slept with people before, well my dad does too…they just don't know…_how many_ people.

"Ahhhh so you have. And you're getting defensive. You really like him don't you?"

"Just because I get defensive doesn't mean anything mom."

"Yes it does. Normally you give a straight forward answer."

"What are you my therapist now?"

"No I'm your mother. Now…" I finally reach the Palm Woods Park. "If anything happens you know you can talk to me right?" she says. I hate when she does this. I always feel like she knows what's up, but this is her way of trying to get me to confess. I close my eyes and stop walking. I need to tell someone.

"Mom…I think I-" I bite my lip trying to keep from spilling the beans. Alexa! I need to tell somebody and either she or Isabelle is the one to tell.

"Yes?" I hear my mom say.

"Erm…I think I need to come visit you guys again at some point. I'm feeling home sick. And I think I want to go to school here….with Rose." I say.

"Oh…" I know it's not what she expected me to say.

"Yeah, we both thought it over and we arranged it and everything, I could stay with Rose and Joy and pursue my writing career here, and I can stay together with my boyfriend. Rose is going to be here, and you know I don't really have any friends at home, and I've made lots here so could I possibly stay?" I ask. Hey, it may not be what I started off as saying but I'm marking one thing off my list.

"I think it could be a great opportunity for you but have you talked to your dad about it?"

"I just wanted to get the idea out to you and then see if I should ask dad or not. Could you maybe do it for me and relay the message back to me?" I ask. My parents are divorced, but I don't really think they want to be. They get along just fine and I can tell they still love each other. Maybe it's just my 'I miss my parents living happily together and being married' mentality but I don't know for sure.

"Okay I will. Just remember I'm here if you ever need to talk." She says.

"I know mom. I'll call you back later."

"Alright I love you."

"Love you too ma. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and open the door to the P-Woods. I go up to 2J and open the door. Almost immediately I'm thrown over someone shoulder and carried back into the hallway. I'm put down and angry James is staring at my face.

"Why. The hell. Did you cut my hair?" He huffs out.

"Before you beat me to a pulp hear me out. First off, baby." I say pointing to my belly. I see his anger subside momentarily. "And secondly, it was for DNA purposes. I had to get something from one of you, and hair seemed easiest, and you happened to be the closest. I didn't cut off that much anyway, it was just a little snippet. I had to give blood too anyway." I say.

"Just for the test?" he asks.

"Just the test."

"Not for a joke."

"No joke here…" I say pointing to my band-aid.

"Alright…sorry I kind of threatened you and almost beat you up."

"It's okay dude. I understand, I would have threatened to kick my ass too if I were in your shoes."

"Do you know who it is yet?" he asks softly. I shake my head.

"No, not yet. I won't know until the sixth, since I'm pregnant still and so early in."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but its okay. I'll be okay with whoever it is. And if it is you and you don't want to you know…take care of it or whatever I understand. I've braced myself for anything at this point." I say. James puts his arms around me and hugs me; to say I'm shocked is an understatement; especially after cutting his hair. "Okay you are hugging me…why?" I ask.

"Because none of would do that to you. Even though you aren't my girlfriend you're still my friend and I'm not that much of a douche to do that to you. I know Logan would come from the same angle." He says with a smile. I feel my nose twitch as an early sign of crying, but I am _not_ going to cry. I punch his shoulder playfully and put a hand to my eye to check to make sure there are no tears.

"Thanks James. It really means a lot to hear that coming from you especially since you are a, no offense, slight man whore." I say. He looks genuinely offended by the statement.

"I am _**not**_ a whore." He says defensively. I pinch his cheek and laugh.

"James, I would know." I say before walking into the gracious interior of 2J…once again. I've been doing way too much walking around for one day. Well for it to be normal for me. I sit down on the couch and let out a puff of air. "God who else do I have to call? Lexa and Belle." I mumble. I face palm and drag back out my phone. I hear a bedroom door open.

"You just get back?" I hear behind me. I nod.

"Yep, and no answer yet I have to wait a few days." I tell him. Kendall jumps over the back of the couch and lands next to me. His arm comes around my shoulder and I lean into him. I pull up Alexa's number.

"Are you _still _calling your family?" he asks with a slight laugh.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be laughing because I had to explain to my daddy why I can't call him tomorrow. Let's just say he's threatened to kill you." I say seriously.

"Oh god. What did you tell him to make him want to kill me!?" he asks. I laugh.

"Nothing really just that you are my boyfriend and that we have a date tomorrow, and then he flipped out and was like 'I'll kill him if he hurts you' only after I told him I actually like you. He wants to fly up here like asap but I talked him out of it."

"Wow protective dad?"

"You have no idea." I murmur. His hold around me tightens faintly and he kisses my cheek.

"Well I don't blame him, with a daughter as beautiful as you it's a wonder he lets you out of the house. I'd be afraid someone would come and snatch you up." he says sweetly.

"It's funny you're defending my dad's case when you're the one who's snatching me up." I say.

"Touché…"

"And shouldn't you be afraid to let me leave too, lock me up so no one else can have me?" I ask with a smirk tapping his chin.

"No, I know you wouldn't leave me after I've 'expressed my undying adoration' for you." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and then prop my legs up on his lap.

"Whatever you big dork. Be quiet while I call my sisters." I instruct. He smirks but keeps quiet. I push the dial button on my phone, and hold the device to my ear. The phone rings a few times before going to voicemail. "Um hi Alexa, it's Carmen, I'm just calling in to tell you happy early Fourth of July. I won't be calling in tomorrow because I'm going to be busy with Kendall." At the mention of his name, Kendall starts mouthing 'tell her I say hi' to me. I nod. "Oh and Kendall says hi, here next to me."

"HI!" he yells. I laugh and push him away from the receiver.

"Well, tell Tony and Alejandro I say hi and I love you guys. Bye bye." I say before hanging up. I call Isabelle and also get voicemail. I leave her a message similar to Alexa's but for her and her fiancé Blake.

"You're done with your phone calls now?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah for the most part. I'm so exhausted; I just want to sleep for the next week." I say grabbing a fist full of Kendall's shirt and pulling him to where I can lay my head on him.

"I can't have you doing that. You have to be awake for tomorrow after all the planning I did." He says. I groan and decide to stand up off the couch. "Where are you going now?"

"To sleep until tomorrow." I say putting my hands on his legs and putting my weight on him.

"It's only 6 o'clock. Are you really going to sleep now?" he asks. He decides it would be a good idea to run his hand up my arm, which results in sending a tremor through my body. I move away from his hand and just him in general before I forget where I am. I am not going to be seduced tonight; if anyone is going to be seduced it would be Kendall.

"Yes, because if I don't I'll collapse right here." I say trying to push away. "Can you come with me though?" I ask. He tilts his head to the side. "I just don't want to sleep by myself." I say sheepishly. Kendall stands up and grabs my hand in his.

"Okay, come on let's get you in to bed." He says. I brush my shoulder against his. I let him guide us to Rose and my room. I walk in and he tells me he's going to change into his pajamas. He walks off and I go farther into my room and lightly close the door. I don't even feel like getting redressed. I throw my cap somewhere across the room, and then kick off my shoes. I grab my shirt, pull it up and over my head, and then walk over to a laundry bin in the corner of the room. While I was unbuttoning my denim shorts, I hear the door to the room squeak open. I look over my shoulder and see Kendall locked in his spot at the entrance of the room. An evil smirk finds its way on my face.

"See something you like?" I ask shamelessly. At my words he seems to snap out of his state and he immediately looks down in embarrassment. I laugh briefly. "You can come in you know." I tell him. He looks up and I wiggle out of my shorts semi seductively and half actually in difficulty. Once I get out my shorts, I toss them into the bin too. Kendall's arms come around my waist and pull me backwards into him and his naked torso. I notice my breath pick up in pace I can feel his heart hammering in his chest. He kisses my ear delicately and my breath snags. I turn around in his arms and crush my lips to his.

My tongue slithers into his mouth and my knees get weak. It's a slow sensual kiss, and I just want to fucking throw myself at him in this moment, but I'm still exhausted. Kendall pulls away.

"I don't- I don't think you should start something you can't finish." He says breathlessly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. Kendall shakes his head and walks me over to the bed.

"You're tired; I just don't think we should do this right now." He says. I make a noise of protest and Kendall holds up the covers for me to get under. I climb in and Kendall follows behind. I snuggle my back into Kendall's bare chest.

"Fine…good night Kendall." I say through a yawn.

"Goodnight Carmen." He says. I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

**~Next Day~**

**(Fourth of July)**

My phone wakes me up at 5am to the sound of an alarm. I grab the device slightly pissed off; just because I know for fucking sure that I never set an alarm on my phone. At first I just think it's Rose playing a dumb trick, but looking over in her direction, I see that she is fast asleep. Know, I still haven't hushed my alarm yet. I decide to look at the screen.

_Meet me up on the roof of the Palm Woods_

"Okay, now I understand."I murmur quietly. I rub my eyes and then pull the covers off my body. I yawn and swing my feet over the side of the bed and down to the ground. I go to the part of the closet that has my stuff to grab a light blue hoodie, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops for now.

I leave the room half blind, and half asleep. So I'm practically stumbling and shuffling around the place without conscious knowledge. I rub my eyes as I finally make it to the front door without waking anybody in the spacious apartment back up. I slink into the hallway and close the door behind me. My eyes start watering from the bright light in the hallway, I squint and blink a bunch of times to try and get my sight back to normal and not spotty. I finally get to the point where seeing straight isn't a challenge.

The next challenge becomes cleaning my face of eye boogers. I swipe the back of my hand over my eyes to try and clean it of any…grossness. After finally deeming myself at least a sixth decent I make my way to the staircase and walk up to the room. My early morning dreariness hasn't completely worn off so I find myself pulling myself up the stairs in jerky motions by the railing.

I burst through the door and find Kendall standing up smiling with his hands behind his back. I look to the sky briefly and murmur a quick: "Fucking finally." I shoot Kendall a small smile and trudge his way, partially dragging my feet behind me.

Hey, sue me. It's still 5 in the morning.

"Hey there." He says. I laugh breathily and roll my eyes.

"You wake me up right before the suns even up just to tell me hi?" I ask jokingly.

"Well not just that, but for the start of our Fourth of July date!" he says happily. I raise an eyebrow.

"This is the start of our date?! Ugh, I look awful, I wish I would have know this is a part of it…what are we even doing this early?" I ask pulling at my clothes self-consciously.

"You look fine don't worry. You'll have a chance to change later on. And we are here this early because…" Kendall jogs behind a large ventilation system and then comes back with a dark brown basket and a colored blanket. I feel a sleepy smile come to me and I walk with less lethargy in my step to our little picnic. He never really finished his sentence. I took the hint and sat down on the nice blanket, actually glad I woke up this early.

After our little breakfast on the Palm Woods roof and watching the sunrise together, Kendall tells me to go back to change into more comfortable clothes because we are going to do some running around. Of course that's met with a groan on my part.

"Ugh, I don't wanna run. Running is for chumps…" Kendall laughs at me and my complaining.

"No not like jogging outside. Trust me you will love this running around I promise." He says taking my hand in his. I sigh and nod.

"Okay I'll believe you, but really I think today will be great regardless of what we do." I say truthfully. I think anything is better than staying inside and sitting waiting for my results.

"Great, now go get dressed, oh and pack a nice outfit, and some casual clothes too!"

"In like a backpack?"

"A back pack would be perfect."

"Aye aye captain. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." I say. I stand on my tippy toes and place a chaste kiss on his lips. I go back down on my feet and bite my lip. My lord, I swear this boy is causing me so much sexual frustration I may explode. Mental note, no getting caught up with physical encounters with Kendall during the day. I don't want to ruin the day with my hormones…

I spin on my heel and try to control the burning in my cheeks from the direction my thoughts were headed. I jog down the stairs and back to 2J; I open up the door and find Logan wide awake eating some plain toast. I cock an eyebrow and then make my way over to him.

"Happy fourth Loges." I say.

"Hey, happy fourth to you too. Want some toast?"

"Nah, I already ate with Kendall on the roof…" I say with a goofy grin. He laughs and walks back to his room.

"You should probably go ahead and get your clothes ready." He says.

"Yeah I shou- hey wait, how'd you-" I point towards him confused. He just smiles.

"This is Kendall we are talking about. He seriously thought this out. Don't keep him waiting or you might not have time to do everything." He says. With that the brown hair genius leaves the room. I take that as my cue to go and grab a few articles of clothing. I open up the door to Katie's rented out room and grab a duffel bag and put in a nice pair of jeans, a Hunger Games t-shirt, and a pair of Vans. I dig through my closet and grab a simple red dress from its depths.

I toss in some black peep toed heels and other little things then zip up the bag. Next I take my shirt off and slide out of my pants. I put on a purple shirt with Lumpy Space Princess off Adventure Time on it and a pair of lavender shorts and black tights. I decide to go with some Nike's to put on my feet. I remember the bandage on my arm and quickly peel it off. I deem myself presentable to the public now and make headway to the door. I leave the apartment and walk to the lobby.

By the time I'm in the elevator and headed down I realize I forgot to brush my hair. I groan in spite of myself and face palm. The door dings and opens up at the lobby. I decide to make do with what I've got with me, which is nothing but my fingers and reflections around the area. I take my hair and rake my fingers through as I walk through the lobby. I slow down my pace so that I can at least half-ass the job decently. I'm working on the last handful of hair when I get to the door.

I drop my hair and dust myself off. I squint in the light from the sun until my eyes adjust. I find Kendall leaning against that convertible I had seen once before, but this time the top is up. He smirks and opens the passenger side door for me. I smile and duck in. Once I toss my bag of costumes into the back seat Kendall slides into the driver's seat. He starts up the car, and I feel myself buzz with excitement. I'm nearly bouncing in my seat waiting to find out where we are going. We pull away from the P-woods and I can't contain myself any longer.

"Where are we going?" I nearly shout. I'm looking out the window trying to figure out where we could possibly be going. Kendall laughs in return.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise…" he says teasingly.

"Please! Just like, give me a hint! If you don't I think I'll die!"

"Umm, I don't think I should." he says with a fat-ass smirk. I whimper.

"What do you want me to do? Beg?!" I ask.

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you really want to know, you'd beg." He says casting a sideways glance at me. I sigh and turn in my seat.

"Kendall…please please please please tell me where we are going today. It doesn't even need to be in detail. Just give me a hint." I say with my palms pressed together.

"Fine." He says exaggeratedly. "We are going to four different places and they are all different." He says.

"That's it…that's really all you are going to tell me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"You said it doesn't have to be in detail…that's your fault." He says mockingly.

"Okay fine…I am going to get you back for this though. I begged for practically nothing…yeah. You are gonna get it good." I say with a poke to his arm.

"I doubt that. I'm controlling like the whole day." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can't fit in revenge somewhere." I say lowly. An idea strikes me and I feel a sultry smile break out on my face. And now I know exactly how. I sit back in my seat. Oh yeah…this should be fun. "Yeah this should be real fun." I say aloud. I put my game face on and push my plans to the back of my mind.

"I will sit here and wait patiently for you to take me to these places." I say. Kendall looks over to me shocked.

"Whoa…wait what did you just say?"

"I will listen today. I don't want to ruin this day date for wither of us. Besides revenge can wait until a better day, so let carry on with the day shall we?" I ask innocently.

"Um, okay then. We're here at the first stop though." he says as he parks the car. I look outside the window at the large building with letters that spell out "COD Laser Tag". My mouth drops open and I scramble out the car before it's even fully off. I stand in the empty lot and just stare until my boyfriend comes back over to my side. He bites his lip nervously and motions to the building.

"So do you like it?" he asks doubtfully. I scream and jump up excitedly. "So is that a yes?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! I love it Kendall!" I shout. I grab his wrist and then make a run for the building.

I drag Kendall inside of the vacated building, and then begin to wonder…where everybody is. I decide to voice as much.

"Well, as a part of the day I rented out the place for just the two of us." he admits awkwardly. I gasp and put a hand to my mouth.

"So you're telling me…that for a couple of hours…"

"Just 3." He interjects.

"For 3 hours…I get to whoop your ass, and _**just**_ your ass in laser tag? It's too good to be true." I say dreamily.

"How do you know I won't whoop your ass in this? You haven't even played laser tag before." He says.

"I know these things Kendall, and I've played shooting games enough to know how shoot a laser gun." I say arrogantly. Kendall rolls his eyes and then mumbles under his breath 'so conceited'. I ignore said comment and follow Kendall as he leads his way to the dude who gives us our laser guns and vests.

"Which of you would like the blue, and who wants the green?" our dude person asks. My hand shoots up and I tell him I want the blue. Kendall laughs and tells me I'm such a little kid on the inside, and I immediately retort back telling him that must make him a pedophile then. Our guide dude man interrupts and gives me my vest and then demonstrates how to put it on.

"Just pull this to shoot your laser." He tells us once we are geared up. I turn to Kendall and shoot my laser to his vest and a little buzz happens and his vest lights up.

"Hey! We haven't started yet!" he says he shoots me back and my vest lights up. I glare at him and then shoot back our man boy guy steps between us at this point and then opens up the door to the room.

"This whole room is black light. No actual combat allowed, and have fun kids." He says. Kendall and I walk into the room and are struck speechless by the magnitude of the room area. The ceiling is at least 15 feet high and there are slides and structures and blocks and stairs and stuff everywhere. It's like a huge black light playground. A voice fills the room interrupting my adoration.

"You may begin." It booms. I snap out of my stupor and start running like I'm in the Hunger Games. I take refuge under an arch thing and get down on my stomach. I focus my mind and get into warfare mode. I pump myself up and roll from under the archway. I hold my gun to my chest, tuck and roll across the ground and press myself against a wall. I stop all movement and listen to my surrounding as I hear a rustle at my right. My head snaps to the direction. I lick my lips and tip toe to the direction. I'm approaching a corner. I jump from behind it and start shooting like there's no tomorrow. I hear a buzz and then Kendall turns around and shoots me immediately. I yelp as my vest flashes blue. The two of us hide behind the nearest structure and start shooting.

Two shots, duck, three shots, roll, one shot, and jump. It became my mantra. The two of us had begun grunting and groaning as if we had really been hit with a bullet, but it made it all the more fun.

A good two hours and a half passed of us playing cat and mouse with our lasers before the lights came up and our guns stopped working. Our man boy guide dude comes over the speaker.

"Thank you for playing. Your simulation is now over. Please come again."

"Aww. It was just getting good." I pant out. Kendall puts his hand out and I take it. We shake.

"Good game, I see all that tucking and rolling got to you." He says with a slight chuckle. I nod and try to catch my breath.

"Got that right, I'm exhausted. I think it's safe to say it was a tie." I conclude. Kendall raises one of his eyebrows.

"No, I'm pretty sure you got your ass beat." He says. I stay silent.

"I neither deny nor accept your accusation." I say as I take off my gear. I leave it in a heap next to the door of the black light room. I scrunch up my face and grab at my shirt as we get outside and the hot air hits me."My god it is hot out here." I murmur. "And I'm sweaty…this isn't a good mix."

"Did you bring deodorant?" Kendall asks me as he unlocks the car door. I nod. "Okay just put some on for now. Our next stop isn't that special." He tells me. As Kendall starts the car I sit up in my seat and reach for my bag in the back. I have to turn completely around to reach the bag. I run the roll under my arms and almost instantly feel better. I turn back to face the front and buckle my seat belt as Kendall drives us to the next place or our day.

:

:

:

"Um I would like a box of sour patch kids…two Coca Colas and, do you want popcorn?" he asks me.

"Yes please." I say.

"And one medium sized popcorn." He tells the girl at the counter. She rings up our stuff and Kendall pays for it. She hands us our goodies and we head to theatre 9.

"I'm so pumped for this movie…you have no idea how much I love super heroes Kendall. Like I think they are my aphrodisiac." I say.

"Oh well that's some nice information to know." he says with a wink. I laugh and bump into him. I hold the drinks in my hands as we enter the theatre and take our seats in the middle of the room. I lift up the arm rest and decide it be best if I curl into Kendall's side for the duration of our little movie time together. This…shall be sweet.

About two hours later I'm jumping in my skin after the movie. Violent movies always make me jumpy. Like, if I tried I could do the things the people in the movie did.

"Kendall, that was fucking fantastic. I loved it…as I thought I would. But man! Did you see that part when the thing like exploded and everything was like WHOOSH BOOM FOOF!?" I say throwing my hands out to make explosion like motions with my arms and face. I puff out my cheeks and make explosion sounds and the little fake shrieks of innocent bystanders. Kendall laughs.

"That's your explosion noise?" he asks. I snort.

"Yeh, like you can do any better." I say crossing my arms over my chest playfully.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You bet your pretty little ass it is." I say with a bite of my lip. He does have a cute little almost nonexistent ass…

"Fine. I'll show you." He says interrupting the line of thought I was inevitably headed on. Kendall then puffs out his chest, and then demonstrates his explosion. I smirk and make another one in turn. Soon enough the two of us are walking out of the theatre making similar blowing up noises. A little kid around like six comes up as Kendall is about to start his next sound.

"Are you guys married?" he asks. Kendall blows out the air he had stored up in the form of a raspberry. I have to bite my tongue to keep from bursting out into a fit of giggles. I compose myself and stand straighter.

"No. Why do you ask little boy?" I ask politely. He tilts his head to the side and looks at me with big brown eyes.

"I dunno." He says. He looks at Kendall. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asks.

"Um, yeah…" he says. I look at the ground to cover an upcoming blush. "Yes she is." He says more confidently.

"Are you going to get married?" he asks me. I choke on air and pound at my chest. Kendall pats my back.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Kendall asks the little boy.

"Where are your parents?" I manage to barely wheeze out. He points to the snack counter. I cough and clear my throat. I place my hand on the kid's shoulder. "Maybe you should go over there." I say. He blinks and then nods in understanding. The boy walks away and Kendall and I turn to one another slightly weirded out.

"Well…that was….awkward?" Kendall says with a nervous laugh. I nod with wide eyes.

"You're telling me…" I say. I breathe in a deep breath, exhale, and then smile and clap my hands together. "But anyway. Besides that slight…interruption, where to next boy toy?" I ask with a cheesy smile. He rolls his eyes and motions to me.

"You, need to get changed. You want me to bring in your bag so you can change in the bathroom?" I scrunch up my face at his question.

"Ew, no." I say. "I'll….just get dressed in the car." I feel a smug smile slither on my face. "You…don't have a problem with that, do you?" I ask. I hook my fingers in his front belt loop, and let my other hand run down his arm. I pull myself chest to chest with him and lean my head in near his ear. I feel him tremble slightly at the action and I smile to myself. I bite my lip to keep from giggling or revealing myself and the reason for my motives. With my head this close to him I can hear his heart speed up, and his breath hitch, as my fingers continue their trek down his arm.

Suddenly he grabs both of my wrists and pushes them back to me and away from him. I pout as I watch him get himself in check.

"N-no. You can change in the back." He says. He lets go of my hands, and they fall to my sides limply. He starts to walk out the front door and through the parking lot.

"Crap…" I mumble before jogging behind to catch up with him. Kendall opens the side door for me and I slide in. He closes the door behind me and runs over to the driver's side. I climb into the back seat and open my bag. Kendall gets in his seat and turns on the ignition.

"Are you sure you're fine with changing in the car and people possibly seeing you half naked?" he asks.

"Yep, I don't get why girls get so embarrassed when we are in out bras and underwear. It's just like being in a bikini…actually more decent than some bikinis." Kendall shakes his head and turns on the radio as we drive down the street.

"You know what, change of plans." Kendall says. I stop in taking off my shoes to look at him. "Come on, we're going to the park for a couple of hours." He says pulling the car over and turning it off. He shoves his keys into his pocket and gets out the car. I follow his lead and leave the vehicle.

We end up chilling at the park walking around and stuff for a while, before we settle on two swings adjacent to one another. I think we sat in silence for a good hour before either of us spoke up. I kicked my shoe against the ground.

"We should play a game." I suggest.

"Like what?"

I shrug. "I dunno…maybe we could just…start talking more about ourselves again."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who first?"

"I can go. Um, okay ask me a question." I say.

"Tell me about…something you're scared of." He says. I laugh.

"That's easy…okay here goes a list: roaches, spiders, snakes, sharks, I hate cats and owls…" Kendall smirks and raises an eyebrow questioningly. I shake my head. "Don't ask. uh…I'm afraid of what's going to happen after this baby…" I say.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just scaring myself. I'm afraid of being abandoned by the people I love." I say quietly. I push off the ground with my feet and swing slowly. "I'm afraid of being myself, I'm afraid **of** myself. The thing I'm most afraid of though, is being used. I don't like putting my emotions on the line because I'm scared who I open up to is going to use it against me, and I can't stand feeling powerless. I don't want to open up to someone who doesn't care because…it-it just you know fucks with me." I say. I dig my heels in the ground so I stop moving.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you right? You know it's safe to tell me how you feel."

"I know, you've made that clear, but…I'm still scared Kendall. I want to believe that if I said everything, it would be easier…but I don't even know for sure how I really feel." I say. Kendall runs a hand through his blonde head of hair. "But…whatever. Too much deep stuff for the moment. I bet I can swing higher than you on these swings." I say with a click of my tongue quickly changing topics…like a boss. I see a competitive spark ignite in his eyes and I know it's on.

"Oh you are going down." He says.

It's 7 o'clock by the time we realize how much time has flown by. Kendall drags me by the wrist back to the car. I jump in the back seat and Kendall all but sprints to the front seat. He zooms into the street and I take this as my cue to get dressed. I wait until my boyfriend stops driving like a madman before I start undressing.

I take off my shoes and then pull down my shorts and tights. I'm halfway done pulling my shirt off when the car swerves left and I hear car horns going _off_. I pull my shirt back down over my midriff and out of my face.

"What just happened?!" I yell. Kendall's eyes are staring straight ahead like he's seen a ghost. He's eyes are dilated and his knuckles are white from clutching the steering wheel so tight.

"U-Uh nothing. A car just c-cut me off." He says unconvincingly not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. I narrow my eyes in suspicion and go back to taking off my shirt.

"What am I putting on?" I ask.

"You brought formal clothes, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's what you should put on." He says monotonously. I raise an eyebrow. What did I do all of a sudden? I pull out my dress from its place in the bag and slip it on over my undergarments. Once that is accomplished, I wait until the car gets to a stoplight to climb back to the front seat. I sit down and buckle up content with my choice outfit. I turn to look at Kendall.

"I'll put my shoes on when we get there. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Yeah that's fine." He says. I sit back in my seat and poke my lip out.

"Okay…so…um," I say trying to find something to talk about. "Oh, James almost killed me yesterday in the hallway." I say casually. Somehow at these words Kendall snaps out of whatever he was in and he breaks so fast, I don't even know what's happened. My body jerks forward and I brace my hands against the dashboard.

"What?!"

"No no not like that! It's not that serious!" I say quickly. I put my hand on Kendall's hand closest to me. He relaxes and then starts driving again. I internally sigh of relief.

"Then, what happened?" he asks.

"He caught me in the hallway after I cut off some of his hair."

"You cut off his hair?" I shrug.

"Yeh, for the test thingy." I say. "But yeah, he was pissed off beyond belief. But I told him what I did it for and he chilled out. Then we had a heart-felt conversation about sticking by my side through anything at this point and stuff of the like." I say lightly.

"Really? Are you happy about that? You look like you're ecstatic." He observes with a small smile. I realize I'm smiling and look down at my dress.

"I am…I don't know why I ever doubted you guys…in any aspect of my life. James or Logan would be a great dad to my baby no matter what." I say unconsciously resting a hand on my stomach. I risk looking up at Kendall. "And I know you don't like how everything has turned out, but I think you've done a great job handling it too." I say honestly. I notice the hand I had on my stomach and hastily move it away. I swallow a growing lump in my throat.

Man up Carmen. You are _not_ a wuss.

"I love how you haven't completely flipped out after everything…again, because in all honesty I'd probably go insane. And I love how you have stayed by my side so far, like you said. And I love how I know I feel I can trust you with anything, my heart, my soul, my life! And dammit I just love y-" I stop mid sentence as my voice wavers. I cough to try to cover it up. Kendall is looking over at me expectantly. I look around and realize we are parked in the parking lot of a place called _Linguini's_. "-Oh look, food!" I unbuckle my seat belt and bolt out the car changing the subject. My bare feet hit the pavement and I remember my shoes aren't on. I reach back in the back and grab my heels and my earrings.

I put them on my feet and smooth out my dress. I fluff my hair, because really…I hadn't done much with it this morning. I put in my golden hoops and decide to call it a day. Kendall opens the trunk and pulls out his outfit in one of those plastic covers.

"I'm going to get dressed in the restroom alright?" if he noticed my almost slip up he doesn't mention it. I nod. I follow him inside of the…extremely fancy restaurant. After opening the door for me, with a hand on my lower back, Kendall leads me to a dude with a pretty exquisite moustache.

"I have reservations under Knight." Kendall says.

"Ah, Mister Kendall. Nice to see you." The man says with a smile. He looks at me briefly. "Will you and this lovely lady be dining alone this evening?" he asks. I just dig the toe of my shoe into the carpet from embarrassment. Kendall puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah, we still have the booth right?" he asks. Our host nods.

"Of course, right this way." We follow the middle aged man to the back of the restaurant. He shows us to a booth against the wall by a window giving me a clear view of the setting sun. He places down two menus and then walks off. I slide in the booth and grab my menu.

"I'll be right back babe." Kendall says kissing me on the cheek quickly before walking away. I bite my lip as I sit there in the strange restaurant alone. I exhale loudly before I decide to go to the bathroom to wash my hands before Kendall gets back to the table. I trot to the ladies room and open the door. Big surprise the bathroom is beautiful. Nice shiny tiles on the floor and walls, and stone walls around the stalls. No one is here at the moment so I walk up to the mirror.

I grab a strand of my now frizzy hair between two of my fingers. Like, this is unacceptable hair for a place like this…I take the rubber band on my wrist and grab a large amount of my hair and tie it up. I let two pieces hang in the front, in my face, and I let the bottom half of my hair stay down. Taking that top part of my hair and tying it up, I twist the part around my fingers, unsuccessfully curling it. I huff and give up on enhancing my appearance.

"If I can't do anything with my hair, might as well push out my boobs some more." I grumble to myself. I wrestle with my bra as I maneuver it in some way. After giving my boobies some umph I trek back to my seat in the booth.

I pick up my menu and browse over it. Shrimp scampi…pasta alfredo…lasagna with 16 cheeses…

"Jeez…I can't afford, _any_ of this…maybe I can just fill up on bread." I murmur picking up one of the toasty rolls. I take a bite and am unpleasantly surprised by the weird flavor. I spread some of the butter on to try to fix it. I sink my teeth into the warm bread and practically moan in delight.

"Yup, butter fixed it." I whisper to the non living bread. Once you put the butter on these rolls become doughnuts. Once I've inhaled my first yummy doughnut roll I notice someone headed towards the table.

Hair slicked back, fixing the black tie around his neck, tuxedo wrinkle free…

Kendall literally took my breath away.

I felt mega insecure there in my dress and my make-do hair-do. I comb a strand behind my ear with my fingers and look away from the stunning guy walking towards me. How did I even get so lucky? I take in a calming breath to keep from hyperventilating from unknown reasons. He slides in the booth across from me, and smiles a crooked grin.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get changed in that bathroom. The things I do for you. You're welcome." He says smugly. I snort.

"Yeah, cause I planned out the whole day. Not that I haven't enjoyed it." I say.

"True, but I had to do it. We both needed to get away for the day, even though we haven't really gone anywhere."

"Haven't really gone anywhere?! Kendall we went fu-freaking everywhere! I've been out more today than like my whole life! This was probably _the _best day ever, and I'm dead serious." I say.

"You're just trying to kiss up." he says with a playful smile.

"Only halfway. The other half is serious though. I swear on my life that this day is one I will never forget." He smiles, and I know that he's proud of himself. He picks up his menu.

"Do you know what you want?" he asks. I freeze and then gulp.

"Uh, you know what, I'm not that hungry…I'll just uh, eat some of this bread." I say. Kendall looks over his menu unconvinced and gives me an 'I know you better than that' look.

"I saw the way you were eating that roll a few seconds ago. Don't try to pull that not hungry bullshit." He says bluntly.

"Fine. I don't really want to eat because I can't afford anything here, and I don't want to look poor in front of all of these rich LA people. I already feel sleazy in this fire engine red dress." I say rolling my eyes.

"Carmen, you don't look sleazy at all. You look beautiful. Do you want me to sing it for you again?" he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I groan in my hands and physically push away the warmth in my cheeks.

"I love your voice and all Kendall, but whenever you sing for me it embarrasses the hell out of me." I say.

"Embarrass, or makes you so happy you blush?" he asks.

"Embarrass…" I say with a half laugh. Our waiter comes up to our table to take our order. Kendall looks at me expectantly.

"Go ahead and order, I've got you covered." He whispers. I nod reluctantly.

"I will have…a large Coca Cola and an order of your shrimp scampi please." I say.

"And for you sir?" he asks Kendall.

"I'll take the chicken alfredo with shrimp added into It." he says

"And to drink?"

"Uh, lemonade."

"Would you like any appetizers?"

"No thank you." We say simultaneously. The waiter walks off to bring our food.

"You don't look to shabby yourself either Eyebrows." I say with a wink; accnologing his earlier compliment. He groans.

"I hate that nickname."

"Which is exactly why I will continue to call you it…Eyebrows." He rolls his eyes. "I'm liking your slick back…it pretty sexy on you." I say huskily. I admire his face without all his long strands of blonde hair in his the way. "It's nice to see your pretty face for a change." I say. He laughs hoarsely, and runs his hand over his hair.

"Thanks for the compliment babe." He says. This time I groan.

"And I hate **that** nickname." He smirks.

"Which is why I shall continue to call you it _baby_." He says. I let out a quiet laugh.

"Alright we're even now."

"If that's what you think, sure…we're even babe." I scrunch up my face and Kendall just laughs his little ass off.

Soon enough our food arrives, and I'm fricking chowing down like there is no tomorrow. This shrimp scampi here? This scampi here? This is the real shit. Like the BEST fucking shrimp scampi I've ever had in my 16 and one third years of life. We're leaving the establishment hand in hand and I feel my energy slowly depleting. I lean into Kendall as we go to the car. He opens my door and closes it behind me. Once we are both buckled into the car and heading back home I stretch out my limbs.

"Is our date over now?" I ask.

"Nope. We still have one last thing for the day. A party at your place. Thank Rose. Everyone is going to be there so it should be fun."

"Oh cool! Party time. Will I have time to change my outfit and everything?"

"Yep, we still have at least an hour before people are supposed to come." He tells me. Oh yeah, time to put my ultimate plan into action, as soon as we get into my place…it is fucking on…

The 10 minute ride to the Palm Woods couldn't have gone by slower. I am ready for this shit. Oh yeah. I jump out the car before Kendall has even parked. I sprint up to 2J –as best I can in these damned heels- and into Rose and my room. Without caring to look who's around I strip out of my clothes in record time. I go to the dresser and pull out my secret weapons.

I put on my green sexy push-up bra and matching underwear. I dig deeper into the garments and grab my plastic handcuffs.

Don't ask why I have these.

I hook the cuff on the back of my bra and slip the key between my bare hip and the underwear. I grab a gray and white converse dress from out of my closet and put it on over my underwear. I slip into some black gladiator sandals and grab a brush to quickly go through my hair. Looking into the mirror I decide that this, this shall be fun…definitely.

After I've "dolled up" I flip my hair over one shoulder and leave the room. I'm walking down the hall and into the living room when I see Rose leaving from the bathroom in an orange sundress and black flip flops. Her hair has been straightened out and sits hanging draped around her shoulders as brown waves.

"Straightened your hair out?"

"Yeah, just a bit. It's not straight, you know, but I can pass with it." she says with a shrug. She walks over to me and walks around me.

"So…how was your day date?" she asks with a huge smile. I bite my cheek to keep from smiling in turn.

"It was…pretty good." I say humbly. "I'll give you the details later. Right now though I need you do a favor for me." I start. She nods.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to do everything in your power to keep Kendall from catching me alone. Like, always make sure there is someone around at all times." I say.

"Why? What happened?" she asks her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing yet. I've got a plan in motion and if he catches me alone during the party I'm almost positive I'm going to like get raped…even though it's sort of my purpose."

"I'm so confused." She says with a hand on her forehead.

"Just trust me with this." I beg. "My hormones have been on edge all day…well a while now, and damn it this is going to fix it if I have anything to say about it." I say. She chuckles.

"Alright. I'll help you. But if this works, you have to help me try it out on Carlos." she says with a smirk. I smile.

"Of course. Alright. I'm going to go up to the apartment and make sure it looks decent. Is food already there?" I ask.

"Yeah, Carlos and Logan took it up there earlier." She says.

"Okay, if Kendall comes back here, tell him to come to 3B and help me out with…something." I say flinging my arms around. She laughs and gives me a thumbs up.

I smile and then dash to 3B to finally put the last few pieces of the puzzle together.

I get to the apartment and turn the handle, glad to find it open. When I enter I am surprised to see banners and streamers and confetti littering the place in a…messy good way. I walk to the familiar refrigerator and open it up to take out the food platter that was set inside. I take out only one platter for now, because really, how many people are going to show up? Looking around the large empty space I feel a sense of homesickness hit me like a tidal wave.

I've always been pretty emotionally attached to my family and my homes that I've lived in, and this one has in fact become one of my homes. My heart aches a bit as I start wishing I could see my mom and dad one last time before they realize I'm pregnant. I roll my eyes at how the emotions hit me and try to shake it off.

I'll take that as a mood swing. I bite my lip as I contemplate how I'm going to get Kendall handcuffed to my headboard.

"Why would he even have reason to be lying down on my bed?" I question aloud to myself.

I could push him on it?

Nah too physical.

I could pretend to be asleep?

Nope, how would I get out my handcuffs?

Maybe I could pretend to handcuff myself?

Hmm…could work.

I decide this is best and walk to my old room. I walk to my bed and sit on the edge of the mattress. I unhook my bra to slide the handcuffs off, and then hook it back. I unlock both cuffs so they are open and lay on my back.

I lock my left wrist around the metal of my head board and hide my right wrist near it so it seems as if it's been locked back too. I heard a faint knock at the front door. I shout for whoever it is to come in. I hear Kendall's voice.

Yeah baby…

"IN HERE! I NEED HELP!" I shout. Kendall comes running into the room and sees me in my compromising position. "Little help here?" I ask sheepishly. I squeeze the key in my right hand tighter. Kendall laughs.

"How did you get handcuffed to the bed anyway?" he asks.

"I found it left in my dresser, and I was like I'm pretty sure these things don't even hold. So, I put it around my wrist…and long story short, they are tougher than they look…." I say. Kendall shakes his head teasingly.

"Where's the key?"

"There isn't one, there's a button…on the cuffs…they just need a good push. I can't reach it though." I say poking my lip out and using my puppy eyes.

"It's alright I got you." He assures me. He gets on my bed and I hear it groan from the extra weight. I squeeze my eyes closed when Kendall crawls on top of me and is straddling me while pushing around on the cuffs. I inhale his scent and my eyes flutter closed momentarily. I wriggle around try to keep from jerking my hips up. His hand reaches my uncuffed wrist.

"Wait- there's no-" I cuff his hand to the bar next to me. "What the-" Kendall jerks on the plastic restraint and I efficiently unlock my other hand. I push down on his chest as hard as I can to keep him from moving too much. It doesn't work _that _well but he was stunned enough that I just barely got his other wrist chained up too. I straddle his hips and smile proud of myself.

I swirl my hips hard against his as he clearly struggles against the plastic.

"Let me go right now!" he says clenching his teeth together and snapping his wrists as if it would free him. These twist and conform to movement while still holding tight.

"Sorry Kenny, but I've been planning this all day, and since you wouldn't let me have my way last night…" with a sinister grin I grind against his crotch and get a groan from his side. "…paybacks a bitch ain't it?" I ask. He pulls against the confinements again.

"Let me out of these right now Carmen." He grits out. "I'm not kidding around anymore." He says. A cruel grin appears on my face as I continue torturing him, grinding heavily into the bulge growing bigger in his skinny jeans.

"I will…" I whisper into his ear. I kiss over his shirt down to his stomach lightly. "In a little bit." I say. His voice is deep with lust as he groans each time I move on him. I know exactly how to manipulate him in this position and I know he can't _stand_ it. But, hey, it's what I do.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He growls out, I bat my eyelashes innocently.

"What do you mean Kenny? I plan to finish this fully." I say arching my eyebrow cockily. This only gets him more wired up and he bucks up slightly. "Whoa hold it cowboy…" I murmur huskily. I bite my lip and run my hands up his stomach and up to cup his face. I've almost pressed my lips to his when there's a faded knock at the door, and then I jump off Kendall's lap. "JUST A SECOND!" I shout. I grab the key I had dropped haphazardly on the mattress and unlock one of his hands; then drop it in his lap.

"You can get the other hand right?" I ask sweetly. He glares at me.

"You just fucking _**wait**_." He threatens. A shiver runs down my spine at his low tone of voice. I practically run out the room, knowing that if he catches me, he'll pin me against the wall, and have his way with me there, party and guests be damned. And sick as it is…it's definitely a thought that's turning me on. But not yet. I'm going to see how far I can push him before he explodes…literally.

Haha I made a funny.

I peek back to see him in the bathroom in the hall breathing heavily as he looks in the mirror. Even from here I see his pupils are dilated and he probably wants to murder me at the moment. I grab the handle of the door and let the first few people in the room. The guys, Rose, and some more P-Woods guests. I observe Kendall has slunk over to the couch and strategically placed a blanket off my bed over his clearly visible bulge. I smirk from my spot by the door at his attempt at hiding his body.

We have both been wound up and sexually frustrated lately, and I know…_**that**_ won't be leaving anytime soon. I waggle my fingers at him teasingly and all he can do his glare, shake his head and huff. As more people enter into the party, I make conversation with them, all the while keeping tabs on Kendall.

Yeah, right where I want you…

About 30 minutes into the party I realize how dark his green eyes had gotten, and I feel them on me during the whole party. I've never seen his eyes this murky before. I know he's planning on finding a slip in _**my**_ planning and catching me when I've stopped being surrounded by people, so I purposefully surround myself with others. Pushing him a bit farther.

An hour later Carlos stumbles over to me holding a plastic blue Holo cup in his hand. He leans on me.

"S-some douche…sp-spiked the" hiccup "Punch." He slurs. I scrunch up my face as I catch wind of his booze breath. Apparently he didn't realize this until his like 10th cup.

"Carlos…" I say slowly. "Don't drink anymore okay?" I say. His eyes are glazed over and he seems so lost. I shake my head. "Let's go find Logan okay buddy?" I ask.

"I…I have an idea for yo-you-you're baby's name." he says.

"What?" I ask, genuinely curious as to what he has to say. He hiccups again.

"O-O-O-"

"Oliver? Olivia?"

"Onyx!" he says. Suddenly he giggles as if he's made the funniest joke in the world.

"That's a nice name Los." I say.

"Like the Pokémon!" he shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and when she turns 14 she'll evolve into Steelex." I say humoring him. He stops stumbling forward and looks at me.

"You're so smart. So-so smart. Or, or, or…it could be Pikachu and then be Raichu…" he murmurs. I pat his back as he retches slightly in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to the bathroom. You are going to barf everywhere otherwise." I tell him; even though there is a high chance he isn't even listening. Correction he definitely isn't, he's too busy humming the theme song to the original Pokémon television series. I guide him to the restroom and leave him there to do his business.

Once that's done I strut over to the couch and sit on the armrest closest to Kendall, pulling up my dress so he can get a little glimpse of some more skin as I chat with James across from us.

I feel on top of the world knowing I can get as close as I want, even though I'm aching for his touch as much as he is mine, and he can't do anything to me.

Well not yet.

I detect his hands clutching the blanket tighter in his fists, as he keeps his eyes glued to my body, watching my every move and practically ripping my clothes off with his eyes. I finally stand up and leave their conversation. I reach over and place my hands on his shoulders to give them a slight massage with a cocky grin. My hand wanders lower over his chest, he gives me a 'one more move and you are going to pay' look. I play coy and drag my hand over his arm instead, before I walk away, ready to play with his heart more.

It's about ten thirty now, and some chick comes up to me telling me that there are no more snacks. I make my way to the kitchen and to the refrigerator to take out the other tray.

Kendall doesn't miss a beat and comes into the room ninja quiet, and I don't notice him till it's too late. I open the refrigerator only to have it slammed closed and to have myself pressed up against it. I gasp in surprise.

"Fucking hell." I mumble under my breath. I feel his chest heaving against my back and his heavy breathing against my ear.

"You slipped up." he says triumphantly. I can hear the smile in his voice. He has the upper hand right now, and I can't do crap about it. His hard-on is jammed up against me and his breathing is so warm against my neck I press my lips closed to keep from moaning. His hands are keeping mine locked against the door of the fridge.

"Kendall no…" I squirm underneath him as he laughs victoriously. Crap crap crap…

"I'm going to make you so sorry you even started this." he whispers gruffly in my ear before he bites my earlobe.

Oh god do that again…

"You like that don't you?" he asks already knowing the answer. I whimper and wiggle.

"Um, where's the food?" someone asks from behind me. Thank god for Rose.

"The food?" perfect. Her question forces Kendall to let me go for now. I turn around elated I can carry this on for a while longer. "I'll show you!" I smirk, delighted, to Kendall. The cards are mine again. I mouth 'thanks' to Rose. I open the fridge and put the food in her hands. From behind her I swipe my hand up his erection and tap his nose. I waggle my finger.

"Bad boy." I say with mock disappointment. "No cheating." I say. I wink and strut out of the kitchen. The look of infuriation is enough to make me smile. It was enough to tease him, but not enough to get him anywhere.

No more slipping up from here on out.

11 rolls up and the eye-fucking has gotten more intense. He barely participates in conversations started with him, and he hasn't taken his eyes off me once. I know everyone has noticed his behavior by now, but no one has said anything. The tension has risen beyond belief and I can barely keep myself from giving in and letting him take me in the bedroom…party be damned. I want him to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. The only thing keeping me going is the thought that whatever I'm feeling…its worse for him.

So I play on.

I know this game is definitely two sided, and this is frustrating me as much as him, but as easy as it would be to wave my white flag and just give in…do the dirty, that'd ruin the fun right? I wanna see how far I can push myself as well as him…I want to see what waiting does to him, and from the late hour…

I can guess I'll be finding out soon enough.

At a half hour passed 11 Logan tells everyone to get going, and leave. One by one the guests leave and I feel my heart rate increasing immensely as each body passes out the threshold. Rose gives me a questioning look as she is the last one to leave. I nod and she leaves with a wave. Once the door is closed, and I mean the instant that door closed I was slammed into a wall back first. He literally rips my dress off my body leaving me left in my bra and panties. His eyes roam my body hungrily before my leftover clothes are snatched off my body and thrown to the floor. I finally get my hands in order and peel off his shirt while he hastily gets off his boxers and pants. I have no time to think or register what's happening before he lifts me up, and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist.

He slams me back into the wall, kissing me animalistic and I'm kissing back with everything I've got. He's letting loose all of his pent up frustration and acting more aggressive than I've ever imagined him being. His hands dig deep on my back and hips as he easily wins dominance. Not breaking apart, he knocks over everything possible getting me to the bedroom. He throws me down on the bed, and I bounce about half a second before he's back on me. He yanks my legs around him and shoves his throbbing dick inside of me; I have no moment to adjust before he starts thrusting to me at inhuman speed.

Our bodies are slick with sweat at the pace we've already been going at it, his golden hair is sticking in every which direction and his cheeks are flushed red.

Fucking sex

He grunts as I pull his hair and dig my nails into his back. My throat burns from trying not to scream out and wake all of LA.

I can't even catch enough breath to moan, because with each thrust I feel the wind being knocked out of me. Suddenly he shifts our position and rolls back so that I'm straddling him, and he squeezes my butt tight.

"Move!" he commands. Without hesitation I follow his command, riding him hard as my thighs lock on either side of his. His hands are moving my hips for me to deepen my grinds, pushing me deeper onto his engorged member as I'm struggling to match his power with my own. His eyes are fastened on mine and he leans forward to bite my bottom lip, sucking it and then shoving his tongue in to explore my mouth.

I squeeze his shoulders tighter as I feel my insides tense up and I try my best to keep a steady pace by rolling my hips, but what I lack in speed Kendall fills the void. Fucking me until I forgot who I am. Then it happens and I hear myself shouting out his name in pleasure as my orgasm takes over my whole body, helping bring Kendall to that point as well as he moans my name into the crook of my neck.

My mind goes blank and every nerve in my body is tingling and shaking right before I weakly collapse into Kendall's form. He drapes his arms around me while we both catch our breath.

That worked.

"You have ruined…any other man for me Kendall." I say while listening to his racing heart.

"Good." He says touching my sweaty hair. "Because I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon."

Talk about fourth of July fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN whoa, intense right. Well I hope I've satisfied some of you. I know I said I'd update sooner but I made band leadership and had to do leadership meetings and stuff so it got pushed back. Then I finally was able to use my mom's laptop to finish typing this. I want you guys to know that whole ending scene was inspired from a tumblr fic I read. I don't exactly know the name of it, but if any of you know it, let me know so I can give proper credit:) and secondly…jeez guys, I think my smut sucks. I was thinking of going back and deleting it (the scenes) by putting something in so you know they had sex but not detailed, until I get more skilled. So…yah let me know if I should do that…and go back to the first three and edit them. They have a lot of unnecessary cursing *blushies*. So yeah, send me a review and let me know you guys. Peace out!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	19. Who's Your Daddy?

**A/N hey there everyone! Hello everybodeh hello everybodeh hello everbodeh whoo hoo hoo. WOO HOO! Kk lets head on in. balls to the wall! This…this is the chapter where I start going week by week of the pregnancy:) and I will start on week four and go to week six this chapter. Let's get these preggers hormones started. \('-')/oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**(Who's Your Daddy?)**

***Carmen's POV***

**Week 4:**

It's officially the 6th of June and I'm bouncing my knee and holding a hand over my mouth limply waiting for the results of my test to come in. I feel my heart thudding against my ribcage, and my ears are filled with the sound of rushing blood. I'm surprised I haven't started hyperventilating yet.

I give it 10 minutes tops.

Everyone's in the living room of 2J with me providing silent support by just being there. Its 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon and yet everyone is still here for me. No one has said a word since around 12pm when the boys came back from the studio. Each person is uptight:

Mrs. Knight's grip in my right hand is almost cutting off the blood flow to my fingers. I can tell she is almost as nervous about this as I am.

Katie is turning her Nintendo on and off, not being able to decide whether or not to play it. She's at the end of the orange couch her legs folded under her small body.

Carlos opens his mouth every now and then. I guess he's going to say something to lighten the mood but then decides to keep it to himself.

James is combing through his hair and then just holding his lucky comb in his hands, and I'm surprised his fingers haven't fallen off. I see the hidden anxiety behind is hazel eyes and I wish I could comfort him, but I don't even have enough soothing words for myself let alone to give to James.

Logan hasn't stopped pacing since I woke up. About an hour ago he started biting his lip and 5 minutes ago it started bleeding from the pressure, but he keeps on pacing like nothing's happened. His legs must be dying…

Rose is on my other side rubbing my leg to try to calm me down. Every now and then I would sniffle and she would squeeze my leg to reassure me. She's got bags under her eyes from staying up with me all night. We had a full on crying fest together, but I know I needed it.

Kendall left 3 hours ago to go to the rink. He told us he'd be right back…just going to go work on his slap shot…but we all know he couldn't bear to be here when the results come. I don't know what he's doing there, and I hope he doesn't do anything too rash. I just hope he comes back soon.

A squeeze to my leg brings me back from my thoughts and I guess I sniffled. I take in a deep breath and try to calm my racing heart. The front door opens and Kendall slowly comes into the room. His disheveled hair and appearance suggest he was playing pretty heatedly. His normally bright green eyes are rimmed in red and look dull. It looks as if he just witnessed someone die in front of him

Maybe it was his heart.

Logan stops pacing, James stops combing and the grip on my leg and hand get tighter when he presents a manila envelope. My breathing stops for a millisecond before it comes back with a vengeance. Remember that hyperventilating I told you about?

He gives the envelope to Rose and plops down by my feet on the ground. She hands it to me and I grab it between trembling fingers. Mrs. Knight rubs soothing circles on my back as 7 pairs of eyes are on me. My mouth is dry and I'm about ready to bolt to the sink to throw up my food from yesterday. I can't get my legs to cooperate as I burn holes in the envelope trying to look in it without opening it.

"Come on Carm. You got it. We're all right here." Rose says looking at me with big doe brown eyes. I nod to her and dig my nail in the top of the mail and drag it across. When I pull out the starch white sheet I felt everyone in the room take a collective breath. I let my eyes scan over the paper in hopes of saving myself the trauma of waiting it out. My hand comes back over my mouth when I read the final sentence.

_**In simpler words, I regret to inform you that the following test and procedures have all come up as negative and there is no match between the DNA given to us and the DNA of your embryo.**_

"So whose kid is it?" Katie deadpans, instantly breaking the silence.

"Th-Th-The baby, the baby…" I stutter unable to form coherent words. I mentally slap myself. And scold my brain to spit it out. I lock eyes with Logan. "Logan's…the baby is Logan's."

Kendall laughs tensely. I catch him running a hand through his messy blond hair. "Well, looks like I have to kick your ass now." He says looking at Logan with a weak playful smile. Logan's eyes widen beyond belief and I can't help myself.

I laugh.

I laugh so hard that my side hurt, and tears are springing to my eyes. I clutch my sides and let myself laugh until I can't breathe. One by one everyone else joins in hesitantly. I wipe my face with the back of my hand when it starts to die back down. That got some of the weight off my heart knowing that everything is going to be okay. Okay enough to laugh about it. Looking around I decide that my parents need to know about this. Even if they never want to face me again, I have another family here. I stand up off the couch and look to everyone.

"You guys…I think- I-I think I need to call my parents to tell them…" I say. Rose shoots up from her seat first.

"Carmen! Are you sure you want to do that?" she asks. "Don't you think it's a bit early to tell them?"

"No…they need to know. I want them to know. I'd feel better if they knew."

"I think you should tell your sisters first. Then ask them if you should tell your parents." Kendall pipes in. He looks less upset than he did when he first walked in. I blow out a raspberry and shrug.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll do that. I'll call my sisters…and then my parents." I whisper. Mama Knight places a tender hand on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow. You've done enough worrying. You need to rest up sweetie. Okay?" she says. I let my shoulders slump in defeat.

"Fine." I murmur. She gives me a hug. Rose follows suit and so do the other boys and Katie. Kendall kisses my cheek and squeezes my shoulder. Mama Knight then guides me to my room, and tells me to rest up for tomorrow. I comply. There's not enough energy in me to argue.

I fall asleep more from pure fatigue than wanting to go to sleep. I don't dream tonight. And even if I did, I don't remember it.

:

:

:

I wake way before anyone else the next morning at like what? 5 in the morning. I know if its 5 here it's only 3am where my parents are. So calling anybody right now is off my list of things to do.

Food.

Yep I want food. I'll…make breakfast today…and…surprise everyone. We all need a nice little meal after that um, nerve wracking afternoon. I walk to the kitchen and stare at the see-through door of the refrigerator trying to think out what I want to make.

"Eggs…bacon…grits. Pancakes? Is that too much?" I mumble aloud to myself. I cross my arms over my chest and blow out a breath of air. Well, it doesn't really matter if they eat it or not. I just need something to do with my time. I open up the translucent door and pull out the bacon. I set the pork on the counter. I look around the kitchen until I find a skillet and set it down on top of the stove. I spray the skillet with some PAM. I tear open the pack and pull a couple pieces out and put them in the pan. I turn on the stove and let the meat sizzle. I make my way to a stool at the bar and play around on my phone to pass a little bit of time. Once I pull out my phone my plans alter. Instead of actually playing around I end up staring at the screen of the device, biting my lip.

I really need to talk to my parents.

But they can wait for now…

I have to wait.

The smell of the bacon wafts to my nose and snaps me back to reality. I get off the stool and go back to the pan. I start flipping the pieces over so that they don't burn. I lower the temp of the stove and go to start on the grits. I grab a medium sized pot and fill it with water. I set that pot on the stove and let it get to boiling. I take out the eggs, and cheese and start cracking the eggs in a bowl.

So far so good.

"Whoa…you're cooking…" I turn my head to see a disheveled Rose. Her brown hair is up in a ponytail and swaying from side to side at scrubs at her eyes. I smile.

"And you're up before noon." I say back with a smile. She tilts her head to the side.

"I woke up to check on you and you weren't in bed." She says. I just now realize how much Rose has been watching out for me lately. Like, she's always been older, and watching out for me in a way, but lately it's been more common.

"I couldn't sleep anymore…11 hours is already a lot or sleep." I say with a slight chuckle. She just nods straight faced. She takes a seat in the stool I had occupied a few minutes earlier. "Rose?" I question while stirring the eggs and shredded cheese together.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for me lately…" I start. She looks slightly taken aback that I've noticed. "…but I want you to know you can relax. You don't have to act like my mom. You're still my age and a friend. You can still have a life. Mrs. Knight and Joy can handle being my guardian." I tell her. She looks down at the counter, while I pour grits into the boiling pot of water.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm not supporting you…I want to be helping in some way. This is a big deal…for everyone. I just want to be a part of what's going right, and make sure you stay the same." She says quietly. I roll my eyes.

"I need you to be my friend in this. I have enough people being over protective of me, I need someone to joke around with and make me laugh. I need you to be the one giving it to me straight forward and then being like 'well on the bright side I've got a puppy' or some weird shit like that." I say shrugging. She laughs.

"You know…that's the first time I've heard you curse aloud in like 3 days." She says. If only she knew how much I have in my head…

"I'm trying to cut down on it…you know, for the babies sake. I don't want it to come out and its first word being a curse word." I say honestly. "The baby can hear us."

She laughs, "Not this early it can't." she tells me.

"Oh...well no point in stopping now. I want to cut the habit anyway." I say. I check on the grits and stir it up.

"You should put some butter in that…" she says.

"What?"

"The grits. Put butter in it."

"Oh. Got it." I go back to the refrigerator and take out the butter container. I put in a scoop of butter and let it melt in the grits and water.

"Joy will be back in 2 weeks." She says.

"Cool."

Rose and I do some talking about nothing while she instructs me on how to make a good breakfast.

One pot of grits, one pan of eggs, a skillet of bacon, and 20 pancakes later Logan comes into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning." He says sleepily. "Smells great in here."

"Carmen cooked it." Rose says. "Luckily she didn't burn the place down." I point my spatula at her with a glare.

"I only burned your Uncle Billy's kitchen one time!" I say.

"That's because he never lets you back in It." she says smugly. I glare at her again. She smirks.

"Well!" he interrupts. I stop glaring to look at him. "What did you make?" he asks, taking a seat at the table.

"I'll go get everybody for breakfast." Rose says leaving. I bring over the plate of bacon and put it on the table.

"Bacon," I grab the egg plate and put it down. "Eggs." I get the pancakes on the glass plate and my spatula. I look at the pancakes disgusted. I don't even have an appetite anymore, stupid baby. I suddenly feel pissed at Logan for have gotten me pregnant. I flip one pancake on his plate, and then another one a bit harsher. He looks at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asks. I slam the plate down on the table space in front of him. He jumps from the action and comes across as startled. Four pancakes fly off the plate and on the floor. He looks from my hands back to my face.

"Do you see what you've done to me?! You- jerk!" I shriek.

"I-I'm sorry!" he says. I ball up my fist ready to punch him when my hand starts burning. I wince and notice the glass shards implanted in my palm.

"Ouch." I say blandly. I walk over to the sink to run my hand under some water while haphazardly picking out the glass pieces. I glance back to see wide eyed Logan.

"Sorry." I say. I grab a paper towel and put my bleeding hand in it. "My bad." I murmur.

"Carmen?" he says. I hear his chair scrape the floor. I smile in spite of my pain.

"I'm okay! Just a little cut." I say. I peek at my hand and nearly pass out from blood seeping through. My blood detestation kicks in and I want to faint right then and there but I put on my game face instead. "It's okay…ya know. No biggie." I say hoping I convince him as well as myself. I sit down in a chair at the table.

"Go ahead and finish fixing your plate." I say. I scrunch up my face and my fist. Everybody else comes in moment later and sees the food and the blood on the floor and me in the chair. Logan still hasn't moved from his spot at the chair next to me.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asks first.

"She-"

"Nothing!" I interrupt Logan. "I just got some glass in my hand." I say. I look at Logan pleading him not to tell them anything.

"Yeah…" he agrees. Everybody decides to take seats and what not.

"I want some freshly squeezed orange juice. Anybody else want some freshly squeezed orange juice?" I question forgetting about my wounded hand.

"Carlos? Can you make some please?" Mrs. Knight asks. He nods and stands up to do my bidding.

When he's done he puts the glass in front of me. I stare at it.

"I wanted orange juice without pulp." I say sadly.

"You didn't say that." Carlos says.

"Yes I did, I clearly said freshly squeezed orange juice without pulp." I say.

"Is that even possible?" James interjects.

"I don't know!" I complain tears springing to my eyes. "All I want in the world is a simple- glas-glass of juice." I cry. I bring my hands to my face and cry into them. As fast as it happened it stops when I realize what I've done.

Dumbstruck I bring my hands down. I feel the stickiness of the drying bloody on my face and I abruptly stand up from my seat.

"I'm going back to bed…after I go wash my blood off my face." A shiver exits my body when I look at my hand again. Kendall looks at me with sympathy as he registers my reaction to my repulsion to bleeding. He stands up too.

"I'll go help you." He offers. I smile thankfully. Logan picks up the broken glass shards.

"She is never making breakfast again…" he murmurs.

God, I hate blood…

Am I going to faint while I'm having my baby?

**Week 5:**

Today Logan is taking Rose, Kendall and me to the library. I wanted to come because I need to know everything there is to know about being pregnant and Rose wants to. Kendall is tagging along just because he's gotten a tad _bit _over protective. Logan is going to read the books with me too, being overly cautious as normal.

"Are you sure you don't need to pee?" Kendall asks me for the 15th time since I put on my Vans 10 minutes ago. I roll my eyes.

"Kendall, I don't need to go the bathroom." I say for the 15th time since he first asked.

"You always say that, right before you have to go." He says. I sigh. Its July 13th and technically the middle of my fifth week I think. I've been peeing a lot more than normal and I know it's got something to do with the baby. Along with my constant pissing, my boobs are always hurting like hell. I just barely put a bra on today.

They feel tingly almost all the time, and when I have a bra on they feel sore. So I've been spending the last few days in bed, without a shirt or bra on. No one has really bothered me, considering everyone's first time coming in on me half naked has ended in me yelling at them.

More mood swings.

"If I go pee will you finally let us leave to go to the book store?" I ask tiredly. He smiles victoriously.

"Yep." is his reply. I sigh and walk to the bathroom. I feel like a freaking toddler. I pull down my underwear and shorts and sit on the toilet and then I laugh ironically when I start peeing almost immediately. Guess he was right. I wipe and then pull my clothes back up. I wash my hands and then leave the bathroom.

"Happy?" I ask the blonde once closing the door. He nods and pulls me into a hug.

"Yes, I am." He says smirking. I look at his lips and rise up on my toes to place a kiss on them. "What was that for?" he asks. I shrug.

"I just think you're amazing." I admit.

"Well you're pretty cool too." he says. I hit his arm.

"All I get is a pretty cool?" I ask with a laugh. "You suck." I say playfully.

"Yeah well you love me anyway." He says. I think it's weird…Kendall and I have been going out for a while now and neither of us has straight out said the big three words. Maybe we've both been waiting for the right moment, or maybe we just don't think it's necessary to say it aloud. I don't know. And I don't know why but I have a feeling that now is the time to go ahead and say it. I open my mouth to reply when Rose barges in on the two of us.

"Alright! To the book store we go!" she announces. I feel my face flush when I realize how close I was to saying it.

But I need to say it soon…no, I _want_ to say it soon.

:

:

:

"Oh my god…what if your baby is a hermaphrodite?" Rose says holding up one of the 15 books we bought at Barnes and Nobles. Among those 15 are the titles "Mommy No No's" "Healthy Diet For Soon To Be Parents" "Teen Parents From The Block" "Adoption, Abortion, Anesthesia, Natural Birth Oh My" "Pregnancy From A to Z: Ablation to Zygotes" and "1001 Things That Can Go Wrong During Pregnancy" which is the book Rose is reading.

"Hermaphrodite?" I ask.

"Androgynous." Logan says, from the other end of the couch. We got back from buying books about an hour ago, and Rose has been rattling off facts since we got in the car. Apparently my confused look is enough to have Kendall next to me give me the straight-forward version.

"A chick with a dick." He says looking up from his book "Child Proofing a House".

"Oh…" I say stunned. "Isn't there a surgery or something that they can have to like, take off the extra…thingy?" I ask them all.

"Yeah, you can choose what you want the baby to be, but it's possible you choose the wrong one and your kid feels wrong their whole life like they're trapped in the wrong body. For example if you make it a boy, when it has more estrogen than testosterone, it will have a penis…but boobs, feminine features, and still have the girl version of puberty." Logan explains. I stare at him wide eyed.

"And vice versa if I make it a girl?" I ask. He nods. "Oh god…" I murmur.

"Did you know some babies are born with a full set of teeth?" Rose questions aloud. I whimper and look at her terrified.

"Somebody take that book from Rose, please. Before Carmen has a heart attack." Kendall says. Logan snatches the book from her and gives her the "Pregnancy From A to Z: Ablation to Zygotes" book. Her eyebrow raises and she flips directly to the back of the book.

"A zygote is what your cell is called when the sperm and egg join…cool." She says.

"That's better." Logan says with a sigh of relief. I close and put my book down in front of me.

"I can't read anymore." I say shaking my head.

"No, you need to. Just read something happier instead." Kendall says. He reaches in the bag of books and pulls out another one called "The Joys of Being A Mother". I blow out a raspberry and grab the paperback.

"Okay…fine." I complain. I crack open the book and start reading to myself.

_Motherhood is full of many joyous occasions and events. This is the moment that marks the end of the beginning of your life, and where a new chapter begins._

**Week 6:**

I turn to the side in the mirror and slump forward. I stand up straight and hold my chest up high. I tilt my head to the side and grab my boobs in my hands and groan.

"Well my boobs still hurt…" I mumble to my naked reflection. I let go of my chest. I squint at my nipples. Maybe it's just me being self-conscious but they seem darker than normal. I stick out my tongue and grab my glass of water and my weekly pills from Dr. Samberg. I down the two of them and wrinkle my nose. Jesus, my hips are wide.

I roll my eyes and put my new clothes on. I kind of barfed on my other clothes earlier. My morning sickness has started kicking in and comes at any time of the day. 2 days ago it first hit and caught me off guard. Now I stay somewhat near a toilet or trash can. I walk out of the bathroom, nasty clothes in hand.

James watches me leave the bathroom and looks at me with a hesitant smile. "Did the bath help?" he asks while eating a sandwich. I shrug.

"Sorta…why do they call it morning sickness when it hits at every time of the day?" I ask rhetorically. I throw my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. Everyone is gone, well beside James. I find it slightly weird, but I won't question it. He's probably my designated babysitter. Rose is gone to meet Joy at the airport; Carlos Logan and Kendall left to go to the studio 5 hours ago for Gustavo. James has to go in tomorrow since he missed today's rehearsal. I think they're telling Gustavo James is sick or something.

Bleh. I scrunch my nose in disgust. "What are you eating?" I ask.

"BLT." He says. I feel myself retch. I run back to the toilet. Another barrage of projectile vomiting persists. James is at my side in seconds. I push him away. The putrid smell of the barf in the toilet starts to go into my nose and make my head swim.

"No, pork…gross-" I get out those three words before I throw up gray chunky pieces from my mouth again. He backs away when he understands what I mean. I've been feeling sicker by the day and a main thing making me want to barf is pork...or anything cooking.

"Oh. OHHH! I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "What do you need?!" he asks frantically. I gasp for air when I stop gagging.

"W-water." I say. I hear the sound of the refrigerator opening. An open bottle of water is handed to me. I gulp it down and wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand. "Can you- can you go get mama Knight?" I ask. He nods vigorously before bounding away.

"MAMA KNIGHT! MAMA KNIGHT!" I hear James shouting. I shake my head. Weirdo…

I swallow some more water and stand up on shaky legs. I try to walk to my bed so I can lie down, and I almost fall over before two pairs of arms are holding me back up.

"Whoa, come on. Stand back up, you can do it." I hear.

"What does she need to do Joy?" James asks. I look to my side to see Joy supporting my left side. She smiles at me before looking to James.

"Go get some saltine crackers. I'll get her in the bed. Rose, bring her a glass of juice." I'm guided to my bedroom and set down on the bed. I curl up on my side and close my eyes.

"It's alright sweetie." Joy coos. I grumble in response. She rubs my side until James and Rose come to give me the crackers and juice. "Drink up." she says.

"One of the books said to help your nausea drink lots of fluids and rest to combat the effects of it. Try not to over-eat or have a completely empty stomach because both will make it worse. Eat simple, fresh foods rather than processed and sugary foods." Rose recites.

"So we need to go grocery shopping again." James states. Joy nods.

"It's what's best for both the baby, and for Carmen's health." I nibble on the crackers and sip at my juice. "Finish that and then take a nap." Joy instructs. I down the juice and eat 4 more crackers before I lie back down. The three of them leave the room and I lay there staring into oblivion.

You know what…

It's been three weeks and I still haven't called my parents yet. Dang, I major procrastinated. Just after this nap…then I'll call…

:

:

:

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Hello?" the female voice answers. I swallow a lump in my throat. "Helloo?" she repeats. I open my mouth to speak but I can't find the right words to say. "Carmen I hear you breathing, I know you're there." I close my eyes and lick my lips.

"H-Hey…Alexa…I've got some news." I say. I hear shuffling and her murmuring to someone in the background. I hear silence soon after.

"What kind of news?" she asks hesitantly. I chuckle nervously.

"It depends on how you take it…" I start. She chooses to stay quiet while I try to calm my nerves. "…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN cliff hanger! Ack how will her sister take the news?! Will it go down well? Will she be out casted? BUM BUM BUMMM! I guess we'll find out next chapter right?! I know this chapter was kind of short but hey! Last chapter was enormous, so yeah. Uh, review okay? Let me know what you thought. Next chapter will pick back up on week 6 and go to week…9? Yeah week 9. I was going to drop a bomb this chapter but I think enough happened, so next chapter…guess what. We finally get to hear those three words we've been waiting for them to say already. Trust me, putting it off has damn near killed me too, so finally we'll do that…maybe. Are you guys ready for it yet? Or do you want to wait a bit longer…it's **_your_** choice. btw sorry for the wait, my moms friend went and deleted EVERYTHING on her laptop...including my stories and chapters 21 and 22 of this story. NOW i've got to rewrite them-_-**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	20. Cramps Like Whoa

**A/N YAY so don't kill me I know I've been gone for like legitimately a year or something, but ITS NOT MY FAULT my mom's computer was wiped clean and the chapter I HAD written were deleted along with it. SO…yeah. Hi guys haha, long time no see. Actually I'm not even sure how many people are still reading this story because like I said been gone forever. Well regardless…if I get at least 5 reviews I'll know that I haven't been forgotten and I should finish this story off like I promised, otherwise it's going on HIATUS like everything else in my life until…summer I'm saying. Yeah, haha enjoy guys I've missed you all…even those of you who have stopped reading at this point but whatevers. LET THE STORY COMENSE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR nor do I own any Big Time Rush related things. I do own Rosalie Lewis, Joy Lewis, Carmela Rodriguez, all of my other OCs I may have to add in and I also own the idea of Super Slutty. If you want to use Super slutty just PM me and ask! I'm a fairly nice person. Originally created April 15, 2011.**

_**WARNING: SUPER SLUTTY IS A GAME NOT TO BE PLAYED FOR REAL. IT'S DANGEROUS AND JUST WRONG. IF YOU DO DECIDE TO REALLY PLAY SUPER SLUTTY I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS. I CANNOT BE BLAMED FOR I AM TELLING YOU GUYS IN ADVANCE I TOLD YOU **__**NOT**__** TO DO IT.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**(Cramps Like Whoa)**

***Carmen's POV***

Silence.

"A-Alexa?"

"How far?" she asks emotionless.

"…A little over a month. Oh Alexa, I'm so sorry! It-it wasn't supposed to happen I swear." I blubber. "I-I meant to tell you when I first found out but I always got pre occupied reading the books and going to my therapist and I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me or shun me because I messed up and I know mom and dad are gonna hate me and I'm keeping my baby and I'm just so so so so so sorry that I had to mess up and be the disappointment of the family-"

"My god, Carmen breathe!" she commands. I stop talking to try to stop my on-coming hyperventilating attack. "Listen, don't freak out Carmen. It's going to be okay. I'm not mad or disappointed at you, I'm actually proud of you, hell I'm envious of you." She says.

"What?" I interject; maybe I didn't hear her right. She laughs.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've only told Isabelle, Alex (Alejandro), and now you. Mom and dad never knew about this…and Isabelle only knew because she had some troubles not too long ago..." She takes a deep breath. "I-I had an abortion…when I was 15. I had been fooling around with this boy and we forgot the protection. I snuck out one night with him, and we went to an abortion clinic. I knew I was too young to have a baby, and I didn't love the boy who knocked me up."

Whoa, did not see this happening…

"So, I did it…and to this day I regret it. I also love Antonio more than anything now, after what I did. I think you on the other hand are handling this like the responsible person you are." She continues.

"Thanks Lexa…wait, what did you say about Isabelle?" I ask genuinely curious.

"She thought she was pregnant about a year ago. She wasn't and she's fine right now. She was just afraid it was going to mess up her relationship with Blake." Blake and Isabelle have been an item since their freshman year of college at Oxford University in England, and they actually graduated in May. He soon proposed to her after their graduation dinner to which she _eagerly_ accepted. "But speaking of messing up relationships, have you talked to mom or dad, or Kendall for that matter?"

"Mom and dad no. Not yet. I was wondering if you think I should tell them or not."

"Yes, definitely tell them. Call them, mom first. You should probably just tell her, and have her tell dad…did she call you about a month ago asking if everything was okay? Because she called me."

"Maybe…"

"You were the one she had sensed something wrong with! And you knew then didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Call her. ASAP, and Isabelle. Oh, does Kendall know?"

"Ha, it's kind of a funny story…he knows, it's not his though. I've got to tell you like in detail in person. It'll take too long over the phone-"

"Oh crap, Tony got into the pantry. ALEX, GRAB HIM BEFORE HE GETS INTO THE WINE CABINET! I've gotta go little sis. I'll talk to you la- NO TONY! TONY, DON'T DRINK THAT! Bye." She hangs up before I even have a chance to respond. I toss my phone next to me on the mattress.

"That was pleasant…"

* * *

><p><strong>Week 7:<strong>

"Well…the conversations with my mom and sister went more or less as planned. Mom was actually pretty happy, and Isabelle was trying to organize a baby shower over the phone. In the 15 minutes I used to talk to mom, Alexa had relayed everything to Isabelle already. Now they are going to tell my dad…I think." I say fiddling with the radio.

"That's great then, everything is fine." Kendall tells me. I nod.

"Yeah, and today is going to be amazing since we are finally going to the OB/GYN." Rose interjects.

"OB/GY what?" James asks.

"Obstetrician or Gynecologist." Is Logan's reply from the driver's seat next to me.

"Say it in words that we understand." Carlos says. Today I'm going to my first ultra sound and everybody has decided to tag along. When I say everybody, I mean **everybody **has decided to come along. We had to rent a van so that the guys, Katie, and Rose could all fit in the car. Mrs. Knight and Joy are driving behind us in mama Knight's rental car.

"The obstetrician is the one who delivers the babies." Katie tells them.

"A gynecologist is going to be feeling around Carmen's lady parts." Rose says with a smirk. A chorus of giggles follows suit.

"And the Ob/Gyn is who's going to do the ultrasound thank you very much." I say snippily. "If this group trip ends badly, none of you are _**ever**_ coming back with me to the Ob/Gyn." I tell them sternly. Some offended noises bounce to my ears before the car erupts back into casual chatter. I rub my temples and close my eyes. I can feel my heart in my head and I don't know why. I shouldn't be nervous right? Everything is going to go just fine I think. A hand on my shoulder has me opening my eyes back up. I look back to the second row of seats and meet Kendall's eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine Carmen." He says just loud enough for me to hear it. I nod and look out the window.

A few minutes later we arrive and my ob/gyn's building. I still haven't met the person yet but Joy and mama Knight tell me that they are the best in the area. I'm not completely okay with some random person feeling all down in my taco, but it's got to be done right? Regardless, I don't need to mess anything up by not coming…by trying to do it on my own. Never in my life have I felt so much like a damsel in distress.

Everyone climbs out of the car and instantly comes to my side to try to help me out of the car.

"Oh my god guys. I'm not showing yet, my belly isn't in danger of bumping into the door and causing a miscarriage." I say exasperated. Hesitantly everyone backs away and starts to walk towards the office. Thanks but no thanks guys. As we near closer to the front door I feel my pulse pick up, and then I start to slow down and fall behind the group.

Before I know it…I'm attached to the cement parking lot under my feet. I feel my entire weight shift to my heels and plant me in my spot. My head starts to feel light and I feel dizzy. Maybe I started swaying, maybe I made a noise, or maybe someone just noticed I wasn't inside yet I'll never know. But at some point someone decided to come back and check on me. Five bucks if you guess right.

"Are you okay? Do- do you want to go back home?...come on speak to me…" the shaking of my shoulders is what snaps me back to normal. I turn my head and squint at my aid.

"Kendall…this is real isn't it," I ask quietly. ", this isn't just a bad dream right? This is real life…there's no back way out of this one huh?" I ask rhetorically.

"Carmen, are you okay enough to go today? We can ask my mom to reschedule you know?"

"No," I put my hand on his chest ", we-I…I need to do this…if I don't do it today I know I won't come back." I say. I nod to myself and my inner voice. I grab his hand in mine and lace my fingers through his. "Ready?"

He laughs, "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?" he asks with a smile. I try to get my own face to mimic his expression but I'm shaking too much to get myself together. I feel my hand being squeezed reassuringly, and I swallow the lump in my throat and pick my foot up. Fuck my life.

:

:

:

I flinch at the cold substance that my gynecologist, Mrs. Andrews, puts on my bare stomach. She's a nice lady…from what I can tell. She's got stick straight blonde hair and icy blue eyes that feel like they're piercing my heart. She wears glasses, and her hair is in a slick ponytail. She glances around the room once she closes the tub of gobbeldy goop. I don't know the name of that blue crap.

"…so let me ask one more time. Is it really necessary that all of these people be in here?" she asks. I turn my head to the side to see the group squished in a corner of the small room.

"They want to be." I say with a slight shake of my head. I go back to staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, well I just want to let you know that this is just a transvaginal ultrasound. It's just to check on your embryo and make sure it's growing properly. I'll have to take some blood afterwards…and we have to do a pelvic exam." She glances over to the guys, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Joy, and Rose. "Your friends will have to leave for that." She says with a sideways glance.

"Okay. Just get it over with." I say fisting my hands and squeezing my eyes closed. I ignore the soft chatter coming from my posse and focus on the movement of the machinery on my stomach that's spreading around the blue stuff.

"And there it is." She says. I peak open one eye and turn my head to look at the black and white screen. I feel all the stress I initially felt evaporate, and tears come to my eyes. I squeeze my eyes closed once more and I lick my lips. "Are you okay honey?" she asks. I nod.

"So many emotions at once?" I hear Rose's voice ask. I nod.

"Are you happy though?" Joy questions. Another nod.

"Well that's good. Let's wipe this off and we'll get ready for that blood and pelvic exam." Dr. Andrews says. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and try to breathe like a sane person.

"Guys, can you just wait in the lobby? I need to some time by myself." I say through sniffing.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asks.

"I'm sure. I'm okay I'll be out in a sec okay?" I tell them. One at a time the room clears until it's just me and Mrs. Andrews.

"This'll just hurt for a second."

* * *

><p><strong>Week 8:<strong>

"Someone take me bra shopping." I shout from the couch. I let my head slump back.

"Blunt much?" Katie asks from next to me.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your input pan-Katie." She gasps and covers her arms over her chest.

"I'm only 11…" she says

"I had bigger knockers than that when I was eleven." I say rather monotonously. "Where the hell is your brother? ROSE! I need you to DRIVE ME PLACES!"

"Why don't you pipe down? Just because you got yourself preggo doesn't mean you can go around bossing people around. Oh wait you did that before you got pregnant too." She says glaring at me. I smile and raise my middle finger simultaneously.

"Love you too bitch." She says rubbing her eyes. "Why are you even up? Usually you're still in bed."

"I can't sleep. The baby I guess. I try, but it's just really hard to fall asleep…and these mother fucking cramps everywhere in my body don't help." I mutter.

"Sucks to suck." Rose yells from the kitchen. The sound of cereal pouring into a glass bowl resounds through the fairly empty apartment.

Speaking of empty…

"Where is everyone?" I ask Katie.

"Mom is grocery shopping. Everyone is killing the food lately, and the guys have jobs remember." She says.

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget that…" I say staring at the quiet television. A new SpongeBob is on but it's one of those weird gross new ones. What ever happened to sensible television?

"When does school start Katie?" Rose asks as she takes a seat on the floor by my feet."

"Sometime in September…I think. You'll have to ask my mom."

"ACH GREAT GHOST OF DOOKIE!" My hands fly to my abdomen and a resist the urge to throw myself off the couch. Rose jumps and spills some milk from her bowl of Fruit Loops; Katie flinches and drops the remote to the TV.

I pull my body into fetal position…hahaha fetal pos- get it? Whatever.

"Dude!? Are you okay!?" Rose asks as she shovels another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Glad to know I matter more than your cereal pal.

"Shit- fuck- damn-ugh…." I grunt out curses under my teeth. "It's the cramps. They're back."

"Oh, do you need some aspirin?" Katie asks.

"That'd help- AH WHAT ARE YOU SON OF A FUCK! It feels like there's a fucking elf in my vagina stabbing me with a metal Spork…" I breathe in my nose and out my mouth. Come on, just suck it up and take it like a woman. It's just cramps… "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit. Bidididididiiddidibdidibdibd ibdbdbi."

And cue the hyperventilation.

"Fucking hell…um what should we do?!"

"Nothing…its. Just. Cramps." I say through gritted teeth. Fuck this is a load of BS.

"Do you want to go sit by the pool? You haven't got much fresh air. Maybe that would help?" Katie offers.

"Yeah let's try that. Put on some clothes and let's go outside." Rose says standing up with her empty bowl. She jogs to put up her bowl and then comes back to help me up.

How the hell is sun going to help me?

I'm not a plant.

"I don't photosynthesis." I murmur.

"What?" Rose asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly. Guess I started speaking aloud. I'm slowly going even more insane than normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Week 9:<strong>

August is here…and I would be in school right now if I was in Arkansas….because my school would start hella early in the month.

.

.

.

But…I don't know how I feel about anything…was that random?

Probably.

But, it's just how it is.

I've been switching emotions like…THAT! I just snapped my fingers guys, come on now. Keep up. Besides the fact that I can't keep the same emotion for more than 3 minutes the fact that my body is really…sensitive now…is also added on. The guys have been really busy. From what I've overheard they've been meeting with Griffin about dates for the upcoming February tour. This is the first weekend of August and I finally get to spend some time with Kendall in what feels like months. Now that I think about it we haven't had any time alone since our Fourth of July date.

I don't blame him; I've been a train wreck of emotion.

"You seem tired." I observe from my spot on his bed. He groans.

"I am. There just so much going on, and I feel like my head is spinning." He says as he lays a hand over his face. I blink and feel my body start tingling.

Shit.

The sensitivity thing.

I bite my lip and suppress any sounds I may want to make. I sigh and close my eyes. It passed.

"This is the first time we've been alone in a month." I blurt out. I cover my mouth with my hand. Kendall sits up.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! I'm not blaming you dammit! I just- I miss…just being with you." I say shaking my head. Why was I yelling? Kendall shifts closer to me and wraps his long arms around me. I melt into his embrace. Then the sensation is back. I can feel it everywhere I wish it wouldn't go. I shove my face into his shirt and gasp quietly.

I press my chest closer to his and hug him tighter than before.

No.

I push him away and grip the sheets next to me.

"Carmen what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks. I feel my heart beat speed up at the thought of his hands and lips in my most sacred of places. Another moan slips from my mouth and my hand flies to my lips. At first I can see Kendall is concerned and confused, but after a few seconds he relaxes and a smirk slides onto his features.

Fuck he knows.

"Kendall…no it's really-reall- it's not what you th-think." I say lamely as I start scratching my arm. I know my hormones are out of whack, but I don't want to….oh hell. What am I talking about? I do want this. The way his green eyes are staring at me has me on edge and I just want him to rip my clothes off right now, but we can't. We shouldn't? It's wrong?

"You're a terrible liar…" he says looking at my hand that scratching my arm. I stop my movements and snatch my hand down to my lap. The bed shifts as Kendal crawls closer to me and captures my lips with his. My nerves are set on fire and every small movement sends shivers through my spine. Hands roam over my body, and for the first time since the mood swings started I've only got one feeling on my mind.

My god how I've missed this. The feel of his body against mine, the taste of his lips, the way his hair starts to get shaggy from my running my hands through it.

You guys get the idea…

:

:

:

"Now I'm really tired." Kendall says from next to me. I pull the cover higher over my body and look into his eyes.

"Me too." I admit with a yawn.

"I think you've lost some of your libido. You didn't last very long this time." He says poking my nose mockingly.

"I could say the same for you, you ass. Did you know….that the species of anal human being tend to be classified under Kendall-Donald-Knight?" I ask smugly.

"Cute." He says with a straight face. I find myself laughing. "You laugh but you're the one who loves me anyway." He says. I look at his face before I nod to his statement.

"I do…" I say. "I do love you." I laugh as I hear it in my own ears and at how easily it slides off my tongue. "I love you, Kendall." I say more confidently. I sit up neglecting my naked torso and I put my hands on his bare shoulders. I look in his eyes for some type of reaction. He looks back at me with no initial response, and I feel my heart stop beating. Shit.

"Say it again." he commands. I swallow, slightly afraid.

"I love yo-" lips crash on my own, cutting off my declaration. Hands come around my hips to pull me closer, and to say I'm taken off guard is a huge understatement. I pull back flushed. "What was _**that**_ for!?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Because I love you too." he says without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so we finally got THAT out of the way *wipes brow* now it time we close this. Sorry this is so short, like I said been gone, and I haven't had time, sophomore year has been kicking my ass right now. Yeah…like in the aforementioned A/N if I get at least 5 reviews I'll keep updating. If not I won't be seen until summer comes along for me. So yurp. BYE AMIGOS **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
